Tratando de no amarte
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando te casas con la persona equivocada?, o que es peor aun, ¿que pasa si, te casas con la persona equivocada y aun sigues enamorado de otra? una "novela" Advertencias: contenido M, fuertes menciones sobre la infidelidad, solo para quienes crean que pueden darle una oportunidad a otro punto de vista sobre el amor, habian mencion de las parejas en el Trailer,
1. Prologo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Protologo:**_

_**9:30**_

_No sé cómo pero, estoy mirando una fotografía, del nuevo grupo que somos… y que es lo que retumba en mi cabeza…_

_¿Cuántos significados tienen las campanas de boda?, es simple decirlo, depende quien las escuche y de quienes se verán afectados en aquel vinculo…_

_En mi caso, solo me causa dolor… a él, creo que tranquilidad de que aquello será seguro… y a ella una felicidad inmensa…_

_¿Cómo es que tres personas están involucradas en el amor? Simple, yo soy la tercera, y me he equivocado, estoy enamorada de alguien que no me quiere… tan simple como eso…_

_Lo supe hace tres semanas… cuando fue el cumpleaños de Yelen… siento dolor al recordar su nombre… siento pena de mi misma al vivir engañada… ¡Nunca me quiso! Solo estuvo jugando conmigo… solo soñé con algo que jamás pasaría… por eso me voy, hace dos semanas que supe que mi padre agoniza en Tokio… mi ciudad natal._

_Regresare por él, y por lo que queda de mi familia… por mi hermano más que nada… ya que si papa se va… el seria lo único que me quedaría.._

_¿Saben que paso después de Lyoko, Xana y Franz Hopper, o como sea que sea su apellido?_

_No, no nos dividimos como algunos piensan… tampoco nos fuimos distanciando… sino más bien nos fuimos convirtiendo en una especie de Familia…_

_Aelita, no puedo decir nada malo de ella, siempre fue fuerte y de gran corazón, además de lo valiente que es… supongo que algo dentro de ti se muere cuando ves a tu padre morir ante tus propios ojos, y que ya nada puedas hacer para evitarlo, y como duele más… si es a el único de tus padres que te queda…_

_Sissi… sin pensarlo, paso a ser una amiga muy necesitada en estos momentos… con la llegada de Yelen… digamos que botaron a la princesita del reino y una verdadera bruja asquerosa tomo su puesto… pero nos vengaremos, esa promesa hicimos entre las tres…_

_Odd… mmm, supongo que era de esperarse… fue la primera conquista, pero nunca dejo al grupo… pero si, fue humillado por esa bruja de ojos Negros… cuando lo supero, fue estupendo… se siente bien tener a tu amigo de vuelta…_

_Jeremy… pobre de el… esa bruja consiguió lo peor para el grupo… Jeremy cayó también en las trampas de Yelen y mato la dulzura de Aelita en el proceso… muchos piensan que es una exageración… pero ella lloro a mares por culpa de dichosa RELACION._

_William… mi amigo, no el mejor, lo reconozco… pero un amigo, que me apoyo y que no cayó en esas asquerosas garras adornadas con un esmalte Escarlata…_

_Y Ulrich Stern… yo… no… no me gustaría recordar eso, la cuestión es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sentía, y un día Yelen me dijo "Es tarde, no lo crees…. El te amaba, tu lo has dicho" y esto se fue abajo… todo… supongo que él no era para mí, ni yo para el…. No me duele mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para deprimirme estos últimos días… aun lo amo, pero el ya no siente nada por mi… y como no puedo hacer nada… solo lo aceptare, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora…_

_Aun encuentro increíble, que nuestra amistad haya sobrevivido… porque después de la tormenta Yelen… seguimos hablando, riendo y disfrutando la compañía de tenernos como familia…_

_Saque mi maleta, con las últimas prendas de mi ropero… y las junte en la caja de toda mi ropa antigua…_

_-¿sigues con tu paranoia? – pregunto Sissi._

_-mmm si, la regalaría, pero, esta maldita… - solloce, Sissi se acerco y me abrazo, cuando sonó el timbre, Sissi fue corriendo a la puerta y vimos a Aelita ahí…_

_-vine a penas pude Yumi… dime, dime que es una broma… -tenía los ojos empapados, y enrojecidos…_

_- lo siento Aelita, pero debo hacerlo, debo irme… para poder olvidarlo…- solloce nuevamente…_

_-se les hizo muy tarde para el amor Yumi, desde que Yelen apareció en su vida, lo único que ha querido es conquistarlo y alejarlo de ti- trato de consolarme, como mi mejor amiga…_

_Entre las tres compartimos un abrazo… si no puedo despedirme de todos al menos lo hare con quienes aprecio…_

_-ahora me ayudarían… necesito saber si me apoyan -._

_- bueno Yumi… sinceramente encuentro una lástima que quemes esta ropa, diría que es un crimen contra la moda…- Suspiro Sissi con una ceja alzada, y un poco molesta…_

_Aelita y yo reímos, adoro esa capacidad de Sissi… la extrañare en partes iguales a ella y a Aelita…_

_-pero supongo que te ayudara, a quemar tu pasado, y abrir nuevas ventanas para que entre la luz de tu futuro…- dijeron ambas, creo que ensayaron aquellas palabras._

_-¡gracias chicas, siempre os querré!-._

_·······················································································································································_

_**09:45**_

_Y aquí estoy… con un nudo en la garganta… no, no me refiero a que hoy tenga que vestirme con una corbata… la verdad, es que, tengo ente gran nudo en la garganta que me ahoga… hoy me caso… y me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto… Probablemente Yumi me odie… solo Dios puede saber cuánto amo a esa mujer, pero ella no me quiere… y espero, poder re-hacer mi vida, con alguien que me ame, o al menos intente que esto funcione… y no solo Yumi debe odiarme, también Aelita, William, Odd, Sissi y Jeremy…_

_Al casarme con Yelen, he provocado un quiebre en el grupo… pero, eso no nos afecto… solo yo cargare con el dolor de estar atado a alguien a quien no amo…. Para poder olvidarla… y sinceramente espero hacerlo._

_Mi móvil, encendió la pantalla:_

_**Nuevo Mensaje De Texto:**_

_**Ulrich, ábreme la puerta!**_

_**De Sissi, es importante.**_

_Fui al salón y abrí la puerta… Sissi estaba ahí… con los ojos enrojecidos y con una mueca de dolor y angustia en los ojos…_

_-¿pasa algo?- dije un poco preocupado, Sissi no es el tipo de chica que se angustia por cualquier cosa…_

_-Yumi me odiara, pero… Ulrich, tengo que decírtelo… - dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos…_

_-¿Qué es?-._

_- Yumi se va… - mi estomago y el pecho se me estrujaron… - está en el aeropuerto ahora mismo…- no, ¡ella no! nunca, nunca quise perderla… yo no…_

_-¡QUE!- sentí las lagrimas derramadas en mi cara, la noticia de Sissi me llego como una bofetada en la cara… una que merezco_

_- Ulrich, es verdad, está en el aeropuerto, se va en una hora…- sollozo – ella no quería que lo supieras, pero yo te lo vine a contar… Ulrich, eres mi amigo y no podría guardarme este secreto así… sabiendo que quizás se vaya para siempre…-._

_Salí corriendo de mi apartamento… esta vez Yumi ha llegado demasiado Lejos! Me escuchara, porque no me quedare con esto en la garganta…_

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_Ulrich, tomo su Porshe Panamera Turbo negra 2010, y se fue volando hacia el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo se atrevía Yumi a no contárselo? Sin duda un error que hizo que la ira de Ulrich, se encendiera hasta el máximo punto…_

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_-Vale… os traeré regalos de comida Odd, puedes estar tranquilo…- Yumi le sonreía a Odd – y si no vengo los mandare… -._

_Yumi estaba despidiéndose de Jeremy y Odd, después de darse un gran abraso fraternal, Yumi les pidió, que se fuesen… que si no se iban lloraría como un bebe sin biberón… los chicos aceptaron al ver la cara que llevaba… una triste, desolada y con los ojos llorosos… nadie acostumbraba a ver a Ishyllama Yumi así…_

_Cuando se fueron, Yumi soltó un largo suspiro… tenía el corazón destrozado… se había despedido de todos, excepto de dos personas… William… si se lo contaba él le rogaría que se quedara, y le diría que él la amaba, y un dolor que Yumi prefería ahorrar… pues nunca podría quererlo como él a ella._

_Y por otro lado, Ulrich… tampoco se lo había dicho… porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que fuera el primero que le dijera "y si te vas… ¿Qué estás haciendo aun aquí?" sacudió su cabeza frente a ese ilusión… se dirigió a la tienda de golosinas y refrescos, pero no pudo, alguien tomo su hombro, feliz hubiera pateado a la o al que lo hiciera, pero se encontraba tan deprimida que no hizo nada más que voltear…_

_- ¿Qué… - ._

_-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el hombre, Yumi podía notar la pizca de furia en su voz._

_A continuación se la llevo a un cuarto… estaba oscuro… demasiado para la comodidad de ambos… Ulrich encendió la luz… revelando el miedo en los ojos de Yumi…_

_- se puede saber… - Yumi empujo a Ulrich, dándole una bofetada en la cara, y trato de escapar, pero Ulrich la retuvo del brazo, cerrando la puerta con llave…_

_- Suéltame! -._

_-no antes de que me expliques todo! – la dejo de nuevo contra la pared… y de la nada la beso… y Yumi lo empujo, con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí el día de tu boda? – Pregunto ella confusa, ¡él se iba a casar! , entonces ¿Qué hacia ahí con ella, dentro de la sala del conserje?_

_Para Ulrich, fue insuficiente, ni si quiera alcanzo a saborearlos… su furia aumento, la tomo por los brazos y la volvió a besar…_

_Una sensación lo inundo… un sabor… fresas… cereza y crema de chocolate… eran suaves… dulces y prohibidos… eso resonó en su cabeza… se aparto, Yumi esta vez no se lo había opuesto… se había dejado llevar…_

_- ¿te pensabas ir así? ¿Sin decirme nada? – dijo él con la voz entrecortada, y apoyando su frente con la de ella…_

_No hubo respuesta, por lo que la volvió a besar… creyó que era su imaginación… pero ese sabor, estaba ahí otra vez… y su cuerpo reclamaba más… se acomodo, apretándola contra la pared… bajando sus manos hasta su cintura… y sujetándola con fuerza… como si en cualquier momento le fueran a quitar, el nuevo dulce que había probado…_

_Yumi sintió que el contacto de Ulrich la mareaba… cuando la apretó contra la pared, ella gimió en sus labios, el hombre besaba bien… y su cuerpo le impedía pararlo, pararlo porque eso que estaban haciendo estaba mal… Cuando la tomo por la cintura, otro gemido se le escapo de los labios… había sentido el estado de Ulrich._

_-¿ves lo que provocas en mi? – dijo él, esperando algo, una respuesta, pero nada, solo un gemido, seguido por una presión en sus labios, ella lo besaba ahora… el correspondió de inmediato, acaricio su espalda, lentamente… guardando la forma de su cuerpo…_

_Yumi enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Ulrich… colgándose de él, mientras ese beso que empezó tranquilo… se volvió uno hambriento… lleno de deseo, si Yumi deseaba a Ulrich, y Ulrich deseaba a Yumi… el deseo era mutuo, los besos desesperados, las caricias perdieron su inocencia, y el calor corporal aumentaba…_

_Ulrich le saco el abrigo, botón por botón, mientras Yumi hacia lo mismo con la chaqueta de Ulrich, bajando el cierre lentamente, procurando no perder el contacto de sus cuerpos, cuando ambas prendas estaban listas, sin dejar de besarse, Ulrich tomo a Yumi, dejándola apoyada en la mesa, botando todo lo que había ahí, monto a Yumi, dejándola con la blusa y su falda, corta, de seguro se la regalo Sissi… y a Ulrich con el pantalón del traje con el cual se va a casar, y con una polera, al saber la noticia, se fue como estaba… tenia cuentas que arreglar con ella, pero esto era mejor que discutir…_

_Se miraron, jadeando pesadamente, Ulrich sonrió al verla sonrojada, y con la mirada clavada en el, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se vio sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que el estuviera acercándose de nuevo, acaricio su cuello, luego, tomo su blusa, y la desabotono, mientras besaba su cuello, podía percibir su aroma… el perfume que él le había regalado, el año anterior… y sin saberlo, tenia los pantalones abajo…_

_Y las piernas de Yumi, enredadas a su alrededor… la volvió a besar en los labios, y el gimió, cuando ella, empezó a besarlo en el cuello, pasando sus manos por sus músculos, que despertaron la sed de hacerla suya…_

_Dando un paso más adelante, Ulrich masajeo los pechos de Yumi, haciendo que esta arquera su espalda, mientras con la otra mano… acariciaba sus piernas, se acerco a su intimidad, levantando su falda, rompió con fuerza las bragas, y paso sus dedos por los labios… estaba empapada, la presión de bóxer se le hizo insoportable…_

_El estaba decidido… la tomaría como mujer ahora mismo, en ese lugar a una hora de que ella se fuera, y le dejara…_

_Introdujo dos dedos, tanteando el camino hacia su entrada, mientras Yumi lo araño y lo mordió dejándolo con su marca en el pecho…_

_-basta de juegos – dijo con la voz ronca y profunda… la beso fieramente, y ella le bajo la ultima prenda que impedía que fueran uno, y el entro, suavemente… el ritmo lo mataba, pero sabía que a ella le dolería si el daba rienda suelta a la locura… Yumi se aferro a él con fuerza, mientras Ulrich la consolaba, acariciándola dulcemente… besando suavemente su boca, ahogando los gemidos…_

_Cuando él se dio cuenta de que, era como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro… cuando se besaban, lo hacían con perfecta armonía, sabía exactamente donde debía acariciarla y en qué lugares hacerla gemir… sus pechos cabían exactos en sus manos, los toco de nuevo, masajeándolos, sabían cuales eran las debilidades del otro, sabían que decir exactamente para traerlo a la vida, o acuchillarlo con las palabras…_

_Yumi jamás había pensado en que todo terminaría así… lo había evitado para, para que el, re hiciera su vida… pensó que él no la amaba… pero ahora, sentía que era amor… el pudo dar rienda suelta a su propio placer, pero estaba complaciéndola a ella, besándola dulcemente, consolándola acariciando con ternura su cuerpo…_

_- te quiero – dijo Yumi… cuando el dolor se fue, Ulrich la miro… ¿estaba jugando con él? La beso, y ella no esperaba que él le correspondiera, solamente se lo dijo… para desahogarse…_

_-no te vayas- suspiro Ulrich._

_-no puedo…-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-¿Por qué tú te casas con Yelen hoy…?-._

_La beso con fuerza, y sintió como ella estaba llegando… apresuro el ritmo… haciendo que los gemidos de ella aumentaran… cuando Yumi iba a gritar, el la beso y se unió con ella en su orgasmo… liberando su liquido, en ella… ya nadie podría negarlo… Yumi era suya… de él y de nadie más, había sido el primer hombre en aquella situación… Ulrich pensó en que si eso podría llegar a suceder en aquella ocasión… seria apasionado, y no se mediría en cuidados, pero había sido totalmente distinto…. Casi podía sentir que lo que había hecho con ella era amor…_

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_**14:30**_

_Una chica de al menos 19 años iba entrando, con un hermoso vestido blanco, el, la esperaba sonriente, era hermosa… pelo ondulado y rojizo, ojos negros y piel bronceada… y el vestido quizá lo era aun mas… parecía un ángel, que iba caminando en la tierra… o al menos eso pensaron sus amigos… y sus familiares._

_Pues aunque ella no lo crea, ni menos los familiares de el… se veía un brillo de dolor en los ojos del novio… un verde opaco… que desprendía de el… Sissi lo noto… ¿Cómo no notarlo? Estaban unidos en una mentira… ella veía como una mujer al que su amigo no amaba, y el, se unirían en matrimonio…_

_Y la mujer que el realmente amaba, se había ido… ¿Quién sabe si para siempre?, y ambos habían sido tan tontos, como para ocultar su amor por el otro… y ahora ambos probablemente no se verían nunca más… pero ellos tenían un secreto… un oscuro secreto, pero más que eso, el novio estaba con la culpa consumiéndole el alma… con dolor recordándola…_

_Sonrió, desde este momento, en el que él la tiene en frente, sonríe, para ella… porque desde momento… su vida en adelante será el engaño más grande de todos…_

…

_- Ulrich Stern, ¿aceptas a Yelen Parquer como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y en enfermedad, y serle fiel por toda la vida? – pregunto el sacerdote._

_- acepto – mintió, y algo en su interior murió, o por lo menos quedo ahí dormido y anestesiado, pero para él, parecía estar muerto…_

_- Yelen Parquer, ¿aceptas a Ulrich Stern como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, y serle fiel por toda la vida? -._

_- Acepto – dijo sonriente, feliz y con el orgullo hasta la corona, que llevaba…_

_- entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia… - Ulrich la miro, cuando de pronto… todo se volvió confuso… su cabello rojizo y ondulado, se aliso y ennegreció, el cual termino en una melena corta, dejando ligeramente adornado su delicado cuello… su piel bronceada, torno a una piel blanca y sonrosada, sus oscuros ojos se aclararon, y sus finos y rojos labios, se tornaron rosados y marrón, engruesándose un poco más de lo que ella lo tenía… de pronto, la mujer que se llamaba Yelen Parquer, se había convertido en Yumi Ishyllama, en su imaginación… la beso… pero no, de pronto esa fantasía que pensó, se quebró y el volvió a la realidad… no, ese sabor ya no estaba, era otro totalmente diferente…_

_A esa hora, en esa fecha, y en ese instante… su vida, cambio radicalmente… su vida paso a ser una mentira…._

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_**14:30**_

_Me acurruque en el asiento del avión… es increíble como las cosas se dan… en un par de horas estaré en Tokio, siempre quise volver, pero no así… no con unos amigos irremplazables a quienes nunca mas veré… no con Ulrich allá, y probablemente casándose con Yelen… después de lo que ha ocurrido… la verdad no se qué pensar… no lo sé, tampoco sé si he hecho bien en irme, o si conoceré a alguien que me pueda sacar la espina que tengo dentro…_

_Sé que suena poco romántico, el hecho de que tu primera vez, con la persona amada, fue en una sala oscura… y que aun fue a costa de un tercero… que probablemente está sufriendo, por eso… pero, jamás lo olvidare… no podría…_

_Es estúpido, porque en estos momentos, en el que él, se está casando, yo estoy huyendo como una cobarde a mi país, con mi orgullo herido… y con mi esencia perteneciéndole a él… ¡Dios me perdone! ¡Soy alguien horrible! ¿Cómo he podido?, sabía perfectamente que el se casaría de todas maneras, y que yo me iría igual, pero… lo he dejado! Porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer… cuando me mira a los ojos… me pierdo, en ese bosque frondoso y oscuro que posee… porque aun cuando se acerca demasiado, me sonrojo… porque cuando aun me toca, una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo… dejándolo a él como dueño de mi vida… porque aunque no lo quiera, porque no importo que me haya ido lejos de él, porque no importa lo que haga, porque no importa que me estoy separando por no sé cuantos kilómetros este la distancia entre nosotros, lo sigo amando… porque aun lo amo, porque sigo estúpidamente enamorada de Ulrich Stern…_

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_**1 año después-09:33 Am**_

_Un avión procedente de Tokio, venia descendiendo por el Aeropuerto de Francia, Paris… todos los pasajeros, veían con emoción este país, miraban por la ventana y más de algunos de ellos se habían seña para que se fijaran en su hermoso entorno… todos excepto una chica que vestía unos ajustados pantalones marrones, con unas largas botas color grisáceo, una escotada polera azul, un abrigo entre abierto purpura oscuro, y una bufanda de suave tela, con la escala de marrones, que terminaba en un amarillento Marrón transparente, de cabellera que le llegaba hasta el pecho, liso y con volumen, por la noche pasada en el avión… los ojos castaños, y con un débil toque de Azul marino en ellos, por el maquillaje, los labios algo gruesos, más oscuros, se denotaba el fino toque de un labial marrón ahí, en el pecho una cadenilla de plata, con una Sakura de perlas de colgante, y como toque final, unos aros de perlas negros… Leía una revista, mirando detenidamente a un Empresario, de mucha influencia, dueño de la empresa Alemana Stern A.U._

_Sonreía sociablemente y ella pudo reconocer al dueño…_

_**- "por favor, abróchense los cinturones de sus asientos, por su seguridad, gracias" – **__Resonó la voz de la azafata en el avión, ella hizo caso, deteniéndose de nuevo en la imagen…._

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_**09:45**_

_Ulrich Stern, venia saliendo de su oficina, para dirigirse a la sala de juntas, en donde discutiría, con los representantes de los distintos países, sobre las acciones realizadas irresponsablemente por los Estadounidenses, los que fueron a dar la baja en la bolsa, colocando en crisis, a gran parte del continente Americano, y más de un país Europeo…_

_Se podría decir, que no estaba de muy buen humor, su horario era un desastre… había despedido a su ex secretaria, por extrañas acusaciones de POLIZON de la empresa competidora, cuales acusaciones resultaron ser ciertas…_

_········································································································································································································································································································································_

_**09:50**_

_Yumi estaba entrando en su nuevo apartamento, lo usaría, de por mientras encontrara una casa, o algo por el estilo, de todas maneras, sabía que esta vez se quedaría definitivamente en Francia…_

_Tomo su móvil, y marco números de su vieja agenda, como resultado, alguien contesto…_

_-emm, Aelita Stones al habla – una voz algo insegura contesto - ¿Quién es? -._

_Yumi rio entre dientes –Ishyllama Yumi al habla, precisamente necesito hablar con usted-._

_Se escucho un respirar sobre saltado, de seguro reconoció el tono – YUMI! ¿Eres tú? -._

_La nipona rio - ¿Quién mas si no?-._

_- ¿Dónde estás?-._

_- acá, en Francia otra vez, he vuelto…-._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y listo, el primer capítulo, sé que es bastante Dramático, y la verdad me dio un poco de pena, y lo de las empresas ALEMANAS, no tengo idea si existen, solo lo he pensado, y creo que sería más apropiado, para una persona con Dinero, y eso de la caída en la bolsa, no tengo idea si es que esta correcto, solo sé que me he dejado llevar por las cosas mas de ADULTOS, ya que, cuando Ulrich se caso, tenia 19, y ahora 20, mientras que Yumi 21, y no crean que este es un capitulo largo…. Porque vendrán más, y me siento bastante orgullosa de plantear todo lo que tenía en mente sin complicaciones para el protologo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Sensaciones

**.**

**.**

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sensaciones...**_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_La verdad, duele… mucho, lo admito… mi vida es un desastre, el cual está enmarcado en una sonrisa de familia feliz…_

_Supongo que debo pagar, el hecho de dejarla ir… a sabiendas de que la amaba… pero, no saco nada, después de todo ha pasado un año… es imposible parar el tiempo… un año en un matrimonio con una hermosa esposa a la cual no amo… y en secreto… mi deseo de volverla a ver, me consume por dentro… ¿Cómo es posible que aun la ame? Es imposible… después de todo… ella está lejos… y eso no quita el hecho de que siga estando tan dentro de mi… no puedo dejar de pensar, en que, hace un año me case, con Yelen, y que hace exactamente un año… hicimos eso ahí… antes de que se fuera…_

_La señorita Shuster hace una exposición sobre los gastos, y ganancias de las últimas semanas… muchos se preguntaran… ¿Cómo lo harán para mantenerse vigentes en el mundo de los negocios? Supongo que el coraje de correr el riesgo, aun sabiendo que puedes perder mucho en el intento… ese mismo coraje que use para besarla, aun después de que me golpeara… y me recriminara el hecho de estar ahí, aun cuando ese mismo día me casaría con otra…_

_Pero puedo decir que valió la pena…_

- Como puede apreciar Señor Stern… acá, puede ver, que la caída en la bolsa no afectara la empresa en lo más mínimo… puede estar tranquilo, supongo que eso es todo señores… - _Elena Shuster se dirige a la puerta en señal de que salgamos, por lo menos si no puedo controlar mi vida, puedo controlar esta empresa._

_Me voy a mi oficina… allí por lo menos puedo pensar… _

_Entro, la sala esta fría… la verdad, estos fríos meses pasaron, como si fueran un completo invierno… cierro los ojos… y mi mente vuela… en su recuerdo, apretó los puños… solo ella… la culpable de esto… la culpable de mi ruina… la única que me hizo sentir vivo en invierno… con su melena azabache… con su cuerpo suave y único… con su boca dulce, que me invita a probarla de nuevo… con sus ojos enigmáticos… que me invitan a mirarlos eternamente… con su olor… que no haría para tenerla conmigo en estos momentos y revivir el fuego que se encendió con un beso…_

_Por explorarla completamente… pero no puedo… porque estoy casado, porque ella se fue, porque la distancia me lo impide, porque la vida nos separa, porque no puedo amarla de esta manera… por qué no está bien lo que quiero hacer con ella, porque, le fui infiel a mi esposa antes de casarnos… ¿Qué clase de esposo de supone que soy?_

_Que se supone que es lo que me hizo ¿exactamente? ¿Qué hace que la quiera? O solo es que estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos… porque ella debe haber reconstruido su vida, con otro hombre… con otro, que disfruta de ella cuando quiere… con otro que la bese durante las mañanas, con otro que la hizo suya… con otro que la ame…_

_¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? ¿Qué se supone que siento en estos momentos? Que se supone que siento por ella… puede ser que las fantasías con las que sueño, me lleven directo a la locura… saber… que en estos momentos ella pudiera estar en brazos de otro, y que también, esos brazos que rodean su cuerpo… podrían ser los míos… saber que ella puede estar feliz en estos momentos… mientras yo m hundo en esta pesadilla a la cual muchos llaman vida…_

- Señor Stern… lo buscan -.

- ¿Quién es? -.

- El Señor Odd Della Robia-.

- está bien, dile que pase -.

_Me paro de la silla, mientras un hombre más bajo que yo entra, con ojos azules, y el pelo dorado, y pensar, que ese pelo, que ahora es corto y ordenado, con una sonrisa de Casanova que no se la quita nadie… antes fue del chico más extravagante que conocí…_

- ¡he! Stern! Traigo buenas ¡noticias! Italia ha aceptado la negociación con Stern A.U. -.

- dime la verdad, ¿Qué hiciste con la representante Olivia? Parecías muy interesado en ella, y en una cita de "_**negocios"**_-.

- un verdadero caballero no tiene memoria amigo… -.

- nooo… ¿un caballero?, ¿tu? -.

- no lo diré por nada del mundo, solo diré que pude ver un tatuaje de un ojo en alguna parte… -.

- degenerado -.

- y hablando de **degenerados** ¿Dónde iras con tu Esposa a celebrar su primer aniversario? -.

-gracias, me has amargado el día… -.

- en serio, ¿así de mal están? -.

- no quiero ni acordarme… -.

- ¿Qué paso? -.

-lo típico, peleas, discusiones, insultos… sabes, hasta nos hemos separado de piezas… -.

-¿y por que aun siguen casados? -.

- mi padre dice que Yelen, es perfecta -.

-no entiendo -.

- es perfecta, como esposa, dice, que el tenerla a mi lado, servirá para convencer a los buitres de la prensa, de que mi vida es feliz y exitosa… -.

- claro… ¿cuándo dejaras de ser una marioneta controlada por tu padre? -.

_Suspire _– cuando encuentre la razón por la cual ser libre… -.

- oye… sé que es estúpido que te lo pregunte, pero… ¿estás enamorado de alguien más? -.

- obviamente no -.

- me refiero, ya sabes… a Yumi -.

_Casi siento una brisa soplando mi cabeza… ese nombre… que solo pertenece a ella, a quien tanto deseo… _- no… ella quedo en el pasado -.

_Entonces como de la nada, la puerta se abre, mientras Odd sonríe, se siente un suave perfume… el mismo de aquel día… entonces como si se hubiera cumplido mi deseo…_

- ¿Ulrich? –_ suspiro, y esa voz… juraría que no ha cambiado en nada… volteo…_

- tu…- _Veo unos ojos oscuros que me miran… el corazón se me detiene… su hermosa cara pálida y sonrosada… sus bellos labios color canela… sus preciosos ojos marrones… enmarcado por su lacio y ahora más largo cabello… con unas perlas negras que resaltan su cara… tan simple como para devorármela a besos…_

- ¡Yumi! – _Odd se acerca a ella y le da un abraso, a continuación ella saca dos bolsas con unos palillos como logo en ella, se las da…_

- te lo prometí… y aquí esta, lo mejor que puedes encontrar en todo Tokio – _sonríe solo como ella lo puede hacer…_

_Aelita y Odd salen de la sala… dejándonos solos… ella en frente mío… y yo… con deseos de comérmela, como si hubiera estado son comer durante semanas… o meses… se me acerca… se coloca de puntitas y besa mi mejilla… suave… ese olor que la caracteriza… cierro los ojos para percibirla mejor… siento sus labios cálidos rozarlos con mi mejilla, y alejarse poco a poco… tanta cercanía… no le hace bien a mi mente… porque vagan recuerdos, recuerdos de esa sala en el aeropuerto… que me envían descargar en mis manos… para tocarla, en mis labios para besarla, y en todo mi cuerpo para sentirla… y es así, como me doy cuenta que esto sigue en mi… que lo que le tengo planeado es encerrarla en el baño y decirle a la recepcionista que estaré ocupado por mucho tiempo… La maldita me sigue volviendo loco…_

- hola… -_ evita mi mirada… sonrosada… mientras trato de apagar el fuego que se encendió cuando tan solo la vi por una vez más…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-bueno… en primer lugar, Aelita me ha insistido en que te viniéramos a visitar… -.

- no… me refiero aquí, en Francia, ¿Qué pretendes? -.

- solo ver a los que algún día fueron mis amigos… -.

- no te creo, tu viniste a hacerme la vida miserable, ¿no es así? -.

- no tengo motivos para hacer semejante cosa Ulrich… -.

_Tengo que usar todo mi poder mental para no lanzarme encima y devorármela en la alfombra… esta mujer, me vuelve loco… ¡Dios! Muero por estrecharla con fuerza en mi... muero por sacarle toda la ropa que lleva, y… ¡basta! ¡No está bien! Concéntrate Ulrich, solo es una mujer como cualquier otra…_

_Y de la nada me abrasa y suelta un suspiro… no sé cómo, pero yo ya la tengo rodeada con mis brazos, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora… con mi mente castigándome sicológicamente porque lo que estoy sintiendo este momento no es sano… con la boca haciéndome agua… y mi sentido del olfato me traiciona… mareándome por esa suave brisa que me inunda por dentro… que me llama, y la cual no sé si pueda resistir…_

- te extrañe… -.

_La abrasé con más fuerzas, sin dañar su cuerpo… mientras su respiración choca con mi cuello…_

- si… yo también Yumi -.

_Nadie, se puede imaginar, la sinceridad con la que dije eso… la abraso más fuerte, y ella vuelve a suspirar… pero… no está bien, la suelto lentamente… y en parte, no quería, quería tenerla un rato mas así, mientras sus ojos expresan, un brillo… pero no podría decir lo que es…_

- venga… ¿es que no podéis estar un ratito solos, sin que se hagan semejante drama? -.

_Volteamos, y veo a Odd, con aquella sonrisa acusadora que me indica, que no es ciego…_

- Yumi, ¿te parece si vamos a por Sissi?, debe de estar en el trabajo – _Aelita, la salva, me parece justo, pero… ¿ahora?_

- si… vamos, adiós –_ sonríe antes de irse… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué demonios me pasa…?_

- ya veo lo muy en el pasado que esta Yumi… -_ sarcasmo… detesto el sarcasmo, cuando lo que dice es la verdad…_

- Silencio, que aun soy tu jefe, y eso me da el derecho de despedirte –_ es una broma… pero en ciertas ocasiones, le doy un buen susto…_

- si me lo permite, _**jefe**_, es demasiado obvio… pareciera como que le cuesta dejarla ir… - _miro a Odd, y es como si no fuera el mismo… o es que solo estoy nervioso, porque no se me note, lo que siento…_

- ¿dejarla ir…? -.

- Ulrich… ¿hasta cuándo...? que son ahora… esas miradas… si te soy sincero… con tu esposa… jamás, has podido hacerla… -.

- Odd, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? -.

- Ulrich… deja de ocultarte… ¿crees que no sé lo que te duele, el que tu esposa no pueda darte un bebe?, nos conocemos desde el Kadic… ¿cuán idiota te crees que soy? -.

- lo suficiente como para decir semejantes burradas… -.

_Suspira_ - … por si lo quieres saber… esta en el Pullman Paris Bercy… -.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices…? -.

_Se encoge de hombros _– pensé que… te apetecería visitarla… -.

_Me acerco a la ventana, y confirmo que ambas ya están abajo… la verdad, no sé qué hare…_

_Se aleja lentamente… como si esperara algo… o a alguien, voltea y mira la ventana en la cual me encuentro… y choco con sus ojos, casi puedo decir, que… me están llamando…_

_**Aelita pov:**_

- Odd… ¿Por qué hemos salido de la oficina…? -.

- shh, silencio mira -.

_Ahora lo comprendo… Yumi da pasos insegura… lentamente, se acerca a él… se pone de puntillas, y le besa en la mejilla… ¡lo sabia! ¡Sabía que aun ahí algo! Ulrich cierra los ojos, ¡y juraría que Yumi se ha sonrosado!_

_-_ ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? – _refunfuña Odd._

- Odd… -.

- si lo sé Aelita es mi amigo, el mejor pero… recién me ha dicho que ¡Yumi está en el pasado para él! -.

- … no entiendo… -.

- míralo, esa mirada… solo se la he visto con ella, y hace mucho que no la hacía… -.

_Los observamos de nuevo… Ulrich, dice algo que no alcanzamos a escuchar… pero tiene el ceño fruncido, mientras Yumi… pareciera como si… simulara no entender… cruzan miradas y Yumi se lanza a sus brazos… y Ulrich corresponde… ese abrazo…_

- créeme princesa, ese abrazo, no es de amistad… -.

- ¿Qué crees? -.

- creo que nos están ocultando algo… -.

- ¿algo?, ¿algo como qué? -.

- no lo sé… pienso que ha pasado algo… algo muy… -_ lo golpeo en la cabeza._

- silencio Odd, no olvides que hay cámaras en la empresa -.

- pero míralos, mira como Ulrich la abraza… -.

- creo que te has vuelto más apasionado últimamente… -.

_Pero no miente… Ulrich pareciera como si, como si estuviera tomando posición para, para besarla, pero, hace totalmente lo opuesto, la suelta… y la lentitud es casi legendaria, o quizás, los años me han vuelto una Dramática Pasional, cruzan miradas por tercera vez…_

- ¿Dónde se está alojando Yumi, princesa? -.

- en el Pullman Paris Bercy… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

- por nada… -.

_Odd abre la puerta, silenciosamente… _

- venga… ¿es que no podéis estar un ratito solos, sin que se hagan semejante drama? -.

_Odd lo mira acusadoramente…_

- Yumi, ¿te parece si vamos a por Sissi?, debe de estar en el trabajo – _trato de alivianar la tensión…_

- si… vamos, adiós – _les sonríe, y la saco de inmediato para afuera…_

- tenemos que hablar Yumi, debes decirme que está pasando entre vosotros dos… -.

- … mmm ¿Qué?, no pasa nada Aelita -.

_Entramos al ascensor…_

- Yumi… ¿hay algo que no sepa?, digo, como tu mejor amiga… -.

_Me mira… con los ojos brillantes…_

- ¿te guardarías el secreto…? -.

- si… al menos lo intentare… -.

- Aun lo quiero… pero no pasa absolutamente nada entre nosotros… -.

- ¿Qué se supones que son ahora?, Yumi, Ulrich parecía un niño enamorado, aun te quiere… -.

- es… ¿es en serio?, está casado, y probablemente feliz de la vida con su amada esposa Yelen… -.

- ese matrimonio… es una farsa, se puede notar la tranquilidad de Yelen… pero, en Ulrich… sabes, me parece como si… nunca te hubiera olvidado… como que ahora te quiere más… -.

_Estamos en las afueras de la gran Empresa Stern A.U. Yumi se detiene en la mitad del camino, y le mira… entonces miro por la ventana… y Ulrich hace lo mismo, pero su mirada esta clavada en Yumi… en nadie más… Yumi suspira, y baja la mirada, volviendo a caminar para irnos…_

- Aelita… me hace mal… por favor, no hablemos de esto ¿si? -.

- muy bien, pero juraría que ustedes esconden algo -.

- no escondemos nada… -.

- sabes, las cosas en ese matrimonio, terminaron siendo una cárcel para ambos… Ulrich no la quiere, y Yelen es demasiado ambiciosa, además el Señor Walter Stern, ha estado, prácticamente obligando a Ulrich a tratar de mejorar las cosas… -.

_Entramos en mi auto…_

- y ¿Cómo van las cosas? -.

- ¿Cómo van? Van mal Yumi, Jeremy no es el mismo… siento, siento como si ya no me quiere… -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

- es mas frio… no me dice lo que está pasando con el… sabes, hace una semana, sonó el portátil… como aquellas veces en que Xana atacaba… y, bueno… me pregunto qué hace tanto encerrado ahí dentro, pareciera… que él no es el hombre con el que me case… -.

_**Normal pov:**_

Aelita suelta algunas lagrimas… y Yumi, toma un pañuelo, de la caja… al parecer, es más que una costumbre llorar en el auto, Aelita saca un Cd y lo reproduce, coge el pañuelo, y se lo pasa por la cara…

Enciende el auto, y se va en dirección a una tienda de ropa, Aelita canta una canción, debía admitirlo, el canto, no era su fuerte… pero lo lista y lo valiente que era, nadie se lo podía quitar…

Mientras Yumi iba con la mirada perdida, entre las calles de la ciudad… con el corazón extrañamente sereno… y aun podía sentir, que veía esos fuertes ojos verdes… aun los veía… en la ventana… había algo de místico en ellos…

Algo, que hizo que sintiera ese inevitable Cliché, cuando lo conoció… algo que cuando se desato la pasión en ellos… hacia que se sintiera, como una niñita acorralada… incapaz de contradecirle, porque cuando eso pasaba… nada de lo que hacia Ulrich Stern… era razonable… o negociable, era ese ser que estaba dentro de él… una especie de Demonio… que no se rendía… que no se media, que era incontrolable, salvaje y testarudo… ese demonio era la pasión, siempre sereno y controlado… pero habían momentos, en que ese hombre, era dominado por algo más fuerte que él, y eso era la pasión, lo que vio en sus ojos aquella mañana… aquel día…

Llegaron a una tienda, en la cual Yumi no alcanzo a ver el nombre, y entraron… cuando vieron una joven, muy guapa en la entrada, la niña reconoció a la japonesa y le brindo un gran abraso.

- ¡Yumi! -.

- ¿te importaría soltarme?, me ahogo… - Yumi sonrió ante la muestra de afecto.

- claro, pero si es un abraso de Ulrich, no hay problema ¿cierto? – inquirió la peli rosada.

- ¿Ulrich y tú? Ownnn ¿que se traen? -.

- nada -. Dijo la peli negra con el ceño fruncido…

- ok, lo he pillado, no me lo dirás, pero tu si Aelita, que ha pasado, dime – soltó bulliciosa Sissi…

Aelita empezó a murmurarle cosas al oído, como si ambas fueran niñas otra vez, y Yumi prefería mirar el techo… sin decir nada… cuando…

- Señorita Delmas, le pago por trabajar, no por chismotear en el horario de trabajo, le importaría ser lo suficientemente madura como, para poder concentrarse en su trabajo… - cuando volteo y la vio, frunció el ceño, e hizo una mueca, envió una mirada de odio… - lamento informarle, señorita, que no aceptamos, personas de su clase en esta tienda, podría retirarse -.

Sissi iba a abrir la boca cuando Yumi, solo asintió, y se retiro, Sissi y Aelita la siguieron…

- Yumi, ¿Por qué no has respondido?, se lo merecía, que le dijeras algo, no se… -.

- porque no caeré en su juego Sissi -.

Yelen, salió detrás de las chicas – espero que vosotras dos no hayáis olvidado que ambas trabajan para mi, así que no le conviene desobedecerme -.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, y dejaron a Yumi sola, no sin antes despedirse, mientras Yumi, tomo el camino, que conducía, hasta su apartamento…

Las calles frías y desoladas, el cielo gris y sombrío, el paisaje, hermoso, y las parejas felices transitando por las calles…

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Miro había todos los lados, y veo parejas, caminando, riendo, tomados de la mano, sonrientes y felices… es una tortura venir a la ciudad del amor, y estar sola…_

_No pude, en todos los meses que me quede allá, solo extrañaba más y más a Ulrich… cuando papa murió… Hiroki con Mily, dijeron que darían el primer paso en su relación… por lo menos quedo con una buena chica… y yo, ahora, que creo que puede formar su vida aparte, me he vuelto… he pensado en establecerme acá… _

_Buscar algún trabajo, tener alguna propiedad, y tratar de hacer mi vida acá, con mi otra familia, que deje…_

_Veo la entrada del Pullman Paris Bercy, me apresuro, aun no he sacado mis cosas, y quiero relajar mi cuerpo con una ducha, entro veo a la recepcionista leyendo una revista de actualidades, me acerco al ascensor y subo al último piso… busco el departamento 98, lo he pedido por la vista… es el mejor de todos…_

_Saco la tarjeta de identificación que me han dado esta mañana… la paso por el sensor registrador y entro, me saco el abrigo, y lo cuelgo en el perchero, dirigiéndome a la habitación del baño…_

_Tomo el champú de frutas y sakuras que m he traído de Tokio, y me meto bajo la regadera…_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_He llegado a casa, y no encuentro a Yelen, no me sorprende, siempre queriendo más dinero, ¿y cómo lo conseguiría? Trabajando…_

_Cuando algo resuena en mi cabeza…_

_**- "… por si lo quieres saber… esta en el Pullman Paris Bercy…" -.**_

–"_**pensé que… te apetecería visitarla…" -.**_

_Y sin quererlo, su imagen pasa por mi cabeza… mis sentidos se agudizan, mi corazón empieza a latir desbocado, mi mente se nubla, algo me llama, ese es el efecto Yumi…_

- Debo estar completamente loco -.

_De nuevo tomo las llaves del auto, me coloco el abrigo, y salgo para afuera… _

_Corro por los jardines de esta enorme casa… y tomo el auto, se abren las rejas, de esta prisión, a la cual llamo hogar… y acelero…_

…

_Entro en el hotel, y tomo el ascensor… creo que el botones quería detenerme, pero tengo en otras cosas en que pensar… escojo el último piso… si la conozco, se que está ahí, en el hotel que tiene la vista más bella de esta ciudad…_

_La puerta se abre, y con una sed, extraña, toco el timbre… muchas veces… el interior me quema… a veces creo que es fuego lo que tengo dentro… se tarda… demasiado… tanto, que se me hace eterno, presiono el timbre otra vez…_

_Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo… de que en un loco impulso, he llegado hasta acá, solo por ella, ella que es… ella es… es una maldita…_

_Abre la puerta, y solo la veo a ella, la claridad es extremadamente nula, el aire está contaminado, con olor a frutas y Sakuras… su piel resplandece, y trago saliva…_

_Solo lleva puesto la toalla..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y eso es todo por ahora… si bastante loco, o al menos eso pienso yo, si bien, a algunos les dio algo de pena Yumi, pero… se van a dar cuenta de que he variado la personalidad de ambos, y de algunos otros personajes, eso es para darle un toque, mas de que ya no son niños. Y volviendo a la pareja, la confusión entre los personajes es extrema:**_

_**Yumi: por un lado se resigno a olvidarlo, pero en su cercanía, actúa totalmente en la forma contraria… ha pensado que es, completamente imposible que Ulrich sienta algo por ella, y no se ha dado cuenta, de que es todo lo contrario, su resignación le ha dejado ciega… mientras los demás ven, a la pareja, muriendo de amor por el otro… ella solo ve lejanía…**_

_**Ulrich: cree estar haciendo lo correcto al rechazar las sensaciones que Yumi le provoca… pero cuando la tiene cerca, tiene miedo de no poder resistir, pero no quiere que se aleje… y todas las emociones juntas, la de una engañada relación, la llegada de quien creyó nunca más volver a ver, le están jugando en contra, y sin quererlo recuerda lo que ha pasado, y sin saberlo, ya está ahí, no puede echarse atrás ¿o sí? Pero más bien ese descontrol, no lo deja…**_

_**Tratare de Publicar mas luego, y me disculpo, porque tenía pensado actualizar mucho antes, pero, tengo una prima, que por razones de la vida, sin querer me ha desconectado el portátil y había perdido todo el capitulo.**_


	3. Solo por ti

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Solo por ti.**_

_**Jeremy pov:**_

_Odio hacerle esto a Aelita… es mentirle… pero la verdad, si soy sincero con migo mismo, me doy cuenta de que soy un cobarde… prometí, amarla, respetarla, honesto y cuidarla… hasta que la muerte nos separe… aun la amo, eso no ha cambiado, ni cambiara… pero no le cuento todo, eso es no respetarla lo suficiente… como mi esposa… le estoy mintiendo, prometí ser honesto… pero hay algo que no cambiara jamás… jamás, dejare de protegerla…_

_Hace 4 meses atrás, apareció un paquete, en donde salía mencionado su apellido, __**Hopper**__, y una amenaza junto con el… Cuando Aelita se fue como guardiana y heredera de Lyoko, ella no desapareció de los datos legales de Francia, seguía existiendo una Aelita Hopper, a la cual el gobierno nunca dejo de buscar… ya que el proyecto de Schaeffer tenía altas ambiciones… y una de ellas, era poder controlar, y suprimir al mundo, y a las amenazas humanas, por algo más peligroso, Cartago._

_El proyecto salió exitoso, pero no alcanzo a dar su primer debut, Cartago, quedo tan bien programado, que, la misión de Schaeffer fue un éxito, se había convertido, en, un arma mortal para la humanidad, y aun desafiantes de superioridad, __**#un grupo secreto**__ dio órdenes de poner en marcha a Cartago, Hopper, al darse cuenta de lo que había creado, creo el Antídoto; Lyoko, X.a.n.a.; quien pensaría que la cura, era peor que la enfermedad, Lyoko encerraba a Cartago, mientras que X.a.n.a. lo ponía a raya, pero luego X.a.n.a. a poseído, la inteligencia artificial, y se dio cuenta, de que… había, un enemigo peor que Cartago… la raza Humana… se alió con Cartago, y X.a.n.a. ha tomado a Cartago, bajo su poder finalmente…_

_**El grupo secreto**__, al enterarse, de las acciones de Schaeffer, había mandado, a los hombres de negro, para que lo atrapasen, tomando a Anthea prisionera… la madre de Aelita, y Schaeffer ha cambiado su apellido, y también el de Aelita, por el de su madre… cuando ella era soltera… y huyo, con ella a el único lugar seguro, en donde, podrían verse salvados de los hombres de negro, y así sucesivamente, lo que ha pasado, 10 años después, con la llegada de los Guerreros Lyoko._

_En donde habrán sacado los datos para que ellos supieran en donde se encontraba la hija de Hopper, era un completo misterio, pero, algo de lo que sí podría estar seguro, era que no se olvidaron de ella, ni por un segundo…_

_Y hace un par de días, pasados, se han colado, en mi oficina… en la Empresa Stern, en donde, me han obligado, a trabajar, en el nuevo proyecto, pensar, que este error, le costó a Schaeffer su esposa, su hogar, su mundo… y su propia vida…_

_No puedo mirar a la mujer que amo a los ojos cargando con esto dentro… pero tampoco puedo decirle, porque, si lo hago, la pondría en riesgo…_

_Mi móvil empieza a vibrar, y contesto…_

- Señor Belpois, ¿es usted? -.

- Jeremy Belpois al habla, ¿Quién es usted? -.

- soy el señor Louis, lo llamo para informarle, que queremos ver sus avances en un par de días, ¿le parece el Sábado? -.

- pero señor, esto requiere tiempo, la Skynet, es complejo, aun si siguiera los patrones y comandos más antiguos, me tardaría unos 12 días -.

- no me interesa señor Belpois, debe tener por lo menos algún bosquejo de lo que será la Skynet, y tendrá que reducir esos 12 días a solo 2, le recuerdo, que él su esposa la que está en juego… -.

- ... está bien… -.

- eso es lo que quería oír, que tenga un buen día… -.

_Cuelgo el teléfono…_

- hijo de… -.

- se puede saber, ¿a qué viene ese lenguaje primitivo? – _su voz resonó a mis espaldas…_

- eh, mmm hola Aelita, lo siento no te he visto entrar… -.

- no importa – _sonríe y besa mi mejilla, como me gustaría, saber, que siempre estará segura…_

…

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_Su boca pronuncia palabras, que no alcanzo a entender, su cabello húmedo, se pega a su cuerpo, sus largas y bien formadas piernas, están a la vista… la toalla es demasiado pequeña… ¿Por qué me tiene que ponerlo todo tan fácil, y a la vez tan difícil?_

_Fácil, porque perfectamente podría arrebatarle la toalla, y encerrarme con ella en su pieza, y tan difícil… porque el objetivo inicial, era decirle unas cuantas verdades y apagar esto que me he guardado dentro de mi tanto tiempo… demasiado, y ella sigue a la espera, sigue en la puerta, con la cara sorprendida, y con esta vista tan sugerente…_

_Suelto un gemido de frustración… con la voz ronca, y admito, que me estoy muriendo de ganas por qué me tire dentro y terminemos ambos agotadas, enredados entre las sabanas y con ella a mi lado…_

- Ulrich… ¿estás bien? –_ su voz me trae a la realidad, solo un momento, pero no logro articular ninguna frase coherente…_

_Entro sin avisar, cierro la puerta de un golpe, y ella traga saliva, lo he visto, porque su cuello lo delata… su cuello… su mirada está desconcertada, y retrocede lentamente, y antes de que pudiera huir, la atrapo para poder besarla…_

_Sus brazos tensos sobre mis hombros, la humedad de su cuerpo, probablemente recién salido de un baño… y sus labios no han cambiado en nada… sigue con ese mismo sabor, ese sabor a prohibido… la levanto hasta que mi altura, y avanza hacia la pared, para apoyarme en ella… la beso, con todo lo que me da, tenerla conmigo, con toda esta pasión que he reprimido… con esta sensación… la dejo… jadeando, me acerco de nuevo, pero ella pone su suave mano en mi pecho…_

- Ulrich, para, esto no está bien… -.

- dame una razón por la cual parar… dime qué quieres que pare, por que se que no lo quieres… -_ digo totalmente perdido en su boca, pero ella me aleja de nuevo…_

- estas casado… -.

- y tu, estas jodidamente maldita, eres mi peor pesadilla, pero aun así, besarte hasta la inconsciencia se siente bien… se siente malditamente bien…- _se sonroja, y puedo sentir como se estremece en mis brazos, se que está pensando en lo mismo que yo… la beso, aunque ella me aleje, o es que ella, se ha vuelto más delicada… o es que no se cuanta fuerza estoy usando para someterla a mi…_

_Enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, he ganado la batalla, la suelto y me quito la chaqueta del traje que tengo, desabrochando mi camisa, pero ella me desconcentra con su pecho, que respira… sube y baja… la tomo de nuevo apretándola, y su gemido es música para mi… tomando mi camisa, la desabotona rápidamente, mientras con una mano la sujeto por la cintura y con la otra recorro su suave pierna enredada en mi torso… no tengo ni idea de cómo llego ahí, pero tengo pensada colocar la otra…_

_Me quito la camisa, lanzándola a cualquier lado, y la miro a los ojos… se siente tan jodidamente bien… que no puedo esperar porque ella grite mi nombre, porque lo hará… esta vez lo hará… tomo mi camiseta, quitándomela, de encima, ella me observa… se sonrosa y gime en un suspiro, toca mi piel… y su contacto… me está volviendo loco… disfruto sentir como se rinde lentamente ante mí, pero muero por saciarme de ella…_

_Tomo su brazo, y luego el otro, quiero saber que se siente, tenerla prisionera, para que ella haga que todo esto, acabe… para que ella, sea mía por completo, para que siempre lo sea, para que no me olvide, para que no pueda sentir, lo que yo le causo en el fondo con nadie más que no sea yo, porque aun me importa demasiado el que ella me recuerde como, aquellos recuerdos que no se olvidan… porque quiero ser el único que la haga sentir así… porque quiero ser solo yo, quien la haga perderse en esta locura, a la cual llamamos pasión…_

_Beso sus labios… y luego su rostro, bajando por su cuello, en donde dejo una marca, de que ella es mía… muerdo ligeramente su piel, y doy una lamida a su clavícula, jadeando, hambriento, y a más no poder…_

_Suspira, y me acerca con su pierna izquierda a su vientre, en donde se mueve un poco… ojala pudiera estar así por siempre… siempre poder sentirla tan cerca de mi… y tan solo para mi…_

_Y el palpitante dolor en mi entrepierna es inexplicable…_

- quiero que me digas algo, y por tu bien, más te vale ser sincera… -.

- ¿Qué… pa…pasa? -.

- ¿ha habido otro, además de mi…? -.

- ….-.

- ¡Responde! -.

- no… -.

- di que eres mía… -.

- que… -.

- Dilo, lo quiero oír… dilo… - _beso su boca, una vez y otras más…_

- soy tuya… -_ y eso es lo que quería oír… la tomo por los muslos, y ella enreda sus piernas en mi cintura… me la llevo a la pieza, la suelto en la cama, y ella me tira encima…_

_Esto es un sueño… es un sueño… pero lo aprovechare, porque es probable que jamás, vuelva a tenerlo… le quito la toalla revelando su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío…y con las manos temblorosas acaricio suavemente sus pechos, miro a sus ojos, y puedo ver fuego en ellos, ese mismo fuego que siento yo… veo el mismo deseo que me ha matado desde hace tanto…_

_Los masajeo suave y lentamente, haciendo que ella suspire hondo y arquee su espalda…bajo la otra mano, paseándola por su vientre y me detengo ahí… quería seguir más abajo, pero Yumi me ha volcado, quedando ella encima, la vista es buena… demasiado… y Yumi me besa, correspondo de inmediato, porque no puedo resistir cada vez que me besa, el tocarla… araña delicadamente mi pecho, pasando sus manos por todo lo que se puede tocar… cuando llega al punto de la presión en mis pantalones… gime, hondo casi desesperada… y tiro de ella para seguir besándola… y esta vez siento como tortuosamente baja la cremallera, y pasa rosando su mano, doy un gruñido, y ya está abajo, me levanto un poco y me quito los pantalones… la rodo otra vez, dejándome a mí al mando…_

_Bajo mi cara, porque la boca de me hace agua… y beso su pecho… y comienzo bajando poco a poco, mientras ella dice mi nombre, entre suspiros, gemidos y la respiración profunda… no estoy seguro de que es lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos… no sé si es pasión, no sé si es deseo, y tampoco sé si es amor… pero amor es imposible, no puedo sentir esto… me alejo rápidamente de ella…y ella se siento en la cama aun mas confundida que yo…_

- ¿pasa algo? –_ Me pregunta, y me doy la vuelta, para no verla…_ - Ulrich… ¿esta…? -.

- como estoy, ¿Cómo estoy?, ¡sabes lo que he pasado! – Grito, como un loco… - he pasado, en todo este tiempo sin ti, y ahora llegas, apareces y me vuelves loco de nuevo… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

- tú dijiste que me querías… y, yo no sé, que es lo que me pasa contigo… -.

- ¿crees que yo lo sé? –_ siento como se para… y camina hacia mi… _- primero, me has dejado para casarte con otra, después, me vas a buscar y terminamos haciéndolo en la sala del conserje…. Luego llego para poder reparar mi presente… y tu eres distante y frio conmigo… luego dices que me extrañas, pero vuelves a ser frio, y de la nada apareces en mi apartamento, me besas, me tocas, y me obligas a confesarte, que eres el único hombre en mi vida, y luego me obligas a decir que te pertenezco, ¿crees que se lo que pasa por tu cabeza…? ¡Mírame! -.

_Volteo y solo trato de mirar su cara… tiene lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro…_

- mira como estoy por ti... –_ y lo que ha dicho me obliga a mirar su cuerpo… y siento esa inmensa necesidad de besarla, que el que no lo haga me sorprende…. Siento que mi cuerpo me la pide a gritos, como me nombra y me ordena que la haga mi mujer otra vez, que todo lo que tengo, que mi esposa, que la familia, que a lo que otros llaman vida exitosa, se va al basurero, porque es con ella, con quien debo irme a la perdición si es necesario_… - mírate, mira como estamos los dos, si lo que quieres es hablar, pues hazlo desahógate… -.

_-_ Yumi… tú no lo entiendes… -.

- no lo entiendo, porque no me lo has dicho… -.

- no creí, que me equivocaría tanto con Yelen… es decir, ¿siempre ha sido así de manipuladora? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta…? Y… creí también que esto era un arranque de lujuria… pero… yo… no sé lo que es… - _me acerco_ – déjame, déjame amarte, de esta manera solo una vez… o terminare volviéndome loco… -.

_Yumi me tira a ella, me besa, y ahora soy yo quien se deja llevar… pero no puedo, la sujeto bien firme, para que no se me escape, y nos lanzamos a la cama… los dos estamos locos, ella, porque esta tan consiente como yo, de que lo que hacemos está mal, y yo, porque soy quien la persigue, soy quien la seduce, soso quien le ruega, el hacerlo… pero, si me tengo que ir a un centro mental por quererla de esta manera… lo haría una y otra vez, solo para verla a ella…_

- ¿estás segura de esto? -.

- si… solo será una vez ¿verdad? -.

- … -.

- Ulrich -.

_La beso para acallarla… no puedo responderle… porque si es solo un deseo, un capricho, una vez, será más que suficiente, pero… ¿y si no es solamente deseo…? Y si es más que eso… y que pasa si la…_

_Y dejo que todo se vuelva a nada, porque lo que ahora me importa, es poder perderme entre vaivenes, gemidos, jadeos, besos y locura…_

_Abro los ojos, y me separo de ella, me mira dudosa, y sonrió, la tomo bruscamente por las caderas, y con, los sentidos perdidos, la beso, mientras ella gime un poco, en mis labios, toco sus sinuosas curvas, suaves, extrañamente adictivas… y llego al punto de su intimidad, la delineo suavemente, provocando que ella, ronroneara, y me vi excitado, al escucharlo, no la había escuchado ronronear… y recordé lo bien que me sentía la primera vez, aunque fue inocente y dulce, digno de llamarla amor, pero ¿ahora? ¿Qué es precisamente ahora? En aquel entonces, estaba consciente de que la amaba… la amaba perdidamente, pero ahora…_

_Borro de mi cabeza aquellas dudas… para volver al presente, siento como suspira y cierra los ojos, y esta tan deliciosamente húmeda… y cada vez me parece que mis palpitaciones son más…_

_Aprieto uno de sus pechos, y ella suelta un gemido, casi enloquecedor, y me mira, con los ojos llenos de lujuria… y sus piernas acarician las mías… lenta y tortuosamente… y sin quererlo suelto un gemido… y me enojo… yo seré quien mande en esto…_

_Muerdo su cuello, mientras introduzco tres dedos en ella…_

- U... Ulrich -.

_Suspira, quito mis dedos de allá abajo, y me bajo la ropa interior, y me hundo en ella… brusca y ferozmente…_

- ¡ULRICH! -.

_Gime y vuelve a gemir, y siento bajo mi cuerpo, como su pecho se infla ante la falta de aire… lleva sus manos a mi espalda… y la araña… clava las uñas… y algo en mi me pide más… cuando empiezo a embestirla sin piedad alguna… pero ella no parece molesta ni adolorida… parece tan complacida como yo… no paro… pero cada vez empiezo a hacer que sean más largas, y ella ronronea, y esta sensación es, es tan… placentera… es tan estrecha que disfruto cada entrada… mi lengua se desliza por su cuello, y ella, enreda fuertemente sus piernas en mi… haciendo que se vuelva aun mas delicioso de lo que ya era… gime, y gime sin parar…_

_Y los vaivenes que ella comienza a hacer, hace que una ola de orgullo corra por mi… y enreda sus suaves y delicadas manos en mi cabello mientras el contacto visual hace que esto me vuelva loco… cierra los ojos, y estira su cuello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás… tira un poco de mi pelo, y da un grito… y siento como ella, es llevada al clímax y al orgasmo… y las contracciones me muestran algo que nunca había sentido… y libero mi semilla en su ser… cayendo absolutamente rendido en ella… me besa, acariciando mi cara, ambos sudando, y con las respiraciones entre-cortadas… y su beso es tan delicado… casi, como el sabor de las fresas cereza y chocolate… hace que esto, sea una fantasía, vivida e inolvidable…_

_Me quito de encima, y me tiro agotado a su lado… su respiración es profunda… mientras que mi corazón, aun esta acelerado… tiro de ella hacia mi… y ella me abrasa tiernamente._

_Cuando me imagino una vida entera con ella, con ella siempre a mi lado, con ella viéndola todas las mañanas, desnuda frente a mí, besándola por cada rincón de su cuerpo… poseyéndola por siempre, con la seguridad de que es solo mía… viviendo con ella, y como podrían haber niños a nuestro alrededor… sonrientes, y ¿Cómo serian? ¿Con su cabello o con el mío?, ¿con su mirada oscura y enigmática, o con mis fuertes ojos esmeraldas?, ¿con su pálida tez, o con mi rasgos más notados? ¿Y quién sería? ¿La princesa o mi campeón?_

_Acaricio su cabello, y ella se acomoda en mi pecho…_

_Cuando vuelvo a esta maldita y estúpida realidad… Quizás mañana, en la tarde, nos comunique a todos que tiene novio, o que dentro de poco se casara, y que luego tendrá un bebe, y el solo imaginármela, de esta misma manera en brazos de otro, hace que me ardan los puños, o que pronuncie el nombre de otro, de esta misma manera… o que le brinde este santo placer a otro, que le diga que es suya, y que deje de ser mía… y que un día la vea, con otro tipo, y con hijos corriendo a su alrededor… y que despierte, con otro hombre, y que la acaricie otro…_

_Tomo su cintura a la acerco aun mas a mí, y ella me mira, y me volteo, tomo sus mejillas y la beso… la abraso y ella suspira en mi cuello, eso me tranquiliza… por ahora, me asegurare, de ser el único en su vida…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo por ahora… recuerdo haber mencionado el contenido M, por si acaso, la verdad, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! ^.^**_

_**En el Jeremy pov aparece el porqué Aelita lo encuentra distante, por si acaso…**_

_**#un grupo secreto: es un grupo que se menciono, en el primer libro, no me los he leído todos, pero si, el primero, y el grupo creo que es el mismo grupo, que aparece en el Ending de la segunda temporada en adelante, gracias a los libros me he enterado, de que Walter Stern, colaboro en eso de el Proyecto Cartago, y también los hombres de negro, quizás no es tan original mi idea… pero un adelanto, es que tratare de añadir misterio… y algo de Ciencia Ficción, ah La Skynet, es como se llama el mismo tipo de virus, pero en otra obra, de peli, por cierto que se llama Termiator, me he sacado el nombre, porque este tiene pinta de ser femenino, y si, Xana, es El, Skynet será Ella… copiare, hare una especie de parodia, de lo que paso con Franz, pero no será como en los libros, será más a mi manera…**_

_**Este capítulo, es… difícil… y algo enredado… pero espero que le haya gustado, mmm y necesito una opinión…**_

_**Primero deben saber que YxU es único eterno e incomparable… para mí, pero no me pasa lo mismo con las demás parejas… Así que necesito que me digan cómo debe ser**_

_**Ox….? Escojan a quien quieran excepto a Yumi XD**_

_**JxA? Al final o ¿no?**_

_**Sx…? William no! tengo algo reservado para el ^.^ o si no, como quieran :|**_

_**No me importa mucho que comenten mucho el capitulo, pero si me interesa que todos los personajes tengan pareja…**_

_**Ah y gracias por leer mi fic, hasta el próximo capítulo… :D**_


	4. Necesidad 1 Parte

_Pov de algún personaje._

"_sueños narrados en primera persona"._

_- "dialogo entre los sueños" -._

"_- recuerdos recientes, aun más cortos que un Flash Back –"._

_**#algunos términos conocidos en la serie.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Necesidad 1**

_**Odd pov:**_

_Me levanto de la cama cómoda, pero fría… son las 02:12 Am, la verdad me siento, como escoria humana… si, ya tengo muy en claro, lo que los demás piensan de mi… que soy un Casanova, el eterno soltero, el que ha salido con una y otra, el que les ha engañado, incluso saliendo con más de 2 a la vez… y no los culpo, porque me vean como un patán bastardo… porque si yo fuera mujer, también lo diría de mi…_

_Pero estoy aburrido de esta soledad… me gustaría que alguien apareciera en mi vida… y que me dé la oportunidad de quererme… soy algo __**Inmaduro **__como dice William… pero no es algo imperdonable… o ¿sí?_

_Recuerdo la vez en que dije, que __**suicidarse por amor es una estupidez**__, y precisamente, veo que Einstein tiene razón…_

_¿Sera, que aun no conozco a una chica que esté dispuesta a morir por mí? No me creo ser alguien tan horrible, como para que me cueste tanto como me cuesta, el encontrar a, alguien que valga la pena…_

_Cuando Yelen, y yo, tuvimos algo… fue traumático… aquella vez… me creí encontrar el amor de verdad… Yelen, en ese entonces… tenia lo que yo mas quería en una chica, Original, única y guapa como Sam, la seguridad de Sissi, y el encanto innato de Aelita, esa inteligencia, la dulzura, y lo divertida que es ella… que cuando me corto, sentí que todo lo que yo creía que era la vida para mí se había ido… y que, al amor de verdad me dio la espalda… y cuando la pille, dándole besos a Ulrich, mientras el dormía… y en lo que se suponía, que debería ser una cita de DOS… al rato me confeso, que solo se había hecho mi novia, para sacarme información de Ulrich, y me Desgarro, diciéndome lo payaso que era, al pensar que alguien, se podría enamorar de mi…_

_Fue duro… Ulrich, no lo sabía, hasta hace unos 2 meses atrás, cuando me pillo embriagado en mi casa… y en un acto, de ebrio herido, le conté que era lo que me afectaba…_

_Mis recuerdos más agradables, son cuando entrenaba junto con __**#Lucían, Shirley, Hésel e Ivet. **__Por lo menos tengo la seguridad, de que a ellas por lo menos les importe un poco… Yelen, era casi, como #__**Bringa**__, pero lo opuesto a ella, en sus rasgos…_

_¿Siempre será así en mi vida? Digo, ¿estoy condenado a la soledad eterna? Muchos de mis amigos han pensado que estoy enamorado de Aelita… ella, es muy importante en mi vida… recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí en Lyoko… una maraña de cabellos rosa, y unos luminosos ojos verdes… la piel pálidamente bronceada y ese atuendo tan mono, que tenia, la veía como casi a una hermanita, aunque, tengo varias… diría que ella era especial… si ella fuera mi hermana… seria la niñita de mi corazón… me enamore de ella… lo reconozco… esa actitud… casi tan dulce como una golosina… su pelo que se movía con tanta gracia al viento… sus ojos tan brillantes y activos… nunca antes la había visto así… solo lo note, cuando me saco de aquel infierno al cual le tome por nombre Yelen._

_La dedicación que me regalo, sin reprenderme o Gritarme… tan solo ella… que cuando la encontré un mar de lagrimas, gracias a Einstein por su falta de tacto, y su gran título en la diplomacia, por su gran vocabulario… hicieron que me dieran ganas de arrancarle la cara… Y lo único que me vi capaz de hacer, cuando ella se encontraba en dichosa situación… fue devolverle el favor, como ella a mí, la visite a diario, incluso, hubieron veces en que me quede en L'Hermitage cuidando de que no hiciera una tontería… fue cuando mi corazón fue curado para romperse otra vez… aquella vez me di cuenta, de que ella siempre me vería como a un hermano o amigo, jamás como algo mas… que siempre tendría el corazón preparado para Jeremy, y lo único que podía hacer en aquel entonces era aceptarlo…_

_Y cuando, lo de Jeremy y Yelen se supo, Aelita… perdió esa dulzura… y llore junto con ella, porque sé muy bien, que cuando amas tanto a alguien, y después solo vez soledad en ti… algo muere… y para mi mala suerte y la de todos, la Locura de Jeremy y Yelen, cobraron una víctima imperdonable… asesinaron a Aelita… y esa alma tan dulce y buena… jamás volverá… tanto así, que el tratar de recomponerla se convirtió en mi necesidad… necesito ver a esa chica de nuevo… para saber si es que acaso ella, me daría mi Salvación…_

_Aunque ya este casada… yo la amo en secreto, pero jamás, jamás, le haría semejante cosa a Aelita o Jeremy, ya que ambos son mis amigos y sé que Aelita jamás me lo perdonaría… por Ahora… seré su hermano, y probablemente lo sea siempre… por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que la tendré siempre cerca, y eso es más que suficiente para mí, como para seguir vivo__**.**_

…

_**Jeremy pov:**_

_Estoy terminando, los últimos ajustes, del bosquejo, Aelita duerme en la habitación, agradezco el que no tenga el sueño ligero…_

_- Jeremy soy yo… Caroline, ábreme la puerta… -._

_Uff… casi me da un infarto… me levanto de la silla, y me voy a abrirle la puerta, Caroline es una amiga, desde que esto empezó… la conocí gracias a la Skynet…_

_- ¿Por qué nunca tocas la puerta? -._

_- ¿Jeremy tu esposa duerme no? ¿No sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte despertarla a tales horas… - me mira, y me da un beso en la mejilla._

_- ¿Haz traído las terminales en conjunto binario? -._

_- como siempre, es que aun no te fías de mí… -._

_- ¿Carol…? -._

_- Está, bien… – Arrugo la cara, y cruzo los brazos, mientras yo reía entre dientes…_

_**Normal pov:**_

Jeremy y Caroline trabajaron durante largas horas…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? – Caroline bosteza…

- llevamos – mira su reloj de mano – unas 4 horas… - Caroline, se levanta de la silla y se dirige por los pasillos de la casa.

- ¿Dónde vas? -.

- supongo que tu esposa te hace comida… vamos hombre, tengo hambre… -.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi "esposa" tiene nombre, es Aelita? ¿Qué tienes contra ella?, cualquiera diría que no te agrada… -.

- sabes perfectamente que no, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir? – Le mira por el rabillo del ojo… - ella es muy afortunada, lástima que no tengo esa suerte… -.

- Caroline… olvida eso, ¿quieres? Tu sabes que eso paso, porque tenía problemas con Aelita, y otros temas, de los cuales no quiero recordar… eres mi amiga… y para mi tu… -.

- ahórratelo, si no me dirás lo que quiero escuchar, pues no digas nada… -.

_**Caroline pov:**_

_Odio cuando me nombra a su "queridísima esposa"._

_Ella no merece alguien como Jeremy… que no daría yo, para que un hombre hiciera lo que Jeremy hace por esa cosa, con pelo rosa, ¿de dónde se supone que lo tiene…? Ella es PERFECTA… pero, como es posible, después de todo lo que he hecho por el, aun no siente nada por mi… o es que lo hace para que intente olvidarle… que idiota, si me conociera, como yo a él, pues sabría que lo que intenta fracasara sin remedio…_

_Camino por su espaciosa casa… ¿Cómo pueden tenerla intacta?, abro una puerta al azar, y ahí está esa… durmiendo tranquilamente…_

_- ¿con que comida he? -._

_- oh, Jeremy… yo… -._

_- no importa… espera que no hayas hecho una tontería je -._

_- "Jeremy… cuando sabrás que esa jamás podrá quererte como yo…" – le beso… el me sigue la corriente… y enredo mis brazos a su cuello…_

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -._

…_**..**_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_Acaricio su cabello… se ha quedado dormida completamente…_

"_El sol sale por la ventana, y se escucha un ruido extraño… Abro los ojos de golpe, y miro hacia todos lados… se escucha un aplauso, y un "bravo" sarcástico…_

_- "Te dije, que Yelen era perfecta para ti… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué rayos te pasa Ulrich? Es que no vez que tienes una vida envidiable… con una hermosa mujer a tu lado, que además, ¡es de alta influencia en nuestro plan! Y ¿Qué haces? Vas tras una niñería, una mujer que te dejo, que ni si quiera le importaste ni un poco, y te dejo para que te casaras… no ves que lo único que trata de hacer ella es quedarse con tu dinero y arruinar tu vida…" -._

_- "¡de qué hablas… crees que es ella quien me ha seducido para que esto terminara así! ¡Tú eres quien desde un principio…! desde que la conocí, lo único que intentaste, era que me quedara con ella, ¿crees que soy idiota? Tú hiciste que me rindiera por ella… y ahora…" -._

_- "¿Por qué? ¡Dime! Ulrich Stern, tienes todo lo que siempre has querido, dinero, éxito, fama, poder, respeto, familia y…" –_

_- "¿y? mi vida está vacía… cuando reconocerás que estas tan loco como yo… que tu eres el idiota que no lo quiere reconocer… tu y yo, la besamos ese ultimo día… tu y yo, sentimos esto tan extraño en nuestro interior, tan solo con su presencia… porque tú también sentías esa prisión dentro ¿no?" -._

_- "y aun así no te das cuenta… ¡Aléjate de ella! Déjala, ella será tu perdición… la de ambos…" -._

_- "¿a qué te refieres con perdición?, ¿Qué es perdición? Ese lugar al cual llamas hogar, en el que ninguna mujer te recibe en la tarde, en el que ningún niño correrá jamás… En donde tienes una esposa, a la cual casi ni vez en las noches, a quien no vez en la mañana, a esa mujer que no causa nada en ti, nada más que indiferencia... o acá… por tu culpa la deje ir… si no hubiera sido por tu culpa… le hubiese confesado… que la amaba más que nada en la vida… y perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz… y a ella… ¿cuán tonto e imbécil eres?! -._

_- "¿tonto?, ¿Quién es más tonto tú o yo?, yo… porque te abro los ojos y te intento hacer entender de que no la necesitas… o tu, por dejarte llevar por niñerías hormonales, y la persigues…" -._

_- "¿yo? Te recuerdo, que tu también, le dijiste cosas, para seducirla contra su voluntad… la tocaste y besaste, y te sentiste tan idiota como yo, cuando tu también te excitaste por tocar su suave piel… por besar sus dulces labios… y cuando estabas dentro de ella… era el paraíso… te pasan las mismas cosas… las cuales jamás has sentido por otra… y resulta que ahora soy solo yo quien la persigue… siendo que ambos estamos aterrados por verla con otro… por que el día de mañana le dé a otro lo que nos da a nosotros… tu también sigues loco por ella"-._

_Y despierto… me duele el pecho… me estoy ahogando, aun es de noche, y me levanto de la cama, miro por la ventana… recordando… tan solo, una vez en la cual, me sintiera de esta manera… con esta calma…_

_Recuerdo que cuando ella se fue… había algo… algo dentro que me decía que ella estaría en brazos de otro… y la calma que sentí cuando me rebelo que nunca fue así… pero a la vez despertó esa misma cosa que me obligo a poseerla… y odio esa sensación… me domina, me obliga y caigo rendido, haciendo lo que mi cuerpo me ordena… lo que quiero hacer, y lo que soñé con hacer miles de veces…_

- ¿Ulrich qué haces despierto? – _la miro, cubierta con las sabanas blancas de la cama… y ahí va de nuevo… siento gritar mi corazón… latiendo aceleradamente en mi pecho… un escalofrió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mis manos… ardiendo por tocarla… ¿es qué jamás pasara…?_

…

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Se me acerca… es casi… aterrador... la mirada perdida en mi… pero me siento bien… me gusta, me gusta que lo haga… pero en el fondo… es horrible… el está casado… y yo… sin poder olvidarlo… me toma el por el mentón, y me mira a los ojos… y esto, esto que me provoca recorriéndome el cuerpo con tan solo tocarme… me besa… y lo tiro encima de mi… para que sepa que yo también lo deseo… más que nada… gruñe y sonrió en sus labios… lo acaricio… y él me aprieta contra el colchón… sintiendo el interior ardiéndome para sentirlo dentro de mi… araño suavemente su espalda, y el toca mi pecho… no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál…_

_Suspiro y doy un gemido…_

- te necesito… -.

- yo también… Ulrich… yo… - "te amo" pero me besa… callándome como siempre… y tocando mi interior con suavidad… el placer que me da es indescriptible… y de la nada se detiene…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Se apodera de mis labios – te felicito… me has arruinado la vida, estúpida… -.

Me vuelve a besar… y ni siquiera me deja responderle…

- Aun usas el mismo perfume… hueles bien… dime… ¿Por qué aun lo usas? Podrías haberte conseguido otro… - me besa en el cuello – responde -.

- p porque a ti te gusta… p por eso lo uso – no entiendo su juego… pero aunque quiera no responderle se me hace imposible…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga…? -.

- bésame… bésame – _y me besa… me encanta cuando lo hace… toca mi vientre… haciendo pequeños círculos en el… suelto gemidos ante su contacto… si tuviera las bragas puestas… las tendría empapadas… baja sus dedos y mete tres dedos en mi…_

_- dios… estas empapada… - se levanta y comienza a besar mi pierna, tomándome por la cintura y comienza a subir… me siento arder y da un pequeño beso en mi intimidad… enredo mis piernas en su cuello y suelto un grito… me sujeto muy fuerte de la cama, mientras el… introduce su lengua… sujetando mis arrumacos con ambas manos… no puedo contener mis gemidos… muerdo mis labios y tiro su cabello…_

_Comienza de nuevo a besarme y llega a mis labios… tocándome con ambas manos… acariciando todo mi cuerpo…_

_- Ulrich… - sujeta mis muñecas en la almohada y nuestras respiraciones chocan…_

_- ¿Qué quieres? -._

_- Ulrich… te necesito… te necesito dentro de mi… y - me besa apasionadamente… uniéndose conmigo, y suspiro otra vez… se mueve lentamente en mi… y con cada embestida, le entrego una pequeña parte de mi…_

…

_**Normal pov:**_

Ulrich sujeto fuertemente a Yumi por la cintura… adueñándose de los movimientos.

_-_ prométeme algo… - dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

- ¿Qué es? -.

- prométeme que serás solo mía… que siempre lo serás… ante cualquier cosa… -.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? -.

- porque… -.

- no Ulrich… no me digas nada mejor ¿sí? – le atrae a ella desde los hombros y le besa en los labios, enreda sus brazos en su nuca y acaricia su cabello marrón…

…

El sol entra por la ventana, Ulrich se mueve un poco y con el brazo derecho tantea la cama… esta vacía, abre los ojos de golpe y trata de reconocer el lugar en el que se encuentra, Yumi no estaba en ningún lugar de la pieza… ve algo de su ropa en el suelo, la coge y luego camina hacia el baño… en donde se refresca con un poco de agua, sonríe y se seca con una toalla Azul que estaba en la pared, toma rumbo hacia la pieza, cuando nota algo diferente en ella… había un olor a comida caliente, una bandeja encima de la cama, las puertas del balcón abiertas, cuando una brisa de aire tibio entra por la ventana…

- me he despertado antes, y bueno… - baja la mirada – no quise molestarte -.

Ulrich voltea y se encuentra con Yumi, y su camiseta colocada en su cuerpo, y en un momento tan inoportuno el móvil, empieza a sonar… Ulrich lo coge y frunce el ceño…

- ¿sí? -.

Yumi lo mira algo preocupada sin decir nada, se acerca a él e intenta escuchar…

- está bien… voy en camino – coloca las manos en puños – ¡NO ME GRITES, QUE YA NO SOY UN NIÑO! -.

Corta y le mira… toma su ropa y se la coloca sin ninguna prisa…

- me tengo que ir… supongo que, no le dirás a nadie… ¿verdad? -.

Yumi se sonroja… - no, no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi… -.

- hace mucho que deje de confiar en las personas -.

Y sin nada mas abandona el apartamento con un portazo, que hizo temblar a Yumi… cuando la puerta se abre, y el entra, la toma a prisa por la cintura le roba un beso, abandonando nuevamente la sala…

_**Ulrich pov:**_

"_**- ¿sí? -.**_

"_**- ¿en dónde te crees que estas? Te necesitan en la empresa… -".**_

"_**- está bien… voy en camino –".**_

"_**- y si vienes en CAMINO ENTONCES PORQUE AUN NO LLEGAS –".**_

"_**- NO ME GRITES, QUE YA NO SOY UN NIÑO –".**_

_Su voz puede ser tan odiosa, y aunque no quiera… mi padre sigue con el control de mi vida… sabiendo lo que hago y lo que no…_

…

**Normal pov:**

- Se puede Saber en donde Rayos ¿estabas? – el Señor Walter le grito a su hijo… pues el que desapareciera de la nada, había cambiado estos últimos meses… y que lo volviera a hacer, era una costumbre la cual su padre rechazaba… - ¡ULRICH STERN!… Dime… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – dijo el padre, apuntando a la pantalla del portátil que estaba en el escritorio…

Ulrich aun con ira… se mantuvo en silencio, miro hacia la pantalla, en donde aparecían él y Yumi… en ese abrazo, que lo había despertado de esa enfermedad… la cual se llamaba _**#Rutina**__._

- No se supone que tu, estas casado, como para andar abrazando a unas c… -.

- ¡ni te atrevas a llamarla así, ella merece el respeto que tu aun no eres capaz de tener! -.

Walter abrió los ojos anonadado… ¿desde cuándo Ulrich, gritaba de esa manera? Sus usuales peleas se llevaban a cabo en los móviles, o en alguna conversación por la cámara Web…

Cuando algo hizo Clic en su mente…

- ¿no se supone que esta niñita se había ido d tu vida? -.

- su nombre es Yumi -.

Walter, apretó los puños…

- ¿estabas con ella? -.

- … -.

_Se acerco a Ulrich… _

- ¡Responde! -.

- sí, estaba con ella… ¿y qué?, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que lo mío y Yelen nunca paso, ni pasara… ¡el haberme casado con ella fue el error más grande de mi vida! -.

Levanto su maño y la empuño a la cara de su hijo… sin haberse dado cuenta de que este la sostenía firmemente y que el dolor rodeaba su muñeca…

- Te dije que ya no soy un niño… -.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y esto es todo… se que ha tomado tiempo, aun considerando el hecho de que he actualizado más pronto… solo pido disculpas… pues acá, ya ha empezado el Segundo Semestre y tengo que Rendir pruebas… y por problemas de…. No importa, he bajado mis notas… y solo tengo este Semestre para dar por lo menos con un 6.0 y estoy intentando esforzarme…. Pero tratare de no dejar abandonada la historia, JAMAS y hare por lo menos 1 capitulo por Semana… SEMANA de Lunes a Viernes… porque probablemente actualizare otra vez los Sábados y Domingos…**_

_**Mmm centrándome más en el Chapter, si… Odd "está Enamorado de Aelita" aunque realmente no es así… es solo que confunde los sentimientos… ¿o no? díganme que opinan, ah y probablemente los Fans de Jerlita me detesten por el Supuesto Romance entre Caroline y el… ah, Caroline, es una chica de 19, Rubia y más bien alta… como la altura de Jeremy… y Odd, ojos azules… y piel Bronceada… algo así como las niñas lindas de las pelis antiguas XD no es de malos sentimientos… es solo que le han roto el corazón muchas veces y ella esta locamente enamorada de Jeremy… aunque, no sea mala… aun… puesto que es una… Calla la boca, ya he dado mucha información….**_

_****__**#Lucían, Shirley, Hésel e Ivet: Nombres con los que Odd llamo a los monstruos de X.A.N.A.**_

_****__**#Bringa: personaje que aparece en LA RUBIA PELIGROSA DE KADIC.**_

**_#Rutina: Capitulo 22, en donde los personajes principales casi se dan un Beso o/o_**

_**Bueno gracias por los Favoritos y Seguidores… y más aun a los que dejan Reviews espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… nos vemos en la próxima…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	5. Necesidad 2 parte

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Necesidad 2° parte.**_

_**Aelita pov:**_

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -.

_Jeremy y esa, se separan de golpe…_

- Aelita… pensé que estabas dormida…_ -._

_Sentí esa cálida sensación en mi rostro… uno que conozco muy bien… y ahora solo me está avisando el que me estoy reprimiendo para no echarme a llorar… - _¿sabes, que es lo que está mal contigo? _– me mira… y lo único que quiero en estos instantes es desaparecer… y con ello separarme de esta vida – _es que siempre PIENSAS_ – lagrimas corren por mis mejillas… y solo trato de mantenerme fuerte –_ y nunca eres capaz de ver que es lo que pasa en verdad… pensé que cambiarias… como me lo habías prometido, pero, sabes… esta vez ya no me sorprende… -.

_Aun con mis pantuflas de conejos rosas en mis pies, me coloco un pantalón debajo del camisón rosa que llevo… tomo mi abrigo… y lo único que tengo en mente es ese lugar…_

**Normal pov:**

En un Apartamento un poco al sur de Paris, un joven Francés se estira en la cama algo dura, la resaca golpea fuertemente en su cabeza… siente la presencia de alguien al lado izquierdo de su cama… refriega sus ojos, y parpadea varias veces para que no le afecte la tenue luz que entra por la ventana…

- vaya… veo que a alguien le duele la cabeza… - dijo la chica que estaba cubierta con tan solo con las sabanas…

- ¿aun no te has ido? -.

La chica lo mira sorprendida… y luego él le mira por el rabillo del ojo… la inspecciona son sus ojos grises y sonríe burlonamente – no… yo pensé que… -.

- no es que te creyeras que te quiero… ¿verdad Susana? -.

La chica le mira sorprendida… suelta algunas lagrimas y se coloca la ropa rápidamente – mi nombre es Jenny -.

El moreno se encoge de hombros y la ignora completamente, dos horas más tarde sale de la habitación con un traje color gris, que hacia una combinación con sus profundos ojos… robándole más de un suspiro a la recepcionista y a algunas de las niñas de secundaria al salir…

Es entonces cuando la brillante mañana, se torna en una fría tormenta… camino rápidamente hasta su auto y cuando lo enciende a este le sale humo… maldice su suerte entre dientes y sale del auto, saca unos billetes de su bolsillo y pasa por la primera tienda que encontró, comprando un paraguas negro, pasándole los billetes a la cajera, y diciéndole que guarde el cambio…

Cuando sale camina a toda prisa por la vereda… sin haber visto a una chica que iba corriendo que no aparentaba más de 20 años y chocan…

- ¡HE! ¿Es que nunca miras por dónde vas? -.

- yo… lo siento… es que… - mira hacia atrás y suelta un gemido de frustración se para y con la intención de escapar es retenida por el hombre…

- ¿es que acaso no sabes cuánto cuesta este traje?, ¡era nuevo! -.

- se lo pido por favor… suélteme… por favor -.

- vaya niñata… ¿es que te van a matar acaso? -.

- si no me suelta, no respondo -.

El chico ríe entre dientes – Mi nombre es William… -.

La chica le golpea con el puño en la cara, moviendo su pierna, le bota al suelo – te dije que no respondería si no me soltaba… -.

William se frota el mentón mirando como la niña que lo golpeo corre por la calle, como si un demonio le siguiera… sonríe, hace mucho que una chica lo lastimaba… de tal manera… cuando pasan tres jóvenes tras de ella… mira dudoso y se queda estático un momento…

¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿Ir tras ella y averiguar como esta? ¿O irse a la oficina y pasar toda la mañana revisando papeles y una que otra oferta de posibles nuevos asociados con Stern A.U.? Bufa de sus impulsos y corre tras la niña que le dejo con un ligero dolor en el cuerpo… aun no sabía cuál era el hecho de seguirla… jamás había sentido esta extraña curiosidad por una chica… no una que no fuera Yumi… mientras corría el corazón se le estrujo… desde aquella maldita tarde era que se había vuelto alguien de decisiones frías… alguien quien no confiaba en el amor… e incluso dudo de su existencia… ¿Cómo es que corría tras una desconocida?

Se detuvo… cuando un grito le hizo correr otra vez tras la misteriosa chica… entro al callejón y contuvo las ganas de reír como un imbécil…

La niña que le había rogado el que le soltara, se encontraba riendo y parada con un pie en el pecho del hombre, a quien vio pasar solamente hace un par de minutos atrás…

- ¿Cuántas veces os tendré que decir, que no soy una niña? -.

- Vale, te dejamos de molestar solo devuélvenos lo que nos pertenece -.

- mmm, esto no tiene tu nombre… y recuerdo muy bien que mi padre me lo obsequio la navidad pasada - la chica miro a William y quedo distraída mientras los tres malhechores arrancaban de la presencia de…

- ¿Por qué me has seguido? – dijo finalmente.

- Wow… esto sí que es extraño… dime, ¿Por qué corrías muerta del susto si obviamente podrías haberles dado semejante lección? -.

- digamos que el haber dejado en el suelo a un desconocido, que por lo menos me supera en 5 centímetros me dio valor – la chica recogió su bolsa del suelo y camino hacia la salida del callejón… - aunque ya no te llamaría desconocido… considerando que eres William… un placer conocerte… mi nombre es Grace Swan -.

William quedo parado en medio de la lluvia… mojándose completamente mientras Grace se alejaba poco a poco, dejando como una marca, una sonrisa en la cara del hombre a quien no había visto en su vida…

…

William entro a la sala principal en donde ve al padre de Ulrich Salir poco y menos que echando humo, entro a la oficina, mientras Ulrich estaba sentado en el sillón…

- vaya… veo que Dumbar me ha dado el honor a mí y a la empresa al volver de su mes de vacaciones… ¿Cómo te la has pasado? -.

- mmm… depende, a que te refieras… -.

- bueno… ¿Por qué te haces el inocente? Dime ¿has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida? – Ulrich le mira dudoso, casi, podría decirse que pícaramente…

- mmm… ¿debería? Sabes que… -.

- si lo sé… eres un soltero eterno… vosotros dos sois un par de indomables… -.

- duh, y si lo sabes… ¿Por qué aun lo preguntas?, al parecer Stern… la adolescencia te ha dejado con secuelas en el cerebro… lo ignorante aun no se te va… -.

- … - Ulrich mira insistente… el tiempo puede hacer creaciones increíbles y las amistades menos sospechadas…

- mmm conocí a alguien interesante lo admito… creo que su nombre era… - trata de disimular el no recordar el nombre de la chica… aunque desde que la vio, no podía dejar de pensar en tan singular criatura… - que va… no me acuerdo… además, ¿te importa? -.

- genial, ni si quiera consigo el respeto de mis empleados… eso me sube demasiado el autoestima… -.

- hablando de respeto… ¿acaso ese no era tu padre el que acababa de salir, prácticamente echando humo? -.

- Wow… y creo que a ti te ha dejado superdotado eso de la adolescencia… - rio sarcásticamente – Genio, acabamos de pelear, ¿o es que estas ciego? -.

- creo que el ciego eres tú… al creer, que yo no creía, que tú creías, que yo sabía, que tu padre y tú, aun no se llevan… aun cuando es tan obvio y yo ya lo sabía… -.

- … -.

- caíste… los acertijos obvios siguen siendo mi fuerte… -.

- ok, vete a la oficina… hoy será un día muy ocupado… ah, y tienes que venir a eso de la 12:00, tienes que estar al tanto de las novedades en Stern A.U.

_**William pov:**_

_Camine rápido hacia mi oficina… tratando de borrar de mi cabeza a…_

"_- Wow… esto sí que es extraño… dime, ¿Por qué corrías muerta del susto si obviamente podrías haberles dado semejante lección? –"._

"_- digamos que el haber dejado en el suelo a un desconocido, que por lo menos me supera en 5 centímetros me dio valor – la chica recogió su bolsa del suelo y camino hacia la salida del callejón… - aunque ya no te llamaría desconocido… considerando que eres William… un placer conocerte… mi nombre es Grace Swan –"._

_Quede ahí…parado bajo la lluvia, como un imbécil… nunca creí que un día, en que las cosas no podrían ir peor… apareciera semejante mujer y que el día cambiara radicalmente tan solo con un par de palabras… miradas cruzadas y ¿coincidencia…? Podría ser… aunque probablemente solo sea un imprevisto… aunque uno que dejo algo en mí…_

_Maldita sea William… ¿es que eres el mismo idiota de antes?, oh dios como me gustaría borrar esa parte de mi vida en que era un Romántico…_

_Tomo el papeleo de quienes se suponen deberían ser los nuevos posibles asociados… una de ellas es Charlotte Johnson… linda cara… pero puedo notar su aura de niña mimada… no conviene… paso al siguiente… Jasón Cope mmm interesante… aunque un niño inmaduro por la sonrisa de Galán que __pone en la encuesta…_

_Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 11:53, si mal no recuerdo, Ulrich me había dicho que fuera a su oficina pronto… me paro del escritorio y salgo a por algo de la maquinas de café… cuando salgo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…_

- ¿sí?, puedo hablar con el Señor Stern… - _la mujer que se encuentra parada ahí… es… simplemente bella… sus finos rasgos… su lacio cabello… su delicada cintura… jamás podría olvidarla_

- ¿Yumi? – pregunto_… inseguro de la respuesta que recibiré…_

- si… ¿William? ¿Eres tú? – _va sonriendo poco a poco… y no puedo evitar el hacerlo yo también…_

- Wow… tú… ¿has vuelto? – _ella baja la mirada…_

- si... William… ¿podrías perdonarme el no habértelo dicho? –_ Es entonces cuando me quedo estático… es cuando recuerdo el que no me lo haya dicho… y me cuestiono… ¿hay algo malo en mi…? Sé que el haber sido un aliado de Xana no me convierte en el chico perfecto… pero… tampoco en el peor de los patanes… ¿o sí?_

_- yo… Yumi, no lo sé… no, no creo que te pueda respondértelo ahora… - ella baja la mirada… y, no, no me gusta la sensación que esto me provoca… a diferencia de lo que me pasa con otras… esta sensación de culpa…_

_Si tan solo ella supiera, lo que le he hecho… y pensar que de no ser por mi… probablemente ella nunca se hubiese ido… me odiaría… aun me arrepiento el haber confabulado con Yelen…_

…

- Jeremy… te juro que no era mi intención… yo… -.

- no quiero oírte Caroline…. Tu sabes lo mucho que amo a Aelita… y aun así tuviste coraje para besarme en la casa en la que vivo con mi esposa… ¿es que estás loca? -.

- … - Caroline baja la mirada…

- ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -.

- porque te amo Jeremy… ¿Cómo es que aun no entiendes? Te lo he demostrado, ¡por dios! ¿Qué no hemos hecho? Aelita y tú… no son nada, y la consecuencia es la prueba de eso… -.

Jeremy gruñe maldiciones entre dientes mientras se toma los pelos y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos – ¿a qué te refieres? – la chica vuelve su mirada hacia el

- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… - a Jeremy se le cae la boca y empieza a negar con la cabeza y a decirse mentalmente que esto solo era una pesadilla… como cuando soñaba que Xana volvía a atacar y la victima que tenía en mente era Aelita… y la pesadilla empeoraba al darse cuenta de que él era X.a.n.a.

- no… solo me estas mintiendo… que pésima broma Caroline… parece que aun no sabes que detesto las bromas…. -.

- ¿y quién bromea? Sabes perfectamente que esto podría pasar… tú… -.

- ¡Estaba borracho! ¿Cómo es que pensabas que podría el haber pensado que esto pasaría? – la sujeto d los hombros cuando una campanilla resonó en su cabeza… - tu… lo sabías perfectamente… ¡sabias que la amo! Sabias que todo lo que hacíamos estaba mal… ¿y no me detuviste? -.

- creí que era la manera de demostrarte lo que te amaba y quizás al fin te dieras cuenta de que tú me amas a mí en vez de a ella… yo… -.

- no… esto no puede estar pasando… aquella vez estaba borracho y me había peleado con Aelita… ¿Qué esperabas de mi? -.

- y si es solamente eso… explícame… ¿Cómo es que siempre terminábamos juntos en la cama?, ¿Quién era quién me perseguía? -.

Jeremy se sentó en el suave sofá… ahora más que nada necesitaba de Caroline… pero… ¿Quién lo ayudaría si es ella el problema?

…

_**Aelita pov:**_

- Odd… se que hoy es tu día libre… pero… podrías venir… me hace falta un amigo… por favor –_ solloce es como el decimo quinto mensaje de voz que le envió… _– te necesito… estoy en la vieja fábrica… en la sala de los escáneres… -_ colgué… al menos siempre sé que puedo contar con un amigo… _- te necesito… por favor…_ -._

_**Normal pov:**_

El ascensor de la sala se abre y revela a Odd… quien tiene la mirada desesperada… con el alma en la mano… ve como lo que se supone que s había remediado… se vuelve a derrumbar…

- ¡Aelita! Suelta eso –.

Corre a su lado y con todas sus fuerzas lanza la botella casi consumida totalmente…. Aelita se aferra de él y llora en su pecho…

- ¡Es un jodido BASTARDO! – Lloriquea en su pecho y lo golpea… - Odd… ayuda me estoy muriendo… - Odd la abrasa acaricia suavemente su hermosa melena y besa su frente… - ¡me muero! -.

- me habías prometido el jamás volver a beber… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -.

- LO ODIO -.

- shh tranquila… ven vámonos de aquí… - Odd la toma al "estilo novia" y sube con ella por el ascensor y por unas escaleras finalmente para irse de la fabrica… camina con ella en sus brazos mientras Aelita llora desconsoladamente…

- lo odio… Odd… cuanto… ¿Cuánto llevo con el imbécil de Jeremy? - Odd conocía muy bien esa etapa… cuando estas completamente borracho y empiezas a hablar con la voz cantarina entre el llanto y la ironía… y luego… - ¿Cuánto llevo con una vida basura? ¿Hace cuanto le di otra oportunidad? – el cuestionamiento…

- shh… duerme… yo te llevare a mi casa… ¿si? Te daré algo de chocolate y te arropare en mi cama… ¿te parece? -.

Aelita sonríe débilmente… - si… Odd… tengo sueño sabes, además, creo que vomitare en tu auto… -.

- jajá, no me hace gracia princesa… el coche no es mío… sabes que le pertenece al mandón de Ulrich… y -.

- no le digas mandón… - Odd sonríe – te salvo el trasero muchas veces en Lyoko… -.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo siempre era el héroe… Tu salvador princesa… siempre te salvaba del maloso Xana… -.

- pues… sigues siendo mi héroe… quien ahora me salva de las garras del Malvado Jeremy Muajajaja… - hace una risa burlona y siniestra… mientras Odd la deposita suavemente en el coche… - ¿serás mi héroe siempre? ¿Verdad? -.

- no te prometo nada… solo que siempre estaré ahí para ti… -.

- te quiero… - bosteza y se acomoda en el asiento…

- yo también… dulces sueños… -.

…

- ¿Qué quieres? – dice Ulrich con la voz ronca y fría…

- se puede saber… ¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche? Por si lo habías olvidado… estábamos de aniversario… hace un año que nos casamos… -.

- …y…. debería haber pasado algo bueno por eso -.

- cerdo… se supone que anoche, era un día especial… el día en que nos casamos… ¿no te importa ni si quiera un poco? -.

- es necesario que te lo diga… -.

- le he dicho a tu padre… viene en camino… a hablar con su hijo mal educado -.

- no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ambos estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para resolver nuestras discusiones solos… -.

- ¿eso crees? Anoche… se ¡supone que debíamos estar juntos! Y ¿Qué pasa? No te veo en toda la noche… ¿Dónde rayos estabas? -.

- ¿te importa acaso? Nunca pasamos las noches juntos… eso se acabo pasando los meses de recién casados… -.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre…

- ¿Tu? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- no te eche ayer de mi tienda… -.

- si… pero, ¿crees que estoy aquí por ti? -.

Yelen suelta un bufido de fastidio… hasta que mira a Ulrich, quien parece tener un poco de buen humor… ¿Por qué estaría de buen humor…? Cuando ve la mirada de ambos…

- esto no ha terminado... arreglaremos este asunto en la casa… ¿te queda claro Ulrich, amor mío? -.

Yelen se acerca a Ulrich, y tira de él en un beso posesivo… Y Ulrich le sigue el juego… después de todo, el no siente nada por Yumi…

Mientras ella aparta la mirada… sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque por dentro se sentía morir… ¿acaso anoche no le había hecho sentir cosas maravillosas? Y ahora… se besaba con otra… como si nada… pero, ¿Qué le importaba a ella… eso había quedado en el pasado… o no?

Yelen soltó a Ulrich y se fue con paso triunfal hacia la salida, mientras le dejaba en claro, a Yumi, que él estaba casado…

- ¿Por qué has venido? -.

- bueno… se te ha quedado esto… ¿Cuántos móviles tienes? -.

- bueno… tengo solo dos… -.

- … bueno, te han llamado una tal Scarlet diciendo que la Abogada en prueba vendrá hoy, y… -.

- y que es una de las mejores en los rangos académicos de toda Francia… -.

- sí, y eso solo eso… yo me voy… -.

- ¿donde crees que vas? – Ulrich le sujeta del brazo.

- ¿Dónde? Bueno, ¿acaso te importa? Me voy a alguna parte y punto – se suelta de su agarre, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que no era una buena idea el hacerle eso…

- ¿con quién? – insistente, volvió a tomarle el brazo… mientras un sentimiento de ira, crecía en el…

- que es esto, ¿un interrogatorio? -.

- responde, o si no… -.

- o si no que… ¿acaso soy de tu propiedad? No soy de nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana… ahora, ¿te importaría soltarme? -.

- es en serio… como sigas así... -.

- ¿Qué? Dime, tu estas con ella, merezco a alguien ¿no? -.

- ¿Quién es? - casi grita, y él se sorprende al hacerlo… las dudas lo inundan mientras que el corazón actúa de manera extraña…

- suéltame, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… jamás te las he pedido… te exijo lo mismo ahora suelta… -.

- oblígame – sonríe - ¿Qué harás para que te suelte? -.

- suéltame… -.

- no quiero… - la acerca a él, de un tirón brusco, mientras Yumi ahoga un grito… - se te olvida algo… -.

- nada que yo recuerde – trata de borrar y silenciar las sensaciones que la invaden… sabe que lo hace porque esta celosa, y aunque no le guste reconocerlo, le gusta hacerle enojar…

- tú eres mía… que nunca se te olvide – roza los labios, sin besarla…

Yumi le regala un pequeño beso, aunque se aparta bruscamente de el – no lo creo… no soy de nadie, ahora, suéltame… -.

- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan cabezota? – Se separa de ella, y la tira en la sala cerca del escritorio – que parte no entiendes… de que tú me perteneces, y te exijo, saber con quién estas… -.

- ¿para qué quieres saberlo? – Ulrich la presiona contra el mueble.

- ¿para qué? Para matarlo, por acercarse a ti… para que el imbécil que se atreva a hacerlo, entienda que tú eres mía… - le besa… acariciando su cuello… pero antes de que pudiera notarlo, Yumi casi lo tira contra el suelo…

- basta de esto… nos vamos a lastimar los dos, si no detienes esto… -.

- ¿detenerlo? ¿Cómo…? Dime… ¿Cómo lo detengo? Si ni si quiera sé de cómo o cuando empezó… -.

- pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? -.

- tú me estas volviendo loco… el solo hecho de verte… me mata… de ganas de… - se acerca a su cuello – besarte… tocarte, y… - cuando el mismo se aleja de ella… - tienes razón está mal… y no sé qué pasa conmigo… yo… olvídalo… -.

Ulrich le da la espalda y Yumi intenta acercarse… pero suena el móvil, saltando el nombre de Odd en la pantalla…

- si… ¿Qué pa..?, ¡¿Cómo qué?! Está bien Sissi voy para allá… - cuelga – Ulrich, debo irme… no sé cómo pero Sissi está en la comisaria… creo que hubo algún error en el trabajo y… ahora esta allá, me ha pedido que vaya para allá… Nos vemos… -.

…

- ahora respóndame señorita, ¿Qué hacia usted anoche en la tienda, hasta tan tarde? -.

-mmm, trabajo ahí… ¿es necesario que lo diga? Mi jefa es muy, como decirlo, ¿difícil? , la cosa es que me dejo ahí hasta tarde, porque me pillo comiendo una goma, y a ella no le gusta que el personal coma en el trabajo… y aun más, considerando que a ella le desagrada la goma de mascar… -.

El teniente sonrió para sus adentros… - y si sabía que a ella no le agradaba, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? -.

- duh, no lo sabía hasta entonces… -.

- bueno, ¿va a responder algunas de mis preguntas con exactitud? -.

- mmm… depende, ¿Qué respuestas debo dar? – el hombre soltó una carcajada, Sissi frunció el ceño.

- bueno, la más simple, ¿cuál es su nombre? -.

- Sissi -.

- ¿Sissi? Me da que eso es un apodo, digo, como le pusieron… no se su padre, su madre -.

- puf, está bien – miro hacia otro lado - mi nombre es Elizabeth Delmas, ¿satisfecho? -.

- las preguntas aquí las hago yo, por cierto, Señorita Elizabeth… -.

- ¡no me diga Elizabeth! Mi nombre es Sissi, ¿está claro? -.

- muy bien "Sissi", ¿Cómo es la relación entre usted y la señora Stern? -.

- no es buena, pero tampoco es mala, la detesto y ella a mí, solo nos hablamos cuando me entrega mi cheque de paga, cada mes, si no fuera por eso, quizás ni nos hablaríamos… -.

- sabe, señorita Sissi, se cómo se siente eso… bueno, ahora dígame, ¿tiene novio? -.

Sissi abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sonrosada titubeo unos segundos… - …no… -.

- ¿Cómo está la sociedad ahora? – Sissi le miro confundida - ¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda como tu; si es que te puedo tutear; este sola?

- la misma pregunta me hago todos los días… - ambos soltaron una risilla y después de unos minutos de las preguntas de rutina, dejaron salir a Sissi, de la sala de interrogaciones… cuando salió Yumi estaba ahí…

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he llamado hace… 25 minutos -.

- mmm tenía un asunto que zanjar, y me vine en transporte público… y para peor… me equivoque de calle y camine tres cuadras… y cuando he llegado, me dijeron "es el procedimiento de rutina" y no m han dejado saber nada de ti… -.

- vaya… ¿así qué? Fue una odisea el haber llegado, al parecer… es que, siempre supe que tenías un pequeño cerebro Ishyllama… -.

- si como digas… ¿y Aelita? Pensé que la llamarías también… -.

- si la he llamado, pero no contesta el móvil… y esta mañana no estaba en el trabajo… me pregunto si… -.

- bueno aquí esta su ficha… mmm ¿interrumpo algo? -.

- no… nada, es solo que… no importa, Yumi este es el amable caballero que me interrogo, el teniente… perdón, ¿Cuál es su nombre? -.

- oh, si mi nombre es John, un gusto señorita Yumi… - Yumi les mira a los dos mientras comparten una miradita especial… aunque Yumi la conocía muy bien, era esa mirada, con la cual Sissi miraba a Ulrich en el pasado… pero a diferencia de aquellos días… ahora, la mirada era compartida por ambos…

Yumi tose, burlona, interrumpiendo a la "parejita" – si, es un placer conocerle Señor John -.

- mmm si mal no he escuchado, no tienen como ir a casa… ¿les importa si las llevo? -.

- no para nada, la verdad se los agradeceríamos mucho, ¿verdad Sissi? -.

- ¿Qué? Es decir, no, ah, sí, se lo agradeceríamos mucho – sonríe, y John las acompaña hasta la puerta.

…

_**Sissi pov:**_

_Mientras miss Japón y el "Señor John" conversan animadamente, mi tiempo es abrumador…_

_No es que Yumi no me agrade, pero, ya sabía que Yumi se quedaría con John… bueno, al menos aun me queda a Micifuz… el gato persa que me regalo mi papi, en mi cumpleaños... sé que él nunca me abandonara…_

_Siempre sonrió o doy una mirada seria… porque me gusta ser bonita, y para ello sonrió, mientras que soy seria, porque aun tengo el temor de que… bueno, las personas me abandonen, desapareciendo de mi vida… dejo caer mi mano por el fino asiento del auto de John y sin quererlo mi mano roza con la suya… me sonrojo y lo miro, y veo que él también se ha sonrojado, y escucho una risita molesta, frunzo el ceño y miro a la "lindísima" causante de la risita, quien aparta la mirada… cuando su "molesta" voz…_

_- _Sissi, no me ha dicho, donde queda su casa…. -.

- oh, pensé que ustedes ya lo sabían, después de todo, tienen los datos de todas las personas de la ciudad, ¿no? -.

_Yumi suelta otra risita, que me ponen los pelos de punta… _-

-bueno eso es verdad, en parte, puesto que hacemos las averiguaciones de las personas que han pasado por ahí… -.

_Al rato le doy la dirección, y llegamos a casa, bueno a la mía, Yumi baja conmigo y tras una bochornosas miradas entre el teniente y yo, se va… y sin quererlo me he quedado mirando la dirección en la cual se fue…_

- ¿lindo no? joven, buen cuerpo, músculos, cabello rubio, alto, penetrante mirada Azul… ¿a qué esperas? ¡Estaba coqueteando contigo! -.

- Yumi… no sé nada de él, y ¿si tiene familia? Además… no coqueteaba conmigo, lo hacía contigo… no me enrolles ¿si? -.

- ¿conmigo…? No es o no, acaso ¿no veías que se le caía la baba por ti? -.

- si, como sea, ahora lo importante… ¡MIZIFUZ! –_ en la ventana de la casa, aparece mi hermoso gatito… Yumi lo mira y pone su cara divertida… aun me cuesta creer que Ulrich la haya olvidado tan rápido, para casarse con Yelen… y lo que aun más me cuesta creer, es que aun no sienta nada por ella…_

_Digo, Es YUMI, la chica por la cual estuvo babeando desde que la conoció, y por la cual… yo odiaba tanto por la misma razón…_

_Y ahora, Yumi está mucho más guapa de lo que era antes… sabe cómo sacarse partido, aunque me pregunto si, me equivoco al pensar que Ulrich no sienta nada por ella…_

- Sissi, tú, que según William conoce más la ciudad, ¿me ayudarías a buscar algún lugar donde quedarme? -.

- pensé que tenías un apartamento… -.

- si… pero me gusta mas eso de las casas, como sabes en los apartamentos no te dejan tener "ciertas cosas" y quiero, no sé hacer mi vida más personal… y que no me vean todas las mañanas saliendo y entrando a mi apartamento en la noche… -.

- bueno si quieres te puedo acompañar a una agencia de bienes raíces, hay buenas casas y de todo tipo… -.

_**William pov:**_

_Me sujeto la cabeza entre los brazos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un día que me pareció bien, termino mal? Y es que debe haber alguna manera de quitarme este sentimiento de culpa… porque los he visto… los vi besarse… y la culpa me sucumbe por dentro…_

_Vi el sufrimiento de Ulrich, se le nota lo que la quiere… aun mas, a sabiendas de que las cosas con Yelen son un fracaso… y la mayoría de las esperanzas para el matrimonio desaparecerán cuando Ulrich sepa lo que hizo Yelen… y también…_

_He visto el sufrimiento de Yumi… aun la quiero… mucho y me duele aun mas a mí, de lo que a ella, el saber que no es feliz por mi culpa… que de no ser por mi… ella y Ulrich no puedan estar juntos…_

_Ulrich entra, con la mirada dura, y me liquida con la mirada…_

- ¿a qué esperas? Te había dicho que fueras a mi oficina, antes de la hora del almuerzo y ¿Qué pasa con el flamante señor Dumbar? No de aparece por mi oficina, bueno le comunico que-_ Ulrich abre la puerta, y el corazón me late salvaje, como la palabra "coincidencia" pasa por mi mente en tono de burla _– la Señorita Swan será desde hoy su asistente está haciendo la practica en leyes y, me pareció buena idea el hacerla trabajar con usted, bueno los dejo para que se presenten… -.

Y entra, Ulrich cierra la puerta, y me deja a solas con la "niñata" y sonrió par mis adentros… quizás la vida tiene muchas vueltas… y me alegro de que hoy estén a mi favor…

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Listo… se que tarde, y que también había dicho que actualizaría en mi fin de semana… pero no era seguro más bien un quizás, en este capi dejo un poco de lado la historia de los personajes principales para darle más importancia a todos, no se confundan ni entiendan mal… por ejemplo, Aelita está con Odd pero eso no quiere decir que terminaran juntos, porque la verdad tengo ganas de que la historia sea para largo… bueno también aparecieron mis Occ, en lo personal me gusta más Grace que Caroline, y la verdad no tengo definido con quien se quedaran Sissi o William al final… porque el SxW también me resulta muy interesante, y a la vez tierno, pero voy a dejar que la imaginación invada esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**_


	6. Necesidad 3 parte

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Necesidad 3° parte:**_

_**21:13**_

- y bien… ¿te creyó? -.

- si… pero, Yelen no me gusta mentirle… yo creo que es un error… -.

- ¿importa? Con Aelita lejos, Jeremy quedara para ti… -.

- pero… no lo sé, igual yo no quiero tenerlo conmigo por la fuerza… y ¿Qué hago si sabe que estoy mintiendo? -.

Yelen sonrió, y camino cerca de Caroline… - el no tiene porque enterarse… porque cuanto más averigüe sobre si es mentira o verdad, para cuando crea saberlo, tu tendrás un bebe dentro de ti… -.

- pero… ¿Cómo? -.

- muy simple, acuéstate con alguien, y luego dices que el bebe es de Jeremy… -.

Caroline, miro el suelo… le había mentido, y ahora, el matrimonio de él, estaba en ruinas… apenas supo la razón por la cual lo hizo, envidia… de tener lo que Aelita tenía… estaba arrepentida… pero, sabía perfectamente que ella era débil, o al menos eso le dijo Yelen…

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres a Jeremy para ti o no? -.

- yo… - pero el hambre de envidia era más – si, lo quiero… y no dejare que lo de Jeremy y la Mujer pelo rosa, me lo quite… -.

- ahora, hablando de otra cosa… necesito que me ayudes… -.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas con Ulrich? -.

- no… algo peor, Yumi volvió, y me temo que Ulrich no la ha superado… -.

- a que te refieres… ¿se caso contigo no? -.

- si… pero él y ella… hay algo entre ellos dos… -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede ser paranoia tuya, digo, ¿podrías asegurarlo? -.

- no… pero… -.

- mmm por que no vamos a la empresa y vemos las cintas… quizás eso te tranquilice… -.

_**...**_

- esta cinta es de una semana atrás, veremos si Ulrich te oculta algo – Caroline coloco el video, y en la pantalla se empezó a visualizar la escena, Yelen frunció el ceño…

"_- ¿Por qué has venido? -._

_- bueno… se te ha quedado esto… ¿Cuántos móviles tienes? -._

_- bueno… tengo solo dos… -._

_- … bueno, te han llamado una tal Scarlet diciendo que la Abogada en prueba vendrá hoy, y… -._

_- y que es una de las mejores en los rangos académicos de toda Francia… -._

_- sí, y eso solo eso… yo me voy… -._

_- ¿donde crees que vas? -._

_- ¿Dónde? Bueno, ¿acaso te importa? Me voy a alguna parte y punto –._

_- ¿con quién? –._

_- que es esto, ¿un interrogatorio? -._

_- responde, o si no… -._

_- o si no que… ¿acaso soy de tu propiedad? No soy de nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana… ahora, ¿te importaría soltarme? -._

_- es en serio… como sigas así... -._

_- ¿Qué? Dime, tu estas con ella, merezco a alguien ¿no? -._

_- ¿Quién es? -._

_- suéltame, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… jamás te las he pedido… te exijo lo mismo ahora suelta… -._

_- oblígame ¿Qué harás para que te suelte? -._

_- suéltame… -._

_- no quiero… se te olvida algo… -._

_- nada que yo recuerde -._

_- tú eres mía… que nunca se te olvide –._

– _no lo creo… no soy de nadie, ahora, suéltame… -._

_- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan cabezota? que parte no entiendes… de que tú me perteneces, y te exijo, saber con quién estas… -._

_- ¿para qué quieres saberlo? –._

_- ¿para qué? Para matarlo, por acercarse a ti… para que el imbécil que se atreva a hacerlo, entienda que tú eres mía… -._

_- basta de esto… nos vamos a lastimar los dos, si no detienes esto… -._

_- ¿detenerlo? ¿Cómo…? Dime… ¿Cómo lo detengo? Si ni si quiera sé de cómo o cuando empezó… -._

_- pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? -._

_- tú me estas volviendo loco… el solo hecho de verte… me mata… de ganas de… besarte… tocarte, y… tienes razón está mal… y no sé qué pasa conmigo… yo… olvídalo… -._

_- si… ¿Qué pa..?, ¡¿Cómo qué?! Está bien Sissi voy para allá… Ulrich, debo irme… no sé cómo pero Sissi está en la comisaria… creo que hubo algún error en el trabajo y… ahora está allá, me ha pedido que vaya para allá… Nos vemos… -._"

- lo sabía, sabía que no la supero… y… -.

- ¿ella es Yumi? -.

- si… esa es Yumi -.

- Wow… es muy guapa… quizás el hecho de que no parezca en nada a ti, la favorece… porque a Ulrich, le gusta, y mucho, aunque yo no veo "amor" solo que Ulrich le gusta esa mujer, y que a ella igual… -.

- ya sé porque esa noche no llego a casa… - dijo Yelen sin prestarle nada de atención a Caroline…

- ¿no llego a su primer aniversario…? Crees que… -.

- no lo creo, ¡estoy segura! Paso la noche con esa… el… y ella… -.

- oye, el hecho de que Yumi y tu ESPOSO, hayan pasado la noche juntos… creo que sí, ella es una amenaza para ti… digo, ¿viste como la atrapaba para besarla…? Ulrich es muy pasional… ¿Cómo se siente? -.

- no tengo ni la menor idea… no lo entiendo… hice todo para tenerlo a mi lado – levanto su mano y apunto su anillo – esto me convierte en Yelen Stern… pero… -.

- tienes todo lo de él… su dinero, vives en su casa, incluso han dormido juntos, pero no tienes lo que Yumi de él si… -.

- y eso es… -.

- no tienes el deseo d Ulrich por ti… -.

…

_**21:20**_

_**Yumi pov:**_

_**Flash back:**_

"_lo esperaba, de alguna manera sabia, que todo esto que vivíamos Ulrich y yo, era una farsa, me senté, y vi de nuevo la foto, para convencerme de que lo que sentíamos Ulrich y yo no era nada más que un sentimiento, algo perverso y maldito, era mentira si eso, nada más que una cruda y cruel mentira… y aun no… mi corazón decía, que era un engaño lo que veían mis ojos… la foto"._

"_que me había enviado Yelen… aun no estoy segura de cuál era el motivo, por el motivo por el cual guarde esa foto… supongo que… las cosas… que me causan daño… hacen que despierte… y me dé cuenta otra vez… el de que… la vida siempre me pone un reto en el camino… recuerdo aquella vez, en que dije, __**#muy bien, me gustan los retos…**__"_

"_Y vuelvo a mirar, la foto, de ella y Ulrich, en una fría tarde de invierno, posando para esa foto… ella con el hermoso vestido blanco, sonriendo, probablemente uno de sus malvados y futuros planes era mandármela… y Ulrich… se ve tan… extraño… un brillo triste… o ¿soy la única que lo ve en sus ojos?, extraño porque se está casando… pero sin embargo, se ve tan triste… siempre pensé que cuando te casabas… era porque amabas con todo tu corazón y con toda el ama a esa persona…. Y Ulrich me rebelo que ya no me amaba… ya no me quería… y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yelen… pero, ¿Por qué su cara era la de un funeral…?"_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

_A diferencia de algunas personas… yo creo en el destino… aunque, no sé si el mío sea el que deseo… pero, si es que me escucho… se lo tomo muy en serio… y ese gran reto me está ganando irremediablemente… mi corazón llora… agoniza, porque he estado evitando a Ulrich todos estos últimos días… extrañándolo a muerte… y mi MALDITO orgullo no me ha dejado hablarle, verle… y lo que más extraño… besarle… lo amo, aun mas que antes… y aunque me duela decirlo mi sentimiento no es correspondido…_

_La alegría que siento cuando me besa… aun sabiendo que no es lo correcto, es indescriptible…_

_Miro el vacio de mi cama… lo extraño, lo cual me convierte en una estúpida… yo lo aleje de mi, le dije que esto estaba mal, y él lo comprendió de la manera en la que yo quería en ese momento… pero… lo quiero, quiero un beso de el… quiero que me toque y que me bese, con esa pasión con la que me ataca… pero que me gusta…_

_Recuerdo… como me hacía el amor… y era simplemente perfecto… como hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de placer… y estoy llorando solo por lo imbécil que soy… bebiendo de una botella, como lo más fácil, y eso es precisamente lo que pienso y lo que hago… sé que no me hace bien… pero me gusta sentir como me besa el cuerpo, y a la vez me susurra cosas maravillosas… cosas que hacen que mi corazón se vuelva loco… cosas que hacen que lo quiera dentro de mi… _

_Tomo mi móvil, y apretó las teclas, y lo llamo…_

- si… ¿eres tú? – _me doy cuenta de que esta en las mismas condiciones que yo… borracho… y con un tono que hace que me estremezca…_

- te necesito Ulrich… te necesito… - _susurro con voz dulce… y escucho su respiración… algo acelerada… y suspiros…_

_Cuelga y bajo mi móvil… me levanto con mi vestido lila, y camino por el apartamento descalza… y me recuesto en el sillón azul… esperando… porque si se siente como yo… se que vendrá pronto…_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_**21:20**_

_Había bebido durante toda la tarde… llegue a este bar, y comenzó a pedirle lo mas fuerte al cantinero… 2 botellas del mejor Ron que se podría conseguir… cada sorbo por cada sonrisa que vi en su rostro… cada vaso por cuantas veces la he deseado… y cada lagrima por cada suspiro que me dio esa noche…_

_Cuando mi móvil suena… contesto y la respiración que escucho en el otro lado, la delatan… con voz ronca, contesto – si… ¿eres tú? – y escucho un suspiro que me vuela el corazón…_

_- te necesito Ulrich, te necesito… - y su voz… se escucha tan dulce, lo dice entre suspiros… y lo que quiero es besarla… para no escucharla, y hacerla mía… una vez más… una semana sin hablarle, una semana sin verla, una semana, sin besarla o tocarla… y esto me vuelve loco… corto, dejo un puñado de dinero como paga y me largo de aquí… iré tras la maldita que arruina mi vida…_

_Porque eso es… una maldita… que me arruina la vida… pero es esa misma maldita la que le da sentido… porque sin ella… me mataría ahora mismo… porque esa maldita es la que me regala la vida… me la da y me la quita… me hace sentir vivo con sus besos y caricias…. Y me la arrebata cuando ella me rechaza…_

_Y la muerte es como podría apreciar mí propia vida sin ella… por lo que… no dejare escapar ningún momento sin ella… Y la ODIO… porque me hace caer con una llamada… hace que mi corazón lata con tan solo escuchar su voz en tan dulces palabras… la necesito tanto…_

_Pero no la amo… no, no puedo, porque creo que sería más doloroso para los dos… si ya de esta manera lo es, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el estar sin ella… amándola con todo el corazón… y sin tenerla._

_Estoy varado en medio de la tormenta… había estado rondando su apartamento… solo para revivir la adrenalina de ese día… y para quizá, con algo de suerte verle asomar por el balcón de su cuarto… aunque sea el ultimo… la reconocería de inmediato… porque aun existe algo en mi, y ese lugar es mi corazón… y una pequeña parte de ella está en el… y es eso lo que me impide olvidarla…_

_Corro en medio de la lluvia, y no me importa mojarme por completo… vale la pena el verla… y también, por que se que se siente de la misma manera que yo… mi corazón salta… golpea con tanta fuerza… con solo imaginarla bajo mi piel… besando su deliciosa boca… y disfrutando de ella…_

_Me abren la puerta, y entro comportándome, para no parecer un loco desquiciado._

_- _sí, ¿busca a? -.

- sé donde está, no es necesario… - _la recepcionista calla la boca, y me da una mirada sugerente… no me importa demasiado, porque no estoy aquí por ella, estoy aquí por mi maldita…_

_Entro al ascensor, y apretó con fuerza innecesaria el ultimo botón, y apenas salgo, hecho una carrera loca por la puerta… ella me la abre primero… me mira, con las pupilas ennegrecidas y los ojos cristalizados, mordiéndose el labio inferior… con un piyama lila, me tira hacia el interior y cierra la puerta de golpe..._

- bésame - _susurra, no reacciono, parece una ilusión… pero me está tirando hacia no sé donde, tambaleando por el camino… esta borracha… sonrió, igual que yo…_

_Se estremece _– estas congelado… -.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? _– Me mira, incrédula… y sonrió perversamente lanzándome con ella al sofá, suelta un chirrido… y tira de mi chaqueta completamente mojada…_ - ¿Por qué insistes en volverme loco? -.

_Sonríe, y no tengo idea de por qué lo hace…_

- Contesta… -.

- volverte loco… ¿Cómo? -.

- ¿de qué diablos hablas? -.

- has algo bueno, y bésame… _- me vota del sofá, y ella queda encima mío… la presión en mis pantalones, es horrible, y ella sonríe, solo hace que la odie mas… pero, me tiene aprisionado entre sus piernas, y me besa el cuello, acariciándome, se levanta, y con su ayuda me siento, y ella me quita la camiseta, y suspira… hondamente… la tomo bruscamente por la cintura, y beso su pecho… acaricio su cuello, tan delicado… y suave, y su piel… tan dulce… y ella ríe… y me doy cuenta de que este era su plan… era hacerme caer en su juego… me aparto, y con furia, parto su vestido en dos… y ella da un grito… y luego me sonríe… me besa y correspondo…_

- así, loco… loco por ti… - _gime y miro su cuerpo… tan perfecto… pálido, y con algunos moretones en el… y los reconozco… porque se los hice la vez pasada… miro sus bragas, negras con encajes al igual que su bracier… todo, lo había planeado todo, todo para matarme de ganas para hacerle el amor…_

_Me besa _– te extrañe mucho Ulrich – _dice entre gemidos que me están matando… lleva lentamente sus manos hacia mis pantalones y acaricia mis músculos… y vuelve a gemir… y baja lentamente la cremallera y sonríe…_ - ¿y tú? – _La miro_ - ¿me extrañaste? -.

_Y no sé que responder, me había tomado por sorpresa… _- no sabes cuánto… - _la atraigo hacia mí, y le doy un beso… suave, pero no puedo evitar, el que se vuelva uno hambriento, siento sus labios sonreír bajo los míos… y rodamos por la alfombra, esta vez yo me quedo encima, pero creo que ella no acepta eso, sonrió, ella me quita los pantalones lentamente, y en un acto apasionado me vuelca hacia donde estábamos… y me besa, fieramente, araña mi pecho…_

_Me besa en el cuello, mordiéndome, ligeramente, mientras yo intento no gemir, cuando se detiene y lo único que quedan son mis calzoncillos, me los quita, y se sonroja, el toque de rubor en su cara, hace que se vea hermosa, pronto, quito su bracier y ella se para y baja sus bragas, y queda en frente de mí, me paro y la atrapo entre la pared y ella me abrasa besándome, entro en ella, y ella da un gemido fuerte… poco a poco entro mas en ella, mientras ambos sonreímos._

_La tomo por las piernas, y la acomodo ahí…_

- ah… Ulrich… - _suspira mi nombre, y la beso… y me lleno de su ser… nos movemos, como si danzáramos._

_Yumi cada vez hace gemidos más fuertes, araña mi espalda y a la vez la acaricia, subo el ritmo escucho sus suspiros atentamente, mientras yo también lo hago, beso su cuello y chupo una parte dejando mi marca, sonrió, y acelero aun mas, mientras ella se encoge y grita mi nombre, llegando a su primer orgasmo, se aferra a mí, y yo me libero en ella, mientras ella besa mi boca, ambos con la respiración entre cortada y ella mueve sus manos hacia mi cara, y la otra en mi cabello donde enreda sus dedos, y yo suspiro – _vamos, al sofá_ – dice y yo algo atontado la llevo hacia allá, aun con nuestros cuerpos unidos, y caigo sentado, con ella encima mío, empieza a moverse lentamente, masajeo sus pechos, y los beso, mientras ella suspira hondamente, llevo mis manos hacia sus caderas y acaricio su cintura, ella arquea la espalda y suelta un ronroneo… y esto es el cielo…_

…

_Ambos estamos tirados en su cama, ella aun ríe, mientras sus piernas están enredadas en las mías, en medio de las sabanas agotados, me abrasa dulcemente y luego me da un beso en la mejilla, se para y se va del cuarto…_

_-_ ¿Dónde vas? -.

- voy a levantar tu ropa, está completamente mojada… ¿lo olvidas? -.

- contigo, como distracción… - _ella sonríe y se va siento como camina en los pasillos, y mi vista se va, a una foto, volteada, la tomo, y me sorprendo al reconocer que es la foto de mi boda… ¿Cómo es que la tiene?, Aelita no pudo haberla mandado, menos Sissi u Odd, Jeremy, lo dudo, y William no le di una foto de la boda, ¿de dónde la habrá conseguido…?_

- listo, para mañana estará seca_ – la miro, con algo de reproche._

- ¿Dónde has conseguido esto?_ – la sonrisa que adornaba su cara se borro, miro la foto y se sentó en el borde de la cama._

- después, en unos días en Tokio, me llego una carta de Yelen, contándome lo sucedido en la boda y de regalo una foto, de ustedes dos… - _la miro un poco incrédulo… aunque la verdad no me sorprende lo que ha hecho, se que ha hecho cosas peores… como la vez, en que creyó que yo era estéril, y se acostó, dios sabe con quién, y luego me dijo estar embarazada, pero al final, ella se hizo el examen, que comprobaba que ella era incapaz de tener hijos…_

- ven_ – ella obedeció se acerco a mí, la abrase y ella dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro… y suspiro, lamentándose… esta foto me volvía a la tierra, en donde Yumi y yo no podemos amarnos o querernos, porque así empiezan las recaídas en el amor… primero la quieres y después, no puedes vivir sin esa persona… - _la verdadera farsa, es ese matrimonio que vez en esta foto… -_ ella suelta un suspiro aliviado, y nos recostamos en la cama, abrazándola… porque mañana tendré que separarme de ella…_

…

_**Aelita pov:**_

_**21:23**_

_Lo extraño tanto… extraño a Jeremy, la forma dulce en la que me sonreía en las mañanas… la inocente manera en que expresábamos nuestro amor, en la adolescencia… no extraño al Jeremy que ahora está en casa, haciendo quizá quien sabe que… extraño al niño de catorce años, con el que viví los mejores momentos de mi vida…_

- princesa, deja de llorar… no quieres que la casa de este apuesto joven, se vuelva un mar de lagrimas o ¿sí? – _me rio, por la cara de Odd, me he estado quedando en su casa, por estos días… me ha cuidado tanto… y no sé cómo agradecerle, ha llorado conmigo, viendo pelis de amores que terminan mal… hemos comido miles de palomitas y también, bebiendo un montón de chocolate, o helado viendo las de terror y hemos reído a carcajadas con sus "éxitos de Kadic"…_

- lo siento, es que, extraño a… -.

- ¿Einstein? -.

- si… pero al de antes… me pregunto, si es que ha desaparecido días enteros y ha estado con ella… o hace quien sabe que, con otras… -.

- por cierto, ¿Cómo es Caroline? -.

- bueno, es de ojos claros, estatura mediana, pelo rubio, piel bronceada, es muy bonita… -.

- nah… tanto como ¿tu? Imposible… -.

_Me sonrojo, y le sonrió, es decir que Odd Della Robia, cree que soy más linda, que esa "modelo" es muy halagador…_

_- _además ella no tiene tus hermosos ojos, o tu fascinante cabello, es más, te voy a grabar, para después mostrarle al mundo lo hermosa que eres_ – saca su cámara y comienza a grabarme… _- ¡Señoras y Señores, he aquí la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a sus 21 años Aelita Stones, será coronada Miss mundo! ¡Por su magnífica belleza y su preciado carisma… tengo el mayor honor de mostrarle al mundo la octava maravilla del mundo! -.

- ¡cállate payaso, y apaga eso!-.

- director el Señor de los Señores… Odd el magnífico, les trae hay...-.

- dame eso, ¡Odd! -.

- y con estas humildes palabras, yo, su guapo director, voy en busca de un refugio, por maltrato animal… ¡Corre Kiwi 3! – _le persigo con la almohada del sillón y corro tras de él, Kiwi 3 duerme en la alfombra…_

- maltrato animal tus polainas, ¡dame eso! - _ se encierra en el cuarto de baño, y me cierra la puerta…_

- Fans, su querido Odd, está en apuros… estas son mis últimas palabras, para la cámara… vendré a penarle a Ulrich desde el mas allá, me comeré la comida de Yumi, torturare a Einstein y a William, y recordare eternamente a Aelita… adiós Kiwi 3, no olvides que papá te ama… - _sonrió y abro la puerta finalmente, le quito la cámara y me la llevo… _- CAISTE jajaja… no tiene cinta, estaba vacía jajaja… -_ frunzo el ceño y me rio junto con él, le doy un manotazo por la cabeza._

– cerdo mentiroso… -.

- Ownnn, pero aun así me quieres… ¿Quién podría odiar a Odd, el guapo y talentoso Odd el magnífico? -.

- vale Odd el magnífico, oye, no es olor a pavo quemado, lo que hay aquí… -.

- ¡la comida! – corre por el pasillo y llega a la cocina…

…

_**Con Sissi, normal pov:**_

_**21:25**_

- mmm vale, anote la dirección, gracias Moly, tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, si, si vale – se acomoda en su cama y aun con el bolígrafo naranja, en la mano, dibuja algunos garabatos en la libreta de notas… - ah, ya lo he pillado, no es necesario, si… adiós -.

Suelta el teléfono, y se dirige al baño… se mira en el espejo, y desde el cuarto de baño, se da cuenta de que su pieza sobresale una luz Azul y Roja… camina hacia la ventana, y ve una patrulla, frunce el ceño, y baja por las escaleras…

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa, un hombre bajaba del coche y subió por las celebres escaleras… con una presión en el pecho… conocía muy poco esa sensación… ansiedad… por un lado esperaba que ella le abriera la puerta, y por otro, deseaba que ella durmiera profundamente, y que ignorara su presencia ahí…

Cuando la puerta se abre – John… es decir… comisario… ¿Qué hace a estas horas, aquí? -.

- mmm yo… tenia, no es decir… su casa, no su… -.

Sissi sonríe… era la primera vez en que veía a alguien. Algo torpe y… con su actitud, de hombre serio en los interrogatorios… y ahora…

- vino a mi casa a… - completo por el hombre, quien le dio una mirada inquieta y le sonrió…

- bueno… pensé que… le gustaría ir a dar un paseo mañana en la tarde… -.

- y si era mañana… ¿Por qué ha venido a tales horas? -.

John se sonrojo… lo sabía, sentía un ardor en la cara… y Sissi soltó una risilla pequeña…

- bueno, me apetecería mucho ir… pero… podría irse… no me gusta recibir a hombres a estas horas… menos estando sola, y que mas encima, mi visitante, tenga un arma… -.

- ¿en serio?, digo, ¿en verdad? No es una broma ¿o… si? -.

- ¿me ve cara de broma? – Sonríe – no soy la del tipo bromista… pero, a decir verdad me encantaría ir con usted a no lo sé… cenar, pasear… bueno, más bien conocerle… mmm… adiós, mañana a ¿las? -.

- 20 horas… ¿está bien para ti? -.

- mmm… déjame pensarlo… maravilloso, chao -.

- chao… -.

_**Sissi pov:**_

_Hombres… se creen muy rudos con sus armas… pero son unas cacatúas con las chicas…_

**En la mansión de los señores Stern… **

**Yelen pov:**

**21:30**

_No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no…? pero el guapo de Ulrich no la elegirá antes que a mi… sacrifique horas y días, planeando toda mi vida junto a él… no cambiare mi vida, por una YUMI entrometida… Ulrich es mío, solo mío, yo soy la señora Stern… yo soy su mujer… ante La Ley, yo soy su mujer, su esposa, su amor, yo soy dueña de Ulrich… yo… y no dejare que una Japonesa me lo quite…_

_El mayordomo me abre la puerta, y dejo caer mi cartera, y entro a la mesa, la Señora Stern, me da una mirada… sé que no le agrado a esa mujer… ¿Cómo es posible? Soy la dama, y ella debería estar muy feliz de que yo sea la esposa de su amado hijo…_

_- ¿Yelen…? Que gusto que te presentes hoy para la conversación familiar… ¿Dónde está mi hijo? -._

_- señor… tengo que hablar con usted… es muy importante y me gustaría, que fuese a solas… - miro a su esposa y el asiente, me lleva a la oficina principal…_

_- ¿si? Cuál es el problema… -._

_- Ulrich me está engañando con esa tal Yumi, la recuerda, esa mujer, la niña de piel pálida ojos oscuros y labios rosa, la foto que encontré de ella, hace unos días… -._

_- le dije que la dejara… -._

_- ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Usted… lo sabía? -._

_- lamentablemente si… lo supe la semana pasada… discutimos por esa niñita… y ¿Qué…? -._

_- se ha acostado con ella estoy segura, Suegro, le pido que ¡haga algo! Yo no merezco soportar esto… yo amo a su hijo pero no soy capaz… no creo poder… -._

_- tranquila… algo se nos ocurrirá para salvarlo de esa mujer… porque con ella no se va a quedar… -._

_- gracias – sonrió y salgo de la oficina, y aprovecho para salir de esta casa, me alegro de tener a mi querido suegro de mi lado…_

_Alguien me toma el brazo y volteo para ver a la madre de Ulrich, la señora Adelia…_

_- suegra… ¿le pasa algo? -._

_- ten muy en claro, que no conseguirás quedarte a mi hijo, te lo dije, no me gustas para el… y no podrás conquistar a mi hijo, porque él, desde que la conoció la quiso, con el haberse casado contigo… solo ha retrasado lo inevitable, porque ella lo ama… y estoy segura de que el a ella también, mi hijo no es tuyo, porque su corazón pertenece a Yumi… que no se te olvide, puede ser que hayas engatusado a mi marido… pero no a mi… no a mí, y no apruebo tu matrimonio… -._

_- no me importa, porque al final, Yo SOY quien porta su Apellido y este anillo lo comprueba, soy su nuera aunque no lo quiera… lo siento tanto si es que no le gusta, pero mala suerte… ADIOS, suegra querida… -._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, esto es lo que hay por ahora… mmm verán… Yelen, es la MALVADA de la película… es la MALA, pero no por eso pueden culpar a su "amiga" Caroline, aunque eso no quita el hecho del error que cometió… es en cierta parte mala, he puesto lo del "video" porque me puse a ver el capitulo 91, y recordé que a Odd le gusta grabar cosas de humor o algo así xD se que parece un AxO pero no es lo que parece, solo es algo de amigos…**_

_**Bueno, les confieso que, Yelen, es un personaje de mi vida cotidiana… lamentablemente conozco a una… y ¿Qué puedo hacer? Reconozco que apenas le soporto… porque le rompió el corazón a una amiga mía… BESANDO a su "futuro" novio… y se está metiendo con mis Amigos… BUF! Y esa no se la perdono… pero así de mala, como en el fic no es… jeje, eso es royo mío xD pero, mala es…**_

_**#muy bien, me gustan los retos: **__es una frase que le dijo Yumi a Ulrich en _**"el Despertar de X.A.N.A."**

_**Guest:**__ la verdad no tengo definido el numero de capítulos… solo creo que será un poco largo… como unos 10 capítulos mínimo… pero probablemente más… bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… gracias por leerlo :D_

_**CodeYumyUlrich:**__ jeje…__lamento el haber hecho que te caiga pesada, pero, es que a mí no me agrada, y desde ahí va el punto… es algo de cómo hablamos de "ella" a veces, no es bueno andar así, pero es que se cree porque su papito es profe de defensa personal, y ella dice "soy bonita, soy linda soy perfecta" con su vocecita…. Y me tiene de los nervios… bueno gracias por leerlo, y por mi lado OSCURO Muajajaja, me alegro de que cause esa sensación… ella es la mala sin causa… ah y lo de entre William y YELEN se sabrá pronto… o al final? No sé cómo le hare para eso. Pero algo se me ocurrirá…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, hasta la próxima semana…_


	7. Aun así yo te necesito

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Aun así… Yo te necesito…**

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Grito el hombre – se supone que debiste presentarte, pero no lo hiciste, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? -.

Tres matones sujetaban al hombre de gafas… mientras le golpeaban sin piedad…

- responde, genio, ¿Qué pretendías? – Rio – tu vida no puede ser peor… ¿Por qué aun intentas protegerle? Ella te dejo, esta con uno de tus mejores amigos, mientras tú te hundías… mas y mas… ella reía y quien sabe que hacían con el… uno de tus mejores amigo… con quien peleaste alguna vez para salvar el mundo… te está robando al amor de tu vida… pobre… completamente enamorados de la misma mujer… que patético…-.

- eso no es cierto – tocio, como algo de sangre salió de su boca – ella jamás, jamás haría eso… la conozco… y sé que aun me quiere un poco… -.

- insolente -.

- de la cara… todo este tiempo trabajando para alguien que ni conozco… ¿Quién es usted? -.

- pero Jeremy… ¿Qué dices? Claro que me conoces… más de lo que imaginas, nos conocemos muy de cerca… ahora – siseo – llevadle a su sala… desde ahora – levantaron al rubio del suelo – trabajaras encerrado, y más te vale Belpois ser eficiente… porque si atrapamos a tu amada Aelita… bien sabes que le pasara… -.

- no se atrevería… -.

- claro que si, la Skynet, debe estar lista muy pronto… se que trabajaste en la anulación de X.A.N.A. el programa multi-virus, que pudo ser el dominante del mundo… se lo de su padre… yo estuve ahí… yo sé quienes estuvieron… y Waldo, pago el precio por revelarse contra sus superiores… esperamos que tu, no cometas el mismo error… -.

- hare lo que me pidan, en cuanto me aseguren de que nada le pasara a Aelita… -.

- enamorado… el amor llevara tu vida a la perdición… -.

- me disculpara espero, pero yo aun creo en el… y sé que existe esa persona… señor -.

- ¿perdón? -.

- la persona quien logre hacerlo feliz para siempre… y – el hombre de la izquierda golpeo su estomago, volcándolo al suelo… mientras Jeremy se retorcía de dolor ahí, los otros apretaban sus puños con ira…

- nadie le habla así al jefe, te queda claro estúpido idiota… nadie contradice al señor, ¿entiendes? -.

- si… -.

- llévenselo -.

Los "guardias" levantaron nuevamente a Jeremy y lo llevaron a la sala #31 PSM, Jeremy sabía que era lo único que podría hacer para salvarla… si tan solo, hubiese podido despedirse de ella… o de sus amigos… pero había una presión en el pecho… que decía que ella no dudaría en pagarle con la misma moneda y dormir con Odd… pero también había algo que le decía que confiara en ella que ella no haría eso… que ella aun le quería…

…

**William pov:**

_Desperté con la cara entre papeles y contratos… pasamos toda la noche trabajando, con mi nueva compañera…_

- mmm veo que ya desertaste… bueno, aquí tienes el desayuno – me paso la bandejilla, con tanta delicadeza… mientras me sonreía… se me hace muy extraño… el haber pasado la noche con una mujer… y no haber "dormido" en la cama… digo, estoy acostumbrado a pasar la noche con mujeres, pero esta… es tan difícil…

- gracias, y… ¿Cómo has dormido? – una pregunta tonta, pero creo que sirve para alivianar la tensión…

- dormí, solo como se puede dormir entre tanto papeleo y fechas… ¿Cómo crees? -.

- vale, pero un "Mal" hubiese sido más corto y más exacto… -.

- ¿Qué pasa?, se que no debería de decirlo o mencionarlo, pero… tu eres… -.

- guapo si me lo han dicho… -.

- no, CERDO, tienes ropa de mujeres en un cajón el cual estaba abierto en tu pieza… ¿Cómo puedes…? -.

- ¿Cómo…? Como los encontraste… ¿estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas? -.

- ¿yo? Y porque razón, YO estaría hurgando entre tu cosas… tengo mejores cosas que hacer… y hablando de eso, ya es muy tarde… debía estar en casa anoche… y bueno… nada de esto hubiese pasado, si ¡Ulrich no hubiese faltado a la Empresa ayer! – _Sonrió, su cara se ve tan graciosa cuando se queja o hace algún tipo de explicación… - _¿Por qué sonríes? -.

- porque tu cara es graciosa… -.

- ¿graciosa mi cara? ¿Qué tiene de graciosa? -.

- la forma en que tu boca y sus ojos hacen expresiones mientras hablas… - tomo su barbilla, lo cual la obliga a mirarme a los ojos… y me pierdo en ellos… cuando ella me aleja…

- mira, no sé qué pensaras de mi, o que es lo que soy… pero, yo, no juego a los enamorados con compañeros de trabajo o algo por el estilo, NUESTRA RELACION, recuérdalo, ES solo LABORAL nada más que ESO, ¿entiendes? ES solo eso… -.

_Se aleja de mí, y sale por la puerta principal… dejándome con las ganas de besarla… ahora… ya no sé ni siquiera que me pasa… esta chica aparece, me ensucia el traje más caro que me gusto, corre asustada, le da una paliza a unos idiotas, me sonríe, nos encontramos, actuamos como amigos, viene a mi apartamento con la escusa de trabajar, y no hacemos nada en toda la noche… no otra cosa que no sea ordenar el papeleo, y se va… dejándome con dudas y con sensaciones raras…_

_Admito que me gusta… mucho, pero es tan difícil… no creo que sea tan fácil como con las otras… esta algo tiene… estoy seguro… me paro mientras bebo el café, dulce amargo que me dio Grace…y camino hacia la ventana, la veo caminar… tan segura por la calle, toma un taxi, y se va… no estoy seguro de que me pase, pero dudo haberlo sentido antes…_

_Camino hacia mi pieza y me tiro a la cama como un trapo sucio, e intento reflexionar…_

_Lo admito… soy basura, es como me he sentido… últimamente… la culpa… es, molesta… la verdad, es que me arrepiento de la carta…_

Flash back:

"_deje la carta en la ventana, en medio de la noche… vigile que los padres de Yumi estuvieran durmiendo y ella igual… con un sobre en la mano, seguro de lo que hacía…deje las fotos junto con la carta…"_

"_costo, pero con practica, logre igualar la letra de Ulrich, ahora, se suponía que las cosas debían ser simples, Ulrich leería la supuesta carta de Yumi, y la odiaría, mientras que Yumi leería la carta y miraría las fotos y le odiaría… todo iba según el plan, ya no había marcha atrás… ahora solo había que esperar a que el tiempo arreglara el camino para mi…"_

Fin del Flash Back.

_Estaba seguro en ese entonces… pero, de haber sabido, que Ulrich se casaría con semejante víbora, y que Yumi se iría tan lejos intentando sanar su corazón… hubiese cambiado la historia… ella se hubiese quedado, y hubiese sido feliz con Ulrich, hubiesen formado la familia que Ulrich tanto quiere, Yelen hubiera desaparecido de nuestras vidas… y todo hubiera sido como debió ser… pero no, si tan solo no hubiera dejado esa carta, es día, si tan solo no me hubiese dejado llevar por los planes de Yelen… nada hubiera pasado… y me siento tan mal… porque Yumi, salió con lo peor… recuerdo que Yelen menciono el detestarla, por tener el corazón de Ulrich…_

**Con Yumi y Ulrich**

Normal pov:

Ulrich parpadeo pesadamente ante los rayos del sol… se movió un poco intentando no despertar a Yumi, sonrió, como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo… se sentía bien por dentro…cuando Yumi comenzó a pestañear….

- ¿Qué…? – levanto la vista reconociendo al moreno de al lado… - ¿Ulrich? ¿Qué… que paso? – Se tomo la frente – Mi cabeza… -.

- ¿no, no recuerdas nada? -.

- no… de lo que pasó anoche… solo recuerdo el haber bebido unas botellas y mí mente se apaga completamente… -.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- a esto… no se qué nos pasa… solo que te necesito tanto… Yumi, yo… yo no creo el poder vivir así… -.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- una mentira… fingiendo amar a mi esposa… y muriendo por ti… -.

- Ulrich… lo mejor es olvidarlo… mira, hagamos como que nada de esto paso… ¿si? Nos alejaremos y… -.

- eso no va a funcionar…-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no va a hacerlo?-.

- no lo hará, porque esto se nos va de las manos… ¡mírate! Dios… ¿Cómo vamos a terminar…? Yo no puedo, porque no quiero ni si quiera imaginarme el no tenerte así… -.

- pero… está mal, no, no es lo que debería suceder… y, Ulrich dejemos esto no… -.

- no puedo… porque tú eres lo que necesito… - la acerca a él… - ¿en verdad quieres que termine…? -.

- Ulrich, ¿es que olvidas que…? -.

- ¿y tú? ¿Olvidas lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de dejarlo… si sabes que terminaremos igual de todas formas…? – Suspira – yo no quiero que termine… y no podrás decir que no… porque tú, estas igual que yo… yo sí recuerdo… y anoche me llamaste borracha, me dijiste que me necesitabas…. Y sabias que iba a llegar, cuando lo hizo, tú me estabas esperando… acabamos en el sillón y… de ahí… solo fue… -.

- lujuria…-.

- te vez hermosa cuando dices eso… - le besa, y Yumi enreda sus brazos en su cuello…

- Ulrich… promete que guardaras el secreto… nadie, nadie debe saber lo nuestro… -.

La vuelve a besar…

- prometido… - sonríe en sus labios – pero antes… debes tu prometerme algo… - sujeta una de sus manos.

¿Qué? -.

- quiero ser el único en tu vida… solo yo, porque, me dan celos de pensar en que… -.

Ella sonríe - ¿celos…? ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo…? Yo soy libre… pero tú, no, y bueno yo -.

- como sepa que estas con otro… ese jodido terminara con todo roto… y tu… volverás a ser mía… solo mía – susurro en su oído.

- pero, tu… tu eres de otra… - Ulrich suelta su mano y toma su anillo sacándoselo del dedo.

- ¿decías? – Lo lanza a la pared y da una fija mirada a los ojos de Yumi – ¿falta algo? -.

**Sala #31PSM:**

Jeremy… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Caroline corre a su lado y toma su cara, mientras él forma una mueca de dolor con la cara hinchada.

- ¿Qué crees? – se vuelve hacia el pequeño portátil, y comienza nuevamente a teclear algunos códigos.

- Es por culpa de esa… estoy segura… - no alcanzo a terminar.

- ¡no, es culpa tuya! Si no me hubieses besado… Aelita no me odiaría… si no hubieses existido en mi vida, nada de esto estaría pasando -.

- ¿yo? Jeremy, sabes que yo jamás haría algo que fuese malo para ti… Jeremy, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… -.

- déjame, ¿quieres? Debo terminar esto… -.

- La mujer le miro y volvió su mirada al suelo, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, esperando… a que él, le retuviera, pero en el fondo ella sabía que eso jamás pasaría…

Salió de la sala y se dirigió, hacia la sala central…

- señor, recuerda lo que habíamos negociado, el trato que le da a Belpois ¡es inhumano! Más le vale mejorar las condiciones de él, usted sabe que yo puedo denunciar este trato…. -.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -.

- usted sabe quién soy, la protegida de su ¡hija! -.

- si padre y lo sabes, y bien podrías ignorarme, pero no te conviene, porque gracias a mi, tu, tienes el capital para recrear la Skynet, que por cierto me ayudara con mi problema – Dijo la mujer de oscuros ojos… Yelen.

- hija, sigo pensando, en que la Skynet serviría para mucho más que acecinar a una chica asiática… piénsalo, ¿perder valiosos recursos por tu marido? -.

- lo vale padre, además, te dije que te daría el capital, si tú accedías a darme mi venganza… -.

- está bien… -.

- ¿pasa algo Caroline? -.

- sí y es que tu padre le está dando una trato inhumano a Jeremy… -.

- el proyecto no se detendrá por un debilucho idiota quejón como Jeremy… ¿quedo claro? -.

- pero… -.

- Entendido… bien es bueno saberlo… -.

Caroline bajo la mirada y suspiro hondo… ¿Qué podía hacer? Jeremy la odiaba y no quería ni si quiera su lastima… cuando apareció un disparo… si había algo que podría hacer…

**Con Aelita:**

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Camine lentamente por el patio de "mi casa" corrían lagrimas por mis mejillas y sentía el corazón vacio… Dije a Odd que estaría bien, pero cada vez que él no estaba conmigo, la pena volvía, los recuerdos míos y de Jeremy… Desde la primera vez que lo vi… cuando estaba en esa prisión… sin memoria, solo creyendo que no era más que "un dato informático" y gracias a él… pude salir, y no solo eso, me ayudo a construir una vida… siempre quise salir de la computadora… para formas una vida real… pero siempre la tuve, con amigos de verdad sentimientos reales y yo era real, cuando Salí… ya tenía todo eso, además me ayudo a formar mi vida fuera…_

_Y no solo eso, también acabo con mi peor pesadilla… acabo con mis miedos y penas… aunque no quiera reconocerlo, yo sigo enamorada de Jeremy… su manera algo torpe para expresarse… hizo que me diera cuenta de cuánto me amaba… al pedirme matrimonio… pero ahora, con esa… sus extrañas desapariciones… me cuesta creer que me fue fiel… y con secretos que estoy segura de que los tiene… sé que es lo mas paranoico que he pensado… presiento que él me guarda algo, y que es malo, además de que ya no sienta su presencia cuidándome… lo extraño…_

- ¿Aelita? -.

_Me voltee para ver a quien me hablaba_ – soy yo, ¿Qué quieres tu? – _dije con voz agobiada e intentando no votar ninguna lagrima…_

- se que la relación entre ambas no ha sido buena, pero… yo, quiero decirte que Jeremy te ama… y no sé donde esta, pero está en peligro… -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -.

- es… un, arggg. No puedo decírtelo, pero lo sé, es un secreto… -.

- no lo ayudare -.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dices?, ¡es tu esposo! -.

- y tú la amante a la vez… ¿por cuan tonta me crees? -.

- entonces, eso significa que no lo ayudaras -.

- como puedo saber si esto no es solo para que vuelva a sus brazos y ustedes dos sigan jugando a los amantes apasionados a mis espaldas maldita… -.

- está bien… te lo dije porque… el no quiere mi ayuda, porque está completamente enamorado de ti… adiós Aelita, lamento el haberte causado dolor sin razón alguna… es que, Jeremy… es con quien siempre soñé, no es como otros, que, juegan con tus sentimientos… no es agresivo o un jodido idiota que te trata como a su madre, cuando en verdad eres su esposa…si sirve de algo, el nunca sintió ni sentirá nada por mi… -.

- Entonces… quieres decir, que, jugó con tus sentimientos, al igual que con los míos… espero que te vaya muy bien… -.

- El no es perfecto, pero es lo más cercano a lo que, yo querría desear… - _Sujeto su bolsa y camino rápidamente por los jardines y se fue, nunca espere, eso, debo decir que casi caí en su juego…_

_¿Qué has hecho Aelita? Le has dejado solo, lagrimas caían por mis ojos otra vez…_

_No me entiendo, mi corazón aun perdona a Jeremy pero mi dignidad femenina, me impide aceptarlo…_

_Saco una de las llaves, y entro en la casa… esta toda revuelta… casi, casi como cuando solo era una casa abandonada en medio del bosque cercano a la fabrica, aunque, ahora solo se nota el rastro de que alguien más vivía aquí, hay botellas y cigarros tirados por el suelo… subo a nuestra habitación… y veo que el panorama no es diferente…creo que me equivoque…_

_Siento como un revoltijo de emociones me afectan… pero no logro encontrar el dolor, solamente la culpa, inunda mi ser, porque yo soy su esposa, a quien eligió para pasar toda la vida juntos, y yo lo he abandonado, solo porque no he confiado en él como debí hacerlo… como tenía que ser, no estuve con él cuando, lo tenía que estar, todas las veces que él me necesito… yo lo deje solo… mientras solo pensaba en mi propio dolor… ahora, solo dios sabe quien lo tiene…_

**Ulrich Pov:**

_Mire por el retrovisor de mi auto, acelere cuidadosamente, pasando por las calles, en medio del tráfico matutino…_

_Me siento tan idiota y débil, sabía que todo no iba a terminar bien, es decir… en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría, y… yo insistí, por mi propio capricho, y era ella, solo ella…_

_Aun no entiendo, como es capaz de sobrevivir algo, tan pequeño, y compartido solo por dos personas… y aun más como, es que ella provoque cosas tan adictivas en mí…_

Flash back:

"_ella dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho, descansando, con sus finos ojos cerrados y en calma, sus labios entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y encogida en sí misma, su respiración en calma, sus manos apretadas con las mías, y su cabello, algo más largo de lo que lo tenía antes, tapando su frente y el lado derecho de su cara, deje de acariciar su suave piel, y quite ese molesto mechón… solo para verla… ahí, tan calmada…"._

"_y también sentía lo perfecto del momento, como siempre lo era cada vez que ella estaba conmigo… lo bien que me sentía con ella cerca, y el vacio de su cuerpo, su escancia cuando no lo estaba, habíamos explotado en deseo, o almenas lo era yo, ella… siempre dulce, mientras que yo completamente hambriento y sediento de ella… loco por ella…"._

"_Y no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que solo me estaba matando a mí mismo, diría que ella es el dulce veneno que corrompe mi alma, que se adentra en lo profundo de mi ser, y mata todo, todo lo que antes había dejado el dolor, los sueños construidos en mi corazón roto, se destruyeron completamente cuando la bese apretándola con la pared… mi problema no es solo eso, es mucho mas, en más fuerte, es mi droga que me convierte en un adicto a su cuerpo, a sus ojos, a sus caricias, a su suave piel, a sus labios, a su sabor tan perfecto, y a todo lo que es de ella, siento que cada vez lo necesito mas para mi, y no aceptaría el compartirlo, con nadie… mataría por ella, moriría por ella, haría lo que sea por ella, pondría en juego todo lo que tengo, por una noche con ella…"_

"_Y poco a poco, me doy cuenta de mi debilidad… de que caí de nuevo… de que lo que no debía pasar, paso por mi propia necedad… me aleje de ella y me pare, desnudo me dirigí en busca de mi ropa…y me la coloque silenciosamente… cuando había terminado, mi propósito era la puerta… pero sentí un afligimiento en mi corazón, sujete la percha, como luchando contra mí mismo…"._

"_Suspire hondo… y quise quitar esa sensación de mi… termine en la pieza, y la contemple otra vez, no sé porque, o la razón de que me serviría verla…"._

"_Después de cubrirla con las sabanas, acaricie su cabeza… y Salí de ahí… un Deja-Vu me inundo… esa sensación a felicidad, pero a la vez inercia, a inseguridad, y el miedo a perderla, y me atemorizo aun mas, esperando que no sea amor lo que pasa por mi… no quiero, no lo deseo, y mis pensamientos, son confusos, por ahora la odio, pero cuando nos besamos la quiero, cuando otro le habla la odio, pero cuando la tengo bajo mi piel la quiero, cuando me rechaza la odio, pero cuando hace sus arrumacos en la cama la quiero, y quiero todo de ella, cada parte de su ser, su alma, su corazón, su vida… quiero que ella me ame… y quiero hacerme dueño de todo… que todos los rincones su cuerpo sea mío, que su alma me necesite, quiero que su corazón solo piense en mi, y sienta lo que por otros no, quiero vivir con ella, y verla caminar en las mañanas y noches, a medio día, a todo momento, saber que siempre regresara a mi…"._

Fin del Flash Back.

_Desde ese momento, he sentido el miedo correr por mi… el miedo porque todo parece como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento… como si mi mañana no siguiera sin ella, y las sensaciones, de… todo lo que tenia para mi vida, se derrumbaron…_

_Y no sé si pueda resistir a semejante amenaza… no si tiene su cara, o sus piernas… tan elegantes, sus labios provocadores… no si es ella a quien me Deva resistir, y en el fondo se… que… no es lo que tenía planeado… todo tiene una razón de ser en este mundo, pero aun no veo cual es la razón por la que exista este deseo incontrolable… esta locura por tenerla… aun no se la razón por la cual ella existe y se cruzo en mi camino…_

_Y estoy aterrorizado de tan solo pensar que volveré a caer… porque es algo más fuerte que una química pasional… por si reviviera ese… "amor"… no puedo, me prometí a mí mismo, jamás volver a amar… jamás, jamás volverla a amar… pero si esto me gana… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que voy a hacer sin ella…?_

_No quiero depender de ella, de que mi vida gire en torno a ella, se que por ahora la tengo conmigo… pero la inseguridad no se va… mi vida gira en su ser… en todo lo que puedo pensar es en que luego tarde o temprano me devorare sus labios, quizá me tumbe en ella, o ella ira arriba y después… la acomodare entre mis brazos y la besare dulcemente, mientras poco a poco se duerme…_

_El móvil suena… lo miro y suspiro hondo… NO TODO PODIA SER PERFECTO…_

_- Ulrich cariño, tu padre y y_o te esperamos en casa… llega pronto amor, tenemos que hablar entre todos…

**Con Yumi:**

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Toque a mi lado, solo para encontrarme el vacio de la cama… con el frio de la mañana y sin su presencia, suspire, se había ido… ¿sin despedirse? Supongo que no le importo ni un poco, veo la botella de licor en el suelo, enredada entre las sabanas me paro y lo recojo… dejo resbalar la sabana, dejándome desnuda, me voy a por una ducha…_

_Siento el agua resbalar por mi piel… me revuelvo el cabello, para limpiármelo y me llega a la mente, el que Ulrich me sorprenda en la ducha desnuda… que me arrincone y que me bese con esa actitud de que él es el dominante… porque así lo siento… siento que el domina mi vida… y lo más tonto, es que me gusta… me gusta ser de el… aunque muchos piensen que no vale la pena salir con el corazón roto más de una vez por el mismo amor, y verme como la mala de la película al ser yo la amante… la tercera, con quien él se revuelca y con quien debería hacerlo sería su esposa…_

_Una sensación de horror me inundo por dentro… estaba auto complaciendo solo con el recuerdo de Ulrich… de esa manera lo quiero… ¿es en serio? No es bueno para ninguno de los dos… ya que probablemente le este arruinando la vida al interponerme en un matrimonio… y de todas maneras ya era oficial, era su amante… con quien disfrutaría de las largas horas de la noche y en algún lugar en donde nadie nos vea, entregándonos a escondidas…_

_¿Por qué tan mala mi suerte?..._

_Siento que alguien toca el timbre… me apresuro y salgo de la de la ducha me seco lo más rápido posible… y aun con el cuerpo medio húmedo me coloco un camisón y corro por el pasillo para coger las cosas de la noche anterior, las tiro en mi cuarto y voy a abrir la puerta, acomodándome el cabello…_

- Hola querida, ¿eres Yumi no es así? -.

_Quedo media anonadada ante la presencia de la Señora Adelia Stern en mi casa… _- sí, soy yo, mmm… discúlpeme, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? -.

_Ella suspira, y baja la mirada…_ - tengo que hablar contigo… pero, a solas… ¿te parece si entro…? -.

- Dios, perdone mi imprudencia, adelante… -.

_**En casa del Sr y la Sra. Stern:**_

Ulrich cierra la puerta de golpe, frustrado tira las llaves a la mesilla al lado de la puerta, dos personas estaban en el salón comedor, obviamente esperándolo…

- ya era hora de que llegaras, ¿no lo crees Ulrich? -.

El tono autoritario del Señor Walter tomo por sorpresa a Ulrich…

- ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto hacia tu esposa es esta? Jamás te di este ejemplo… di la verdad estabas con esa niñita Yumi ¿Verdad? -.

- Señor… - dijo en un tono más suave Yelen…

- Eso no es de su incumbencia… -.

- por supuesto que lo es niño mal criado… ¿Qué te creías? Tu bella esposa esperándote en casa… y tú durmiendo con otra… -.

- ¿y quien dice que estaba con ella? ¿Es que acaso no puedo beber en un bar solo…? -.

- no hueles a borrachera... -.

- eso es porque tengo la decencia de no llegar como un ebrio a casa... -.

- bien, Cariño, con tu padre y yo queremos darte la noticia… es algo maravilloso… -.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Ulrich tu… ¡tú serás padre! -.

- ¿Qué… q… que…. E… es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? -.

- por supuesto… con las nuevas tecnologías de Estados Unidos… podremos acceder a una inseminación artificial… e intentarlo de nuevo… -.

- Ves a lo que me refería… tu esposa aun lo intenta… -.

- ¡con una suma de dinero aproximada a 1 billón de dólares, podrás realizar tu mayor sueño amor! -.

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Bien, no estaba preparado para eso…yo creí que se había resignado pero, no… lo sigue intentando… y… ya no se qué pensar… todo, todo se está yendo del plan, no se suponía que ella me dirá un hijo, pero tampoco puedo romperle el corazón ¿o sí?_

- ¿Cuándo te vas a Estados Unidos? -.

- hoy en la tarde, volveré cuando los tratamientos hayan dado frutos… este niño, será nuestra salvación… -.

_Mi padre sonreía mientras yo fruncí el ceño… ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?_

- Yelen, tenemos que hablar… ahora – _mi tono de voz sombrío, hicieron que mi padre me lanzase una mirada gélida y luego se retiro…_

- sucede algo amor… _- con ese tono tan sobreactuando inocentemente…_

- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? – _ella me miro confundida, mostrando una débil orbe de dolor…_

- a… ¿a qué te refieres? -.

- ¿Cómo que salvación…? Seria nuestro hijo, no el mío…Yelen… ¿Qué clase de futura madre se supone que eres? -.

_Ella me miro con reproche… no, no sabía qué rayos hacer… y si… y si le doy una oportunidad más a esto… ¿Cómo? Lo que estaba haciendo… si, si Yelen puede quedar embarazada no puedo dejarla… pero él no dejarla, y ese niño… significan… dejar a mi maldita…_

- Ulrich… bien sabes que nosotros vamos mal últimamente… pero… yo, yo si te quiero – e_sto no está pasando… se que una llamada inoportuna en medio de la noche, mientras estoy con Yumi a mi lado me sacara de esta pesadilla… nada –_ y no quiero perderte solamente porque no lo hemos intentado suficientemente… una vez más… no hace daño… -.

_Que es esto… ¿angustia? Como es que me siento tan afligido por… porque, esto significa adiós… a… ella… __**¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERLA DE NUEVO**__! Porque… ¿Cómo es que mi corazón me grita su nombre en este instante? Pero de otra forma… distinta… _

_Yelen sonríe y se va del cuarto, pero y si sigo… aun mientras… aun mientras mi Yumi no… sepa, esto, tengo que… tengo que intentar conformarme con Yelen y la futura probable familia que me dé…_

_Ya sé lo que hare…_

….

**Con Yumi:**

- bien, estoy aquí porque… quiero hablar contigo respecto a mi hijo… -.

- Yo… yo se que él está casado… y… -.

- Linda, ya lo sé todo… -.

- yo… nunca quise que… ni yo misma sé que es lo que me pasa… -.

- shh, tranquila, yo no te condenare por eso… solo quiero que tu sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo… y te apruebo… no te juzgare por lo que has hecho, se que tu, amas con todo el corazón a mi hijo… se te nota en la mirada… solo te vengo a pedir que no te des por vencida… Sé que algo planea esa víbora… pero no dejare que me quite a mi hijo… y sé que con tu ayuda, el se decidirá a proponer el divorcio…-.

- pero… ¿Cómo sabe si es que Ulrich planea el dejarla…? eso aún es incierto… -.

- Linda, conozco a mi hijo desde muy pequeño… se que Walter no es tan afectivo con él y que eso le duele mucho… pero desde muy pequeño conozco cada una de sus actitudes y su razón… sé que cuando estaba con esa mujer, aun te amaba locamente, también que cuando se caso, ustedes tuvieron una despedida, y imagino que se han visto a escondidas últimamente… Ulrich puede engañar a su Padre, pero a mí no… El últimamente lo he visto sin ganas de vivir… sin nada porque o quien luchar… y mírate… tu, eres más que suficiente para él para que ese matrimonio de el paso final… -.

- pero… y si el de verdad ama a Yelen… -.

- ¿te lastimo mucho? -.

Lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Yumi… irónico ¿no? durante su estancia en Tokio, había decidido el jamás volver a amar de la misma forma a alguien, al extremo de hacerla llorar… pero nunca se dijo él nunca volver a amar a Ulrich de la misma manera…

- mira, se que tienes miedo de sufrir… sobre todo sabiendo, de que tu eres la mas lastimada con los caprichos de orgullo de mi hijo… pero esa vida, ese matrimonio y Yelen, solo son eso… una capricho que por orgullo de niño aparecieron y quedaron en la vida de el… -.

- … -.

- mira, si no responde por lo menos piénsalo muy bien… ¿sí? -.

- lo hare -.

…_.._

_**Sala #31PSM:**_

_**Jeremy Pov**__:_

_Esto_ _es una locura… intentar crear un mundo Virtual parecido al de Lyoko es una completa Locura_

- hola, sé que no me conoces, pero yo soy Tania… tu compañera de proyecto, además vengo a curar tus heridas… -.

- ya, claro… ¿y qué vas a hacer? – _volteo para ver a esa voz molesta… cuando, me dio cuenta de que es… definitivamente hermosa… ¿Qué? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Pero es que su cabello, en melena y rojo… su mirada Azul… y ese tono de voz… es la copia de la mujer que amo… es igual a Aelita…_

_Sonríe, y sin quererlo yo también lo hago…_

- ¿Cómo van los avances? -.

_Y bajo de mi nube…_ - Bien… es decir aun faltan las demás terminales que están en ese portafolios, luego de eso, solo hay que probar… -.

- Wow… sí que eres bueno en esto… - _bajo el tono de su voz, en un susurro_… - ¿Cómo te atraparon? -.

_Entonces también me di cuenta de que no era el único… _- amenazaron con matar a la mujer de m vida… pero no me importa lo que pase conmigo, mientras ella este a salvo, puedo trabajar tranquilo, aun en las más precarias condiciones… -.

- Wow… yo… ojala pudiera decir eso… mi esposo… perdón es decir mi difunto esposo… me decía eso… - _lagrimas… no me gusta ver a una mujer triste_… - ellos… me lo advirtieron… y yo creí que… nosotros podríamos… pero me equivoque… - _sollozo_ – lo siento es que amaba a Leonardo… el… era, era el hombre de mis sueños… y me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre… y mírame, ahora estoy sola… -.

_Entonces mi corazón dio un latido horrorizada mente despavorido… tenía que ser eficiente… o mi Aelita… mi princesa… corre serio peligro… Me pare… y toque su hombro…_ - tranquila… déjalo ir… además el siempre estará contigo n tu corazón… nadie, nadie lo podrá sacar de ahí… -.

- Gracias… -.

…

Yumi Pov:

¿_Qué tan malo podría ser?, ¿Cuánto podrá resistir este corazón mío? Lo quiero… quiero a mi Ulrich… lo amo… pero ¿el lo hace conmigo?, y… ¿y si nunca sintió o siente algo por mi y solo fantaseo con tonterías….? Calores de cama y atracción sin sentimientos…_

_El puede… ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no lo intento? El Amarlo sin amarlo, el entregarle mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón… que mi alma se devuelva a mi… y que el día de mañana… lo vea como la fogosa aventura que empezó… pero… ¿y si mi corazón me traiciona?, ¿y si ellos son más fuertes que yo…? Si no quiero salir lastimada debo afrontar el fuego... Con el fuego… veamos que tanto resiste mi corazón sin terminar completamente enamorada de él… cuanto tardare en amarlo… esta vez, no tendré miedo… no me importa si está mal… lo deseo… y el a mi… si ella se quedo con el alma de el… disfrutare el hombre que dejo… aunque no sea para mi comodidad…. Tendré lo que ella no… y entonces sabrá, que esta vez, le pondré la pista más dura… mucho más de lo que yo misma pudiera predecir… vamos a ver… volveré loco de pasión a Ulrich… hare que me desee más que nada en este mundo... y me hare inolvidable para su vida… si es que ella me gana la batalla el jamás me olvidara… me asegurare de ello…_

_Me levante del sofá… cogí mi bolsa diseñada por mi misma… colocándome un vestido gris, con un moño en la cintura, me revolví el pelo… haría compras… una sorpresa… saque mi móvil… y marque el numero que ella había anotado en mi teléfono poco antes de irse…_

"_- hola… ¿eres tu Yumi? –"._

- sí, quiero decirle que cuenta conmigo para alejarlo de ella… -.

"_- me alegra oírlo… intentare mantenerte informada… para que ella no te sabotee o algo así… -"._

…

Mientras tanto…

- bien padre… si ya tengo el dinero, pero más te vale que el proyecto funcione, y que ese mundo virtual que está creando el inútil de Jeremy… me ayude para poder darle un hijo a mi amor… y asesinar a esa Maldita -.

"- no te preocupes querida, si todo sale bien… tienes tu futuro asegurado… -".

- eso espero… -.

La mujer de hermosa cabellera roja, sonrió, coloco en la maleta el billón que había retirado esa tarde… todo salía conforme al plan… tan como ella lo calculo… como siempre… como siempre esta vez, la lógica iba a su favor… y ya nadie podría detenerla… cada paso era sigiloso y cuidadoso… era imposible que alguien lograra parar el brillante plan que había ideado… el primero fue un éxito… y este no fallaría, ahora conocía el corazón de la japonesa que poco a poco iba ganando terreno, pero pronto le seria arrebatado… no le quitarían a Ulrich tan fácilmente… conocía a su rival… o no… imposible, ella no podría ser mejor que ella misma, ella era débil y sensible, en cambio ella era fuerte y decidida ¿no?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tarde… lo se lo sé… pero tenía que… o si no… mis notas en lengua no me ayudarían mucho… okay, este capítulo es… bien no sé cómo describirlo, quizá es el punto donde las cosas pueden dar un giro a favor de nuestra pareja o no… ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué **__**hará**__** Ulrich? Luchara por Yumi, o se resignara con Yelen…**_

_**Una pista, un adelanto del próximo capítulo… ^.^**_

"_**este es el modelo TX230, con funcionalidades de prueba, aun le faltan arreglos… pero…"**_

"_**Lo que importa es el sistema operatorio…"**_

"_**alguien debe detenerlo, mi hija está dentro…"**_

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

"_**su mirada clavada en mi…"**_

"… _**yo tengo que confesarte algo… ".**_

"_**¿Cómo? Responde ahora tu ".**_

"_**y que somos ahora".**_

"_**Solamente eso es todo"**_

"_**Te arrepentirás"**_

"_**no temo a lo que me hagas"**_

"_**cerré la puerta… de nuevo… de nuevo yo… "**_

_**Y eso es mucho… me emocione… espero que mi imaginación no me lleve a donde yo no quiero llegar… ya que si lo hace todo esto…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chaito :3**_


	8. Luchar

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Luchar:**_

_**William Pov:**_

_Grace… Grace… Grace… sin podérmela sacar de la cabeza… ¿eso es posible? ¿Cómo es que conoces a una mujer, tan solo una vez, y se vuelve única para ti mismo?, ¿y, por qué rayos me hago la pregunta de nuevo… si era exactamente lo mismo con Yumi… ella… o Grace… estoy tan confundido… y que… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estoy pensando como mujer? Ah… vamos hombre, una mujer… uff… mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas, pero tampoco vivir sin ellas… si tan solo… no me hubiese enamorado de Yumi… si no la quisiera tanto como la quiero… podría estar seguro e irme por esos preciosos ojos color miel... llena de vida, una joya que me costara más de lo que siempre creí que me costaría algo en la vida…_

_Entre por las puertas de Stern C.O. la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde llegare a parar, las cosas son más complicadas de las que mismo me las creo… Yumi, la vi, pero desde ese entonces no mas… mientras que Grace esta tan cerca de mí, pero tan lejos a la vez… nunca pensé en ni siquiera fijarme en una chica menor, es decir ella hace su práctica aquí en esta empresa. Es casi como una niña, y yo… pensando en imaginaciones que me gustaría vivir con ella, aunque la verdad no me sorprende el que quizá no tenga algún novio… ¿Cómo es posible que __**esa**__ chica no tenga __**uno**__? Sería muy estúpido…_

_Y lo que __**es peor **__aún,__** ¿Cómo demonios no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza? **__No importa cuanta más veces intente pensar en otra cosa o persona… no ella tenía que justamente aparecer en mi vida para moverme el piso completamente, y bla, mis estúpidas opciones de conseguir algo con ella se desvanecen en la nada… __**¿Por qué, solo a mí se me ocurre conquistar a todas las mujeres que trabajan aquí? **__Si ella no sabe lo que le ha pasado a esas conmigo, juro que me caso y le soy fiel a mi esposa… __**aunque viéndolo de esta manera MEGUSTARIA QUE ELLA FUERA MI ESPOSA **__Al demonio William de nuevo pensando como un idiota baboso enamorado… _

- He Dumbar, espero que tengas los papeles que te deje encima de la mesa – _se acerca a mi sin la mínima idea de las __**cosas **__que pasan por mi cabeza, la miro alzando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente…_

- Querida, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que rayos me hablas – _abre los ojos, causándome la diversión de ver que se va a enojar…_

- ¿Es que acaso no vez lo que por poco te choca en la nariz?, ya sabes payaso, la carpeta de color azul encima de tu mesa, la UNICA CARPETA que podrías ENCONTRAR…

- Ah… esa carpeta, no, no la he traído, pensé que era basura y la use para encender la estufa de mi apartamento… -.

- ¿Qué? Me pase toda la noche mientras cierto bufón dormía clasificando los expedientes en avances tecnológicos, solo… ¿SOLO PARA QUE UN CERDO CASANOVA LA USARA PARA ENCENDER SU MALDITA ESTUFA? – _bueno si lo dice de esa manera pareciera que soy el más estúpido de los hombres…_

- Mira, no es mi culpa que se te quedara en mi casa… si tan importante era para ti esa carpeta, ¿Por qué no la cuidaste mejor? -.

- ¿Qué…? Yo… es decir… olvídalo, primate bien vestido… -.

- Si… pues gracias, esa falda no te queda nada de mal a ti también – _me da la espalda y se aleja a grandes pasos, mientras aprieta los puños y le tiritan los brazos…_

_Esto será más divertido de lo que imagine…_

…_..._

_**Yelen Pov:**_

_Jeremy tecleando en la pantalla, siempre supe que sería útil en algo relacionado con la informática… y más le vale el terminar luego… no dejare que una débil, cobarde y estúpida me quite a Ulrich, el es mío… y nunca lo dejara de ser… no me importa cuán bonita sea esa estúpida de Yumi, la derrote hace mas de 2 años y lo volveré a hacer ahora… aun no entiendo qué rayos veía en esa chica… y el solo ver a Ulrich la primera vez, me hizo saber que él y yo, tenemos que estar juntos… ¿y por qué me fije en Ulrich? Porque para empezar, era el chico más deseado entre las mujeres, y yo también era la chica que conseguía todo lo que quería, claro, después de que botaran a la tonta de Elizabeth, ha ella si fue más fácil de vencer… se, que las cosas que hice no son las mejores, pero repito, yo consigo absolutamente lo que quiero… y ahora, quiero a Ulrich muriendo de amor por mí de nuevo, admito que cuando nos casamos yo lo hice solamente por el dinero… oh vamos, la fortuna Stern me resulto más que atractiva, lástima que nunca le agrade a la vieja esa, la madre de mi Ulrich…_

_También quiero a Yumi muerta, es solo un bache en el camino… y obviamente es el capricho más fuerte que ha tenido Ulrich… por favor, acostarse con ella porque la quiere… no, no el solo me quiere a mí y a nadie más, jamás, nunca la amara a ella, y si se acerca a algo ella no vivirá para disfrutarlo… las coordenadas pasan por un monitor gigante… mientras Jeremy lee un libro de apuntes… - he rápido, que no soy inmortal…-._

_El farfulla algo entre dientes y sonrió… ha, Jeremy… Ownnn, si no hubieses sido tan inocente quizá tu querida Aelita, aun te quererla… los separe por tercera vez… la primera obviamente en el Kadic, luego, con Caroline, le conté sobre Jeremy, sus actitudes en todo lo que pude haberle mencionado… y ahora, que la pobre cabello roza, ni siquiera debe extrañar, ya que la engaño… si hasta, me da un poco de lastima…_

_Aelita… Ownnn, si no fueras tan… "única", no serias un estorbo en mi camino para llegar al éxito… lástima que no puedo dejar que alguien como tú, se interponga en mi camino…_

…

_*******_**1 semana después**_*******_

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Últimamente no se qué demonios me pasa… hay días, en que me decía, no le veras, te hace mal… pero luego, le recordaba en la forma tan salvajemente pasional, con la que me arrastraba a sus brazos para estremecerme por dentro, y me hacia su mujer, la de, él, y la de ningún hombre más… te decía cosas fieramente en el oído, mientras me llevaba al éxtasis… mas de innumerables veces… sentía que le amaba más que nunca, pero por otro lado, solo eran tortuosas veces de amor en la cama, ya que él tenía que irse, dejándome en la cama sola… y volvía cuando quería, habían veces en que ni si quiera llegábamos a la cama, ya que ninguno de los dos podía aguantar el tenernos cerca… sin la necesidad de besarnos hasta perder la conciencia… y al pensar en eso, solo podía esperarte, para darte mi cuerpo e hicieras lo que quisieses con el… te quiero, y no puedo evitarlo, te necesito, porque sé que eres muy bueno en el fondo, a veces… despertaba en la mitad de la noche para verte hablar mientras dormías, pequeñas lagrimas habían en tu cara… mientras me buscabas, me acercaba a ti… y el solo hecho de hacerlo… me apretabas y susurrabas mi nombre… para luego decir que era tuya…_

_Hasta que un balde de agua fría me trajo a la realidad, me enviaste un correo… diciendo que no bastaba mas, que ya no me querías, y ¿alguna vez lo hiciste? Quede extrañada ya que, ya que simplemente la noche anterior me hiciste tuya de nuevo… y te habías quedado conmigo hasta las 7:30 am…_

_Tengo que aclarar esto contigo... para saber si no sientes nada, absolutamente nada por mí…_

…

_**Odd Pov:**_

_Aelita estaba en el salón, encogida, llorando, ¡Dios! Como odio verla así… la escuche llorar en el baño… he faltado más de dos días seguido al trabajo… para cuidarla, la escuche por las noches susurrar el nombre de Jeremy, le he llamado y el no contesta… lo he buscado, y su casa la encontré echa un desastre… no sé lo que le habrá pasado... y creo que Aelita se asusta mas con lo que pasara… ya casi ni come, y en las noches duerme conmigo, porque extraña mucho a Jeremy… intento de todo para hacerle reír, pero ella pareciera como si se estuviera perdiendo en la depresión… hemos visto las mejores pelis humorísticas y no… es como si ella fuera completamente insensible en estos momentos, nada más que lagrimas pasa a ser…_

_No puedo pensar en que quizá quiera hacerse daño nuevamente…_

- Princesa… ¿quieres un helado de fresa…?-.

-…-.

- hey, mira, jeje, kiwi 3 se mordió la cola, y ahora, se… se Ownnn no se me ocurre que decir…-.

-ja…ja… Mmm Odd, no vez que intento pensar…-.

- lo siento, pero te vez… algo… mmm, te vez rara desde la última vez que saliste…-.

- Odd, tu, tu ¿confías en mi? -.

- por su pollo –_ ella soltó una carcajada…_

- no Odd, es en serio… más bien se trata de algo serio... -.

- por supuesto Aelita, nunca lo dudes… -.

- bien, primero tienes que saber la verdad… desde hace algún tiempo atrás, escuche a Jeremy hablar por teléfono con un tal Louis… y había encontrado, un plano, no era uno simple, era uno de X.A.N.A. y el otro era de Lyoko, lo reconocí porque yo misma le ayude a crearlo… y… en el portátil, había algo raro, algo que no siempre era bueno… era un símbolo muy extraño, y ha pasado tiempo desde que fui a la Hermita, donde me encontré con su amante… y ella me dijo que él estaba en serio riesgo, primero pensé que sería un truco manipulador de Jeremy, pero he intentado contactarme con el… y no lo he podido lograr… ahora realmente creo que le ha pasado algo… Odd, estoy muy preocupada…-_ la mire, la comprendo el amarle tanto, no se le iría jamás, pase lo que pase… ella miro el suelo, me cuesta creer lo afortunado que fue Jeremy al encontrarla a ella… solo espero que todo salga bien…_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_Estaba frustrado, no había tenido noticias de Yelen en estos últimos días… y la verdad… me siento extraño, siento miedo, angustia, inseguridad... y solo ella me lo causa, que… que pasa acá, dentro, nunca la había sentido tan deseable, tanto así que ahora, solo alimentaba una insana obsesión por verla a los ojos, decirle cuanto la necesito y después… escuchar cada sonido que viniera de sus bellos labios…_

_La odio… "-¿de verdad?-" una vocecita resuena en mi mente… por supuesto "-si es tan cierto… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?-" odio cuando la veo a los ojos y me siento tentado a mirarlos eternamente… "- eres un bastardo mentiroso, sabes que eso te gusta…-"¿Qué? Pero que estupidez… odio cuando se retuerce entre mis brazos al despertarla con un suave beso en los labios… "-eso lo adoras-" ¡no! odio cuando sus besos me llevan a la locura… por, hacerle el amor… "- eso te encanta-" puede ser…) ¡no! es decir, odio cuando ronronea después de probar el sabor de su cuerpo… "- jodido, eso te excita" – ¡bien! Es así, pero yo realmente odio cuando se acurruca conmigo, y acaricia suavemente mi cabello, suspirando con sus labios rojos de tanto besarla… con sus mejillas adornadas con la tenue luz de su rubor, su oscuro cabello adornándole su angelical cara, y sus ojos me muestran ese sentimiento que tanto había anhelado… brillando de alguna manera… yo realmente lo odio… - Stern, acéptalo, eres el peor mentiroso que ha existido en todo lo que tiene que ver con Yumi… no puedes engañarte más porque eso… LO AMAS…-"._

- ¡Que no! -.

- ¿a quién le gritas? – _soltó con una risita suave… su voz…_

_Volteo _– eh… yo, no estaba… es decir, ¿pasa algo? -.

- vine a hablar contigo… - _baja su mirada… Yumi no lo hagas, no sabes cuánto me provocas al hacer eso – _hoy viendo mi portátil… me ha llegado un nuevo mensaje, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a la cara? -.

- ¿decir qué? – _digo algo medio indiferente, ella me mira a los ojos, sus ojos están cristalizados, con dolor…_

- Ulrich, para decirme que no me querías, ¿era necesario un mensaje? -.

_La miro desconcertado, y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón late afligido al pensar que a ella le duela, el pensar que eso sea cierto… _- ¿de qué me estás hablando Yumi?-.

Frunce el ceño, y empieza a alejarse de mí…

- he, aun no me has respondido… - susurro en su oído con voz ronca, mientras la sujeto por la muñeca…

Empieza a forcejear… - déjame Ulrich, suéltame… - _rio entre dientes _

- no hasta que me lo expliques, "_Schmelz" __**(*1)**__-._

_Se sonrosa… _- déjame ir Stern… -.

_- _dame una razón para hacerlo_ - me acerco a su cabello inhalando su olor, suspirando en su cuello… la siento estremecerse…_

_- ¡_basta! Déjame…-.

- no quiero_ Schmelz…- sonrió mientras ella forcejea mas… la apego mas a mi cuerpo… cuando siento su mano en mi cara, un ardor, la suelto, pero no me ganaras "Kleine"__** (*2)**__… soy un mal perdedor…_

_Esta muy cerca de la puerta, antes de que llegue, la tomo por la cintura, la levanto mientras me la llevo al baño… te siento en el mueble del fregadero te veo con el ceño fruncido, con la falda levemente subida… revelando tus bellas piernas…_

_- _no, déjame ir ahora Stern, quiero irme a casa y no te quiero ver…-_ una furia corre por mis venas con excitación con tu tono salvaje, y sensual…_

- no… no te irás… te llevare a mi casa y ahí te quedaras, hasta que yo llegue, ¿me has oído?_ – sigo tu juego…_

_- _oblígame… -.

- con mucho gusto_ – tomo tu vestido y lo parto en dos… das un gritito y…_

_- mi vestido… ¿Qué has hecho imbécil? – rio en voz baja mientras intentas cubrir tu cuerpo y esconder tu provocadora ropa… te tomo por los brazos y beso tu boca fieramente… deseoso de ti… por un momento luchas contra mi… inútilmente y luego correspondes lentamente…_

_**Normal Pov:**_

Ulrich se separa lentamente de Yumi… quien no puede evitar sonrosarse, ante la situación, y la sensación que él le provoca…

- ahora… abróchate el abrigo y ven conmigo… -.

Ella asiente lentamente, atontada…

Ulrich abre la puerta saliendo de la oficina, ambos bajan en el ascensor en completo silencio, él le abre la puerta, mientras Yumi entra… entras tu también, y acelera, no tardan en llegar a la gran mansión Ulrich debía admitir, que esto era sin duda lo más loco que había hecho en mucho tiempo… ¿Qué tal si su padre está en casa…? ¿Qué le haría a su "_Kleine"? _o peor aun que haría Yelen si lo supiese… Ulrich en un principio… tenia la atracción hacia ella, siempre queriendo ser ella el centro de todo… en cierta forma le agradaba, lastima, que solo serian por un par de meses, luego, todo se volvió rutinario, monótono… y luego solo podía recordar lo estúpido que había sido, y luego resignarse a su realidad… sin duda eso había provocado su silencio, desinterés, y más tarde la frialdad entre ellos… sacudió su cabeza… su padre ayer se había ido a una junta empresarial mundial acerca de algo que no lograba recordar, Yelen se había "ido" a EEUU intentando "salvar" _**(*cof… o atar más bien a Ulrich e.e, uh interrumpí la historia lo siento, tenía que decirlo*)**_ y estaba solo en casa, ya que habían empezado el mes de vacaciones del personal de la casa…

Por su lado Yumi ahora vino a entrar en razón, algo hizo clic en su mente cuando Ulrich se detuvo, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Oh claro… su vulnerabilidad… los besos de Ulrich la habían confundido, por un momento pensó, que lo harían ahí mismo, pero no, el había tardado… oh dios, eso no era nada bueno… algo había planeado tras esas frases…

_**-"no… no te irás… te llevare a mi casa y ahí te quedaras, hasta que yo llegue, ¿me has oído?"-.**_

Cuando volvió a parpadear Ulrich la esperaba fuera… con una de sus sonrisas acorraladoras…

- llévame a casa… - dijo en voz baja Yumi…

Frunciste el ceño, y sonreíste para llevar a cabo su plan…

- prácticamente, te vez adorable cuando estas confundida… pero en consideración de que bajo tu abrigo no hay nada…- la tomaste de la cintura y te la llevaste dentro… Yumi pateaba y le quitaste los tacones por seguridad…

- ¡bájame! – reíste de una manera casi descarada… mientras subías las escaleras, divertido… lujurioso y de alguna manera, sentías que todo estaba bien así… tanto tiempo olvidaste tu propio bien estar, y creciste bajo la sombra de tu padre, te había llevado a ser un inadaptado rebelde, solo con la consideración de tu madre, desde siempre el apoyo de ella, te mantenía con orgullo de ser llamado Ulrich Stern…

- Stern, cuando me bajes te vas a enterar, ¡te partiré la cara! – volviste a sonreír, sonreíste de lado, mostrando que era inútil hacer eso, mientras Yumi en el fondo disfrutaba de este _juego_ hace mucho que no le veías sonreír de verdad, hace mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentía así de vivo…

La bajaste, en tu cuarto… y ella automáticamente se puso en posición defensiva, te lanzo una de sus antiguas patadas, de la cual te apartaste sin ningún problema, y ella intento hacer una llave manual, y fallaste cuando te atrapo por la muñeca, diste numerosos golpes inútiles considerando los músculos de tu hombre… el tomo tus dos muñecas mientras soltó una te acerco y te aprisiono entre sus brazos…

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Su mirada clavada en mi… sentía mis mejillas arder, mientras tu sonrisa triunfante desaparecía mientras tus ojos descendían por mis labios… intente liberarme, pero era inútil… intente golpearte, pero era tu prisionera… debo confesarte algo… te amo, amo tu cercanía tu actitud aun cuando odias perder, la amo, te amo… pero no puedo confesártelo verdad… tengo ese miedo de no ser correspondida y por eso cayo mis sentimientos, al igual que cuando éramos jóvenes, intente todo e incluso el solo amigos, era para probar el si me querías, pero nunca hiciste nada por demostrar que estaba equivocada… nunca… pequeñas indirectas que teníamos, de las cuales Odd se burlaba… después de todo, todo aquello e incluso el calor de ti… me mantiene con la fe de que por lo menos me aprecias algo…_

_Me besabas contra la pared… y no sabía cómo tenía mis piernas a tu alrededor…_

- te quedaras aquí… hasta la tarde y ahí veré que hare contigo…- _interrumpiste el beso_

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me quedare aquí?-.

-…-

-¿Cómo? –_Grite- _responde ahora tu -.

- _Schmelz… _quiero que te quedes aquí, o si no…-.

- ¿o si no que…? y que es esto, que somos ahora, ¿que soy ahora…?

_Sonreíste y te acercaste a mi_… -eres mía…- _Me sonroje violentamente_… - y solamente eso es todo…-.

- ni en sueños me quedare aquí…-.

- te arrepentirás... si lo haces-.

- no temo a lo que me hagas…-.

_Te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste_ -¿segura…?-.

Me quede atontada unos segundos cuando busque tu mirada ya no estabas, mire por toda la habitación buscándote, y sin pensarlo corrí por las escaleras, me asome a la puerta, y vi como te alejabas en tu auto, cerré la puerta… de nuevo… de nuevo yo soy tu prisionera…

….

_**Jeremy pov:**_

El programa estaba casi completo… Tania estaba ayudándome un poco, y con los insultos y apurones de Yelen y su padre… ella los distraía…

- quiero algo para matar a esa Yumi…-.

Yumi… claro ella había vuelto hace un mes, creo… Aelita me comento sobre ella y su llegada, ahora lo entiendo, todo esto es por Ulrich, un momento, recapitulemos, estoy aquí encerrado por las siguientes razones:

El señor Louis, padre de Yelen, quiere que construya la Skynet, un programa igual o más peligroso que Cartago y X.A.N.A.

Ulrich y Yelen no se llevan para nada, son demasiado incompatibles según Aelita, Odd, y Sissi…

Ulrich está atado a Yelen, pero todos saben que está loco por Yumi…

Ulrich se ha convertido en alguien impulsivo ante la monotonía de la vida con la bruja…

Yumi ha vuelto…

Ulrich lo sabe, y aun la quiere…

Yumi es un peligro para Yelen, lo cual no le importaba

Ellos tienen algo prohibido y secreto

Ella lo sabe

Yelen quiere matar a Yumi… y atar a Ulrich con ella…

Dios debo advertirle a los demás… pero como…

- calma, señores…- Tania se dirige a un portátil… y comienza a teclear y la proyección del proyecto muestran a algunos robots y actividades dadas y seguras en el programa… cuando llega a una figura esquelética, con ojos rojos y de aspecto más o menos humanos… esto yo no lo había preparado, ni si quiera previsto, pero quizás así mataría a Yumi sin ensuciarse las manos… - este es el modelo TX230, aun le faltan arreglos, detalles que pree ver, con funcionalidades de prueba, pero después de ajustarlo, a su conveniencia claro… pueden usarlo para el fin que usted necesite señora Stern…-.

- cuando estará listo…- pregunto Parquer…

- después de finalizar la Skynet… tres semanas mínimo, enseñándole los patrones de conducta…-.

- hmp, quiero probar la Skynet, para ver si esta puede usarse para fines médicos… -.

- claro que puede, pero los resultados son limitados…- respondí, Yelen no pareció creerme…

… 3 horas más tarde….

- está listo… la Skynet, similar a X.A.N.A. un mundo virtual igual a Lyoko, llamado CyberWorld con una CW como logo… señores, esto ha acabado…- dije sin expresión, perdóname Aelita… perdóname… perdóname por cada vez que peleamos por mi irresponsabilidad, por cada palabra hiriente que dije… por fallarte al no poder traer de vuelta a tu padre, por descuidarte, y ahora, porque tú serás la única que podrá acabar con CW lo siento tanto…

- bien… Jeremy- Yelen se coloca junto a mi – quiero que cambies mi modalidad genética para que pueda darle un bebe a mi Ulrich… me has escuchado… - la miro, asombrado…

- Yelen, eso es científicamente imposible, sabes lo que pasaría si hay un fallo irreversible en tu DNA, corres el riesgo…-.

- he, no eres mi doctor…- se aleja colocándose al lado del proyector… lo enciende… - además si no haces lo que te pido, tu adorada Aelita pagara las consecuencias… - frunzo el ceño, y Tania mira asombrada la pantalla…

- esa… esa mujer es, es igual a mí… -.

- ah, ahora sabes porque Jeremy te trato con tanto cariño, tu querida eres el remplazo de esa cosa…-.

Eran Odd y Aelita para ser exactos, compartiendo un helado… riendo… ahora, ahora lamento él nunca haberle dado esa atención que en sus ojos me rogaba… la quiero de vuelta conmigo… quiero ver su melena rosa alborotada en la mañana, mientras le traigo el desayuno, como en nuestra luna de miel de hace… no recuerdo la fecha, y me siento tan mal… Aelita se para y besa la frente de Odd y ambos se van a la cocina con los platos que habían en la mesa… Aelita si pudiera decirte algo… seria que te amare hasta que ya no quede un latido de mi corazón…

- ahora, hazlo, no me gusta esperar… -.

- si… - lo siento Ulrich, lo siento Yumi, pero Aelita es mi prioridad…

- usaremos estos escáner que hemos traído de la antigua fábrica que estaba al otro lado del rio…

… 2 horas más tarde…

- ¿estás lista Yelen…? -.

- si… esto no me asusta para nada… nada puede conmigo… -.

- Bien insertare los códigos de transmisión… - tecle el viejo código – transmitiendo Yelen…- ahora – escanear Yelen – y por último el código de la virtualización… - Virtualización… -.

Un pequeño círculo naranja apareció en la pantalla.

- Listo Jeremy… donde debo ir… -.

- hay un domo aproximadamente a 2 kilómetros, al sur este de tu posición… debes de entrar al domo – vi como corría en la pantalla y se acercaba a la figura en octágono que representaba una torre de información Genética – mientras estés en la torre, luego de que te escanee, deberás de decirme la combinación que aparecerá en una interface en frente tuyo…-.

- listo he llegado… comienza ahora… -.

Tecleo rápido, 30 por ciento 50 por ciento 100 por ciento…

- ahora abre la ventana 3 ventana de abajo-.

- listo, ahora es G3N/564399732%C0nV|Ylv/zCWKl9/ytoirn/start/ (finalize) Eject76544444, Tr0UcHpenstrn3-R-4-S-3*Ñucwo -.

Que código de genético más raro…

El mensaje de iniciación ha empezado, sin duda este ordenador que he diseñado es mucho más poderoso…

- ¡AH! – el grito se escucho en toda la sala…

- Yelen! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué ha pasado!-.

Un grito desgarrador dice – solo he hecho lo que me dijiste he abierto la tercera ventana de arriba… -.

- ¿Qué?- el Señor Louis se acerca a mi… corriendo mientras Tania revisa los niveles de carga en los escáner…

- según esto Yelen va a salir en unos minutos en uno de los escáner de la planta baja... -.

- algo ha pasado – vuelvo a mirar el código, luego el informativo del programa… oh… - NO. Yelen me ha dado el código de combinación Genética-Virtual -.

- por ahora lo que importa es el sistema operatorio, con esto, no se puede…-.

- Alguien debe detenerlo mi hija está dentro -.

_**Normal Pov:**_

Varios hombres comienzan a golpear la computadora con lo que encuentran…

- no lo estropean todo… -.

- dijiste que había que detener el proceso de un ordenador, pues un ordenador no funciona Destruido…-.

- alto, señor Louis detenga esto, si destruyen este ordenador, perderá a su hija para siempre…-.

Parquer mira con terror al hombre de gafas – DETENGAN TODO -.

Tania mira los balances en la pantalla… - Señor el proceso ha terminado, el escáner a liberado a…- antes de que la mujer termine el Sr, Louis baja en el ascensor…

Un pensamiento corre por la mente de Jeremy… si estaba en lo cierto quería decir que Yelen y Skynet, eran una sola… tembló ante la idea, le recordó a X.A.N.A., rápidamente teclo un ultimátum en la computadora… un ultimátum de 210 horas… eso sería suficiente… Tania llamaba a través del móvil y hablaba cosas que Jeremy no alcanzaba a entender, entonces abrieron la puerta de golpe, de esa vieja sala abandonada al otro lado de la ciudad… eran los detectives, policía, y la fuerza Armada de Francia, cuando hubo terminado el ordenador quedo pegado, solo con una cuenta regresiva… se llevaron a Tania y Jeremy para examinarlos, el oficial John se los llevo a las afueras… poco tiempo después llego la ambulancia, llevando un cuerpo en una camilla, corriendo, al Señor Louis detenido junto a sus matones, el oficial John, se acerco a los demás investigando la situación, lamentablemente no consiguió mucha… Jeremy le dio un papel a Tania, luego de unos instantes el oficial John se acerco a Tania para interrogar a Jeremy y a la mujer de corta melena roja, cuando hubo llegado solamente supo que Belpois había escapado… busco su móvil, el que habían encontrado tirado abajo, para ver que se lo había llevado… el oficial frunció el ceño, había dinero, armas, portátiles, Cd y una tarjera de 2 terabytes en esa mesa, y solo se llevo su móvil, sin duda algo sospechoso…

…...

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Marque el numero de Yumi… ella contesto, se escuchaba feliz._

- hey Yumi, ¿Cómo estás? -.

"_- ahorremos ese tema ¿sí? -._

- me gustaba más la frase de Jim – _dije con voz exageradamente mandona._

"_- pues, prefiero no hablar del tema, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estas Aelita? –"-_

- bien, pero Yumi hay algo que debes saber… necesito que habrás tu cuenta en Skype… ¿puedes? -.

"_- he… si solo espera…-"._

_Encendí mi sesión y a los 5 minutos apareció Yumi… pero ese no era su apartamento, y hacia frio para que estuviera tan ligera de ropa… poco a poco reconocí los muebles de la flamante casa, yo sonreí malévolamente y ella se puso muy, muy roja, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada…_

"_- ¡Aelita! No te rías, no es gracioso… -"._

- ¿ah no? – _me calme unos momentos… ahora me puse seria… y dije con voz seria, __**-"te juro que entre Ulrich y yo no hay nada"**__-._

"_- bien, si hay "algo" pero no puedo dejar que nadie más que tu lo sepan… ¿entendido? –"._

- entendido -.

"_- ¿de qué querías hablar? –"._

_Cambie mi expresión automáticamente – _aquí voy… Yumi, Jeremy ha sido secuestrado… -.

"_- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –"._

- hace más de una semana… -.

"_- y ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? -._

- me negué a creerlo, te acuerdas de esa gran pelea que tuvimos en la cual me vine para con Odd… - _ella asintió_ – bien pues, después de eso, su amante me lo había dicho… y yo no le creí… creí que, solo era una mentira y nada mas… hice mal lo sé… - _baje la mirada…_

"_- tranquila es comprensible… pero, quizá solo salió, estate tranquila, puede ser que aparezca pronto, recuerda que Jeremy no es del tipo duro… -"._

- puede ser… aunque, solo será por hoy, si no tengo noticias de él hoy, mañana mismo le saldré a buscar…-.

"_- bien… espero que no le haya pasado nada… -"._

- si yo también… por cierto ¿Qué haces en la casa de Ulrich a estas horas del día? -.

_Ella se volvió sonrojar… " - el… el me "rapto"-"._

- oh que romántico Yumi…. Espero que la paséis bien esta noche jajaja… -.

"_- cállate –"._

- mmm eso me huele a un, por seguro… -.

- ¿Qué cosa te huele a seguro? – _uh oh…_

- Sissi, ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- que pregunta, vine a ver a mi amiga, Odd me ha dejado pasar, dijo que estabas acá, y supe lo de Jeremy, siento el no haber estado contigo para apoyarte… es que, estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo, y sabes que debía esas botas, y acabo de pagarlas… ¿con quién hablas? -.

"_- hola Sissi, ¿Cómo estás? –"._

- Yumi… ¿Qué haces ahí? Y en la casa de Ulrich, con ese escote, y tanto frio… - _sonreí, lo iba a pillar en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-_ oh… YUMI Y ULRICH BAJO UN ARBOL… – _le tape la boca rezando porque Odd no escuchara…_

- es exactamente de eso de lo que estábamos hablando… -.

- pero… ¿Cómo? -.

"_- adiós chicas, Aelita confió en que puedas contarle la historia a Sissi… -"_

_Apago su sesión mientras yo atraje a Sissi a la cama…_

- pero, ¿Qué paso? -.

Sonreí – es una larga historia… -.

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Estaba en la cocina, esta casa es tan grande y, fría… así, que decidí subir a la habitación de Ulrich y ponerme una de sus camisas… se sentía bien… olía a él… como si estuviera abrazándome sonreí me coloque sus pantuflas grises, y baje al salón, encendí la chimenea, y me fui a la cocina… cocinaría un poco… espero que te agrade…_

_Aunque la verdad dudo que te moleste, según Sissi, Aelita y algo de lo que me ha dicho Odd y obviamente la Señora Adelia Stern, es que ella nunca te cocina o cosas así, está más preocupada por otras cosas que por ti… la persona que ella dice amar… no me lo creo… puede ser que ambas somos muy distintas… prácticamente no nos parecemos en nada… mi móvil empieza a sonar, y dejo los utensilios en la mesilla, para hacer una carrera a por mí móvil, era la mama de Ulrich…_

_-_ hola señora Stern, ¿Cómo esta? -.

"_- bien, gracias, ¿Dónde estás? He venido a tu apartamento y el conserje me ha dicho que has salido temprano y no habías regresado… -"._

- estoy… en la casa de Ulrich, el me trajo aquí después de una "riña"… -.

_La señora Adelia ríe con gracia "- ah… típico de mi niño –"se me hace difícil pensar que ella lo crea un niño con las cosas que él hace… "- cree que por que es más grande manda… recuerdo como mandoneaba a sus primos más chicos, y se ponía huraño cuando no le hacían caso… siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, en la admiración claro esta… ya que si es por algo incomodo, solamente se hunde…espero que te la pases "bien", adiós querida no te interrumpo mas… -"._

- adiós señora Stern, cuídese… -.

"_- por supuesto que sí, tu igual… -"._

_La señora Stern había cortado, yo estaba de vuelta en la cocina… ¿Por qué todos decían que me la pasaría "bien"? me siento completamente roja ante una insinuación más seria… o de doble sentido… tome una cuchara y probé la comida, le hacía falta algo más natural… pero tenía recursos limitados no sabía en donde están las cosas… y no me gustaría dejar un desastre o activar la alarma por error… tome algunas especias en aquel caso… y solo tenía que hervir en 10 minutos más… la salsa estará lista, ahora a buscar la carne… me quedan aproximadamente 40 minutos antes de que Ulrich llegue_

….

_**18:45**_

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Me despedí de cada uno de los socios de Stern A.U. la verdad… ahora que sé que mi "Kleine" me espera, este día a mejorado notablemente… baje con una sonrisa mientras algunas de mis empleadas me miraban embobadas, bien… ni aun en mi trabajo, como adulto, "felizmente casado", no baja mi popularidad entre las mujeres… eso sube mi orgullo… aunque solamente me interesa tener el interés de mi "Kleine Schmelz", me subo al auto… veo su ropa desgarrada en el… la inhalo, es su olor… me la recuerda… y eso me hace sonreír, ella está en mi casa, esperándome… cuando llegue… no sé si descansará hoy…_

_****tiempo indefinido****_

_Baje del auto, y la vi en la ventana caminando hacia la entrada… cuando llegue, ella me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa… luego me dio una bofetada… y luego me beso en la mejilla en puntitas… sonreí mientras la atraía hacia mí, rodeando su cintura…_

_- ¿me extrañaste? – intente besarla… cuando un Ding sonó en la cocina… se soltó de mis brazos y corrió a la cocina… _

_La seguí para pillar una tentadora vista hacia sus piernas mostrando algo de sus bragas… ¿lo había planeado, o era que el estar cerca de ella me volvía un pervertido?_

- hice Tarta de chocolate, ¿me ayudas a colocarle crema de menta? – _sonreí, no por algún plan, era una sonrisa de sincera felicidad…_

- claro – _tome el recipiente, mientras ella buscaba una bolsa, y la ayude a meter el alaciado en la bolsa, me coloque detrás de ella, y desparrame entre sus manos un adorno que no sé cómo se le ocurren a las mujeres…_

_Le quito la bolsa… y derramo un poco de menta en su cuello_ – he, tu camisa… U… - _lamia su cuello, había dejado caer la bolsa en el recipiente_… - ha… había coci…cocinado algo… n…no ti…tienes hambre…-.

-si - _sonreí en su cuello_ – hambre de ti… - _mis manos recorrían suavemente sus pechos masajeándolos… yo estaba listo… pero quería jugar un poco con ella… jugar con su cuerpo… solo por placer… por el paraíso que estaba en sus piernas… descendí suavemente por su vientre, y metí mi mano bajo la camisa, ella gimió un poco… mientras mi mano descendía hacia el sur de su cuerpo… y acaricie su clítoris con mis dedos… estaba húmeda… comenzó haciendo pequeños círculos en ella…_

- Ulrich… - _susurro_… _quite mis manos de tus pechos y de tu "paraíso" y desabotone lentamente la camisa, te volteaste y me quitaste la corbata de solo un tiro mientras me besabas, nuestros sexos chocaron… gemiste en mis labios… te saboree lentamente… ¿el chocolate normal sabia así de bien o era solamente porque tú eras la dueña de esa boquita "mein leben" (*3)? Cuando terminaste con mi camisa, y yo con la tuya, empecé a delinear tus curvas… y tu abriste mis pantalones, en donde te fuiste directo a mi erección palpitante, mientras te besaba, tu sacabas mi virilidad masajeándola con tu suaves y pequeñas manos… empezaste a besar mi cuello y yo gruñía en voz baja… tu boca… tu dulce boca… bajaste a mi pecho, lo acariciabas, besabas mis abdominales, y ya no podía mas… no podía evitar mi respiración acelerada… o sujetar tu suave cabello, con firmeza… entonces metiste mi miembro en tu boca… tu lengua lo trataba con cuidado… con cierta destreza_…

- Yumi… detente… de… uff… - _sujetaba tu cabello, y con la otra mano mi cabeza… queriendo besarte_ – Yumi… Yumi… - aumentabas _la rapidez… y sinceramente no podía contenerme mucho tiempo más…_

_Te levante_… - no, no quiero acabar tan pronto esta vez… - tome _tu cintura, y quite tus bragas ya mojadas… hice un espacio en la mesa y te senté ahí… quite tu pequeña ropa y la deje no sé donde… mire tu paraíso y gemí… hundí mi lengua en tu cálido interior… deseando probar mas mucho mas… lamí con cuidado tu labios, y entre metía la lengua para sacarte más de algún sonoro gemido… sentí como te estremecías cuando lamia tu clítoris, y comencé a mover mi lengua a su alrededor…_

- ah… ¡oh! Mmm… mas… - _tomaste mi cabeza mientras aumentaba la velocidad_… - oh Ulrich… - _gemiste, cuando te bese… te viniste y probé tu celestial jugo… me miraste con ojos oscurecidos… mordiéndote los labios, subí a tu altura y capture tus labios para que probaras lo deliciosa que eras…_

_- "oh, meine Kleine Freude" (*4) – dije entre besos… me hundí en ti… me movía con suavidad y te sentía estremecerte completa… gemías en mi oído… sentía tu aliento en mi cuello… me mordiste y yo te levante para golpear tus muslos… te lleve contra la pared… y no se con que fuerzas te sostuve ahí mientras sentía que te venias de nuevo… apretaste tus paredes alrededor de mi, y joder eras el infierno con sabores del paraíso…_

_- _ah… ah, mmm, uh, uh, ah…_ - arañaste mi espalda mientras seguía a un ritmo acelerado, te bese mientras movías tus caderas… y te lleve a la sala… contra la pared… nos deje resbalar en la alfombra… allí continúe fallándote duro contra el suelo…_

_- _mierda… ya te vienes_ meine Schmelz? – te dije con voz ronca… tu respiración era entre cortada…_

_- ¡Kusso (*5) _Ulrich! – _gritaste, mientras me corrí en ti… totalmente cansado, me derrumbe, cuando tú me empujaste contra el suelo, rodando… tomando el control de todo… te moviste sensualmente y miraba las curvas de tus caderas… contemplando la belleza de tu cuerpo… hace mucho que no me la pasaba así de bien…_

….

****para la mañana****

Desperté primero… dormías plácidamente abrazada a mí, y yo abrazándote… sonreí… creo que nos dimos 7 o más rondas anoche…

Son las 6:20… no me quiero ir de tu lado sin antes despedirme… te bese en los labios tan y como lo haría para una princesa… frunciste un poco el ceño, mientras te retorcías y te encogías luego sonreíste, mientras abrías poco a poco tus ojos…

- buenos días Schmelz… - sonreí ante tu confusión… reí en voz baja…

- buenos días… ¿Qué hora es? -.

- las 6:20 am… luego tendré que irme al trabajo… así que voy a por una ducha…-.

- bien… preparare tu ropa y cuando salgas entrare… te esperare abajo – besaste mi mejilla antes de irme al baño…

Entre a la ducha y me bañe pensando en cómo la pasamos anoche… probablemente, si esta casa no fuera tan grande, se hubiesen escuchado los gritos, maldiciones y gemidos que ambos dimos… la sentía completamente mía… y aunque no quiera admitirlo me gustaba la idea de ser su hombre… me eche champú por el cabello y Salí rápido de la ducha… me sentía como en años… no recuerdo el sentirme así desde los 5 años…

Tome la toalla y me seque lo más rápido que pude… Yumi entro al baño a penas Salí… y me quito la toalla, me sonroje, lo cual fue estúpido… pero no confiaba en la chismosa de la Señora Parrel…

Mire lo que me habías preparado, me gusto lo que me habías preparado… un traje azul grisáceo, con una camisa negra y zapatos marrones… saliste del baño envuelta en la toalla… solo tenía puesto los calcetines, calzoncillos y pantalones… sonreíste…

Tomaste la camisa planchada y me ayudaste a colocármela, arreglaste el cuello, porque según tu, estaba todo mal ordenado… y me ayudaste con la corbata… te colocaste una camiseta de esa vieja banda que solíamos escuchar cuando quedo parada la radio en medio de la tarde… descubrimos que nos gusto la música, y a los par de días, había comprado la camiseta de la banda, me quitaste las pantuflas y unos calzoncillos antiguos, y saliste por la puerta dejándome atontado, por tu gracia natural…

Cuando baje, tenias listo un jugo de Manzana, con un café cargado, dos tostadas, y un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que hiciste anoche…

Reímos por el video de Odd en donde Aelita le puso la trampa, con kiwi, te ayude con los platos cuando terminamos… casi quebramos las tazas y me regañaste por tratar de "jugar" cuando tenía que salir… te bese en la mejilla y Salí por la puerta mientras tú me mirabas desde el umbral de ella… me sentí feliz… feliz, volví corriendo a tu lado cuando me gritaste y tendiste el maletín… te mire a los ojos y sonreí…

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – te bese suavemente, y me aparte de ti

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – Te volví a besar… - te quiero meine leven… -.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Schmelz: dulzura.**_

_**Kleine: pequeña.**_

_**Mein leven: mi vida**_

_**Meine Kleine Freude: mi pequeña delicia**_

_**Kusso: mierda**_

_**Hola, ha pasado tiempo… si no sé como pedir perdón por tardar tanto… ahora… sé que hay quienes les gusta la historia… y eso me alegra mucho, me gustaría que por favor comentaran para saber que piensan :) si? Es decir, si serian tan amables xD ahora, este capítulo… está muy mezclado todo lo que había planteado… ¿Dónde ira Jeremy? ¿Sigue viva Yelen? ¿Hay algún clavo aun más por atar? ¿Podrá Aelita destruir la Skynet, y salvar al mundo a tiempo…? ¿Qué siente Ulrich? ¿Aelita y Sissi guardaran su secreto? Todo esto se va acabar pronto… y también debo de decirles que mi musa ¡ha vuelto! Tengo nuevas ideas, pero díganme cual debo empezar, por favor, y en que rango deben de estar… aunque ya tengo mis ideas…**_

_**Mascaras: ¿Cómo no puede hacerla entender de que ella si es su tipo?, la chica "rara" le había quitado el sueño después de Casi un beso… Yumi era la misma de hace tiempo… aprender a aceptarse después de conocer a sus nuevas amigas y una loca sesión espiritual, la ayudaran a encajar, pero antes, Yumi era una Do-nadie en el colegio ¿Cuándo había llamado realmente la atención del guapo, rebelde, misterioso, atlético y mujeriego Ulrich Stern? Longfic… un poco de inspiración en viejas historias e ideas locas, universo alterno… humor, angustia, romance, espiritual, familia, y obviamente drama… varias parejas, pro ulumi principal…**_

_**La niña del lago: Ulrich es un príncipe en busca de una doncella para casarse con ella, un matrimonio arreglado le sueña fatal, pero si… pero ¿y si esa doncella es la misma niñita que conoció hace mucho, con la cual había caído a la primera vista..? (shortfic romance, universo Alterno)**_

_**Extra-normal: todos son criaturas raras, ¿Cómo aprenderán a convivir entre ellos después de caer en una isla desierta? Odd y Sissi : nekos, William y Aelita : leopards Yumi y Sam: healf-beast, Ulrich y Jeremy : hombres lobo.**_

_**Code: reinicio : que pasa si al final derrotando a Xana solo es la ilusión de la torturada mente de Jeremy… y Xana ha logrado conquistar el mundo, xana guardo el DNA de todos los seres humanos en la tierra para mantenerlos bajo estudio… y eso incluye a la banda… (longfic, misterio, drama, angustia, amor odio, humor y amistas).**_

_**Bien eso es todo, decidme que opináis ¿sí? Quiero escribir alguna de estas y no se cual escoger, :3 por favor comenta si te gusta la historia o alguna nueva idea para mis próximos fic…**_


	9. Skynet

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Skynet:**_

_**Yelen/Skynet pov:**_

_Ya no sentía nada, ya no había nada, me hundí, en mi propio plan… me hundí, hondo, a lo más estúpido que me pudo haber pasado, lo perdí todo… mi cuerpo, mi voz, mis planes, a mi Ulrich… ella estaba ganando… ahora lo entendía, en cada lugar del mundo en donde hubiera una corriente eléctrica, era yo… eso era, una fuerza invisible, ahora lo sabía todo, aunque creo ya no estar en posición de vencer… la perra japonesa me estaba ganado… no me lo creía, nunca nadie se acercaba a mi derrota, a excepción de Ulrich… que gano mi corazón… con mi consentimiento, pero ella… vamos, ni si quiera lo intento… ni si quiera a Ulrich le importo mi desaparición él no estaba conmigo, estaba en casa… y solamente habían dos posibilidades… una era que me esperaba ansioso… queriendo saber de mi… y como va mi tratamiento… o la otra… era que estaba con ella, ahora que yo no estaba, estoy segura que no lo pensaría, y se la llevaría a la casa en la cual ambos vivíamos, si… le conozco, conozco a cada persona que me rodea, se perfectamente cada descripción de ellos… soy alguien que lucha por lo que quiere, sin medir riesgos o cuan caro me pueda resultar, y aun así, dispuesta a todo, perdí… perdí, ante una débil… perdí…_

_Era algo inevitable… se, que me equivoque… sabia que podría terminar mal… pero no me importo… me sumergí muy a fondo… a lo más oscuro por el… y aun así perdí, ella debe morir… no permitiré que este con el… si él no está conmigo, si yo no puedo estar con él… ella tampoco podrá estar a su lado… por ahora no puedo hacer nada ya que obviamente tengo algún tipo de bloqueo, mi información dice que no puedo realizar ninguna acción durante 210 horas, y en ese lapso… había la oportunidad de que el la prefiriera a ella, y conociendo a Jeremy… de seguro intentara escapar para poder advertirle a su Aelita, y a los demás de mi… pero aun tenía un arma bajo la manga… qué bueno que no asesine a Caroline hace 3 días atrás, mis contactos me avisaron de que ella aviso a Aelita de la desaparición de Jeremy… y de seguro la cosa no tardaría menos de 5 días para empezar a sospechar… tan tonta eres… aun le quieres, porque eres de aquellas que no tienen remedio, eres la simple mujer, que le perdona todo a un imbécil, si es que le quiere realmente, y para que le perdonaras una vez… ¿no le perdonarías dos? Por supuesto que si… eres tan fija… con la imposibilidad de cambiar nunca… al igual que Jeremy o William…. Hace mucho que no se de William… pero, si fuiste gran ayuda… si tan solo pudiese persuadirte ahora… estoy segura que no rechazarías a la Japonesa… aunque escuche hablar de que tenias puesta la vista en un objetivo difícil… ha, esos mismos pensamientos te llevaron a por Yumi, pero Ulrich era un problema, al igual que lo era Yumi para mi… aun no se qué le veían a ella…._

_Es decir, a pesar de que yo era la reina de la academia, había chicos que se resistían a mis encantos, teniendo en mente a la misteriosa y femenina Yumi… ¿Femenina? ¿Cómo se que ella es femenina? Fácil… no puedes decir que una mujer no es femenina solo por ser fría, y seca en el exterior, porque yo sabía perfectamente que era Compasiva, Solidaria, Amistosa, y un sinfín de cosas que la verdad me aburre… ¿será eso que llevo a Ulrich a mirarle? Siempre tenía un problema, del cual intentaba salir sola… y lo hacía… aunque muchas veces también sabias que no podía sola… pero se las arreglo para hacerle creer a todo el mundo de que si… y enamoraste a mi hombre con tu prototipo de mujer superior… hasta, que me conoció a mi…_

_Lástima que el fuego que empezó… desapareció después d meses…_

_**Flash back:**_

"_Estaba acostada en la cama del internado… con Ulrich a mi lado… me invitaste a salir, después llegamos a la academia. En donde nos abalanzamos el uno contra el otro… aunque más bien, yo maneje la situación como siempre…_

_Esa fue nuestra primera vez… había usado un revelador vestido blanco y dorado… que me hacía notar mas mis formas… le volví loco… o al menos eso demostró… _

_Cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta… tú dormías… y a través de la puerta escuche…_

_-"Ulrich… soy yo Yumi… vine… vine a pedirte disculpas por la pelea del lunes… yo… no tengo ningún derecho de exigirte explicaciones acerca de ti... o tu vida, solo somos amigos, yo misma lo impuse… y, y no quiero estar peleada contigo, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido y te aprecio mucho… de hecho yo…"-._

_Me pare y envolví las sabanas a mi cuerpo…_

_-"he para de hacer el ridículo… a él no le importas, es más, interrumpiste una gran noche…"-._

_-"pero…"-._

_-"pero… ah, esa es la escusa de los perdedores… es tarde no lo crees…"-._

_-"pero… yo pensé que él me amaba…"- lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… mientras se abrasaba a sí misma, era muy obvio que trataba de contenerse…_

_-"el te amaba, tu lo has dicho, pero eso se acabo, ahora que me tiene a mi… vete Yumi… el no te quiere volver a ver, e incluso te hare un favor, te diré lo que fuiste para el…"- ella bajo la mirada, era intuitiva… así que supo que aquello le dolería… -"fuiste su juguete de diversión… se divirtió tanto haciéndote creer que eras importante para el… que eras única, que él era para ti… pero, te equivocaste… ahora espero que te vayas… como veras, el está muy ocupado conmigo… y no se atrevió a decirte que no le interesas… vete…"- sonreí… ella lloraba… sus lagrimas corrían por su cara… baya que ingenua y crédula eres… ahora, yo era la triunfal ganadora de esto… derrote a Yumi… demostrando que yo soy superior…_

_Se fue corriendo soltando un hipido, bajo las escaleras y entre a la pieza, en donde me tumbe al lado de mi Ulrich…"_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Así fue como perdió Yumi… me sentí tan bien… luego solamente había que esperar a que viera las fotos que William tomo… él se las envió, para que ella lo comprobara… después el me dijo que ella estaba destrozada, no me importo, pero William dijo el ya no estar tan seguro de lo que había hecho… y que se sentía arrepentido… desde ahí no hablamos mas, aunque era obvio que Yumi, no corrió a sus brazos a llorar… solo le vi llorar la noche que le dije aquello, al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, a excepción de que Ulrich a los par de días me pidió disculpas, por lo que habíamos hecho, yo le dije que no importaba, pero a él si le importaba… porque no me quería de verdad… a lo cual, solamente espere tranquila… Ulrich intento acercarse a Yumi, y ella solamente hablaba con la voz decaída, desconcentrada, perdió el brillo que se reflejaba cada vez que el estaba cerca… y Ulrich se dio cuenta, me recuerdo que se desilusiono… y mucho… luego en la odio… porque supuestamente ella publico las fotos de Ulrich y yo… y ella le envió una carta… claro que no era de ella, la escribí yo… la recibió las semanas después de que ella se refugiara en Aelita y Sissi, que por extraño que parezca, había cambiado radicalmente…_

_Entonces Ulrich fue mi novio, el conmigo y Yumi con sus amigas, se había ido a Kadic, como interna, tras que su padre contrajera una dura enfermedad muy peligrosa… Hiroki se había ido a EEUU tras la famosa Mily, de la cual no paraba de pedir consejos a Ulrich… pero después de que ella se cambiara de escuela, para profesionalizarse como periodista… el fue tras ella… quedando Yumi sola en la academia… al poco tiempo, tras las imágenes de Ulrich y yo, el Señor Delmas tomo medidas drásticas, en donde el edificio de internos debía ser separados, las chicas se quedarían en casas apartes, mientras que los chicos se quedarían en el internado… Yumi ya había conseguido un trabajo, y Sissi consiguió uno como vendedora de una tienda de ropa… mientras que Aelita era vendedora de aparatos tecnológicos… todas de medio tiempo… ahorraron dinero, y se fueron a casa de Yumi… hasta que terminaran las escuela, cuando Yumi termino, también Delmas le pago por la estancia de Aelita y Sissi en su casa, y ella trabajaba aparte de eso… junto una cantidad considerable de dinero… siempre le veía salir en las mañanas y después regresaba antes de las 19:00 horas… luego supo del accidente de su madre… en donde Sissi, Aelita, William, Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd, la consolaron… pobre… escuche decir a Odd que a ella le parecía estar condenada a la infelicidad y amargura… claro que nunca me dio pena. Solamente me acerque a ella en ese tiempo, para convencer a Ulrich que era la chica de sus sueños… actué cuidadosamente, vigilándolos… Ulrich siempre la abrazaba, y le decía que las cosas estarían bien, mientras los demás les miraban con ternura… pero esta vez ella se alejo… huyo… lo acepto él era mío… entonces después de haberlo superado había ido a Tokio para el funeral… sola, volvió a la semana siguiente con mas lagrimas en los ojos…_

_Eso me hacia feliz… mientras ella era víctima de la tragedia… yo era muy Feliz al lado de Ulrich… aunque tuve que utilizar todos mis recursos para poder mantenerlo enamorado de mi… ya que supo que su padre aun estaba enfermo… él, la mando de vuelta a Francia… para que siguiera con su vida… y le dijo que él estaría bien… pero después de meses cuando Ulrich me pidió matrimonio, a ella le llego la noticia de que su padre había empeorado… Hiroki le aviso que agonizaba y ella se fue…_

_Ese día, era el día, en el que Ulrich se casaba conmigo… todos estaban tristes, Odd dijo que era porque ella se había ido para siempre… o almenas eso tenía pensado… Ulrich estaba deprimido y afligido con él "para siempre" ya que después de un par de meses descubrí que tenía una caja fuerte… la abrí, solo para encontrarme con fotos de Yumi, cartas a ella, poemas e incluso un perfume con un pañuelo japonés, que Hiroki le había dado de regalo de cumpleaños antes de nuestro noviazgo… era todo de ella… habían fotos rotas que fueron pegadas a un papel, en donde se unían eras muchas fotos de ellos juntos… aunque los demás salían pero siempre atrás, como espiándoles… era un capricho… y leyendo una de las cartas me entere de que, habían tenido su despedida el día de nuestra boda…_

_Cuando llego esa tarde, solo fueron discusiones, teníamos poco más de un mes de casados… y aquel día…_

_**Flash back:**_

"_-"te exijo una explicación Ulrich, soy tu esposa"- grite… el frunció el ceño –"¿Por qué tantas fotos de Yumi y tú? Dime… tu estas casado conmigo, y soy tu mujer… tu me lo has dicho mientras lo hacemos, entonces ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"-._

_-"quisieras parar, no estoy de humos para escuchar los gritos de una mujer celosa… no te quiero escuchar, déjame en paz tan solo un momento"- el me grito a mí y subió las escaleras a grandes pasos, pero le seguí, llegamos a la pieza en donde empezó a hablar…_

_-"Ulrich, quiero que me expliques todo ahora, y no te excuses que quieres estar solo… porque recuerda que soy yo la que controla la relación ¿me has entendido?"- el me miro, se acerco a mí, y me beso furiosamente un rato… luego se separo de mi… yo estaba feliz hasta que se limpio la boca con la ropa, e hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, entonces dijo lo que terminaría por condenar nuestro matrimonio…_

_-"como te puedes dar cuenta Yelen… me aburres, no te amo, nunca lo hice, y ahora que te he besado, no te miento mas, no siento nada"-"._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Después de esa pelea el no me volvió a tocar… en las noches, susurraba el nombre de esa perra, en sueños… la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, y la sigo odiando aun mas… el ya ni si quiera me saludaba en las mañanas… luego dije que estaba embarazada, el me llevo con el doctor, en donde me dijeron que era un embarazo psicológico, que mi DNA tenía un defecto muy raro, y que mi condición de haber abortado mi primer embarazo… me dejaron infértil… obviamente fingí no saber de que hablaba… y solamente le conto toda la historia a Ulrich, en donde el saco cuentas… y asocio la fecha, de cuando Aelita estaba en el hospital, tras haber intentado suicidarse, esa vez en que descubrió lo de Jeremy y yo… ese hijo era de el… y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya que antes le había dicho, de que Aelita estaba loca, y que nunca hubo nada entre Jeremy y yo… ahora supo que le había mentido todo este tiempo, que en vacaciones de verano, estuve en el hospital por las complicaciones que surgieron después de no respetar el lapso de tiempo de la cuarentena… descubrió que le mentí y no me lo perdono… esa vez, después de otra gran pelea, nos separamos de piezas… sabía que no lo iba a olvidar… hasta que llego Yumi…_

_Si no recuerdo mal, Tania me hablo sobre los robots… y si soy corriente, quizá pueda controlar la tecnología a base de energía eléctrica… por ahora no puedo hacer nada… pero no importa, se esperar, y más aun si se trata de una venganza… después de todo, no todo estaba perdido…_

…

_**Odd pov:**_

_Sissi se había ido poco más de diez minutos atrás, Aelita seguía en su cuarto, por lo que decidí a salir a hacer algunas compras para el mes… aunque no sabía que decir acerca de las cosas raras de que me había estado hablando, me recordó la vez, en que Jeremy nos dio un resumes de X.A.N.A. en donde Aelita tenía el mismo tono de afligimiento… los mismo ojos tristes… y eso me preocupaba… claro que con el helado se le borro un poco de la mente… ahora bajaba por las calles viendo a familias… sentadas en la plaza del lugar… e incluso una pareja de ancianos… en donde me sentí muy solo… y recordé a Sam… su piel oscura resplandecía ante sus ojos color miel con chispas grises… la forma en que ella veía el mundo a mi manera, la forma en que sonreía tras una travesura, me recordó a mi mismo… pero ella se fue… para volver, en donde me había dejado claro que sentía algo por mi… pero de seguro le rompí el corazón… en el campeonato de patinetas… intente superarla… y lo logre, o por lo menos deje de sentir su vacio… aunque Aelita me cuestiono según lo que le había hablado Jeremy y Ulrich de ella… sentí una punzada de felicidad cuando le dije que estaba celosa y enrojeció…_

_Llegue a la casa para ver a Aelita esperándome, había bebido… estaba deprimida nuevamente… pero no lloraba, jure que lo haría cuando sus ojos brillaron al verme… y suspire pesadamente esperando que llorara por lo tonta que había sido… pero en vez de eso, se lanzo a mí en un beso… intente separarme… lo intente, pero no pude resistirme a ella, me sentía envuelto por su escancia subimos a la habitación mientras ella me quitaba la ropa, y yo la acariciaba a ella…._

- Jeremy… - _susurro, entonces me separe bruscamente, ella me miro confundida…_

- ¿Qué pasa? – _dijo casi a los 5 segundos después de mirarme a los ojos…_

- Aelita, tu estas pensando en Jeremy… no puedo, yo…-.

- lo siento… fue un error… yo, yo quiero hacerlo contigo Odd, no… no creas que aun amo a Jeremy después de todo lo que me ha hecho… yo quiero ser Feliz contigo, quiero… quiero ser tuya, que siempre me… -.

- no, no está mal, Aelita no te mientas a ti misma ¿quieres? – _Me acomode la ropa _– tu le amas, no lo niegues, el es tu amor, no yo, y no pienso ser el remplazo, porque él es mi amigo Aelita, y tu también, esto solamente echara a perder lo que tenemos, y no quiero que lo intentes de nuevo ¿me oíste? Tú eres y serás siempre Aelita Belpois… la mujer de otro -.

- no Odd, Jeremy está en el pasado, además quiero devolverle lo que me hizo… el me engaño Odd ¡me engaño! -.

- Aelita, no seas peor que él, no puedo ni quiero ser parte de tu plan, tu no eras así… tú no eres la princesa que conocí, ahora lo entiendo Aelita, simplemente tienes ojos, alma y corazón para Jeremy, y eso está bien, yo no quiero que estés conmigo por tu razones, quiero estar con alguien que me ame, no con alguien que ama a otro…- _Salí de la pieza dejándola sola… Salí de la casa… ¿Dónde estás Jeremy? Aelita te necesita…_

_No sabía si debía volver… o irme a algún lado en donde ahogar las penas un poco… me decidí por la última opción… unos tragos me harían bien… y así ella estaría sola para poder reflexionar… no sé cuándo pero empecé a correr… lo más rápido que podía… cuando sentí una brisa fría… el aire corría por mi cuerpo, alentándome a seguir corriendo… no puedo pensar en que quizás cometí el peor error de mi vida al negarme a Aelita… en que quizás lo que hice estuvo mal y que las cosas ya no podían empeorar…_

- He, que mierda… fíjate tarado… ¿es que no vez que casi te mato? – _grito una voz femenina… entonces, me detuve… en viento seguía corriendo fuerte… casi parecía rodearla a ella, estaba con un bolso lleno de chapas, con imágenes de distintos equipos de futbol, y uno era de el equipo del Kadic… el perfume era fuertemente suave, se sentía como a bosques invernales, una figura esbelta pero sexy por su bien formado cuerpo, sus ojos claros brillando con malicia en ellos, su piel morena, su cabello castaño y rojo… ¿era acaso posible?... o que quizás me equivoque y este día no era tan malo…_

- ¿Sam? -.

…_**..**_

_**Aelita Pov: **_

_El se había alejado de mi… y tenía razón... yo amaba a Jeremy, y él me lo dio a entender mas, el sería el único hombre a quien podría amar… y le rompí el corazón, últimamente sabía que Odd sentía algo por mi… y pensé que quizás en sus brazos y con sus besos me sacaría a Jeremy de corazón… y el tenia razón… yo no era así, no soy así… en el fondo yo… yo se que lo hice por despecho y angustia, y me siento asquerosa, ¿Cómo pude poner en riesgo una amistas de años? ¿Solo por despecho? No… esa no soy yo… ¿Qué me pasa? Siempre he sabido que el alcohol hace que me comporte y haga cosas estúpidas, mierda, casi, casi le fui infiel al hombre que amo… ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo llorar… ¿será que no me importa el haberle hecho semejante cosa a mi mejor amigo… a quien siempre a acudido a mi rescate sin escatimar riesgos?_

_Me metí bajo la regadera, bañándome, recuerdo cada batalla junto a Odd, Yumi y Ulrich… y también recuerdo los chistes malísimos que hacia Odd, y cuanto se extrañaba cada vez que no estaba… y la sensación de soledad… me llevo acostumbrarme a no tenerle cerca cuando hacia sus viajes al extranjero como uno de los representantes de la empresa Stern A.U. y de lo feliz que estaba para cuando vino a por Jeremy y yo en la foto de nuestra boda… sin duda, era mi amigo, y tanto tiempo confundida, fueron solamente porque sentía a Jeremy lejos de mí, y era él quien me brindaba la atención y dedicación… pero no podía más que fijarme en el abandono de mi esposo, y me enamore de la atención de mi amigo, realmente lamento el haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato… y quizá me odie en estos momentos… siento mi mente menos acomplejada, me siento como si la carga de estar confundida entre dos amores, por fin acabara, y ya no, no tengo porque preocuparme por los hechos que pasaron… Jeremy me quiere estoy segura, de la misma forma, en la cual yo le quiero a él… siempre apreciare su lucha por traerme a la tierra, por encontrar mi pasado, por decir quién era, por destruir a mi enemigo, y por dejarme saber quién era mi padre…_

_Me Salí, envolviendo la toalla a mi cuerpo, mientras me coloco la camisola, rio recordando los viejos tiempos en la academia, por las travesuras cometidas contra Sissi, y luego las que cometí con ella… o quizás mejor, la jugarreta que le hicimos a Odd en el día de su cumpleaños… no tengo mejores recuerdos en donde no saliera Odd… pero Jeremy… su caso es distinto, Jeremy, fue el primero en pensar en mi con afecto después de mis padres… el cariño de los demás llego después… pero no sé si fue un cliché, porque aquella primera vez que le vi… sentí que nuevamente una pequeña ola de felicidad creció en mi…_

…_**...**_

_**Sissi pov:**_

_Había estado saliendo con el teniente John, bien, lo admito, más que salir, hace unas noches, me quede con él en su apartamento de soltero… era un desastre, nada de moda o estilo… un hombre total, pero su cama, era blandísima… rodamos mucho esa noche, y me pregunto si la atracción fue por las copas demás, o fue realmente por una atracción…_

_Sabía que Aelita estaba triste, y cuando supe que Odd había faltado más de 4 días a la empresa, obviamente me preocupe… no me malinterpreten… pero Odd y Yumi, fueron los primeros en ayudarme sin juzgarme por los errores del pasado, y eso me sorprendió, después de todas las veces en que intente separarles… ella no guardo rencor… cosa que a mí me pareció imposible… después de conocerla, me convencí y acepte por mi cuenta de que Ulrich jamás me amaría como a Yumi, aun mas considerando un extraño brillo desafiante que salía de sus ojos... Odd dijo que si Ulrich no dejara atrás su orgullo y honor, probablemente ella se le escaparía de las manos… y Aelita dijo que casi, casi tuvieron algo, pero cada vez que ella y el peleaban, ninguno de los dos podía terminar en silencio, sin que el uno o el otro se hubiese herido realmente… y eso paso la noche que paso corriendo junto a mi cuarto… converso conmigo y me conto lo sucedido con Yelen… cada palabra parecía destrozarla más de lo que ya estaba… sus propias palabras tropezaban mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas en vano… realmente nunca creí que Yumi, fuera tan fuerte… no solo lo digo por Ulrich sino también porque luego solo vinieron mas y mas tragedias, en donde ella realmente necesitaba a Ulrich, pero el muy gilipollas estaba demasiado ocupado con su noviecita, saliendo a cenar de un lado a otro, luego después de que ella se fuera por un tiempo, Ulrich empezó a congeniar con su padre… y sucesivamente se gano el respeto, después de presentarles a Yelen… el matrimonio estaba siendo planeado, y Ulrich no se interpuso ante nada, eso obviamente hacia feliz a la bruja, pero cuando Yumi volvió… el cambio nuevamente, aparte de que a mi parecer, cada vez que llegaba, su actitud iba convirtiéndose de alguien aguerrida, a derrotada, ya no peleábamos por la peli que íbamos a ver… ya no decidía si comer o no… luego supimos que estaba en un estado crítico de depresión, pero, ella siguió con su vida, trabajando de mañana a tarde, como asistente de un hospital, en donde luego tomo otro rumbo… quien sabe porque, pero ella quería entrar a la universidad para poder ser una abogada, eso no se lo creí… luego salió con la escusa de que era algo personal… mientras ella pasaba ese periodo… cada vez faltaba menos para el cumpleaños de Yelen, el señor Stern, aunque feliz, era aun estricto, por lo cual, apenas Ulrich salió de la academia… empezó por enseñarle el manejo de la Empresa, en la cual, empezaría a dirigir después de vuelta de su luna de miel…_

_Al parecer cada parte del plan de esa bruja, se estaba volviendo realidad, todos lo sabían, ella quería separarlos y lo logro… se casaría con el futuro heredero de una de las empresas más importantes en Francia… Yumi se fue "para siempre" de sus vidas o eso suponía… ¿Cuándo fallo?, cuando empezó con los celos… ella averiguaba a cada mujer que entraba en las empresa, luego si creía que eran peligrosas las acosaba hasta que ellas se iban por su cuenta, aunque la mujer que duro mas ahí dentro fue una Caroline, después ella se fue, y ahora supe que esa era la amante de Jeremy… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Jeremy Belpois, ex empollón de la informática, le fue infiel a su esposa en menos de un año… hasta Ulrich duro más…_

_Cuando Aelita me conto el secreto de Ulrich y Yumi… la historia completa, o al menos lo que ella sabía, me quede helada… Yelen podía ser una víbora, malvada y calculadora, e incluso insoportable, pero ella no era tonta… en lo absoluto, así que me puse a pensar, ¿y si ella lo sabía? Todos saben que esa, es capaz de todo… ¿Por qué aun no había atacado a Yumi? Con Ulrich obviamente ya lo había hecho, en l punto más débil… por lo que el cometió tantos errores… su padre, William y yo manteníamos una relación abierta, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, algo de diversión, con alguien tan guapo, jamás me venía mal…_

_Incluso, una vez creí estar enamorada de él… pero… pero me quedo más claro cuando supe que salía con más de medio departamento empresarial… no… me dolió mucho, así que le deje… aunque aun no lo he olvidado, jamás se lo había dicho a Aelita o Yumi… a nadie, obviamente no se lo iba a decir a Odd, después de la fallida relación que intentamos tener en secreto en la academia, en la cual, lo metí en graves líos, ya que Hierve nos había delatado… ante mi padre…fue espantoso… fue la vez en que casi echaron a mi padre, por tomarse su trabajo de manera personal… también… el dijo que lo que vivió conmigo, fue una de las cosas más bonitas que pudo haberse imaginado, pero que también debía perdonarle, porque mientras salíamos, había alguien más en su mente…_

_No sé si estoy bien, pero creo que después de ello, Yelen y Odd estuvieron juntos unas 3 semanas, y luego terminaron… para que Aelita le curase el corazón a Odd, y después Odd le devolviera la mano con Jeremy… de veras que odio a esa Yelen, ya no sé si que pensar, me había estado escondiendo tanto tiempo, y ahora me estaba dando cuenta de algo muy peligroso para John…_

_Se me hacía difícil de creer… y no quería asumirlo… pero de pronto mi mente lo grito y no pude más que taparme la boca, mientras negaba agresivamente con mi cabeza…_

_Cada vez en que intentaba pensar en otras cosas, seguía pensando en lo mismo… pese a tanto tiempo ya no podía soportarlo más… era ahora o nunca, y si no lo asumía, menos le superaría, después de tanto, ya era suficiente… era tiempo de ser honesta conmigo misma, y me odio… porque… el ya ni si quiera le debo importar ni un poco, y era obvio que no había parado con su galantería, jamás, y eso en parte me rompía el corazón…_

_Yo…_

_Yo… Aun no había superado a William…._

…

_**Jeremy pov:**_

_Ya llevaba más de aproximadamente unas 6 horas corriendo… o tal vez mas, perdí la noción del tiempo… mis amigos estaban en peligro… mi Aelita podría salvarnos… y eso quizá me ayudaría a poder recuperarla… mi corazón ciego ante las dudas de un rechazo, solo quería ver sus ojos una vez más… el ángel de mi vida… quien me abrió las puertas para nuevos amigos, una aventura inolvidable, y aunque ella no lo supiera, los momentos más bellos de mi vida…_

_El corazón me latía en la cabeza… mientras su presencia invadía mi cabeza, superando la sed y el cansancio… corría a su encuentro… iba ya llegando a la ciudad, sin percatarme de que el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado de la mañana… ¿era posible? Corrí más que nada en la vida… solo por ella y su amor… soy un hombre de ciencia… y ya no… no estaba razonando… ¿sería acaso posible? ¿Sería que acaso el amor, me había hecho superar todo? Si era cierto entonces Aelita era mi verdadero mi amor… era quien en estos momentos me mantenía con vida… y ahora… admito que mientras estaba encerrado… aun después de ser golpeado, encerrado… seguía vivo... y yo pensaba en una melena rosa… y aunque fuera matemáticamente imposible… aunque hubieran miles de teorías confirmando que estoy completamente chiflado… solo pensé en ella… y lo que aun más me sorprendía, era que faltaba menos y menos para poder llegar a la casa de Odd… y si es que acaso el se me interponía, le empujaría para poder verla…_

_Llegue a la casa, con la respiración agotada… más bien jadeando subí los últimos escalones de la casa…casi me caí en frente de la puerta… toque como un loco… y espero unos segundo y escuche unos pasos ligeros desde afuera… había imaginado que podría ser Odd… pero en estos momentos la cabeza me pesaba… las piernas me temblaban, el mundo me daba vueltas… una fatiga me invadía… y una dolorosa debilidad me estremecía el cuerpo completo…._

_- _Odd, que bueno que ya llegas… pensé que… -.

_Entonces me sentí caer… mi visión se volvió nula, más bien desapareció… y esto es lo último que puedo pensar…._

…

_**Normal pov:**_

_Aelita casi pego un grito cuando sintió el golpe en el suelo, se había levantado atontada… sin ni si quiera mirar la puerta, creyendo que era Odd… simplemente pudo hablar… cuando vio a hombre de gafas caído a su lado, casi lloro, lo volteo lentamente, y un miedo irracional se apodero de ella, estaba moreteado, rasguñado, con ojera, la boca rota, y su nariz había sangrado, también se fijo en que estaba más flaco… corrió a la sala a por un teléfono, marcando a el hospital más cercano de la ciudad… las lagrimas de la emoción querían brotar de sus ojos…_

_De pronto colgó de golpe… _

- A… A… Aelita… -.

- aquí estoy amor… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te han hecho…? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Sucede algo malo? –_ mientras Jeremy intentaba callarla, sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían…_

- Perdón… -.

_Pasado algunos minutos, una ambulancia llego a la casa…_

- señora, le pido que si usted no es nada de nuestro afectado… quédese aquí, nosotros no… -.

- soy la esposa -.

- lamento infórmale señora Belpois… pero tendrá que venir conmigo…_ - dijo el oficial John mas alterado de lo normal…_

_Aelita miro con ojos de suplica al teniente… pero por más que quisiera quedarse con el… debía de poner su parte de la historia…_

…

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_Sabía que algo no andaba como debería… unos formularios habían desaparecido… de la nada… no había registro de las cámaras durante más de dos semanas… era obvio que alguien había entrado a husmear por ahí, pero no podría saberlo… ya que habían más de 5 cintas rotas… y una de ellas rebelaba al culpable… quizá solo fue una acorazonada, pero me sabia a que quizá era Yelen la que estaba detrás de todo esto, y eso me estaba dejando algo preocupado, recientemente me había contactado con el banco… e hice averiguaciones… Ya sabía que Yelen había sacado un billón de dólares, pero algo no me cuadraba, en ninguno de los Hospitales legales e ilegales, había entrado alguna paciente llamada Yelen, ni ninguno había recibido una cantidad tan alta de dinero… Jeremy me había enseñado como Jaquear las paginas financieras de cualquier país, así que no se me hizo difícil acceder a las paginas… intente pensar acerca que realmente estaba haciendo esa mujer… huir con otro lo dudo, ella es alguien quien se fija por el dinero, y lamentablemente había demasiado de por medio para que ella me abandonara… mucho… y sus cosas seguían en su habitación… me pregunto si está tramando algo, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que ella fuese la causante de la tercera guerra mundial…_

_Sonó mi móvil, lo tome inmediatamente y saltaba el nombre de "AELITA" en la pantalla, por lo que conteste… ella por lo general llama a las mujeres, pero habían excepciones, y esas eran cuando había algún problema grave… uno que ella no pudiera solucionar fácilmente…_

_- "hola Ulrich soy yo Aelita… necesito que Yumi y tu vayáis a el hospital que está cerca de la casa de Odd… dile a Yumi que Jeremy apareció… no, no me hagas preguntas, ella te las contestara, ah y creo que hiciste mal en llevártela de improviso… su móvil está apagado, de seguro el cargador está en su apartamento, y consíguele algo de ropa, no puede ir en tus camisas al hospital , y no, no quiero detalles, conociéndolos, de seguro se la han pasado de maravilla, ahora no te olvides, cómprale algo bonito… si no supiera que se trata de ti, diría que para la próxima, la ataras en alguna cabaña, y te desaparecerás por al menos 1 mes… adiós…" – me quede con las palabras en la boca… ¿acaso ella sabía que me había "raptado" a Yumi ayer por la tarde? Sentía mi cara arder… ¿Por qué ella sabía todo? Ella podría ser una de mis mejores amigas, pero… no mee gusta que se entrometan en mi vida personal… pero debo admitir que lo de la cabaña no era ninguna mala idea… atarla, seria castigo suficiente por ser tan chismosa…_

_Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, no sin antes pasar a ver a William que de seguro estaría flipando con alguna trabajadora… en el camino me tope con Vivian… la rubia con la que nunca me debí meter…_

…

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Le cerré la puerta en la cara… Sissi había venido hace poco, me trajo unas prendas de mi apartamento… me conto algo acerca del teniente John, pero ella no estaba muy interesada en el tema… luego me pregunto cómo me la había pasado, y no le había respondido, luego me bombardeo de preguntas… como ¿Cuánto mide? ¿han hecho la 45?supe que Ulrich está lleno de músculos… ¿es verdad? estaba completamente roja… luego la tome por los pelos y la eche fuera… me coloque el vestido mientras Sissi me esperaba en la puerta… luego baje por las escaleras para encontrármela afuera… ella se estaba riendo de mi… y mi cara completamente roja…_

_- jajá… Yumi, dímelo, por favor… ¿Cuántas rondas dieron anoche? -…_

_- shh! – la calle, mire hacia los lados – vámonos, quiero ir a ver a Ulrich al trabajo, tengo algo que contarle… aunque solo es una sospecha… no estoy segura… de – me ruborice violentamente, había dicho demasiada información… y no podía estar segura, pero Ulrich debería saberlo…_

_- hmp! Está bien… vamos… - me subí al Scooter rojo, y ella me llevo hacia la empresa a toda velocidad… aunque casi chocamos contra un árbol, la anciana, la mujer del carito y como 5 autos llegamos sanas…y casi salvas… Sissi había pasado a romper el vidrio de una motocicleta… era una chica de unos cuantos ¿17 años? Tenía el cabello teñido de rojo… y otros verdes… el exceso de maquillaje en los labios era demasiado, y nos arrincono en medio del trafico en donde Sissi se despeino, por alguna razón había ido con un coqueto y corto vestido rojo… ¿vería al teniente allá…? La cuestión es que, después de bajarse y yo me quedase en el Scooter la chica y Sissi gritaron, y juraría que vi un vidrio temblar… luego se agarraron por los pelos y Sissi la empujo y luego venia roja de ira…_

_- ¿Qué te paso? -._

_- Esa mocosa arruino mi ¡MANICURA!-._

_Reí y entramos a la sala de espera… pero yo me escabullí entre unas empleadas, y logre colarme en su oficina… no le vi, en su escritorio… escuche un ruido, me acerque al baño… y así con la puerta abierta… se me detuvo el tiempo…_

_Una mujer rubia, bella estaba montada en sus piernas y besaba Ulrich fieramente… no pude evitar soltar un quejido de Frustración y Miseria… se detuvieron… luchaba contra mis lagrimas para no llorar… la chica me miro extrañada, no dije nada, solo Salí con paso firme hacia la puerta… quería correr, pero cuando Salí del ascensor, tome a Sissi del brazo y Salí con ella hacia afuera… tenía un temple preocupado, ella no dijo nada, solamente se subió al Scooter igual que yo y nos fuimos, creí que iríamos con Aelita o a su casa pero ella tomo rumbo hacia un hospital, al cual dudo conocer…_

_Trague saliva intentando aun contener el llanto…_

_- Sissi, ¿Qué pasa? -._

_Ella suspiro – Jeremy está hospitalizado… -._

_Ambas nos bajamos y entramos con prisa a la recepción a preguntar por el… _

_- disculpen… ¿ustedes andan buscando a Jeremy Belpois? – dijo una voz suave, de seguro era una enfermera en práctica, una muchacha pequeña de cabello negro Azulado y rizado, tenia ojos azules y rasgados… me parecía familiar… pero aun no sabía de dónde…_

_- sí, somos amigas… ¿sabes en donde esta? -._

_- sí, esta por aquí síganme… tengan cuidado de no votar a nadie, en el segundo piso en adelante estamos llenos… hoy han llegado casos muy extraños… y yo he chequeado el estado de vuestro amigo… los doctores han estado preocupados por un extraño caso de una señora… - nos condujo por las escaleras y cuando por fin llegamos al segundo piso, todo estaba lleno… habían enfermeras literalmente corriendo de un lado a otro… al final llegamos a la ultima habitación del fondo… era una particular… pensé que encontraría a Aelita por ahí, pero la sala estaba vacía, solo con el cuerpo muy dañado de Jeremy… - está en coma, con un leve caso de desnutrición, presenta hematomas menores, y una fractura en la Nariz… esta estable, pero el coma es indefinido, por lo cual estará en reposo durante algún tiempo, mientras se recupera… -._

_Entramos a ver Jeremy, la muchacha tenía razón, el estaba estable, pero en cierta forma presentía algo malo… algo importante… en la situación y una presión densa en el aire… de pronto la puerta se abrió, pensé que podría ser Aelita, pero otra vez me equivoque…_

_- Yumi… - voltee para ver a Ulrich… bufe, y Salí del cuarto con el tras de mi… mientras gritaba mi nombre… cada vez lo sentía más lejano… de alguna manera sentía vértigo… y casi avanzaba a tropezones… llegue cerca de un ventana… y sentí como alguien me tomaba por los brazos… luego todo mi mundo se oscureció…_

_**Ulrich pov:**_

_****previamente****_

_¿Qué? Me estaba besando con Vivian, la carne es débil, y ella presumía una sensualidad muy fuerte… nos metimos en el baño… ella me empujo contra el retrete y se monto encima mío… ella besaba de una manera especial… y dudo poder compararla con alguien… me quito la chaqueta y se lanzo a mi boca… con ella viví una aventura de más o menos 3 meses después de descubrir el lado perverso de Yelen, había llegado como mi secretaria, y acabamos en la cama varias veces… ella era chispeante… de pronto sentí un gemido suave, con una exaltación muy familiar… ella se separo de mi… y vi como Yumi tenía los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar… no me la había recordado durante el beso con Vivian, ella me tenía bastante embobado… pero mi corazón se estrujo de miedo cuando ella retrocedió un poco negándose con la cabeza y una lagrima a punto de salir… mi Kleine… se había ido…_

…

_Seguí a mi mujer por el pasillo del hospital… ella avanzaba cada vez mas rápido hasta que se tropezó… sentía mi corazón chocar en mi pecho… tenía miedo… miedo de que le hubiese roto el corazón y ahora me odiara para nunca más querer volverme a ver…_

_Ella tambaleo un poco, y bajo la velocidad, aproveche para tomarla por los brazos y así poder intentar explicarle lo ocurrido y darle a entender mis sentimientos que estaban anudados en mi garganta… ¿Por qué con ella, era tan difícil declarármele?_

_- Yumi… yo… - entonces ella me miro confusa, estaba mas pálida de lo normal… y entonces de derrumbo entre mis brazos… se había desmayado… me alarme… ¿estaba enferma? ¿O quizás se había contagiado una enfermedad ahora en el hospital…? Las enfermeras al parecer estaban muy ocupadas por qué no me prestaron atención… ¿y si era algo grave? Me la lleve por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, detrás de mi venia corriendo Sissi…_

_- Ulrich… que… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Yumi? -._

_- se ha desmayado, necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que llegue Aelita… me la llevare a mi casa, a esperar a que se despierte, pero realmente necesito… -._

_- vale, vale, lo he entendido, vete tranquilo, yo me quedo cuidando a Jeremy…. -._

_Sonreí… y ella me abrió la puerta del auto… con delicadeza la senté en el asiento, acomodándola, y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad…_

_Entre al auto y me dispuse a volver a casa_

…

_Subí las escaleras con mi corazón entre mis brazos… me sentía angustiado… en todo el viaje, ella no había echo ademan de despertar… si seguía así, llamaría a mi doctor personal… la recosté en la cama… y me sentía culpable… por lo que ella había visto, vi su cabello despeinado, cubriéndole la cara… instintivamente le quite es molesto mechón que me impedía ver su boca… ahora me sentía tentado… ella tenía una forma angelical… estaba respirando… calmadamente y abrió un poco los labios… y también apretó los ojos… mire detalladamente cada delicada facción de su rostro… hasta que nuevamente volví al punto de su boca… me acerque sin pensarlo y coloque suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos… la bese lentamente… y la deje, tome su mano y la apreté… no se qué haría si ella jamás despertara…_

_Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar esa posibilidad… y baje la cabeza, me volvía la culpa… ella me había visto con Vivian… uno de los tantos errores de mi vida… ella me no me importaba en lo absoluto… tenía toda mi mente ocupada en mi Kleine, que reposaba a mi lado…_

_De pronto su mano se quito de la mía… sujetándose la cabeza… luego me miro… y miro la habitación…_

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? -._

_Intente callarla, colocando mi dedo índice en su boca… pero ella se alejo de mi, se encogió en la cama sentada y me miraba con un reproche… sentí que se me partía el alma… veía dolor… y me sentí como si hubiese herido a una criatura indefensa…_

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? -._

_- te has desmayado y te traje a casa… -._

_Ella me miro susceptible – a tu casa más bien…- ella se paró de mi cama e intento salir por la puerta…_

_La detuve a medio camino… - ¿a dónde vas…? – dije sosteniéndola por el brazo…_

_- me voy a mi casa… - dijo ella en un tono frio… gélido… aun tenía sus ojos cristalizados… ella no lo había olvidado…_

_- Yumi tú no estás bien… además… tienes que saber que entre ella y yo… - ella me fulmino con la mirada, ya sin poder contener las lagrimas…._

_- ¿tengo que saber qué? No tengo que saber nada Stern – susurro mi apellido, y me llego como una bofetada en la cara – nada más que yo soy lo mismo que ella… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿Cuántas mujeres más aparte de ella y yo?, no sabes que, mejor no me lo digas… no me importa… -._

_Intento zafarse de mi agarre… pero no el deje… una adrenalina corría por mí y miedo… ese miedo que sentí cuando salió huyendo de mí… ese miedo a perderla… - No tienes que ¿he?, pero de todas formas me vas a escuchar... -._

_- ¡no seas imbécil y suéltame ahora…! – ella no me miraba a los ojos… sabia que lo hacía porque cada vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos, ya sin decir nada nos perdonaríamos todo… o almenas cada vez que ella me miraba a los ojos, sentía que no podía odiarla… - como no me sueltes… es en serio, Suéltame o te vas a enterar… - la Sacudí con violencia… y ella soltó un suave gemido…_

_- Entre ella y yo no hay nada… - casi grite… estaba alterado, sabía que se mee estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía qué hacer… lagrimas corrían por su cara… me la lleve a la pared aprisionándola con mi cuerpo… tome su rostro entre mis manos – tú no eres igual a ella Schmelz… ella no se te compara en nada… créeme… ella…-._

_- no intentes persuadirme, ella y tu, son como ¡tú y yo! – NO… no eso no es así…_

_- ¡NO! ¿Por qué demonios no quieres entenderlo? Ella no es nada pada mi, tu…-._

_- ¡ya basta! Déjame ir ahora, ¡te lo…!- calle sus labios con un beso… comencé lentamente, ella seguía como piedra conmigo… no correspondía en lo absoluto, entonces la abrace y ella aprovecho para tratar de empujarme, era una lucha inútil… ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía, pero aunque en el fondo también sabía que ella realmente quería zafarse de mi… y eso en parte me dolía… sentía mi corazón en la garganta, y quería expresarle con un beso lo que sentía por ella, porque ya no podía acallarlo más, ella me había derrotado… y pase todo el tiempo sin quererlo reconocer… quería retenerla conmigo por siempre… y ella seguía negándose, la apreté con mas fuerzas y ella gimió, aun no me correspondía… la bese con más intensidad… sentía mi camisa mojada… quizá eran por sus lagrimas que aun caían desconsoladamente por su cara… ya ni sabía lo que hacía, la levante y ella no opuso resistencia… nuevamente me la lleve a la cama, con sus brazos entre mi cuello, pude sentir el latido de su corazón… _

_De pronto ya estábamos en la cama y yo tumbado en ella, aun la besaba fieramente, no me había detenido… y ella poco a poco correspondía… hasta que sentí su presión suave en mi rostro… sus manos estaban ahí… pero sus besos eran suaves, más suaves que los que me hubiese podido imaginar, era un beso dulce, uno que yo apenas conocía, y solo los compartí con ella… ella tenía razón, hubieron muchas más… muchas mujeres, pero ella era distinta, con ella todo era distinto… y ella no lo quería entender… me sentía fatal… y ya no entendía lo que me pasaba, solo sabia una cosa, y espero tener el valor de decírselo…_

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Está bien, si, correspondí a su beso… pero luche con todas mis fuerzas para no hacerlo… no quería terminar como siempre, pero ya no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer para que me dejase ir, esta vez realmente quería huir lejos… anoche fue inolvidable, y en la mañana me había dicho que me quería… para que luego le encontrase besándose con otra… y… solo quería huir, huir lejos de él, lejos de aquí… y mis sospechas cada vez eran más… pero ya no se las diría… eso había cambiado, hace mucho que deje de manejar mi vida, pero eso también cambio, mi decisión era no decirle nada… pero aun seguía besándole, de alguna manera mi cuerpo no quería parar… el beso que él me había dado era uno de los mas especiales que había tenido… sentí algo de pasión, luego dulzura, posesividad… y un sentimiento que ahora yo misma me había prohibido…_

_Lo deje, solo para ver un gesto de decepción por su parte… - esto no va acabar como siempre… ahora suéltame… - las lagrimas no paraban de salir por mis ojos…_

_- Yumi…-._

_- ¡no quiero que digas mi nombre! -._

_- por favor Yumi yo… - le di una bofetada…_

_- no me nombres – solloce…_

_- Yumi… - lo volví a abofetear…_

_- Yumi… - otra vez… a mi me pareció que cada vez que me nombraba me dolía mas a mi…_

_- Yumi – otra bofetada, mientras yo sollozaba aun más…_

_- ¡Yumi, Yumi, Yumi! – grito mientras me aprisiono de nuevo…_

_- déjame ir… - susurre en su oído…_

_- ¿volverás? -._

_- no… -._

_- no te soltare… - sentí mi corazón saltar de alegría… una alegría que obviamente ahora estaba mal… muy mal…_

_- te lo ruego – llore, tonta mentirosa… lo único que quiero realmente es que me consuele con uno de sus besos… quiero un beso, y no cualquiera, quiero el beso tuyo…_

_- jamás te dejare ir Yumi… no de nuevo… -._

_- por favor… no hagas esto más doloroso… -._

_- me dolería más si te vas… -._

_- mientes… déjame… te lo suplico… -._

_- no supliques mein leven… -._

_- por favor…- volví a llorar…_

_- se que no quieres que te sueltes – el volteo su rostro hacia mi… vi sus ojos… de ellos salieron lagrimas… me sentía fatal, me moría de miedo… maldita sea… estaba muerta de miedo y culpa… - porque se… que lo único que necesitas es… - me beso de la manera más dulce que me pude imaginar… ¿me amaba?_

_Me dejo lentamente… y yo ya no lloraba… ambos nos sentamos en la cama… tranquilos… - me tengo que ir… debo ir, ahora… -._

_- no te dejare... -._

_- ¿Por qué? -._

_- ¿Por qué? Porque te amo… -._

_Y mi corazón se quebró… lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y Salí corriendo por las escaleras… cada peldaño me alejaba de mi propia felicidad… cada noche en Japón soñaba con escucharle decir aquellas palabras… y ahora solo me producían dolor… dolor porque lo deje… cuando ya hube bajado… escuche como las cosas eran botadas… quería volver a su lado… volver y besarle y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero él estaba prohibido, y lo más doloroso era que yo misma me lo había prohibido…_

_Era tonta, estúpida, estoy maldita… solamente una persona imbécil le dejaría solo… el me había ganado… me sentía morir… Salí corriendo de la casa y huy a donde quiera que fuese…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien… para las personas que les gustan las parejas originales… de Code Lyoko, probablemente me odian, pero este capítulo da las posibilites de que… termine bien o mal… ¿Cómo va a terminar? Aun falta, no mucho, pero falta porque se acabe… y intentare hacerlo e pronto, no prometo nada, ni fechas ni días, ni mes… solamente que llegara, la verdad es que yo misma me odio por lo que paso… ¿soy tan mala? Es decir… separe a las dos parejas más importantes, una por razones sentimentales, y a la otra por un accidente, ¿Qué pasara? Jeremy era el único que podría comunicarse con los demás para que puedan detener a la Skynet… que por ahora está en un periodo de Ultimátum… ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que Jeremy despierte y pueda advertirles? o más importante aun… ¿podrá advertirles? Tendrán que esperar…**_

_**Y he voy a añadir la nueva historia pronto :) adiós :P x) :x :3 **_


	10. Sincero

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sincero:**_

_**Aelita pov:**_

_Salí corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios, tenía que ver a Jeremy… sabia donde quedaba el hospital, no estaba muy lejos de aquí, siempre fui buena en correr, no tanto como Yumi o Ulrich , claro, pero ellos no eran mejores que yo en la Informática… de todas maneras, ahora sentía que algo andaba mal… nunca fui muy intuitiva, pero, Jeremy había llegado muy maltratado, de su supuesto secuestro, según Caroline, y también algo más me causaba un escalos frio… y era que ella no se había contactado conmigo… como lo había estado intentado un sin número de veces… y eso me preocupaba… a ella le importaba Jeremy tanto como a mi… y me pregunto si ella intento liberarle por su cuenta… llame a Sissi, quizá ella sabía algo… ya que ni Yumi o Ulrich me contesto, por ahora lo único que me quedaba era recurrir a Sissi…_

_- "hola, ¿Aelita, eres tú?" -._

- sí, dime estas con Jeremy -.

_- "Si, habíamos venido con Yumi, y Ulrich llego un poco después…"- sonreí, esos dos eran inseparables… - "Aelita, Jeremy está en coma… y Ulrich se ha llevado a Yumi…" -._

- ha, déjales, seguro quieren un momento a solas -.

_- "mmm… lo dudo… Yumi se ha desmayado, y la clínica está llena… se la ha llevado a casa…"- me late que algo va mal Aelita… "- ¿Yumi desmayada…?_

- bien, quédate ahí… llegare luego… adiós – _jadee… mientras casi empuje a una mujer rubia, con su pequeño Chihuahua blanco… _- perdón, llevo prisa… - _suspire, y seguí corriendo… aunque los semáforos estaban en rojo, me decidí a por seguir sin detenerme… escuche como alguien me grito… pero la verdad eso me tenia sin cuidado… pero algo me detuvo a la puerta… Odd… ¿Dónde había pasado la noche? Tenía miedo… ¿Cómo pude haberle olvidado? Miedo, porque no sabía dónde estaba o con quien… pero poco a poco, empezó a imaginármelo… Odd había cambiado, pero nunca lo suficiente, y le conocía demasiado bien, como para no saber en dónde estaría, el, jamás fue de los tipos que iba a un bar a buscar "señoritas" a las cuales les pagaba para pasárselas con ellas… siempre sabia como arreglárselas para tener a una mujer a su lado, como mínimo… y de cierta forma… me daban celos… es decir… sabia que amaba con mi corazón a Jeremy, fue mi primer amor y espero que el ultimo… pero Odd… no sabía lo que sentía por él, y a la vez el tenia razón y no… yo amaba a Jeremy… pero él no se imaginaba lo que sentía por el… Anoche mientras dormía, me daba vueltas en la cama… pensando… quizá… quizá no solo amaba a Jeremy… no sé si fue el alcohol o fue real, pero cuando me bese con Odd, fue distinto, era cierto, pensaba en Jeremy, pero prácticamente me pase la noche en vela esperándolo, para averiguar que era esa sensación que me provoco…_

_¿Puedes amar a dos personas a la vez…? O era Lujuria… o quizá Pasión… sí, eso era… con Odd experimente algo que nunca había sentido…_

_Camine a pasos lentos mientras veía a Sissi delante de mi… ella me hablaba acerca de algo que no me importo… aun siendo que me hablara el mismo Jeremy… nunca lo había sentido, porque Jeremy era alguien para amar… pero… ¿realmente lo deseaba? Quería su amor… pero si ahora lo analizaba con mucho más cuidado… m encantaría saber lo que se siente el estar en los brazos de el… mi mejor amigo… pero también me di cuenta de que había algo sombrío en lo que me imaginaba… y eso era que me daban celos de que tantas mujeres habían estado con el menos yo… aparte de Yumi obviamente… pero ella era un caso distinto… juraría que sentí mis sentidos nublados, ante la idea de un nuevo beso con el…_

- ¿Aelita me estas escuchando? -.

- que… - _dije extasiada… era en serio… ¿Odd me hacía sentir extasiada?_

- jajá… Aelita… ¿estás bien? – _me sonroje… porque me volvían las confusiones… anoche me pareció tener todo claro… todo, hasta ese sueño… pero eso había pasado por las copas y tanta otras cosas que no me había imaginado nunca… siempre quise ser una mujer fiel… pero tanto tiempo… ¿era acaso que un beso me había dejado confundida? ¿Cuál era la magia de un beso?_

- si… es solo que… -.

- si ya… no te preocupes, Jeremy no esta tan mal… -.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? No me pensaba quedar para siempre mantenida o ¿si? No, claro que no, quería volver a lo mío, y eso era con lo que había soñado desde pequeña viendo a mi padre construir Lyoko, quería ser Arquitecta, siempre lo quise, ser, pero la vida siempre quiso atarme a cosas que ahora me avergüenzan…_

_Flash back:_

"_- Pero Jeremy, sabes que siempre quise ser independiente… ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a la universidad asociada con Kadic? -._

_- Aelita, créeme es por tu propio bien, además, ¿recuerdas cuando casi te descubrieron en Kadic?, en la universidad simplemente te vas a encontrar con más problemas, te piden miles de requisitos… y… -._

_- ¿y ya viví con una identidad falsa una vez? ¿Por qué ahora no puede ser así? -._

_El me tomo las manos y me miro a los ojos, odiaba cuando hacia eso, sabía que ese era uno de mis puntos débiles, pero las caídas en el amor… no me dejaban razonar en el momento pero pensé que quizá el podría tener razón…_

_- está bien, te creo amor… -._

_Fin del Flash back._

_Había entrado a la habitación, y vi a Jeremy magullado… y sentí pena por el… pero, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido conmigo…? De pronto la rabia contra él me inundo por completo…_

_Flash Back:_

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que rechazas la oportunidad Aelita? – caí me grito Sissi._

_- hay razones poderosas por las cuales… -._

_- ¿por las cuales vas a rechazar una beca? – frunció el ceño y alardeo con sus manos, mientras Yumi permanecía a mi lado… guardando silencio se lo agradecí… - Aelita, cuesta mucho conseguir una beca, y te las has ganado… ¿Por qué? -._

_- Es que Jeremy… -._

_- oh vamos, puede que se vayan a casar, pero ¿dejaras que te mantenga toda la vida? ¿Y si… y si luego se separan? ¿Qué harás? -._

_- no Jeremy no es así -._

_- pero lo de Yelen, Aelita… - suspire honda y pesadamente…_

_- admítelo tiene razón… - dijo Yumi_

_- oh, tu cállate, Yumi… -._

_- pero… - gritaron ambas…_

_- Pero nada, confió en Jeremy y punto… -._

_Fin del flash back._

_Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¿Por qué había decidido eso? Siempre los demás me apoyaron, inclusive William, pero Jeremy se había negado a concretar mi identidad falsa, y yo acepte… pero todos los demás se habían negado, Yumi había congelado dos años… o algo así me había dicho, quería hacer algo, que ya no me recuerdo bien, Sissi, entraría pronto al instituto en donde se recibiría como enfermera… había dicho que los tipos de los hospitales, a veces llegaban a ser extremadamente guapos, y que si no se conseguía uno de ahí… buscaría a un doctor soltero… ellas tenían su vida planeada, pese a que Sissi trabajaba en la tienda de ropa al igual que yo para pasar los días, solamente era para eso, y a veces Yumi se entretenía haciendo modelos de diseños de ropa… pero ellas sabían que harían con su vida después de Kadic… y yo… yo solo me resigne por la promesa de un matrimonio Feliz… que estúpidamente fracaso…_

_- ahora si me responde señora, no puedes evadirme, estas muy rara últimamente… -._

_- Sissi, vámonos… -._

_- ¿Qué, pero yo pensé que querías cuidar a Jeremy? -._

_- sí, pero también hay enfermeras que lo hagan, además tratare de encontrar a Naomi, escuche que estaba aquí como enfermera…-._

_- ¿Cómo pudo entrar a trabajar antes que yo? -._

_- simple, ella no se tomo dos años sabáticos… -._

_- bien, bien, ganaste, pero ¿Por qué nos vamos? -._

_- quiero que me acompañes a mi casa… yo entrare y tú te quedaras vigilando… ¿entendido? -._

_Bufo… - bien… -._

…

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Corría, aun con lagrimas resbalando sin consuelo en mi cara… ya no sabía qué hacer, simplemente… yo tenía razón… lo sabía, sabía que esto era un error… sabia que sería un problema… rayos, como me odio… ¿Por qué aun sabiendo todo? ¿Por qué debo ser tan tonta? Arruine todo, corrí mas por las calles… y casi me atropella un auto, caí al suelo sentada, y me tranquilice… me sostuve en mis manos para ver que estaban rasguñadas por el cemento…_

_- Yumi… casi me matas, pensé que te había atropellado… - me volví para ver a William delante mío tendiéndome la mano… - ¿Por qué lloras? -._

_-… por tonterías, pero tranquilo, se me paso… -._

_El me sonrió - ¿te parece si te llevo a tu hotel? -._

_Me negué – preferiría que me llevaras a mi antigua casa… -._

_- pensé que la habías vendido… -._

_- te lo explicare por el camino… - me subí a su auto, y me arregle un poco el cabello, lo tenía todo desordenado… me eche un mechón detrás de la oreja como siempre… - ¿Por qué no enciendes el auto? -._

_- lo siento, es que te vez maravillosa cuando haces eso… -._

_- no… no Romeo, sabes que no caeré…. -._

_- ¿y quien intenta hacerte caer? Solo dije la verdad…-._

_- bien… venga vámonos… - suspire – como te había dicho, vendí la casa, pero a nadie más que a Sissi, ella me la arrendo, y hace bastante que le dije que quería encontrar alguna propiedad para mi, entonces ella me dijo que si quería… volvía a la casa con ella… - él se puso tenso… - ¿sucede algo? -._

_- he… yo, yo simplemente estaba pensando en que… quiero pedirte perdón… - ¿perdón?, ¿perdón por qué? iba a hablar pero el interrumpió… - hay algo que tienes que saber… - lo mire dudosa – Yumi… yo… Yo y Yelen, planeamos el que Ulrich y tú… fracasaran… - ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo? William, eso no… -._

_- déjame terminar… es difícil de explicar pero tienes que saberlo… pero antes tienes que prometerme que escucharas toda la historia…-._

_William Pov:_

_Era momento de ser sincero, la tenía en frente, ella me prestaba atención pero, la cobardía me invadía apresuradamente, se me hacía difícil intentar hacerle entender a Yumi que yo y esa bruja habíamos arruinado sus vidas, la de ella y la de Ulrich, solamente espero que ella sea de capaz de perdonarme algún día… y espero que valga la pena, no se ha sabido nada de Yelen, según los rumores que había escuchado en la oficina de Ulrich… habían cosas inconclusas, y una de ellas eran su paradero…_

- sí, lo que has escuchado, tú me conoces, y sabes que hay veces en que simplemente me dejo llevar por mis instintos, y… Yumi, yo no quería perderte… menos en las manos de Stern… y Yelen me ofreció ayuda, dijo que podría separarte de… él, y… bueno, pensé que si quizá te desilusionabas de el… tu… tu vendrías a mí, pero jamás quise que te fueras… - _ella abrió los ojos, sorprendidas, y podía ver perfectamente como de sus ojos querían salir lagrimas de incredulidad… _- aquella tarde que fuiste a verle, por el supuesto mensaje de que necesitaba hablar contigo… estaba planeado para que le pillaras con Yelen en la cama… y las fotos que llegaron a tu ventana aquella noche… las puse yo… -.

- ¡Para el auto! – _dijo ella… _

-Yumi… espera, tienes que escuchar… tienes que saberlo todo… -.

- no, sabes, hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa… y es que los hombres no valen las lagrimas que he derramado… las veces que he sufrido, y que pueden ser lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, William, tú eras mi amigo, sabias que no me lo esperaba de ti… y lo había sospechado, no sé porque, pero… de alguna manera te relacionaba con ello… pero no yo imaginando, vale Yumi estas paranoica, es William, es el amigo que más te ha apoyado olvidando a Ulrich… y resulta que… ¿hiciste esto por despecho? No adiós… -.

- ¡espera! Yumi… hay algo más que eso… Yumi, Ulrich… Ulrich jamás te escribió esa carta, ni tampoco esos mensajes de texto que recibiste por una semana… en realidad… eso, era… -.

- ¿parte de tu y Yelen? No me imaginaba… - _ dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras echó a correr lejos de mí… _

_Ella me odiaría… y aun faltaba algo mucho peor que enfrentar… Ulrich…_

…

_Ulrich pov:_

_Ella se había soltado de mi… y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello… me dejo… sin ni si quiera decir algo… sin consuelo… dijo que no volvería… dijo que le mentía… dijo que la dejase ir… se que ella me odia, sé que me amo, se que le cause daño… y ahora, sé que me rompió el corazón… me sentía solo, y cuando salió de la habitación mi mundo se detuvo… mientras corría por las escaleras mi odio por mi se multiplico… y cuando se fue… simplemente choque con el frio de su ausencia… habían más cosas que tenía que decirle… había mas amor que dar, pero después de eso, no quitaba la sensación de que aun era mía… y yo… yo era de ella… me siento como un verdadero fracaso al notar que ella simplemente se fue… por nada más que un beso sin sentimiento… Vivian era lo que cualquier hombro tan idiota como yo podría desear en un principio… pero Yumi era la mujer que cualquiera querría amar… y quisiera su amor… ella no era perfecta… pero tampoco lo soy yo… soy menos que perfecto, pero ella me hacia bien… ella me daba algo que esas otras no… y me cuesta creer cuan tonto fui, Vivian no era la mujer para mí, no era correcta… ella no era una mujer para amar…_

_A Yumi no la podría olvidar, me sentía ya sin ganas de vivir… me sentía… parte de su mundo… y sin ella era como si desapareciese mi mundo completo… me sentía ya sin nada, nadie… hace tan poco tiempo la tenía entre mis brazos…rodeaba su cuerpo con delicadeza para no lastimarla, y simplemente ella se había ido… sabía que si ella intentara rehacer su vida lo lograría, tendría más que 4 candidatos para compartir su vida… pero yo jamás podría… no sé si quiera voy a amanecer vivo mañana por la mañana… no sabía si quiera si ella seguiría odiándome…_

_Ninguna mujer seria igual a ella, porque ella es todo lo que necesito para vivir, porque ella es quien me enseño a amar, a odiar, a desear, y también que soy un completo idiota… ¿me habrá creído? O simplemente me ignoro… ese frio… me duele, siento la emoción de la soledad invadirme… ya sin nada… ni nadie… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos para terminar así…? Las noches de fuego intenso… los besos suaves, las caricias dulces, el amor a la pasión… y ella seguía lejos… lejos de mi… ella era mi todo y estaba lejos, ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía si vivir o no… ¿Cuándo pasamos de ser aquellos adolecentes que fuimos a la Academia… a los amantes que se aman sin medida…?_

_**Flash back:**_

_La odio… la odio tanto… nunca me había parecido tan cobarde como ahora… ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijo a la cara? Si… ya, William podrá ser su más bello sueño, pero yo soy su amigo… y ni si quiera se digno a decírmelo… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que quería que la dejase en paz? ¿Cómo quería que la dejase ir por el imbécil de William…? quería matarlo… asesinarlo… sentir su sangre derramarse entre mis dedos… ¿se sentiría igual que ella al alejarse de mí?..._

_**Ulrich, déjame, espantas a William**_

_**Y quiero que me tome en serio…**_

_**Podrías hacerte una vida y dejar de molestar…**_

_**Me las puedo arreglar sola, tu y yo, siempre seremos solo amigos.**_

_**Jamás lo olvides... ¿bien?**_

_Las lagrimas de dolor corrían por mi rostro sin poder controlarlas… ella me había parecido la correcta, la indicada, siempre había sido diferente, y amaba eso de ella, o las veces en que simplemente sus ojos brillaban cuando me contaba sus sueños, o la lagrima que le vi derramar al contarme la trágica historia de un perro que había tenido de pequeña… la amaba… tanto… pero así como ella siempre me distanciaba, apareció otra chica… es bastante guapa… pelirroja, ojos negros, piel bronceada, ingeniosa… pero aun así… Yelen no se comparaba con Yumi… era electrizante, y habían metas en común, demasiado parecidas, pero… ¿Quién dijo que las metas comunes y la actitud parecida es amor? El amor es una llama que nace de la nada, ella llego a mi corazón con su mirada, y perduro con la amistad… para luego desvanecerse tal y como empezó… en la nada…_

_Tome rápidamente un papel mientras anotaba cada palabra recordada… era una mala costumbre… siempre… siempre que pensaba en ella y en el amor… era extraño, espero poder dárselas algún día…_

_****Tiempo depuse****_

_Esto no da a mas, ella y William han estado mas juntos que nunca, y ni si quiera con Yelen a mi lado, he podido saber si ella siente algo por mi… así que quiso sea mejor olvidarla, sacarla de mi corazón, dejarla para siempre en un cajón, y rehacer mi vida con Yelen… ella demostró ser alguien digna, una mujer que es para admirar… alguien como yo… y ahora estaba seguro… estábamos en una de nuestras citas… mi padre le había dado el visto bueno… pero mi madre no dijo nada… nada de nada, pero quizá la acepta, mi padre dice que un hombre jamás le haría caso a una mujer, así que…_

_Le pediré lo más importante, estábamos en su cumpleaños cita, el 30 de Marzo… espero no cometer un error…_

"_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- la cara de ella se ilumino en una sonrisa._

_-Por supuesto que quiero Ulrich, de hecho, es con lo que he soñado desde que te conocí…-._

_Sonreí… quizá después de todo… Yelen era la indicada…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_Golpe la pared… baje con furia a la cocina… como un loco, vi el trozo de pastel que hicimos anoche… y recordé lo de después… Dios la amo… saque una botella de la nevera, para tomármela… el amargo liquido ardía en mi garganta… dolía en mis entrañas pero no como el dolor de su ausencia… la amo tanto, y jamás la podre olvidar, y después de todo quizá ella a mi si…_

_¿Cómo rayos paso esto? Oh, sí claro…_

_**Flash back:**_

"_- hola Ulrich… hace mucho que no nos vemos… ¿Cómo te la has pasado sin mi? –"pregunto Vivian con su tono de siempre… medio sugerente, medio interesado…_

_- me las he apañado… no eres única Vivian, sabes que jamás hubo algo serio entre nosotros… -._

_- puede ser… la verdad no me importa, sabes, he pasado como por unos cuantos después de ti Ulrich, pero, digamos que me dejaste algo loca por ti… -._

_Puse mis ojos en blanco… "- mira, estoy muy ocupado ahora, cuando quiero perder el tiempo te busco, ¿vale? –._

_- ¿te sucede algo? – me empujo dentro de la oficina y me acorralo en el baño…_

_La verdad esto no es algo fuera de lo normal en Vivian, pero no es para nada de las actitudes que en ella me agrade mucho… la seducción verbal no era su fuerte y tampoco lo era el tacto… ella me beso… con pasión, como los besos que nos dábamos antes, debo reconocerlo, esto era lujuria, pero nada más que eso, no encontraba el mas mínimo rastro de sentimientos… de hecho ni si quiera podía percibir la esencia de a quien estaba besando… era simplemente calor, y que es un beso sin emoción, sin sentimiento, no es más que nada, ella me tiro al retrete para montarse, esta era la sensación del deseo carnal… pero… crema, esta no era la sensación que…_

_Oí un suspiro… familiar…_

_No se sentía como contigo Yumi…_

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_Volví a dar otro trago a ese veneno… nunca me di cuenta de cuan frágil había quedado tu corazón… tampoco lo difícil que era mantenerte a mi lado… tantos días extrañándote, tantos días odiándote, para que al final… no vuelvas a mi lado jamás… tire la botella al suelo, para sacar otra más… me dirigí a mi sala de escritorio… intentando mantenerme, en pie…_

_Me metí como pude entre los papeleos que llevaba sin revisar días atrás… sentí el ruido de alguien tocar la puerta… ¿sería acaso ella…?_

_- Ulrich, ¿Qué? Oh demonios, suelta eso… -._

_- William, vete de aquí… -._

_Se acerco a mí para quitarme la botella y dejarla alejada de mi… - nada de eso, ahora veo de que hablaba Sissi -._

_- y que sabe Sissi… - solté un hipido maldita sea – y dame esa botella, yo la compre, yo me la bebo solo… -._

_- he Stern, tienes que saber algo… - lo empuje con la mano no… - se trata sobre tu y Yumi… - bien, no creo estar tan sobrio, pero esto si me importaba..._

_- escúchame con atención… - dijo con voz seria… - mmm, por donde empezamos… veamos… Yelen y yo conspiramos en su contra… no con lo de ahora, y si, todos saben que se "ven" a escondidas… no hace falta… así que, esto fue cuando Yumi estaba en su último año y por lo cual ultima estadía en el Kadic, justo cuando llego Yelen… - bien… realmente no me lo esperaba…_

…

_Tome a William por el cuello mientras le golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas la cara… el intentaba retenerme, mientras yo seguía intentando golpearlo… - me dices que todas esas cartas, mensajes, y recados no eran más que tu y Yelen ¿culpándola? -._

_- más o menos, Ulrich suelta, que me ahogas… -._

_- ¡te voy a matar! -._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Agradece que te lo haya contado… porque no intentas redimir las cosas… -._

_- claro… como si… - quizás tenía razón… - ¿sabes donde esta? -._

_- si… te llevo después de que te des un baño… a ver si se te pasa la borrachera, -._

_- no estoy tan borracho…-._

_- vale, solo después no digas que no te lo advertí… -._

…_._

_**Odd Pov:**_

_Me encogí en la cama mientras apretaba los ojos y trataba de ignorar el ruido de las primeras gotas… de alguna manera sabia que después de ahora… mi vida no sería la misma… _

_- buenas Odd… creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, tus amigos te han de estar buscando y… yo no te puedo tener aquí por mucho… me tengo que ir, y… créeme no quieres cruzarte con mi acomodador, es un pesado… y tengo que poner todo en orden antes de que llegue… - dijo Sam algo acelerada… abrí un ojo con pereza… mientras ella caminaba de un lugar a otro con una coleta y una holgada camiseta amarilla larga…_

_- bien… tratare de despertar… pero hace mucho que no dormía así de bien… - dije con una sonrisa… - además apartar la vista se me hará difícil contigo aquí… ¿no crees? – coloque una mano en mi cabeza mientras la seguía con la mirada, ella volteo verme con una sonrisa…_

_- ah no… nada de eso romeo, te conozco demasiado bien como para caer en tus juegos, somos demasiado iguales… y he escuchado eso muchas veces desde que… -._

_Ella se volteo – nada… - mientras se alejaba… al poco rato me levante colocándome mi ropa… _

_- ¡He Sam! -._

_Ella vino corriendo y me tapo la boca… - shh Lizzy duerme, y no quiero despertarla… - ¿Lizzy? ¿Qué Lizzy?_

_- ¿Quién es Lizzy? -._

_Ella bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada… Soltando un suspiro abrió una de las puertas del maltratado apartamento…_

_- Lizzy es mi hija de tres años – un balde de realidad choco conmigo… ¿era acaso que…?_

_- ¿te has casado? – eso en parte me aterraba, Sam había siempre había tenido una vida difícil, y…_

_- no… Odd ella es hija de un ex… lo que pasa es que… - ella cruzo los brazos alrededor de su cintura… - la relación acabo mal si… y, cuando supo lo de Lizzy me dejo… dijo que… que no tenía tiempo para cargas… - la pequeña niña dormía, no era tan morena como Sam, eso me decía que su padre era un perro… que había jugado con mi Sam… - y desde eso yo he tomado dos trabajos… -._

_- ¿por eso te encontré fuera tan tarde anoche? -._

_Ella asintió – sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas… o quizá sí, pero la cosa es que yo trabajo durante la noche como mesera de uno de los locales de por aquí cerca, pero solo soy mesera, y durante los días, trabajo en un Restaurante que está a 6 calles de aquí… Lizzy se queda con una amiga… que… -alguien toco la puerta – permiso… - ella corrió hacia la entrada y la abrió, una chica con una bata Celeste tapándose la boca dijo algo que no alcance a entender y Sam parecía preocupada._

_- ¿sucede algo? -._

_La chica se fue y Sam cerró la puerta… - Lizzy no puede quedarse sola… y Elisa está enferma… se le ha pegado la gripe… que anda y… -._

_- ¡yo la cuido! -._

_Ella me miro, y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que mi querido Sam, saca al viejo Odd… - ¿seguro?, no quiero que te moleste… -._

_- vamos… no puede ser tan malo, y me encantan los niños, jugar, nos la pasaremos bien, en la tarde te la traigo y si aun no has llegado… pues te espero hasta que llegues… - sonreí mientras lo decía, me encantaban los niños, y Lizzy parecía una niña buena, aunque también lo parecía Sam desde un principio pero eso no fue obstáculo para apreciarla…_

_- gracias Odd, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… y de verdad, espero que no te moleste… es algo mmm… -._

_- ¿algo que? -._

_- digamos que solo ve demasiado la tele, y ama el futbol, por lo que… ve el vidrio como el arco… -._

_- no te preocupes, se divertirá… -._

_- gracias, eres un cielo – beso mi mejilla mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio…_

…_.._

_**Yumi pov:**_

_Habían cosas que jamás debí intentar cambiar… ¿Por qué creí que haría a Ulrich amarme realmente a mi? Tonta… también ahora resulta que William me había traicionado… ¿que mas pasaría ahora Jeremy conspiraba en mi contra con Yelen, mientras Aelita se enamoraba perdidamente de Odd, y el novio de Sissi era un patán?! Parecía todo en mi contra, una estupidez por cierto… ¿Cómo podría estar el mundo en mi contra? Eso es lo más loco que he pensado desde que… desde que me enamore de Ulrich…_

_Me limpie la cara con las mangas mientras intentaba parar en la puerta para saludar al portero… entre con algo de prisa, mientras algo alterada me deje caer en el ascensor para apretar el ultimo botón… y espere impaciente, presentía que Ulrich me vendría a buscar, y no quería que me acompañara en nada… no por odio, si no porque… estoy segura, de que esta vez no tendría las fuerzas para negármele… ¿negármele? ¿Por qué ni si quiera lo intente en algún momento?, claro, el sabia penetrar perfectamente mi orgullo ahora… no era como antes, antes de que llegara… me pegunto si intentara nuevamente retenerme a su lado, en parte amaba eso… porque por más que esa imagen se haya quedado en mi cabeza, no puedo negar los sentimientos que se me salen por la boca… me cuesta tanto, no recordarle con cariño… pero él no es el mismo… por más que vea que lo es, mi mente tiene que trabajar en negar eso que siento cuando le miro a los ojos… _

_Soy tan débil… tan estúpida, ¿Por qué en algún momento creí que estaría conmigo?, me caí de la nube rosa en la que me encontraba… desearía poder olvidar todo lo que siento en mi corazón… miedo, miedo de que venga conmigo, porque aunque le haya pillado con esa otra… siento como si no hubiese pasado nada… porque sabía que hacia mas conmigo que con ella, pero aun así no me podía quitar la sensación a traición, también sabía que lo nuestro jamás fue serio, fui la mujer que le calentaba la cama durante las noches, mientras ella era la esposa, pase a ser solo una más de las otras…_

_Llegue a mi piso, en donde busque mi ropa apresuradamente… la metí en las maletas, y tome mi bolso… Salí de mi cuarto para echarme a correr junto a otra mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo tome con inercia, era un mensaje de texto de Sissi…_

_**He Yumi, espero que Ulrich y tu no estén aburridos…**_

_**Yo me quedare hoy con Aelita, así que la casa estará cerrada por fuera**_

_**Si quieres ir o algo así, hay una copia de la llavee en la casa de pajaritos al lado del árbol,**_

_**De la que antes era tu habitación, no… no es esa que está en el suelo,**_

_**Es la que está en una de las ramas, si subes hazlo con zapatillas,**_

_**Creo que lloverá mucho esta noche, esta atardeciendo, y estamos en la hermita…**_

_**Adiós 3 Sissi.**_

_Genial… y se supone que tengo suerte… abrí una maleta y saque uno de mis bototos mas cómodos… la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y aproveche el poco transito de las personas para llevar una de mis maletas junto conmigo al baño, mientras le hacia una señal al botones… entre al baño y me dirigí a una de las puertas, me quite el estúpido vestido rojo… mi piel se puso de gallina comparada con la temperatura… saque una camiseta blanca ajustada, me la coloque y temblé por el cambio de temperatura, luego saque unos Jeans grises pero antes me coloque las medias y me acomode como pude en ese pequeño espacio… si, ya se, pude haberlo hecho en mi habitación… pero la verdad no me imaginaba el tener que subir a ese viejo árbol otra vez… abroche el jean y me coloque rápidamente los bototos, y por ultimo un suéter a rayas rojo y negro, guarde la ropa en un compartimiento aparte, cerré la maleta, y metí en el bolso los molestos tacones, pueden ser sexys y alargar tus piernas, pero realmente odio usarlos… trate de sacar la idea del porque me los puse, y luego me mire al espejo… estaba mas pálida de lo normal… tenia nauseas y contuve mi estomago… tenía hambre, y a la vez nauseas, condenada condición de mujer… me coloque nuevamente el abrigo y saque del bolsillo esa cosa…_

_Positivo… porque no me cuide… no me habría importado de estar casada con él, pero no estaba casada, sé que si mis padres estuviesen vivos, se volverían a morir… _

_La hija que tanto habían educado según las tradiciones japonesas… estaba embarazada y para peor no se había casado aun, ni si quiera tenia pareja… abrí el grifo y tome un poco de agua… para ver mi pelo revuelto, odio mi cabello, ¿Por qué no pude tenerlo como el de Aelita, o Sissi? Ellas tenían sus cabellos "normales" sin ofender claro, pase mis dedos para desenredarlo un poco, tan rebelde como de costumbre, suspire, y Salí del baño, el botones me esperaba con las maletas, camine junto a él, no sin antes detenerme en la recepción, mientras la encargada me daba una mirada fría… no le preste atención y pase mi tarjeta de crédito, después de que me la devolvió me dispuse a salir, tome uno de los taxis y le di la propina al hombre que cargo mis cosas, le dedique una sonrisa y subí dentro…_

_- déjeme… - me puse roja de vergüenza, había olvidado mi antigua dirección… - unas calles más delante de la academia Kadic – la señora que conducía me dedico una sonrisa, genial, de seguro le pareció divertido que olvidase la dirección… partió y se fue rápidamente por una avenida que apenas recuerdo… vi las grandes murallas de la academia, el color verde ocre desgastado por los años, y grupos de niños hablando… mi mirada se detuvo en una pareja en especial… aunque no estaban juntos, algo me decía que estaban relacionados… la chica de larga cabellera negra estaba sentada con la cara escondida entre las piernas, en el banco en el que nos solíamos sentar… suspire con nostalgia… mientras un chico alto con rebelde cabellera algo rubia, pero media oscurecida la miraba desde un grupo de chicos con los que se encontraba… había un chico que en cierto modo me recordó a Odd… solo que en vez de vestir de morado, tenía una capucha naranja y pantalones holgados… había una chica de lentes de pelo rojo y ondulado, junto a un "flacucho" vestido de un marrón madera… sonreí… de pronto una "bajita" llego al lado del distraído y de alguna forma misterioso rubio… le tomaba de la mano, y se alejaban, la chica de gafas fue al lado de la deprimida niña…_

_- ¿hacia dónde? -._

_- mmm… - suspire, me había sacado de mis pensamientos… - podría esperar un momento… por favor… -._

_- está bien, pero eso le subirá la cuenta -._

_- no importa – devolví mi vista a la chica con la capucha gris y la chica de lentes… la cual le sonrió mientras la otra se paro y apretó los puños… suspire con tristeza… como si hubiese sido ayer…_

_**Flash back:**_

"_- vamos Yumi… solo lo hace para darte celos… - dijo Aelita con una sonrisa…_

_- y eso que, ni me habla, pasa todo el día pendiente de esa… y hace como si no existiera… ya ni me sonríe, y los ratos que pasábamos juntos antes, ahora se las pasa con esa… -._

_- esa tiene nombre, Yumi, y es Yelen, y lo está logrando, Ulrich te ha puesto celosa – dijo con una risilla descarada… les mire a lo lejos, abrazados dándose besos… consíganse una habitación… ya sabía todo acerca de ellos…_

_Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que estaba muerta de celos… pero no lo admitiría delante de Aelita, menos de Ulrich… - ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? ¿Qué hice para enfadarle…? Y no estoy celosa… solo extraño a mi amigo, no ha sido sincero conmigo… pensé que era su amiga y… -._

_- solo dile que le quieres, y veras como se arregla… - una lagrima derrame… _

_- no Aelita… el ya no me quiere, y el muy cobarde la mando a ella a decirme eso… -._

_- ¿y tú le crees? -._

_Me pare con brusquedad y apreté los puños… - si él no me dice nada, en quien más voy a creer… -._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_- siga adelante, y en dos calles más doble hacia la izquierda… - susurre, la mujer partió rápidamente y vi como la chica que me recordó en algo a mi corría hacia el bosque… sentí el salado sabor de la lagrima que se había derramado minuciosamente por mi mejilla… la limpie con prisa y trate de volver a respirar normal… ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa…_

_- son… - me baje delato mientras tomaba unos billetes…_

_- guarde el cambio… gracias – saque mis maletas con prisa y me acomode el abrigo… que suerte que nunca le di mi propia copia de llaves, la busque dentro de la cartera y entre… la casa estaba helada, y poco había cambiado desde la última vez que la vi…_

_- bien Yumi, manos a la obra… - me quite los bototos y también las medias, subí corriendo las escaleras y deje caer mi abrigo a la entrada de mi habitación… Sissi había ocupado la habitación de Hiroki… mientras que la habitación de mis padres era su salón de inspiración para la moda… mire el colchón abandonado, solo cubierto con una manta blanca… había cambiado de cama._

_Con mis primeras pagas compre una gran y cómodo colchón gigantesco… un capricho ahora que lo pienso mejor, ya que solo era para saltar sobre el… abrí el viejo armario y vi las sabanas amarillas que tanto me fastidiaban… junto a un montón de mantas y un grande y abrigador cubrecama rojo… bordado en partes con negro que me había dado Aelita…_

_Me quite el abrigo mientras volvía a por mi bolso en busca de mis palillos, me acomode una coleta rápida y me dispuse a acomodar las cosas… _

…

_Me había tirado sobre la alfombra blanca, y trate de pararme, cuando sentí que venía… me pare como pude para correr hacia el baño y vomite… asqueroso… me enjuague la boca, y subí lentamente a buscar mis cosas para lavarme los dientes… vi mi cara extrañamente sonrosada… y me pareció sentir sus brazos rodeando mi vientre, me golpee mentalmente por recordarlo, y volví a el salón, para encender la chimenea…_

_Apenas encendió me dirigí a la cocina para sacar unos pasteles de la nevera… Sissi siempre compraba unos pasteles de todo tipo, pero nunca le habían justado mucho lo de nuez… yo en cambio los adoraba… saque una de las tajadas y me senté a comerlas… alguien toco el timbre… ¿quise seria? ¿Sissi…?_

_Llegue a la puerta… la abrí… y vi sus ojos penetrantes, fuertes… apenas le vi abrir la boca le cerré la puerta de golpe, apoyándome contra ella…_

_-_ Yumi… por favor, tienes que escucharme… -.

_No sabía que decir, no podría gritarle con ira y deseos de venganza, porque esa jamás fui yo, ni menos pienso ser…_

- no piensas odiarme así por siempre ¿verdad? -.

"_no te odio…" no lo digas…_

- si no me abres, juro que me suicidare… -.

"_no lo harías"._

- escúchame, se que… te he roto el corazón… - golpeo la puerta – y no tienes idea de cuánto me odio por ello, no mereces a alguien como yo… pero no puedo evitar amarte, eres y serás siempre la mujer de mi vida… -.

"_¿ha cuantas más se lo has dicho?"._

- sin ti… yo… - _ trate de mantenerme en mis pies… - _yo no soy nada… Yumi, no me hagas esto de nuevo, sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada… Pero jamás podría perdonarme, el que jamás me devolvieses la palabra… no quería que esto pasara… no estaba en mis planes volverme loco por ti otra vez, no estaba en mis planes perderte… no estaba en mis planes amarte así… Yumi por favor, dime que por lo menos me escuchas, no derramo mis sentimientos a esta puerta por nada… te daré tiempo, pero tan solo dame otra oportunidad más… a esa con la que me pillaste, su nombre era Vivian, y juro por mi vida que no es nada para mi, sabes que soy un hombre tan idiota como para caer en las trampas de una mujer, pero Yumi, ella no se compara contigo, en pocas palabras ella no eres tu… -.

_Abrí la puerta _- ¿Y lo es Yelen? -.

_Me miraste de una manera que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera delante de ti… _- Yumi… yo… -.

- ¿tú qué?, no importa cuántas veces digas que me amas con todo tu corazón… estas casado con ella, y eres tan cobarde que jamás la dejaras, eso me ha quedado claro… -.

- … no soy un cobarde… y…-.

- y que… seme sincero Ulrich… odio que me mientas, me dañas… - susurre sin mirarle…

- a ella no la puedo amar… -.

- ¿debería creerte? -.

- ¿deberías? Créeme, no hay mujer que se me haya ido tan dentro de mi corazón… - _entraste sin avisar, como siempre… esto va a terminar mal…_

- ¿la dejarías por mi…? -.

- la deje desde que te hice mía, en esa sala… -.

_Empecé a retroceder… como gato acorralado… no me hagas esto, por favor, maldito calor! _- ¿y tú eres mío? -.

_Sonreíste mientras arrebatabas mi cintura posesivamente _- ¿de quién mas si no? -.

- no lo sé, aun tienes puesto ese anillo -.

- puede que sea un anillo… pero ese anillo no determina de quien es mi corazón… -.

- pero si de quien eres ante la ley… -.

- la ley no me detendrá para que te haga el amor esta noche… - _susurraste en mi oído, y dios… odio ser tan débil ante ti… me besaste el cuello… me mordiste, pero eso no me importaba…_

_Quitaste los palillos de mi pelo y me quitaste los cabellos que cubrían mi rostro… me besaste y de inmediato te correspondí… como un reflejo… apretaste mis muslos para cargarme a la pared… comenzaste a jugar con mi intimidad aun con la ropa… luego te dirigiste a mis pechos y me subiste más alto, respiraste en mi pecho inhalando mi aroma…_

_Las olas de calor me invadían… no sé cómo demonios controlarme… eras un experto en mi cuerpo… y me excitabas… me bajaste lentamente… tomaste mi suéter y lo sacaste con cuidado…_

- alto… - _ me miraste confundido… casi como preguntándome que habías hecho mal… tu cabello estaba mojado y las luz solo venia de la chimenea… - _aun no te has quitado los zapatos…_- miraste la alfombra sucia y me miraste inocentemente… como si te creyera…_

_Te los quitaste con prisa y los arrojaste a la puerta… te vi nuevamente, y me sentía tan pequeña junto a ti… apenas te llegaba a los hombros… te quite la chamarra marrón, y vi tus músculos… no pude evitar el gemido… al recordar cómo se sentía... tu cuerpo presionando contra el mío… toque tus abdominales, mientras tus manos apretaban mis caderas… empecé a frotar tu erección y gemiste… di un paso hacia adelante, y me aleje para esperarte cerca de la mesa, me miraste, y no dudaste en avanzar hacia mi… cuando llegaste a mi lado me quite los jean, y no despegabas tu mirada de mi… sabia que te podía volver loco, y decidí que te provocaría, mi mente se había ido lejos de la cordura, como cada vez que hacíamos esto…_

_Luego me quite la polera… y tus ojos se clavaron en mis pechos mientras te mordías los labios, de la manera más ardiente que me pudiese imaginar… estas eran nuestras horas de amor… me senté en la mesa de manera sugerente… y te abalanzaste sobre mi… la luz del fuego era lenta, y tirite al abrasarte… estabas frio… te acercaste con delicadeza a mi… y besaste mi piel tibia… su respiración entre cortada, me contagiaban para suspirar… te quitaste los jeans que estabas usando y vi en tu ropa, ya muy notado como te encontrabas… me sentía arder… un cosquilleo entre mis piernas… ansiosa por tu espera… sentía como tus manos con delicadeza frotaban mi vientre con amor…_

_Tome tu barbilla y te bese con pasión lenta… sentí como te dejabas llevar por mi ritmo… sentí la humedad de una lagrima en mi pecho…_

- ¿sucede algo? – _te pregunte… me miraste con los ojos cristalizados…_

- pensé que jamás te tendría así de nuevo… nunca olvides que te amo… - _mi corazón estallo en alegría… te abrace… para confortarte… sabias como causar la ternura en mi, y había estado tanto tiempo tratando de esconderla ante el mundo… tus brazos recorrieron mi espalda… lamiste mi hombro, y me acercaste suavemente… de alguna manera recordé la ternura con la que me convertiste en mujer esa mañana… _- amo todo de ti… amo la manera en la que me miras en las mañanas… o como en las noches te encoges a mi lado… amo cuando te enfadas y arrugas tu cara… amo escuchar tu vos cantar… amo tenerte cerca, amo como me escuchas mis problemas, y como me besas de manera tierna… - _ me sentía tan feliz a tu lado, y quería creerte con mi alma… pero mi razón que poco a poco volvía, me decía que no lo hiciera… que si te creía y te confesaba mi amor… te reirías por dentro, y que solo me decías estas palabras tan bellas, por ser nuevamente el calor de tu cama…_

_Me besaste con esmero… y te detuviste sonriendo de manera tonta…_

- hoy sabes diferente… -.

- ¿Qué…?-.

- tu boca… me sabe a crema… -.

- ¿y a que sabia anteriormente? -.

- sabias a mis sueños… -.

_Nos volvimos a besar… y me di cuenta de que tu también sabias a algo… embriagante, tan fuerte y suave, nuestras bocas comenzaron una lucha que deseaba eterna… me bajaste de la mesa para quitarme las bragas y volviste mi vista a mis ojos… sentí tu lengua deslizarse por mis piernas… acariciabas mis piernas, y solo aumentabas el calor… ardiendo como el fuego… luego fuiste ascendiendo a mis labios… los lamiste…_

_- ah… - susurre… subiste mis piernas a tus hombros y comenzaste a besarme… trataba de mantenerme firme… y reprimir los gemidos que se me escapaban… tu lengua se deslizaba de manera inquieta… llevaste tus manos a mis caderas… haciendo masajes suaves… me devolviste del paraíso para tirarme junta contigo al suelo… besaste mi vientre nuevamente… y te detuviste en mis pechos… los latidos de mi corazón chocaban contra mi pecho… nos tiramos en la alfombra… para Rodarte suavemente…_

_Quite los bóxers mientras me quemabas con la mirada… me monte sobre ti y luego empecé a besarte… choque mi intimidad contra la tuya, y soltaste un geminado en mis besos… acaricie tu cuerpo… y sentí el choque nuevamente… te acomodaste cerca mío… sentándote debajo de mi… acaricie tu rostro y comencé a descender… lenta y tortuosamente sentí el placer de tenerte dentro… me abrazaste, y comenzamos a movernos con delicadeza… no estábamos teniendo sexo… estábamos haciendo el amor…_

_Mientras mis suspiros escapaban… gruñías de forma intensa… de forma fiera… me existe aun mas al escucharte… y los movimientos que comenzaron lento, fueron cediendo terreno poco a poco a la velocidad… ambos jadeábamos, mientras las primeras gotas de sudor aparecían en tu frente… sentía el calor de la chimenea rodeándonos… y en la alfombra comencé moverme más rápido…_

_Quería estar así por siempre… apure el ritmo aun mas, casi galopando encima de ti… di un grito mientras llegaba al orgasmo… jure sentir golpear tu corazón en mi vientre… mientras trataba de recomponer mis fuerzas… me volteaste para quedar encima mío… te agachaste jadeando y gimiendo… y me besaste mientras reunías suaves estocadas contra mi… pasaste tus manos por mi espalda… acariciándome… quería oírte decir más de esas palabras que me confundían y me dolían a la vez… pero no hacía falta… fuiste acelerando mas y mas… y quería gritar… sabía que no duraría mucho… nos dejamos de besar para respirar…_

- mas… dame mas Ulrich… por favor – _rogué mientras acelerabas el ritmo con inminentes gemidos… trataba de mantenerme a tu altura para poder besarnos, pero mis brazos no resistían ante el placer… luego te retiraste de mí y me degaste a gatas debajo de ti… luego apretaste mis pechos mientras me abrazabas y apenas me sostenía en la mesa… diste fuertes golpes que me llevaban al cielo y de vuelta… besaste mi espalda… con dedicación, y llevaste tus manos a mi clítoris para masajearlos, comencé a gemir nuevamente… como una loca… con una de tus manos quitaste min cabello del cuello, y comenzaste a besarlo… susurrabas mi nombre con furia… y tus largas y firmes estocadas se hacían mas rápidas y a la vez intensas… arquee mi espalda y grite tu nombre… ambos casi caímos agotados cerca de la chimenea… mientras su confortante abrigo nos cubría…_

_Bese tu frente con ternura y me miraste con una sonrisa… _- yo también te amo… -.

_De pronto escuche el maullido del gato de Sissi… tú te sonrojaste, al igual que yo… luego reímos mientras tomábamos la ropa y nos dirigíamos a la pieza…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda… dije que llegaría y aquí esta… apenas he tenido tiempo últimamente para escribir… espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo…**_

_**Y como regalo, dejare un pequeño adelanto…**_

_**- ¿la conoce? -.**_

"_**me quede estático… mientras te veía ahí inerte y helada…fría… muerta…"**_

…

_**- Deben escucharme, llamen a mi esposa, ella debe saberlo…corren serio peligro…**_

…

_**Aelita estaba de brazos cruzados mientras abandonaba la casa nuevamente, con ella mirándome de esa manera yo…**_

…

_**- ¿de qué estás hablando? -.**_

_**- si no nos damos prisa… ten por seguro que Yumi morirá… -.**_

…

_**Miraba sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían… tantas palabras…**_

_**Me pareció oír un ruido extraño, pero lo ignore…**_

_**Luego solo vi esa luz…"**_

…

_**Hey! Quien se dio cuenta de que Yelen no apareció en este capítulo… ¿Qué estará planeando?**_

_**Si quieres déjame un comentario, quiero saber lo que opinas… ;)**_


	11. Oscuro

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oscuro:**_

_**Odd Pov:**_

_La pequeña Lizzy se había zampado 4 helados de chocolate… con la camiseta manchada, el pelo revoloteado, sudor en la frente y los gritos de una mucama, habíamos salido corriendo desde la cancha hasta detrás de unos barriles…_

_- ¿crees que nos devuelvan el balón? – pregunto infantilmente, con un brillo en los ojos…_

_- eso espero, pero la mujer se veía molesta… ¿tienes hambre? -._

_- muero por un plato de comida – dijo con una risita._

_- qué tal si vamos al súper y compramos carne, patatas fritas, gaseosas y…-._

_- ¡Pastel de Cereza! – grito, mientras su pequeña mano me llevaba casi a rastras a correr…_

_Las personas nos veían con curiosidad, lo más extraño que debieron haber visto, supongo, ya que muchos me conocían, y los demás deben haberse impresionado, por mi atractivo natural…_

_- vamos tío Odd, apúrate, ¿para qué tienes esas dos cosas que llamas pies? – dijo riéndose de mí, fruncí el ceño, y como es solo una pequeñaja, la tome por la ropa y la subí a mis hombros._

_- agárrate campeona, porque ahora sabrás lo que es correr – ella se agarro en mi cabello y comenzó a reír, y intentaba correr lo más rápido posible, ya apenas sentía mis piernas, y las gotas que poco a poco aumentaban me decían que debía ir más de prisa, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me encontré frente al supermercado que visitaba casi todos los, días, antes no, pero desde que había llegado Aelita, compre helados, galletas y cosas así… sabia que le subían el ánimo, y que le encantaba comer golosinas después de sus duchas apresuradas y sus largas charlas sobre el medio… me daba un sueño cuando se ponía así, pero valía la pena escucharla…_

_- ¿es aquí…? ¿Ya llegamos…? -._

_- sí, es aquí, que dices ¿eh? ¡Apostas a que nadie ha llegado tan rápido como Odd! -._

_- no seas fanfarrón, yo, te hubiese ganado por horas, solamente es que no me dejaste correr… -._

_Reí… mientras entrabamos con prisa al súper, y las gotas se hacían más ruidosas contra el cemento…_

_Corrimos por los pasillos y sacaste cuanto dulce pudiste, pediste un helado, zumo de cereza, un pastel de chocolate, yo compre carne, chuletas… buscamos patatas, y compramos 4 cajas de cereal por los juguetes que supuestamente traen… cuando llegamos a la caja, vimos como subía la cuenta, y de pronto se me estrujo el estomago… _

_Después de pagar salimos con un montón de bolsas hacia afuera, intentamos detener taxis para ser simplemente ignorados, cuando uno al fin se detuvo, entramos tiritando… rogaba porque Aelita no estuviese en casa, sinceramente no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de verla… no quería decirle más cosas que la pudiesen lastimar, pero se me saldrían, aun me costaba creer lo que había intentado…_

_Lizzy abrió una de las cajas de cereal y comenzó buscando el juguete, para al final no encontrar nada, suspiro y abrió la bolsa y empezó a comerse el cereal…_

_Llegamos a mi casa y le pague al silencioso señor mientras intentaba que no mee tiritasen las piernas, el viento soplaba por mis orejas, y suponía que estas ya estaban lo suficientemente rojas…_

_Lizzy me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, y suponía que Aelita ya no estaba… ya que hubiese abierto la puerta… era eso, o, se había enojado._

_Cosa que dudo… ya que… ella desde siempre había preferido a Jeremy, no pienso que sea malo… pero también yo..._

_Yo quería mi felicidad, quería poder encontrar mi verdadero amor, y jamás lo haría, porque uno de ellos, su corazón partencia a unos de mis mejores amigos, y el otro porque… Sam ha vivido una vida mucho más difícil que cualquiera que me hubiese podido imaginar… y no creo que quiera intentarlo de nuevo conmigo… y por otro lado, porque la mezcla de estas dos… había sido, lo es y será una bruja…_

_Lizzy saco las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrió la puerta rápido…_

_- Rápido, que hace frio… - dijo a lo cual m reí entre dientes… me recordaba un poco a mis hermanas… a las cuales por cierto no he llamado ni he visto en años… supongo que debí de hacerles caso…_

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Mis padres junto a mis hermana habían venido de visita a Francia, para conocer a la supuesta chica, que era la mujer de mi vida… yo estaba en el comedor, cuando ellas venían en grupo, algo tramaban, simplemente hacían eso cuando era importante, o cuando me encerraban en el armario… aquí no había armario, así que la ultima estaba descartada…_

_- Odd, ven con nosotras… - o quizá buscarían uno…_

_Me pare mientras veía como Yelen llegaba a la mesa con mala cara, se sentó junto a William, mientras que Ulrich tenía la mirada perdida en ya se imaginaran quien… por otra mesa, estaban Sissi, Aelita y Yumi, nos habíamos dividido en mesas así, porque a Sissi no le agradaba Yelen, tampoco a Aelita, y Yumi no quería estar cerca de ella porque no se fiaba, y según ella, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ella… obviamente esta era una etapa de crisis en el grupo, pero siempre las superábamos…_

_Camine fuera con mis hermanas, cuando Marie se paro delante mío…_

_- Odd, Pauline tiene algo que decirte – Pauline suspiro largamente, mientras Elisabeth estaba apurándola…_

_- que sucede, hermanitas, parece como si… -._

_- Olvídate de ella Odd, no merece el tiempo… -._

_- ¿Qué? -._

_- tu noviecita – interrumpió Adele…_

_Vi dentro de la cafetería y vi como Yelen nos vigilaba…_

_- Odd, ella es mala, no… -._

_- alto, ¿Quién te crees para criticarla Pauline? -._

_- Odd por favor escúchala… - dijo Louise…_

_- Odd siempre has sabido que Pauline es muy "intuitiva" – dijo Marie, haciendo señas con las manos a las "cremillas"._

_- sí, y ella al igual que tu amiga Yumi, piensan que no es de fiar -._

_- vale, pueden criticarla, pero no metan a mis amigos, menos a Yumi ¿si? – al menos Yumi no se mete en mi vida diciéndome que hacer…_

_- Odd escúchanos, somos tus hermanas mayores y…-._

_- ¿y qué? Ya estoy bastante mayorcito para que sean mis niñeras… -._

_- Odd es por tu bien… mira hemos… -._

_- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE METAN EN MI VIDA COMO SI FUESE A VUESTRA! ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES… SIEMPRE HAN SIDO UNA CHISMOSAS Y NUNCA… ¡OJALA NUNCA HUBIESEN SIDO MIS HERMANAS! – grite a todo pulmón… y había pasado a empujar a Pauline…_

_- ¡Odd! – escuche la voz de mi madre… como nunca, bueno casi… simplemente aquella vez en la azotea de la academia, aunque jamás paso, ya que como volvimos al pasado… ella negaba con la cabeza mientras Louise y Pauline estaban con los ojos lagrimados… mi madre suspiro y vi su rostro de dolor… ella se fue, mientras mi padre bajo la cabeza… creo que nunca me habían hecho sentir así… y se sentía mal, realmente muy mal…_

_- chicas, vámonos, de todas maneras, mañana es tu audición Louise, y tienes que prepararte Marie… -._

_Se fueron, mientras mis amigos me rodeaban mis padres se alejaban y vi como la furgoneta estaba cada vez más lejos…_

_- Odd ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jeremy…_

_Me quede viendo parado… casi en trance, nunca me lleve muy bien con mis hermanas, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos… menos con Pauline… quien era una de mis hermanas favoritas, aun tengo la consola que me regalo a los 12…_

_- ¿Odd? ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Aelita me saco de mis pensamientos…_

_- eso creo… - susurre con la voz agrietada… me sentía extraño, se me estrujo el estomago mientras un grito frustrante y ahogado quería salir de mi garganta…_

_- ¿quieres decirnos que paso? – dijo Yumi ganándose a mi lado…_

_- yo… ¿escucharon eso? -._

_- sí y se te paso algo la mano, ¿no crees Odd? – dijo molesto Jeremy…_

_- Jeremy, no seas así… - le regaño Yumi, a la defensiva._

_- no Yumi, tiene razón… -._

_- ¿y por qué les gritaste? – de la nada Yelen apareció, apartando con un manotazo descuidado a Yumi…_

_- … simplemente se meten demasiado en mi vida… - baje la mirada, mientras con un tono frio, intentaba no darle importancia a la culpa…_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_Esa fue la última visita familiar que me hicieron, al menos en donde hubiesen venido todas mis hermanas, sorprendentemente, siempre recibía cartas y mensajes de Louise y Pauline…_

_Las únicas… mi madre, jamás la vio tan afectada, luego… cuando supieron lo que había pasado con Yelen, Elizabeth vino con Adele, a decirme –"intentamos advertirte…"- debí de hacerles caso… y de paso contárselo a los demás…_

_Era verdad que Pauline, era intuitiva, aunque Adele no muchas veces le creyera, siempre que lo hacía era… era mayoritariamente verdad…_

_- Entremos, tengo frio, y muero por comerme el chocolate… - dijo la miniatura mientras entrabamos a la casa, no había rastro de Aelita… solo… esas tontas botellas que de seguro había ido a comprar…_

_- ¿bebes a menudo tío Odd? -._

_- mmm… no yo no… -._

_- ¿entonces de quien son esas botellas? -._

_- … -._

_- recuerdo que mi padre bebía… - dijo captando toda mi atención… no sabía que decir, y creo que ella ya lo había pillado… - no me gustaba cuando lo hacía, me trataba muy mal, junto a mama, ella no quería dejarlo, pero la presione, el… - vi en ella la sombría mirada que vi en Aelita cuando… cuando se quebró su corazón… - el golpeo a mi mama… -._

_Me quede en estado de Shock… ¿Sam? ¿Dejaría que la golpearan? ¿Sería aquella la misma Sam que conocí…? ahora lo dudaba más que nunca, vi como Lizzy quería romper a llorar_

_- ven, ¿recuerdas las tortitas que trajimos…? – ella me miro y luego sonrió, tendió las manos para recibir un par de bolsas, y se fue corriendo hasta la mesa…_

_Tome esas mendigas botellas, y me dirigí al basurero de la cocina… Aelita aun tenía un serio problema, y no creo poder ayudarla…_

…

_23/05 21:39_

_Jeremy Pov:_

_Esto era lo más raro que me había pasado hace tanto…_

_Recuerdo el haberme levantado haces unas horas atrás… y ahora… cuando intente comunicarme con la enfermera, ésta ni si quiera volvió a verme, también lo había intentado con algunos doctores, extrañamente había entrado a la cafetería del personal sin que nadie me detuviera, ni si quiera el personal del Aseo volvió a dirigirme palabra…_

_Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la recepción… y estaba demasiado preocupado, era consciente de lo que me había pasado, y lo último que vi, fueron las lagrimas de Aelita…_

_Recuerdo lo que había pasado en las salas a fueras de Francia, y eso por ahora me tenia aterrado…_

_Conocía a esa maldita bruja, y sabia que algo tramaría, era lógico… Yelen trataría de asesinar a Yumi… los instintos más básicos dominaban a esa mujer…_

_El solo hecho de pensar en el ultimátum… ya solo quedaban minutos… era increíble… ya había pasado todo el tiempo… y no había podido advertir a Aelita ni a nadie… no sabía que haría…_

_O quizás si… ella había mirado con demasiada curiosidad e interés esos prototipos de Robots… los TX230 eran una de las bases más avanzadas que podíamos construir Tania y yo… había una mirada oscura, un plan detrás de eso, la conocía, ella creía que no, pero ella y yo pensábamos u parecidos, simplemente que ella poseía la actitud de realizar lo que se proponía, a diferencia de mi, que esperaba que las cosas siguieran sus propio curso para no manejar a nadie…_

_Ella no era tan difícil de descifrar… sabía también que Yumi podría sacar las mismas conclusiones que yo, al llamarla alguien sin escrúpulos… recuerdo que Aelita solía decir que Yumi y Ulrich eran un dúo increíble, y tenía mucha razón… ambos tenían mucha afinidad en como pensaban, y sabia que si intentaban averiguar qué pasaba con Yelen… no demorarían en sacar conclusiones verdaderas, solo habían 2 problemas…_

_El orgullo de Ulrich era uno… él nunca, jamás, ha querido ser menos que Yumi o alguien más… nunca, le encanta hacer sentir a los demás que él está en la cima, lamentablemente esa niñería le convierten también en alguien "inocente", pero también tenía mucha lógica metida en su cabeza, simplemente que el… no sabía usarla…_

_Yumi estaba n un punto casi indescifrable… es alguien cambiante… evolutiva quizá… ¿superior? Jamás… se deja llevar por detalles, aunque tampoco está mal, pero aquí no hay detalles, hay hechos concretos, que ella, por principios humanos básicos, no sabría creer…_

_¿Cómo lo sé?_

_Creo que nadie sabía que la supercomputadora tenía ese lado… digamos que un día por error, pude entrar en el subconsciente de cada uno, y por eso supe que Aelita era la mujer de mi vida, y me decidí a intentar recuperarla… aunque tenía bien sabido que Odd genero sentimientos por ella, siempre lo supe, pero él no se atrevería a alejarla de mi…_

_Pero volviendo a Yumi y Ulrich, eran personas especiales… Yumi de por sí, tenía un lado con un humor de perros, pero conocía el perdón, algo que la favorecía, Yumi era alguien demasiado especial para alguien como Ulrich, el jamás lograría comprender lo que ella sentía, era alguien en ocasiones exageradamente emocional, por ello era tan afectada por cualquier desequilibrio en su alrededor… pero a la vez, alguien objetiva, alguien que si se proponía algo, no descansaría hasta verlo hecho… una persona que incluso justificaría los medios por un fin… lo bueno era que ella jamás haría daño por algún fin material o estatus, sus valores morales, que se inculcaron en ella cuando niña no se lo permitían…_

_Ulrich, era la mezcla perfecta de Pasión y Razón… cuando de pasión se trata, no descansa, pero la razón le lleva a quiebra los sentimientos de Yumi, o al menos eso pasaba antes, pero de alguna manera, Yumi se había metido en una parte de su consiente para quebrar esa razón, y complementar su pasión… era por eso que Ulrich no se podía resistir a Yumi, ella había corrompido algo dentro de, él, y eso era lo que temía Yelen, ella también lo sabia… sabia que algo había en ella, y lo odiaba, porque era justamente aquello de lo que ella carecía… en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo, porque Yumi lograse convencer a Ulrich de hacer lo que ella quisiera…_

_Yelen la veía, como a alguien débil, ya que incluso se reía de su tonta manía, de ver películas tristes, solo para soltar suspiros largos y algunas invisibles lagrimas de empatía… ella no lo comprendía, lástima que para ella, que Ulrich si… y conociendo a Ulrich, ella le venía de maravilla… ambos podían aprender del otro, y ser alguien mejor… Ulrich nunca le haría una daño tan grande que Yumi no pudiese perdonar, y Yumi jamás podría hacer algo a lo que Ulrich convirtiera sus sentimientos hacia ella en absoluto rencor… Ulrich a diferencia de Yumi, no conocía muy bien el perdón, y si lo conociese o conociera, simplemente Yumi Ishyllama podría hacérselo conocer…_

_Y Yelen lo sabía, era información valiosa, y eso la ponía en desventaja… y si pensase como ella, tenía que deshacerme de Yumi a como dé lugar, Ulrich no dudaría en ir a su lado, para curar las heridas de la vida falsa que ha intentado mantener bajo control por todo este tiempo…_

_Si ella lograse armar esas armas solamente irían por una persona… y el ultimátum estaba por cesar, dios quiera que ahora Ulrich y Yumi no estén juntos…_

… _**con Yumi y Ulrich…**_

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Yumi y yo jugueteábamos en la cama… ella estaba acurrucada bajo mis brazos y me hacia leves cosquillas en mi estomago, soltaba un risa traviesa mientras me besaba el cuello… la tenia abrasada, y ella no se quería despegar de mi… se reía y me tocaba…_

_- Yumi… ¿estoy perdonado? – pregunte con voz tonta._

_- si… aunque de todas maneras veremos que pasara después, no creas que te salvaras de tu castigo… -._

_Enredo sus piernas con las mías, suave y cálida… toque su rebelde cabello y lo aparte – te amo… -._

_- yo también – soltó una risita y me volvió a besar, aparto mi mano de sus hombros y se recostó sobre mi pecho – te amo Ulrich -._

_- siempre quise escuchar eso- me voltee más cerca de ella, lo habíamos hecho durante toda la tarde desde que llegue…_

_- Ulrich, yo… quería preguntarte si sabias algo de Yelen… -._

_- la verdad no he sabido nada… desde que… bueno desde que ella se fue a inseminar artificialmente a Estados unidos… - ella me miro, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, y algo me decía que lo que se venía no era muy bueno, apenas volvió a respirar, se aparto de mi y se sentó en la cama por su lado… - ¿sucede algo? -._

_Ella permanecía en silencio… y me aterraba la idea de que se hubiese enfadado de nuevo…_

_- Yumi respóndeme, no quiero que peleemos… -._

_- ¿es que no te das cuenta? – ella suspiro… y bajo la cabeza…_

_- de que… -._

_- ¿de qué?, Ulrich… eso significa que serás padre… que ella te dará un hijo y yo… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que se cubrió con las sabanas…_

_La verdad no había pensado en que haría después, quería que terminara, que acabase esa falsa vida con esa mujer, para vivir con Yumi, con quien realmente debí de estar… pero si las pruebas salían exitosas ella y yo… jamás podríamos estar juntos… nunca… se me estrujo el corazón ante la idea, de tenerla tan lejos de mi… pero había algo mas… - ¿tú que…? -._

_Ella volteo hacia el otro lado… - nada, no es nada importante para ti… -._

_- Yumi, no me escondas nada… si debes de decirme algo, dilo ahora… -._

_- no es nada importante Ulrich, no merece tú tiempo… -._

_- Yumi… si me escondes algo yo… -._

_- ya estoy mayorcita para que me trates así… - seguía sin mirarme, se coloco una camiseta de ella y se fue por la puerta, dejándome solo en la cama… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando…?_

_Me coloque algo de ropa y fui tras de ella, no a grandes pasos, la encontré con un vaso de agua en la cocina…_

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste? -._

_Ella me miro y abrió su boca, para no decir nada… luego trago un poco de agua para disimular…_

_- respóndeme… -._

_Suspiro y dejo el vaso al lado del grifo y mientras lo lavaba me acerque a su lado… tome su cintura abrasándola…_

_- responde… -._

_- ¿y si nunca la dejas? -._

_- encontrare la forma de que tu y yo… -._

_- no Ulrich, si… si es verdad lo que me acabas de decir, no podríamos, habría un niño de por medio… y eso no es justo… -._

_- y entonces ¿sería justo para quien eh…? -._

_- ¿de qué me hablas…? -._

_- Yumi… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti… no quiero perderte, y solo estas pensando en los demás… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti… de verdad que no quiero, y si tu acabas con esto… yo no sé, si podría seguir sin ti… lo que no es justo es que tu y yo no estemos juntos… te amo, como nadie, y sé que me amas, nos amamos, vamos a irnos al infierno por lo que hemos hecho… y lo acepto, y me encantaría, si tu también te fueses conmigo… -._

_- ¿y crees que yo quiero perderte?, Ulrich, por favor, esto simplemente se nos fue de las manos, ¿la abandonaras cuando llegue con un hijo en su vientre? ¿Eso es justo? -._

_- ella no es la persona más buena del mundo… -._

_- nosotros tampoco… aceptémoslo… no podemos estar juntos… habrían muchos daños… -._

_- ni hables de ello… olvídalo Yumi, no te dejare ir… nunca lo hare… -._

_- Ulrich… -._

_- no, Yumi, no renunciare a ti de nuevo, y nunca lo hubiese hecho, de haber sabido la verdad en un principio… si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás… seria contigo con quien me hubiese casado esa semana, ese día… -._

_- pero no puedes -._

_- no me harás cambiar de opinión Yumi, sabes que amo todo de ti, y ahora no lo dejare ir… ni menciones una palabra más o… -._

_- pero… -._

_La cargue en mis hombros mientras me golpeaba con más fuerzas la espalda…_

_- ¡no Ulrich! No me gusta… ¡me haces sentir como una niña… suéltame! -._

_- no quisiste entender… ahora prepárate para lo que viene… -._

_- no Ulrich… no… -._

_Me reía por dentro, siempre quise castigarla, ambos éramos tercos, y adoraba este juego…_

_Cuando llegamos a la pieza, la deje arrodillada en la cama, ella se puso a mi altura, con la cara sonrosada… es hermosa…_

_- quítate la ropa -._

_- … - su cara enrojeció, y quería reír a carcajadas… pero en vez de obedecerme, se sentó en la cama… la noche se había vuelto más oscura… y la fuerte lluvia sonaba en el techo…_

_- quítatela, ahora -._

_- no lo hare -._

_Tan bella, como salvaje… - ¿en verdad quieres que te la quite yo…?-._

_Ella me miro nuevamente, y veía ese rubor que me encantaba en su rostro…. No dijo nada, por lo que me acerque a su oído, mientras respiraba hondo…_

_- porque tú sabes que si te la quito yo… no respondo por lo que te hago después… - lamí un poco su cuello, y ella me alejo fuertemente… - como quieras – la levante nuevamente y le partí el camisón con fuerza… ella rápidamente intento ocultarse en las sabanas, pero no la deje me tire encima de ella y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente… sus piernas estaban juntas… por lo que mis manos se fueron a sus muslos, donde la apreté con fuerza… besaba su cuello con dedicación – me encantas…. – susurre, ella intentaba empujarme, y la situación me divertía aun mas ya que no me podría… ya no ahora… - me gusta la forma de tu cuerpo, me excita… y no tienes idea de cuánto… -._

_- Ulrich… para, porfa… u… -._

_- admítelo, te gusta lo que estoy haciendo… - me aleje un poco, ya sentía la prisión de la tela… y sus piernas ya no estaban cerradas me abrí paso con mis dedos, y comencé a frotarla… - pero debo admitir… que tus besos se llevan mi cordura – ella suspiro, y de pronto volvió a juntar las piernas… se había puesto difícil… pero eso no me importa, quiero hacerle el amor, y no la dejare dormir, hasta que no lo haga…_

_Volví a sus muslos… suaves, y la acaricie con cuidado, mi boca se dirigía a sus pechos, y ella había vuelto a suspirar, sus manos estaban acariciando mi espalda, arañándola, algo que me volvía loco a veces, pero quería mantenerme bajo control esta vez…_

_**Yelen Pov:**_

_Les veía a ambos… estaban en la cama… Ulrich manoseándola por todos lados, mientras la besaba… ¿Por qué nunca fuiste así conmigo? Lo odio, pero me vengare, lo juro, se suponía que eras mi esposo, y te revuelcas con tu ¡pequeña maldita!_

_Los había escuchado desde hace un par de horas, cuando estaban a todo dar en la cama… siempre tan libidinoso con otras, menos conmigo, y eso me extrañaba… con todos los que me había acostado, siempre me buscaban de nuevo, pero tú no… tenías que ir tras esa perra…_

_Ahora me convence más de quien desea a quien, y esa imbécil… ¿acaso no tenia pudor? Siempre dejándose hacer, comportándose como su puta educada… perra, la odiaba, la mataría, dios, cuanto me hubiese gustado quitarle la vida con mis propias manos, pero por lo menos, no sabes cuánto te torturaría…_

_Ulrich es genial en la cama, pero las pagaras caro por calentarle las bolas, ¡maldita!_

_Ya, tranquila Yelen, después se las vería esa perra, la asesinaría lenta y tortuosamente, y le mostraría como el último aliento de vida era arrancado del cuerpo que tanto deseaba…_

_¿Creías que podrías salirte con la tuya? No… si no eres mío, ninguna mujer te tendría… jamás…_

_Quería llorar, y golpearlos… asesinarlos hay mismo… pero era mejor la venganza… la amabas no… pues ahora, nunca la volverás a tener gimiendo como puta en celo tu nombre…_

_Después de matarla, Ulrich estaría para siempre conmigo en esta computadora de mierda… ya verán…._

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Ya era de mañana, y viajaba en el auto, algo preocupado, desconcertado mas, bien…_

_**Flash Back:**_

_Habíamos pasado una noche genial… aunque Yumi había tenido unas pesadillas, y aunque no esté bien, me encanto que se acurrucara mas a mi lado para sentirse segura… ahora ya era de mañana, y ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente… quería decirle que la amo, no sé porque… pero quería decírselo otra vez, para que me creyera, no es que no confiase en ella, pero quería que me tomase en serio…_

_- Te amo – susurre, y mi móvil en la mesilla de noche comenzó a vibrar, ella despertó, siempre fue más de las del sueño ligero… tome el móvil, y no lo reconocí… ella me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones, y se acomodo un poquito más lejos de mí, para que pudiese contestar… - Aló… Ulrich Stern al habla, ¿Quién es? -._

_- señor, Stern, es necesario que se presente pronto en el Hospital 27, necesitamos su cooperación… -._

_Cortaron, supongo que tenía una cara extraña, porque Yumi no dejaba de mirarme…_

_- ¿pasa algo Ulrich? -._

_- si… Yumi, yo… me tengo que ir… -._

_- pero si es domingo… no me quiero quedar sola… -._

_- juro que te lo compensare… -._

_- la camiseta que rompiste anoche, fue la que me regalo Aelita para mi cumpleaños, me la mando a Tokio… -._

_- te comprare un armario lleno si quieres, pero de verdad, creo que es importante… -._

_Yumi arrugo su nariz, pero me beso en la mejilla…_

_- por cierto, hay algo para ti en la entrada… cuando llegue dime lo que piensas…_

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_El hospital 27, es donde se encontraba Jeremy… ¿sería acaso por él? No… lo dudo, de haber sido así, nos hubiesen llamado a todos, en especial a Aelita, pero que otra razón podrían tener los doctores para llamarme a mí… estaba más que preocupado…_

_Las puertas se veían lúgubres… casi como de terror, el cielo gris, con las nubes amenazantes…_

_Me baje del auto y entre, ahora que ya no estaba mi Yumi, no era muy cómodo estar aquí…_

…

_Me habían llamado unos doctores, algunos conocidos de mi padre, pero apenas lo reconocía, ya que creo haberles visto cuando no era más que un niño de 7 años…_

_- le advertimos que esto puede resultar casi traumarte… y no sabemos realmente de quien se trata, pero según su huellas digitales, y los sucesos acontecidos, solo hemos recurrido a usted como el único testigo… - asentí, no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando – esta mujer de alrededor de unos 21 o 22 años, llego hace tres días atrás, hemos hecho pruebas, y es un caso bastante curioso, posee sangre, pero ningún dato de DNA en ella – estábamos cerca de una mesa… y de pronto los doctores destaparon el cuerpo…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendido… no podía creerlo, casi en estado de Shock, apenas conseguía respirar._

_- ¿la conoce? -._

_Me quede estático, mientras te veía ah… inerte y helada… fría… muerta… Yelen estaba muerta, su rostro estaba más o menos morado…_

_- se desconoce cómo murió, le han realizado una autopsia… y simplemente es como si de la nada, se hubiese muerto de un momento a otro sin razón...-._

_- ¿Yelen? -._

_- si… en su huellas dactilares, hemos podido comprobar su identidad, y por aquello le hemos llamado señor… -._

_No sabía que decir, esto cambiaba completamente mis planes…_

_**Jeremy Pov:**_

_- por favor ¡escúchenme! – grite con todo pulmón… al ver que nadie me hacía caso corrí hacia el pasillo a dirigirme a alguien que si lo hiciese…_

_Cuando de repente vi a Ulrich pasar con un grupo de hombres, intente detenerlo, ya que con él, manejaba más confianza… pero al intentar hacerlo, mi mano fue travesada por su cuerpo… y de repente vi como un grupo de hombres venían corriendo junto a una camilla…._

_Estaba desesperado… ¿y mi cuerpo? – ¡Deben escucharme! Llamen a mi esposa, a Aelita… ella debe saberlo, corren serio peligro… - pero nada… esto solo comprobaba el hecho de que era una especie de fantasma…_

_- yo si puedo escucharte… pero dudo que alguien me crea… - me volví a la voz que me hablo… no era nada más que una niñita… de cabello largo y ondulado, pálida, tenia ojos color lila, parecía un pequeño ángel… ella sonrió – en el orfanato dicen que estoy loca, y como la madre supriora dice eso, nadie me ha querido adoptar… la señora Barbará a conseguido deshacerse de mi… hace poco, y desde entonces he estado en el hospital… como no soy un peligro me dejan hacer cualquier cosa... -._

_Baje a su altura - ¿segura de que estas viva? -._

_- si… y tu eres un alma entre el limbo de la vida y la muerte, puedo verte, había intentado de acercarme a ti anoche, pero la amargada de la Señora Soto no me ha dejado seguirte… -._

_- podrías hacerme un favor… -._

_- si… al menos lo intentare…-._

_- necesito que salgas de aquí y que hables con el hombre que paso con los doctores… ¿puedes? -._

_- ¿con el hombre guapo? -._

_- si… con el… ¿podrías? -._

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Salí de la hermita para ir a ver a Odd, hubiésemos llamado a Yumi, pero Sissi dijo que estaría muy ocupada con Ulrich, así que decidimos no interferir…_

_Odd no me había visto desde el incidente de los tres días pasados… y tenía que darle un explicación… se la debía…_

_Sissi se quedaría preparando un desayuno, en el cual vendría Odd a acompañarnos, para pasar a por Yumi y Ulrich, para ir a ver a Jeremy al hospital…_

_Camine por los bosques, no quedaba lejos de la cuadra en la cual vivía Odd… aunque aun estaba indecisa acerca de que era lo que sentía por el… Sissi me había ayudado a pensar mejor las cosas…_

_Vi la hora en mi móvil y eche a correr, habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos, los pensamientos llenaban mi mente, y uno era que me le tiraría encima para aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo…_

_Cuando llegue a su casa, corrí hacia la entrada acomodándome el cabello, no sé muy bien porque lo hice… pero ya no importaba…_

_Toque la puerta, y pasaron los segundos, el no contestaba… ¿me habría visto en la ventana y no quería hablar conmigo? Volví a tocar…_

_- tranquila, que la puerta también siente dolor – me voltee para verle a mi espalda… serio, me di cuenta de que no había ni una gota de chiste en su voz… seguía enojado…_

_- Odd… yo venía a invitarte a desayunar a mi casa – sonreí – me has cuidado tanto este tiempo, pero no sé como recompensártelo, Sissi preparara su especialidad… - reí. Pero el me ignoraba completamente – y bien… ¿vendrás? -._

_El abrió la puerta de la casa, y entro, fui tras él, se acomodo la chaqueta mientras me daba la espalda…_

_- lo siento Aelita, pero he venido a recoger algo que se le quedo a Lizzy anoche, y aprovechare de desayunar con Sam… -._

_Sentía mis ojos lagrimar… ¿de qué me hablaba? ¿Quién es Lizzy? ¿Sam era la misma chica de la que había estado enamorado antes o era otra? - ¿Qué? -._

_- no Aelita, no iré contigo, lo siento… -._

_- pero Odd… -._

_**Odd Pov:+**_

_Suspire hondo, no quería pelear con Aelita, y menos ser grosero pero no lo podía evitar… ¿Cómo la haría entender que ya la había superado?_

_- de veras, Aelita vete, no iré contigo… -._

_Le di la espalda… - ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? -._

_Grito… recogí la muñeca y camine hacia la salida…_

_- ODD, EXPLICAME… -._

_- me aburrí Aelita… ¡me aburrí de este juego! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Se acabo para mí… -._

_La vi botar unas lagrimas y…_

_Aelita estaba cruzada de brazos, mientras abandonaba la casa nuevamente… con ella mirándome de esa manera, yo… quería gritarle… nunca supe si sintió algo verdadero por mi… jamás y ahora que le dejaba las cosas claras, actuaba como si no entendiera mi comportamiento… no quiero quedarme solo, y Sam es una buena mujer… no me importa que tenga una hija, o que haya estado con otro… aun la quiero…_

_Y quiero ser feliz con ella… Aelita fue importante… muy importante, pero es de otro… y no me meteré en medio de ellos…_

_**Normal Pov: con Ulrich…**_

Ulrich seguía en estado de shock… nunca había amado a Yelen, pero tampoco la había imaginado muerta…

De pronto la culpa lo empezó a invadir, no por amor, si no por pena… el se había dado cuenta, de que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para enamorarlo, y que él la amase, pero, por muy guapa que fuera, no era la mujer que él quería, estaba en la sala de espera… cuando de pronto una niñita llego a su lado…

- hola Ulrich – dijo ella, por lo cual él se sobresalto ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

- hola… ¿Quién eres? -.

- yo soy Kelly, una amiga de Jeremy… el tiene algo que decirte… pero por favor crema a mí y a él… es por el bien de Yumi… -.

El la miro sorprendido, ¿conocía a Jeremy, a Yumi y a él…?

- es de verdad lo que te va a decir… pero por favor es por tu bien… -.

La niña se desmayo y Ulrich lo recogió para llevarla a urgencia, ninguna de las enfermeras estaba presente cuando era necesario…

- Ulrich detente… - escucho la voz de… ¿Jeremy? – escúchame con atención… debes ir a las afueras de la cuidad, hay una fabrica, muy similar a la de Lyoko… avísales a Yumi y Aelita, Odd, y a William… tienen que apagarla… -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- es Yelen… -.

- Jeremy, ella está muerta… -.

- no Ulrich, no lo está… ella… ella es una supercomputadora que quiere matarla… -.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? –.

- Ulrich, si no nos damos prisa ten por seguro que Yumi morirá… -.

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Ulrich me había dejado un cofre lleno de cartas, poemas y fotos viejas… vi cada una con cuidado… sonríe… si me amaba… si no ¿Por qué me dedicaría tantas cosas? _

_Claro que había muchos, y algunos de ellos con faltas de ortografía… reí…_

_Pero había uno en especial que era mi favorito, esta arrugado y todo, pero el se había encargado de dejarlo lo más estirado posible… y ahí… tenía guardada la prenda de ropa con la que se había quedado esa mañana… me sonroje…_

_De pronto me volví a sentir mal… como un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría ahora… trate de desconcentrarme de eso…_

_No había sido capaz…. No le había dicho lo del hijo que estoy esperando… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a decirle, o como reaccionaria… simplemente espero que de buena forma…_

_De nuevo vi los poemas, sonreí…_

_Era corto, y este era mi favorito…_

"_si pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos…_

_Seria para decirte cuanto te amo,_

_Te lo susurraría al oído siempre princesa…_

_Porque aunque no lo creas, aun lo hago…"_

_Anoto la fecha incluso… era el 9 de Abril… días después de que me fuera… no podía creerlo. Me costaba tanto creerlo..._

_Estaba en el comedor, con una taza de té verde… _

_De pronto encontré una grande, era la única que no había mirado… la tendí, sin fijarme en lo que era…_

_Casi como un para… cuando termine, me pare, para ver fotos, incluso del perfume que me había comprado… Miraba sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían,__ tantas palabras_

_De pronto me pareció oír un ruido extraño fuera de la casa… pero lo ignore…_

_Luego solo vi esa luz… y no recuerdo nada más…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Realmente me he esforzado en este capítulo, por no soltar demasiada información… y aquí se los dejo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque como soy para organizarme… uff… perdón por eso…**_

_**Realmente agradecería mucho el que me hicieras saber tu opinión adiós…**_


	12. Perder

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perder**_

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Realmente ya me harte de esto… ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir mal en mi vida?, en primer lugar, secuestraron a mi madre, para no saber nada de ella… luego, pierdo la memoria en Lyoko, para que cuando estuviese a punto de recuperar a mi padre, este muera delante de mi… me case con un idiota que no me valora, ignorando, a quien si… y ahora, que por fin puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos… el me rechaza…_

_Aelita Stones, tienes que armar tu vida desde cero, ya basta de absurdas esperanzas, es hora de usar esta brillante cabeza que le quito 2 años a Jeremy el primer puesto… caminaba sin prisa por la calle, sin poder apartar mi mente de cómo se había comportado conmigo, no le fastidiaría mas el día, con su Sam, si ya lo sé… parece como si estuviera celosa, y admito que siento algo, pero también mi dignidad ira ahora primero, al igual que yo… Jeremy me dijo que lo que había amado de mi era mi forma de ser, e intente por todos los medios volver a ser la misma de antes… pero jamás pude, quería sentir que era esa paz que me había enseñado Jeremy al amar…_

_Pero el ya no estaba conmigo… quizá, esas últimas palabras… no importaran nada en este momento…_

- ¡he tu!_ – Mire hacia el lado de donde escuche la voz, de algún extraño modo familiar… - _¿eres Aelita Stones cierto? ¿Me recuerdas? -.

_Intente reconocer al hombre, pero no podía, aunque si había algo en su atractivo conocido, sus anchos hombros denotaban hombría, no pude evitar comparar a Jeremy y a Odd con este guapo desconocido… - _no… lo lamento pero creo que estas confundido… ¿Quién eres? -.

_El sonrió y sus labios eran simplemente hermosos, creo que me sonrose, jamás había mirado otra facción facial y describirla como bella que no fuera Jeremy… - _soy Patrick Belpois, ¿no me recuerdas?, creí escuchar a Jeremy en mas de alguno de sus interminables discursos, que tenias muy buena memoria, Aelita… bien he andado recorriendo el mundo con unos amigos, pero hemos hecho una parada… y pase a ver a mi primo, y a verte de paso a ti… -.

_Oí bien, ¿verme a mí? _

_Guarde silencio, nunca había coqueteado con alguien tan descaradamente, algo en mi decía que dé debía de cortarle, y decirle que estaba casada con su primo… con quien juro amarme, para serme infiel, después del año de matrimonio…_

…

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Llevaba a Jeremy en mi auto de Copiloto, no entendí ninguna palabra del acerca de cómo llego al cuerpo de la niña… simplemente ahora sabia una cosa, era que mi Yumi estaba en peligro, y si alguien decía eso, era simplemente para salir en su rescate ahora mismo… me aterraba la idea de que quizá algo malo le pudiese pasar… ni si quiera sabía si podría respirar sin ella, me costó tanto tenerla, me costó tanto dejarla, amarla, y ahora…_

_No, mi mente se negaba a creer que esto terminara así… no podía, ella no podía irse de mi vida…_

- Aelita… -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- lo que has oído Ulrich… -.

- perdona, no he escuchado nada… -.

- eres un pelota… escúchame con mucha atención…_ -._

_Asentí… no tenía el aliento para poder responder de manera coherente… _

- después de la boda con Aelita, llegaron unos tipos extraños, que se hacían llamar, "los 12 signos", una tontería que no comprendí nunca, pero me empezaron a amenazar con dañarla, en donde recibía extrañas llamadas anónimas de una mujer y un hombre, al parecer ella era el cerebro detrás de todo esto, el hombre era el señuelo para quienes lo descubrieran, por aquello nunca pude falsificar mas los datos de Aelita, era simple lo sé, dentro de todo eso, conocí a Caroline… - ese nombre… lo recuerdo de algún lado… - ella me ayudo con la investigación que se llevaba a cabo, ellos conocían el proyecto Cartago Ulrich, conocía a Xana… y si no cooperaba, ella terminaría como la madre, si ellos saben el paradero… pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para darle a Aelita la dirección del cementerio… no sabes cuánto me dolió tener que formar una vida con ella en mentiras… - de algún modo conocía esa sensación, fue lo mismo que hice con mi vida… eran solo mentiras – si yo hacia algún tipo de aviso a las autoridades, ella… ella moriría, e hice estudios, conocí los secretos de la inteligencia… y arme un nuevo proyecto… similar a Lyoko… y Xana… CyberWorld y Skynet… el hombre detrás de esto era el Señor Louis Parker… y la mujer… Yelen Parker… pero ella cometió un fallo dentro de la unidad base de su anatomía Cerebral humana… ella ahora es quien toma el control de Skynet, ya que este jamás fue basado para poseer su propia inteligencia… este seria controlado por "los 12 signos" para llevar a cabo los planes y caprichos de Yelen, ella sabe lo de tu y Yumi, todos lo saben, por si no te enterabas, y la única que puede hacer que esto se detenga es… -.

- Aelita -.

- si… simplemente ella podrá eliminar Skynet a base de su propia voluntad, el haber estado encerrada en la supercomputadora, no solo le dio esa habilidad, los genes correctos de su cuerpo, pueden hacer maravillas con ese programa -.

- y explícame exactamente… ¿Cómo hiciste coincidir los datos informáticos de los genes de Aelita con esa computadora? -.

- simple, leí cada fase de su estructura molecular cuando intentaba sacarla de esa computadora… -.

- ¿crees que nos quiera ayudar? -.

- por mi… lo dudo, pero Yumi es su amiga, y tu también, y conociendo a tu esposa, necesitaremos a la banda completa, y a Sissi, es la única distracción para el Señor John, el teniente, estuve buscando datos, ya que oí su nombre de la boca de el Señor Louis, y no creo que sea alguien de Fiar…_ -._

_**William Pov:**_

_Mi cara ya no estaba tan magullada como anoche, aunque si mi apariencia facial no era la mejor… almenas tenia los labios desinflamados y mis ojos ya no dolían al pestañear… nota mental:_

_* William, jamás vuelvas a hacer enojar a Stern… y 2… por esta razón, ni se te ocurra tocar a Yumi… no se dé que será capaz ese hombre por ella… _

_Escuche el timbre de mi puerta, camine lentamente, analizando las posibilidades de que fuese Ulrich quien la tocara… o… quizá, oh no, por favor que no sea Yumi que viene a desatar los perros en mi casa…_

- William abre, soy yo… Grace -.

_Había algo anormal en esto, a ella no le agrado, no le gusta venir a mi casa, es Domingo, lo cual me extraña que este tan temprano, habían anunciado tormentas eléctricas para hoy a media tarde, y si ella se quedaba… esto se pondría interesante…_

_Abrí la puerta, y ella se tapo la cara, no creí que fuera tan horrible…_

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

- nada del otro mundo… solo… -.

- ¿tomaras represalias? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- nada… mmm yo… venia a… -.

- ¿trabajar? -.

_Ella me volvió a mirar a los ojos… - _si, es decir, de alguna forma hay que recuperar lo que has quemado… -.

- tranquila, solo era una jugarreta, solo se me quedo en la mesilla… -.

- y… ¿me has hecho pasar tanto susto por eso…? -.

- no le veo porque el susto… -.

- idiota, estoy bajo revisión, mi eficiencia influye en el puntaje y experiencia que me de Stern A.U. -.

- lo siento… no medí las consecuencias… -.

- eso ya no importa… -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

_Ella vuelve a mirar hacia los lados… -_ William, hay algo que quiero que sepas… -.

- ¿de qué se trata? -.

- mi universidad ha decidido transferirme a Estados Unidos_… -._

_De pronto entendía porque había venido, habíamos formado un pequeño lazo de amistad con ella, y poco a poco me daba cuenta de que esta chica me gustaba, y bastante… _-¿Cuándo te vas? -.

_Supera – _en 2 días más… venía a decirte que_… - beso mi mejilla – _esto no funcionaria… lamento los malos ratos que te hice pasar… y también a decirte que tu si me gustaste… pero créeme, yo no soy para ti… -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- porque yo… amo a alguien más… -.

_Y mi terrible historia se respete nuevamente… _- ¿es mejor que yo? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- dime… ¿es mejor que yo…? -.

- William… no lo conoces… y el y yo… -.

- él y tú que… -.

- soy su prometida, el trabaja en la empresa en la cual me voy a ir yo también, William, yo a Alex lo amo, y es por eso que yo no quiero confundirme contigo… -.

- no lo amas tanto como dices… -.

- ¿te crees capaz de decir eso…? William llevamos más de 2 años comprometidos… -.

- si lo amases tanto como dices, no te habrías fijado ni un poco en mi… además, ¿Por qué no te casaste con él antes? -.

- porque yo…_ - de pronto ella se me tiro encima… apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando… ¿desde cuándo ellas tomaban la iniciativa…? Simplemente conocía a alguien más con quien hacia eso…_

_Entramos a la casa mientras lentamente envolvía mis brazos a su cuerpo…_

_Ella se separo de mí y… - _está mal…_ - abrió la puerta y echo a correr hasta tomar un taxi…_

_Nuevamente me habían abandonado… parecía que mi vida estaba condenada al fracaso amoroso… por las cosas que hice, a Yumi… a Ulrich… y a… Sissi_

_**Odd Pov:**_

_Lizzy estaba gritando desde la ventana, algunas vecinas de Sam miraban hacia el departamento, algunas riendo, otras dando una mirada de reproche mientras murmuraban cosas…_

- ¿Cuál es su problema?_ – le dije a Sam… ella volteo a verme y simplemente sonrió…_

- déjalas, se amargan por nada… -.

- ¿me lo contaras? -.

-simplemente no les agrado, y gracias a Lizzy hemos tenido que pagar muchas ventanas y floreros… -_ Sam miro acusadoramente a la pequeña, la cual sonrió, y salió corriendo encerrándose en su cuarto…_

- Sam… sé que es apresurado, y que… bueno, no nos hemos visto hace tanto… pero… yo quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo_… - termine suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver su expresión…_

- lo siento Odd… pero no… no estoy lista para empezar de nuevo… además, ya tengo a Lizzy, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarme a mí por delante de ella… -.

Tome sus manos entre las mías…

- por favor, dame un oportunidad, sabes que nuestra historia, nunca tuvo un final definido… -.

- ¡Se lo Suficiente Odd! -.

- ¿de qué hablas Sam? -.

- tú dejaste muy claro que yo no era tan importante como tu Aelita… -.

- ¿la conoces? -.

- yo… - _miro la ventana… - _no, pero ese día que me dejaste en el gimnasio, se me acercaron algunas de tus compañeras y ex novias… y me contaron acerca de tu prima Aelita… y… me quedo más que claro que ella y tú tienen algo… desde ese día… nuestra historia murió… -.

- eso no es cierto -.

- ¿sentiste algo por ella? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- contéstame Odd… ¿sentiste algo por Aelita? -.

- esa es una historia diferente… -.

- no lo estas negando… y sinceramente, no estoy buscando pareja o algo así… no quiero, ni lo necesito… -.

- pero Sam… escúchame… -.

- no escúchame tu a mi... ya he cometido bastantes errores… y no quiero volver a eso Odd… no sabes lo horrible que es_… - cerro los ojos mientras aprieta los puños quitando su manos de las mías… _- lo que es estar viviendo una fantasía, una mentira que alienta una felicidad tan falsa y frágil como la que viví… -.

. Pero… -.

- nada de peros… vete Odd, no te quiero aquí… ándate_ -._

_Camino hacia la puerta abriéndola mientras indicaba la salida… vi como Lizzy se escondía tras la puerta para ver cómo me iba, vi las débiles lagrimas que querías escapar de sus ojos mientras intentaba contener la respiración para no llamas la atención de su madre…_

- si es lo que quieres, pero ya me conoces… no me rendiré solo porque tú me lo pidas… -.

- vete… -.

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Sissi estaba sonriéndome malévolamente, mientras tenia a Patrick mirándome intensamente, acomode mi melena hacia un lado sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, sonreía sin tener motivo…_

- ¿y bien… que ha sido de tu vida_? – rompió el silencio Sissi…_

_- _bueno –_ Patrick se acomodo en la silla – _nada interesante, solo viajando de aquí y allá… viendo algo de Grecia, y también Roma, además estuve en uno de los conciertos de la Orquesta de Japón, en Kioto, pase una semana en Noruega, aunque admito que hace bastante frio, vi la Catedral de San Petersburgo en Rusia, y algunas de las ruinas del Área 51, un lugar emocionante por cierto… - hacia una sonrisa… - visite algo de Brasil, unas semanas en Hawái… me vinieron de maravilla… simplemente recorriendo el mundo…_ -._

_No podía dejar de mirarle, era algo tan extraño, no me lo podía creer, todos aquellos lugares a los cuales deseaba poder ir… el ya los había visitado, casi como el príncipe encantado…_

- ¿y… en que trabajas? -.

- bueno… soy fotógrafo… es por eso que visito tantos lugares, en lo personal les recomiendo el viejo coliseo, tiene un modelo hermoso, la arquitectura de esas épocas en… -.

- casi mágica_… - suspire, el volvió la mirada a mí y sonrió, sus dientes brillaron igual que sus ojos… me estaba derritiendo por el…_

- exacto… y… ¿Jeremy? -.

- está en… -.

- el hospital, pero no es nada grave… ¿cierto Aelita? -.

_Sissi me miro insistentemente, parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de la cara… - _no… no es nada…_ - aparte la mirada… escucho mi móvil sonar desde mi habitación… - _disculpen_… - me paro y corro por las escaleras a el cuarto… lo tomo y salta el nombre de Ulrich en la pantalla… - _Aló… ¿Qué…?-.

"_- Aelita debes salir de tu casa… ¿estás en la hermita verdad? -._

- si… -.

"_- bien Odd tenía razón, debes de estar esperándonos cerca del Kadic, hemos pasado por William y Odd mientras vamos, corre es urgente, Sissi no puede saber de esto… nadie más que nosotros ¿entendido? –"._

- ¿Qué sucede Ulrich?_ -._

"_- te lo explicarnos de camino… por ahora solo haz lo que te pido… por favor… -"._

- pero que… -_ colgó… Sissi estaba riendo abajo, tendría que encontrar la manera de distraerlos…_

_Baje las escaleras con prisa, tomando mi abrigo… rojo, me miraron con curiosidad, trate d ignorarlos, pero se me hacía muy difícil con Patrick aquí… _- ¿Qué sucede Aelita? -.

- nada… es que tengo que resolver algo en este momento, es muy urgente… -.

- si quieres te acompaño, no es bueno que salgas sola y… -.

- puedo cuidarme sola_… -._

_Entonces Salí por la puerta, la cerré de golpe y eche a correr por el bosque nuevamente… la voz de Ulrich me preocupo… mucho, solamente hacia ese tipo de llamadas cuando Yumi9 estaba en peligro… un momento, solamente había nombrado a Odd y William… eso quería decir que Yumi…_

_Oh no…_

_Yumi Pov:_

_Estaba encerrada… cada vez que intentaba salir, veía marcaba una pares de corriente que me invadía… tenia tanto miedo… estaba arrinconada en una sala oscura… sin poder ver nada más que a mí misma y las luces que aparecían desde el otro lado de la sala… tenía un mal presentimiento uno muy malo… apenas recordaba como había llegado aquí…_

_Había un extraño tipo de robot, parecido al que vi cuando estábamos escondidos en la sala del conserje, esa vez que le pedimos ayuda a Hervé… cuando Ulrich arriesgo su vida para salvarnos… estaba parado esperando desde un lado de la sala, como si supiese que alguien venia…_

_**Flash Back:**_

_Entonces vi solo esa luz… cegadora…_

_Al poco rato mientras mis ojos podían distinguir del donde me encontraba, solo pude presencias las frías manos del acero de este robot, poco a poco mee daba cuenta de que habían personas electrocutadas a mi alrededor, e incluso… sangre derramada… caminaba lentamente haciendo chirridos al chocar el metal con el metal, intente liberarme inútilmente, vi algunos de los circuitos en los cuales corría la electricidad viva… sin pensarlo más de una vez, metí mi mano como pude, quitando los cables con todas mis fuerzas…_

_El Robots cayo contra el suelo, junto a mi… coloque mis manos para amortiguar mi caída, mientras levantaba mis piernas, para liberarme del brazo, cuando vi como eso, me miraba con sus ojos rojos, lentamente apuntaba su puño contra mí, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, casi podía sentir la bala atravesarme el pecho, me lance al suelo para esquivar el disparo, que incinero una vieja y abandonada casa… me pare nuevamente y empezó a correr hacia el viejo bosque… entre e intente buscar algún rastro que me llevara cerca de la casa de Aelita en la Hermita…_

_El cielo se tornaba gris… de pronto un miedo indescifrable me invadió… mire hacia atrás, para ver otro esqueleto perseguirme, era momento de poner a prueba mis piernas… me acerque a un barranco… mire hacia abajo presenciando la altura, me sujete desde una de las ramas del árbol volcado para poder cruzar… intente mantener el equilibrio, cosa que me costo por las nauseas del momento, cruce lo más rápido por el tronco, y salte para evitar las ramas que se veían desconfiadles…_

_El robot preparaba su arma nuevamente, pero esta era una distinta… y sinceramente no tenía ni la menor intención de averiguar lo que hacía… de pronto se detuvo, miro hacia el suelo hacia más de 8 metros de altura… y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta, de pronto reconocí uno de los tantos caminos que me llevaban al Kadic, los estudie… hui muchas veces muy cerca de aquí para no recordarlos…_

_Empecé a correr por el camino, ahora lleno de hojas y pequeñas lagunas y barro alrededor, salte ramas y palos que no quería tocar, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, me sentí como todas las veces en que X.a.n.a. nos perseguía, y peligraban nuestras vidas, vinieron los oscuros recuerdos del ayer, pero esto no era X.a.n.a. era prácticamente imposible que lo fuese… ¿le habíamos derrotado no?, tropecé con una piedra alcanzándome a cuidar, pero mis manos rojas y magulladas ahora ardían en el frio, sentía como nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de mi…_

_Mire hacia el frente donde me encontré cara a cara con el rio que estaba lejano de Kadic, pero si este era el rio que yo recordaba, entonces no estaba tan lejos… intente pararme, pero algo me lo impedía… mi pie se había quedado atascado en un barro muy pegajoso… me acomode para poder quitármelo… tire de mi pierna con fuerza, y logre sacarla apenas…_

_El rio estaba lejano de Kadic… pero cerca de el cobertizo… me pare sin problemas y corrí hacia ahí… no habrían muchas armas, como un abanico bumerán… pero algo para dañar eso… si habría…_

…

_Entre en silencio… mire por la vieja ventana, ahora con algo de polvo… algunos de los chicos corrían, los más pequeños, mientras otros se agrupaban en equipos de no más de 6 personas, vi a la pareja que mire la vez pasada, ella apoyada contra la pared, ignorando por completo al chico que no estaba a no más de 3 metros de distancia… cuando un moreno alto, que ciertamente me recordó a William tomo su mano para besarla y darle una sonrisa a la chica, conversaban animadamente…_

_Mientras cierta persona moría de celos, era tan obvio… me pregunto si Ulrich y yo éramos tan obvios al estar con los demás… me aparte de la ventana para buscar algo que pudiese dañar esa cosa, lamentablemente, no tenia como contactarme con Aelita, Odd… Ulrich, Jeremy, o inclusive William… nada, mi celular seguramente se había quedado hecho trizas… mire un hacha que estaba tirada a un lado, luego mire una cierra, pero ninguno era conveniente para mi, requerían fuerza y un buen estado físico, cosa de la cual estaba privada por el embarazo…_

_Mi bebe… o dios, y si… ¿y si esa cosa quería acabar con la vida de mi hijo y la mía…? No… no podía permitirlo… sin pensarlo dos veces tome l hacha y vi pedazos de metal, aparentemente inservibles, bien creatividad, es momento de que me salves de esto…_

_Las herramientas de carpintería y leñado, jamás fueron mi fuerte… pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo… no permitiría que eso intentara dañar a mi hijo… jamás, basta de depender de alguien más, ahora no cuento con nadie que me rescate de esto…_

…

_Había terminado con el quinto intento, y sin duda me quedo mucho mejor que los otros… de pronto sentí como pasos apurados se acercaban, pero no eran de un sujeto… ¿es que acaso esa cosa se había ido lejos para traer a sus amiguitos…? Me apoye contra una pared para que si entrasen pudiera hacerle frente a lo que viniera…_

_- ¿Qué se supone que haces Smith? – Escuche de una voz femenina… - suelta, que me lastimas… -._

_- basta de jueguitos coquetones con Mcplint… quiero escucharte decir la verdad… ¿Qué pretendes coqueteando con ese sujeto? -._

_- ¡ese "sujeto" tiene nombre, y es Jordán, y no pretendo nada con el… es más, ni si quiera te debería de estar explicando lo que hago o no hago con el Ryan! -._

_- ah, con que aun recuerdas mi nombre no… quiero la verdad y no pienso soltarte mientras no me la des… ¿entendido Kelly? -._

_- no, no tengo nada que explicar, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu Camila?, tengo cosas más importantes e interesantes que estar en horario de clases discutiendo contigo afuera-._

_- escúchame Kelly, no creas que puedes jugar conmigo, te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta de que quieres sacarme celos… -._

_- ¿celos? ¿A ti? Oh no… no acostumbro a desperdiciar mí tiempo en tonterías -._

_- ¿tonterías? Ha, se perfectamente que la única tontería es que me estés evitando durante todo este tiempo… -._

_- despierta amigo… mi mundo no gira en torno a ti… ahora si fueses tan amable de dejar de apretarme la mano, serias más útil… -._

_Me asome por la ventana nuevamente estaban abajo mío, peleando cerca de la pared… aquí solo había unas pequeñas cosas mal… una era el orgullo, la otra la arrogancia, su tono mandón y obviamente molesto por parte de Ryan… no sé porque… pero estos chicos solo me traían los recuerdos de los errores que cometí, como el solo amigos, como el dejarme conquistar por William, y no luchar por Ulrich… poco a poco me di cuenta de que el chico sin saberlo le estaba enviando un montón de señas de que estaba loco por ella, pero ella ni se inmutaba ante su orgullo herido, o a sus ojos suplicantes que la miraban incrédulamente…_

_- útil… ¿es en serio? ¿Realmente crees que eso es suficiente como para creerte, te mueres de celos porque me la paso mejor con ella que contigo?, por lo menos ella sabe controlar sus emociones, no como tú, que apenas sabe que será de su vida… no terminaras siendo más que una pu… - ella le dio un gran golpe en el pecho empujándolo lejos, algo me decía que lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas… y también que eso no sería bien recibido por Ryan…_

_- si, como si fuera yo la que le hace sonrisitas a todos, la que lo único que le falta para ser una cualquiera es decir, "me acuesto con cualquiera, por ser una zorra"! como tu noviecita, con un cartel pegado en sus senos mientras baila tus canciones preferidas, no soy yo, jamás te atrevas a compararme con esa, puede que la quieras tanto y que estés con las hormonas revoloteando hasta en el aire que respiras por ella, pero a mí no me vienes a faltar el respeto, ¿te ha quedado claro Smith? – ella se alejo de él a zancadas, pero mientras pasaba por su lado el tomo su brazo para obligarla a retroceder…_

_- esto no ha acabado… -._

_- suéltame ahora, no soy una de tus "amiguitas" a las cuales puedes mandar sin ni si quiera mover un dedo, ¡no me puedes controlar! No eres lo suficientemente hombre para lidiar conmigo… -._

_- ¿con que no…? eso lo veremos… - el empezó a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa, que juraba solo la podía ver en mi Ulrich…_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -._

_- lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo para callar tu insolente boca… - cerraba sus ojos mientras ella alejaba su rostro, fuera de su alcance…_

_- ni sueñes, jamás me podrás tener… lo sabes – su cara se había vuelto roja, más que la de una fresa recién madura…_

_- obsérvame… - intento acercarse nuevamente… demonios era como la copia de Ulrich en rubio…_

_- tus sueños no se cumplirán en este momento amigo… - volvió a alejarlo de ella..._

_- no te resistas, ambos sabemos que morimos por esto… -._

_Sin más, la beso aunque era más que obvio que a simple vista, ella no correspondía en lo absoluto… cuando la hubo soltado, se la quedo mirando, como si hubiese sido la primera vez que la veía, embobado… igual a…_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? Aléjate de mí… - dijo ella a la defensiva…_

_- ¡Joder! ¿Es que no vez que no puedo? – ella se le quedo mirando, probablemente con el corazón golpeando en su pecho…. – te quiero, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Sabes… sabes que tu eres a la verdadera chica a la cual quiero en todo este jodido mundo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rebelde e incontrolable…? Dices que jamás podre tenerte, dices que me aleje, pero simplemente haces que mi corazón te quiera aun mas… que mis instintos me traicionen cuando te veo… y eso me gusta porque lo único que quiero es tenerte conmigo… Kelly yo_… -.

_Uno de los robots apareció tras de ellos, apuntando a la chica, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi… y transformaba nuevamente su mano para atacarme nuevamente… cuando noto a la pareja que estaban, bueno más que sorprendidos… apunto a ella, ella se quedo inmóvil ante la "cosa" a lo cual el reacciono tomando su mano y llevándosela para protegerla… el robot se fue tras ellos, mientras el cadáver mutilado de otro abría la puerta seguramente para matarme…_

_Corrí, saltando sobre él para poder huir, cuando vi como el chico distraía al otro, sin fijarse que Kelly corría justo al lado de otro, al ver esto me quede estática, mientras el corría a su lado y ese robot disparaba en su dirección… se lanzo sobre ella recibiendo el disparo electrocutándolo… sentí una presión en mi pie, para mirar como esa cosa me tenia sujeta, con osadía tome una de las pruebas clavándoselas en los ojos, su luz se apago y me disponía a dejar fuera de red al otro que le había disparado a los chicos…_

_Me colgué en uno de sus hombros para acercarme a la cabeza e intentar decapitarlo… pero este empezó a moverse de tal manera que tuve que enganchar mis piernas a su cuerpo, corte los cables y luego le atravesé la cabeza para matarle…_

_Mientras caía me prepare para hacer la vuelta que me dejaría sana y salva de el robot, pero entonces sentí la chispa en una parte de mi cuello, me voltee lentamente hacia atrás y vi como el robot me cargaba nuevamente, me había disparado…_

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a saber que me deparaba esta prisión… de momento empezó a moverse y una extraña fuerza invisible me levantaba, para llevarme a la siguiente sala…_

_Esta pérdida…_

…

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

- ¡Cállense! Les explicare todo… -.

- ya vale Ulrich, pero dime, ¿Por qué tiene que venir Aelita, y quien es la niña?_ – grito Odd apretando mientras William al medio recibía los gritos de todos…_

_- _Aelita viene porque es imprescindible en la misión Odd, y esta niña es Jeremy_ -._

- alguien llame un doctor, esta vez Ulrich ha perdido completamente la cordura_ – grito Odd, mientras William se tapaba los oídos para poder salvarlos…_

_- ¿_es que te falla el coco Ulrich_? – Dijo Aelita molesta – _esta niña, no puede ser Jeremy…_ -._

- pero lo es_… - dijo William – _sabe todo lo de Lyoko, y de Xana, por no mencionar mi historia y la de todos nosotros_ -._

- explícales –_ le dije a Jeremy, aunque fue raro ya que aun no m acostumbraba a ver a Jeremy tan "delicado"._

_Asintió, y se aclaro la garganta para hablar mejor…_

- créanme chicos… - y vi como Aelita y Odd quedaron atónitos al comprobar lo que tanto les había repetido sin quererme escuchar… se sentaron más calmados en sus asientos, mientras Jeremy nuevamente se ponía a hablar… - se que por ahora puede que hayan rivalidades… pero Yumi está en peligro… -.

- ¡lo sabia!_ – dijo Aelita._

- ¡oh cállate cabeza de cicle_! – murmuro Odd_

- cállense de una maldita vez –_ grito William _- continua Jeremy_ – era raro ver a Aelita y Odd tan enojados, si hace menos de 4 días atrás, eran casi inseparables…_

- bien… no nos enfrentamos a Xana, o a algún enemigo desconocido, si no, a nadie más que a la flamante bruja de Ulrich… Yelen… - _todos contuvieron el aliento, incluido yo…_ - Ella quiere matar a Yumi, y eso se lo debemos a la gran prudencia de Ulrich y sus hormonas, retrasadas y ahora revolucionadas… pero bien, ella me había estado presionando para construir un mundo similar a Lyoko, y un programa manual igual a Xana, pero la prueba de oro fallo, gracias a la bruja, quien decidió ser la primera en entrar y así poder cambiar la genética de su cuerpo… y me dio un código erróneo, lo que… bueno, la dejo mezclada con el programa informático, separando su mente de su cuerpo, su cuerpo regreso muerto a la tierra y su mente quedo presa como Xana, en la nueva red, llamada… Skynet… en CW -.

- y… ¿ya se la llevo? -.

- si_ – conteste a Aelita – _fui a por ella solo para encontrar la casa casi destruida y ningún rastro de ella… -.

- bien pues… no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ella necesita nuestra ayuda…_ - Dijo Odd._

- es mi mejor amiga, no dejare que le pase algo malo…_ - dijo decidida Aelita._

- se lo debo por todo lo que le hice…_ - suspiro William._

- y es la mujer que amo_ – dije yo… casi en un tono medroso…_

- ¿y a que esperamos?_ – Aelita pregunto casi fastidiada…_

- al plan de Einstein ¿no? –_ le respondió Odd burlón…_

_Todos le quedamos mirando._

- bien, no es cosa fácil, pero creo que podemos lograrlo… -.

…

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!_ – grito William._

- dah, porque la mayoría de las cosas que tocas, pueden explotar, así que tú te encargaras del centro de energía del ordenador, mientras Odd custodia a Aelita en CW, y Aelita introduce el código que acabara con la pesadilla… -.

_- _y si nosotros hacemos eso… ¿Qué hará Ulrich?_ – dijo Aelita alzando una ceja._

- ira a por Yumi y distraer a Yelen, mientras yo manejo el ordenador… -.

- bien…_ - dijeron todos._

_**Yelen Pov:**_

_Les tenia… tenía a su queridísima y bella Yumi, y con ella Ulrich venía muy cerca._

_Acabaría con ella, en frente de sus ojos, les torturaría a ambos, le mostraría como su maldita, moría en frente del, sin que pueda hacer nada…_

_Se arrepentiría tanto por haberme engañado con esa… pagarían un precio muy caro…_

_Había logrado formar un cuerpo, igual al de esa perra… engañaría a Ulrich haciéndome pasar por ella, y cuando menos lo espere, le traería hasta la sala en la cual esta prisionera, para que la vira y así entonces, mi plan se celaría, y ella no me volvería molestar jamás en la vida, quizá después haga prisionero a Ulrich dentro de un campo de energía, para luego retenerlo en frente y descuartizarla…_

_La pasarían tan mal por creer que podrían engañarme, sin recibir su merecido…_

_Solo espero que Ulrich acepte mi proposición de gobernar CW, para después dominar el mundo… _

…

_Vi mi reflejo, y no pude evitar sentirme dichosa, Ulrich caería como un perro hambriento, ante "la encantadora y bella Yumi" que era yo…_

_Magulle mi cara para hacer la historia mas creíble y rompí algo de la ropa… mientras Yumi recibía pequeñas descargar que la dejarían inconsciente en un par de minutos…_

…

**Normal Pov:**

"Jeremy" estaba sentado, manejando la supercomputadora, mientras Odd y Aelita entraban a los escáneres y William se había quedado más atrás luchando contra unos Robots, y Ulrich corría hacia las salas más abandonadas buscando a Yumi…

"Yumi2" estaba tirada en el suelo, muy cerca de donde Ulrich buscaba, mientras la verdadera Yumi estaba prisionera inconsciente en una de las salas de al lado…

Jeremy tecleaba los códigos q1ue transportarían a Aelita y Odd al CW…

- transmitiendo Aelita, Trasmitiendo a Odd – suspiro mientras estaba aterrado, ante la idea de que su plan fallase y Aelita resultara herida… - Escaneando Aelita, Escaneando Odd… - tomo una bocanada de aire - ¡Virtualización! -.

Los cuerpos de Aelita y Odd aparecieron en el universo digital, justamente en el corazón de lo que ahora era el centro de Skynet…

- Wow… esto es… ¡una pasada! Igualito a Lyoko – susurro Aelita.

- sí que lo es… - murmuro Odd en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la peli rosada…

- bien chicos – hablo la voz de Jeremy dejando un eco en el vacio… - deben ir 4 kilómetros más al Sur de su posición, doblaran a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para volver detrás en el laberinto que encontraran, tengan cuidado, quizá que cosas haya creado Yelen en este tiempo… -.

- tranquilo Jeremy – dijo Odd – no se atreverá a mandar nada, estando yo en guardia… - Aelita puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda…

.- bien vamos súper hombre, que Yumi está en riego aquí… -.

- ok… pero que conste que lo hago por ella, no porque tu lo digas… -.

- callaos y céntrense el objetivo… ¿entendido? – resoplo Jeremy.

- bien, bien, ya vamos -.

Entraron al laberinto color ámbar.

- ¿Por qué esta sala tiene este color? -.

- ¿Qué color es precisamente Aelita? -.

- bueno es como… no lo sé… un ámbar oscuro -.

- mmm, debe ser que Ulrich está haciendo bien su trabajo y Yelen está completamente centrada en ellos y William se ocupa de los Robots… y eso desgasta la energía de ordenador, ¡genial! No debe ni de sospechar que estamos aquí… -.

_**William Pov:**_

_Estaba corriendo hacia todos lados, intentando marear al 4 robot que Yelen me mandaba…_

_Esto era extraño… ella como la villana, pero ¿así?_

_El robot se acerco a mí y me mando un manotazo que lo dejo en el suelo, las luces se sus ojos pestañeaban y de pronto su cabeza exploto…_

_Bien ahora voy por el quinto…_

_**Caroline Pov:**_

_Había logrado liberarme de las cuerdas, me senté como pude en el suelo, y masajee mis piernas adoloridas…_

_Yelen estaba completamente loca… pudo pedir divorcio y así, buscar a otro hombre a quien volver loco, pero no, se encapricho tanto con Ulrich, de principio, pensaba que era porque le amaba, pero luego… dios, parecía una verdadera lunática, cuando hablaba acerca de su maravilloso plan, cuando vio que le estaba mandando información a Aelita, para que busque a Jeremy, me aprisiono aquí… y después de tantos esfuerzos en vano por liberarme, por fin lo había conseguido…_

_Había estado completamente informada acerca de lo que sucedía, algunos de los pocos matones que me tenían prisionera, lo comentaron en voz alta para, luego de un par de horas de saber que todos estaban presos y Yelen muerta, huyeron con algo del dinero de una caja fuerte, dejando a mi alcance una cuchilla que agíleme arrastre con mi pie, para poder tomarlo con la boca y así, poder cortar las cuerdas…_

_Moría de hambre, pero no me detuve a comer, tenía que volver a ir ahí a salvar a Jeremy… porque algo me decía que Yelen no estaba muerta, y que haría algo enfermizo… tan de su estilo…_

_La conocía, muy bien, y ahora, me daba cuenta de que era muy peligrosa… cuando de pronto, en uno de los enchufes salió una oscura y tenebrosa sombra… que se acercaba cada vez más a mi…_

_Oh dios… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? _

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Encontré a Yumi, tirada en una sala con los cristales rotos… me alarme de inmediato al ver su ropa rasgada… ¿Qué le había hecho Yelen? -._

_- _ ¡Yumi!** – **_grite corrí a su lado, mientras levantaba su cara del suelo y la acomodaba entre mis brazos… estaba tan helada que casi me dio, un miedo horrible al verla así… - _¿estás bien amor…?-.

- Ulrich… - _ susurro un poco, y me alejo para acercar su cara a mí y besarme…_

_Pero aquí había algo malo… esta… no era su forma de besar, sabia distinto, y su posesividad no eran de Yumi, me recordaban a alguien… pero o no… _

_La aleje de mí y me pare de golpe, y su falso acto fallo al recomponerse al instante… - _tú no eres Yumi… -.

_Ella sonrió con una mueca más propia de la misma… - _hola cariño… ¿te gusto mas ahora? -.

_Casi me caigo de espaldas al darme cuenta de su frio y cadente tono… tan fastidioso… _- Yelen… - _ suspire horrorizado… - _¿Dónde está Yumi? -.

- oh… - _ ella me miro sonriente, como si su paradero fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… - _ eso no importa amor, ella ya no molestara mas en nuestras vidas… -.

_Entonces recordé el plan de Jeremy… tenía que distraerla si quería ver a Yumi con vida…_

_-_ vamos preciosa, tu sabes que a ella jamás la ame… nunca la quise… simplemente quería pasar un buen rato con ella, tu sabes, los hombres tenemos necesidades y tu no tenias tiempo para mi… así que, bueno… solo quería darte celos… y -.

- oh… deberás… bien pues si es así, no tendrás problemas en aclarar lo que sientes en la cara de esa maldita… -.

_Ella se transformo en ella misma, la mujer de cabellera roja y ondulada, ojos negros, y también su ropa… maldita sea, era tan o igual de peligrosa que Xana... nos llevo a una sala al lado de la cual estábamos, yo intentando seguirle el juego… y al parecer mi actuación fue excelente, ya que ahora sin que se lo pidiera, me estaba llevando hacia Yumi…_

_Me quede casi en shock cuando vi una esfera de energía que tenia prisionera a mi Yumi… la cual estaba tendida, inconsciente… irradiando luz hacia toda la sala…_

_Yelen tomo mi mano pero esta vez no pude seguir actuando así como así… tenía que controlarme con todas mis fuerzas para no correr a su lado a socorrerla… ella con una mirada perversa, despertó electrocutando a mi Yumi, al ira corría por mis venas hirviendo cada vez mas… ¿Cómo se atrevía…?_

- ¿decías amor? – _Yumi nos miro al instante, y como pudo, se movió para vernos, incrédula, con sus ojos brillando… y sabía que ese brillo era por mí…_

- bien… Yelen, tu eres a la única mujer a la que he amado de verdad… -.

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_No podía creer lo que acababa de oír… Ulrich… ¿Ulrich le había dicho eso a Yelen? Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos empezaron a lagrimar… no solo por el dolor de las descargas… si no porque… anoche, solo anoche me había dicho lo mismo a mi… y admito que me dolía en el alma, que también se lo dijera a otra…_

- oh… así que, ¿no te importa que le hagas esto? -.

_Era obvio que ella tenía el control de todo esto, porque, sentí un rayo atravesarme de dolor… más que los anteriores… grite de desesperación… no me atreví a volver a mirarlos… ahora sabia que todas las cosas que me hacia dicho Ulrich, no eran más que una vil mentira…_

- claro que no amor… ella no es más que una aventura, tú eres lo más importante para mí… -.

_Sentí la opresión en el pecho, como si alguien lo tomara y lo apretara con tantas fuerzas que apenas podía latir ante la presión…_

_Ella volvió a electrocutarme y grite de tal manera, pero algo me decía que nada de lo que yo dijera, se podría escuchar fuera…_

_Entonces una mano invisible me movió, volteándome para dejarme viendo de frente a la pareja mientras se besaban…_

_Yelen tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba abrasando a Ulrich, mientras aunque suene extraño, estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirándome con dolor… casi… con culpa…_

_Lagrimas desconsoladas corrían por mi cara, había tomado la decisión correcta de no decirle nada a Ulrich, sobre "mi" hijo…_

_Tal vez el no me había amado pero yo si a él, y aunque me dejara nuevamente por su esposa, y aunque tuviera que re-hacer mi vida, con el corazón destrozado lo haría, porque sé que por lo menos me quiso algo… un poquito, y que producto de eso, yo estaba esperando un hijo suyo, lo amaría solo por ese hecho, porque era de él y mío… nadie lo podría negar… no me importaba lo que me pasara a mi… siempre y cuando mi hijo estuviera a salvo…_

_Pero eso no quitaba el dolor en mi corazón, de verlo besándose acaloradamente con Yelen… ¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a mi paranoia, y no perdonarlo? ¿Por qué era así conmigo? ¿Por qué me había hecho sentir tan especial en su vida…?_

_¿Solo para esto? Solo para dejarme con el corazón roto, recriminándome en la cara, como la amaba a ella y yo solo fui un… ¿un juguete sexual?_

- pues espero que disfrutes su tortura tanto como yo, por haberse interpuesto entre nosotros amor… -.

_Me alarme al segundo de haber escuchado eso…_

_Empezó un dolor insoportable en mi cabeza… cuando de pronto todo ceso…_

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_No podía dejar que eso pasara… no podía seguir con esto… y aunque me arrepintiera después… no podía soportar el hecho de verla retorcer su cuerpo de dolor…_

_Ya no mas…_

_A penas vi como las lagrimas corrían por su cara, mi actuación se fue al basurero…_

- alto… ¡ya basta Yelen! -.

_Ella me miro sorprendida… la zarandee con tanta fuerza que su poder sobre Yumi se desvaneció… dejándola en el suelo…_

- ¿pero qué haces? -.

- no Yelen… ella… ella no merece que desgastes tu energía cuando… cuando… -.

_Ella frunció el ceño… e hizo una mueca horrible… ¿Cómo pude si quiera haberme parecido atractiva 3 años atrás?_

- oh… ahora lo entiendo - _ escupió con voz tajante, mientras Yumi estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente… _- intentabas engañarme ¿no es así? -.

- no… -.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Admítelo… la quieres tanto… lástima que no podrás tenerla nunca más contigo, amor mío… -.

_Movió sus manos y comenzó a levantarla en un aura de electricidad pura… mientras yo intentaba golpearla inútilmente… me sentía tan frustrado…_

_Luego dirigió una de sus manos hacia mí y… y me dejo inmóvil… para que no la molestara…_

- ¿Por qué Ulrich?, ¿Por qué la deseas tanto? - _ la despertó de golpe, electrocutándola… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, de seguro por el dolor…_

- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE…! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLA…! -.

_Ella me sonrió cínicamente mientras ella se volvía a retorcer en el aire…_

- ¿Qué mierda tiene ese cuerpo que te hace perder la cordura…? ¿Qué demonios tiene ella que es mejor que yo? -.

- ¡Yelen suéltala…! Por el amor de dios… - _grite ya sin poder contener mi desesperación… la amaba… y ella está sufriendo a causa del error más grande de mi vida… Yelen…_

- ¿tú crees que ella es honesta y sincera no? - _ su tortura se detuvo… y la movió cerca de mí, dejándonos frente a frente sin poder mirarnos… _- pues te equivocas, tu dulce Yumi te ha estado ocultando algo hace dos semanas Ulrich… ella - _ sus ojos lagrimeaban igual que los míos, mientras intentaba alcanzarme con su mano para acariciar mi rostro…. _– esta esperando un hijo tuyo… pero la muy maldita ni si quiera tenía pensado decírtelo, porque es tan tonta y débil, que tiene miedo de que tú la dejes.. -.

- ¿Qué?- _ dije… completamente trastocado… un hijo… ¿un hijo mío? ¿Mi Yumi estaba embarazada?_

_Sus ojos lloraban de tal forma que ahora, no sabía con que fuerzas me estaba liberando de la prisión en la que me tenía Yelen… Yumi, el amor de mi vida, la mujer que amo está embarazada… de mí…_

_El corazón me dio vuelco de una alegría que no duro mucho… Yelen la tenía prisionera, y está dispuesta a matarla…_

_**Normal Pov**_

_**Con Aelita y Odd:**_

Odd estaba custodiando una de las torres en la cual había un extraño ser parecido a un lagarto rojo, o quizá un cocodrilo, no estaba seguro de que cosa era eso…

Mientras Aelita ya dentro del domo, hizo las configuraciones necesarias, y la información viajaba a toda velocidad en la interface…. Ya solo faltaba entrar el último código de su ADN en la torre para eliminar la Skynet definitivamente…

"proceso 100% completado, inserte un nombre para el nuevo usuario Administrador de CW"

Apareció un teclado virtual y Aelita con algo de inseguridad comenzó a teclear su nombre, estaba tan nerviosa, que sus dedos le fallaban…

"Aelita"

"ejecute su orden Aelita:"

"borrar Skynet y CyberWorld sin dejar rastro alguno".

"confirme para continuar"

Aelita coloco su mano en la pantalla esperando recelosa…

"analizando huellas digitales para comprobar el ADN".

"Sujeto reconocido…"

"código Aelita"

"Código CW"

"comenzando operación, espere unos segundos…"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"100% completado… torres activas eliminadas…"

"CyberWorld está siendo borrado…"

"Skynet borrada"

Jeremy desde fuera comenzó el proceso de descarga del cuerpo de Odd y Aelita…

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_De la nada Yelen desapareció como si fuese polvo… Yumi estaba votada en el suelo nuevamente… me arrastre hasta su lado… estaba inconsciente, y me encontraba demasiado debilitado como para comprobar su pulso… las lagrimas amenazaban por caer en cualquier momento…_

_Pero Yumi comenzó a despertar lentamente… _

- U… ¿Ulrich? - _ dijo de manera dulce…_

- shh… tranquila Yumi… todo acabo… ahora solo…-.

- perdóname… -.

- tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte amor… solo… solo quédate conmigo… -.

- Ulrich… -.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

_Lagrimas aparecieron en sus brillantes ojos marrones… - _bésame… -.

_No me le pude negar a tan dulce petición… con lagrimas en los ojos, me acerque a ella, colocando mis labios sobre los suyos… acaricie sus labios y ella me devolvió el beso, me concentre en hacerlo lo más dulce posible… me separe de ella al poco rato…_

- te amo Ulrich… - _ y cerro sus ojos…_

_- _no… No, No, NO…. Yumi…. No me hagas esto amor… quédate conmigo… no me dejes por favor… Yumi… -.

_La abrace con mas fuerzas… llorando en su pecho… lo habíamos logrado… pero… ¿lo habíamos logrado a tiempo?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disculpen por la tardanza… pero finalmente pude terminar el capitulo, si lo sé… a mí tampoco me parece justo… pero veamos como seguirá la historia tras "PERDER"…**_

_**Realmente me alegraron muchos su Reviews… creo que en ningún episodio lo habían comentado tanto x3**_

_**Ahora, como verán… ¿Cómo terminara? ah… esa es una respuesta que tendrán que esperar hasta que acabe la historia… pero como regalo dejo un cortísimo adelanto /no se ilusionen, solo serán una par de cosillas….**_

…

"_**te vi a mi lado… como si fueras a desparecer… como si, en cualquier momento te irías de aquí…. Y cuando te toque… pude comprobar que solamente esto era…"**_

"_**¿Qué haces aquí tu?"**_

"_**me deje llevar por sus caricias… pero no sabía si era lo correcto…"**_

…

_**Bien si mal no recuerdo… aquí está la aparición de Patrick a petición de ti… si tu, la que lee esto (no estoy con internet, así que se me olvido el nombre… lo siento, un beso xD )**_

_**Y eso sería todo, si puedes no olvides darme tu opinión, besos :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	13. Tu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu:**_

_**Sissi Pov:**_

_Realmente era extraño que Aelita pasara tan rápido, sin ni si quiera darse el tiempo de explicar qué demonios le pasaba… ¿estaba en sus días?_

_Bien, bien, eso es más comprensible, sabía lo que era eso, Patrick y yo estábamos jugando Póker, aunque su primera insinuación, me había puesto más roja que un tomate, quedamos en simplemente con contar un secreto revelador, a la pregunta que escojamos…_

_Me mostro sus cartas, y sonrió triunfal, maldición, ¿Por qué tiene tanta suerte?_

_- _bien mi querida Sissi, veamos, una pregunta inocente_ – alzo las cejas, esto no será bueno._

- ve directo, nada de rodeos_ – mi respuesta lo hizo sonreír aun mas._

_- _quiero que me digas la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿alguna aventurilla amorosa de la cual, aun te sientes orgullosa?, claro sin importar como haya terminado -.

_Me sonroje y me cubrí con mis naipes… _- solo una, aunque obviamente es la más decente de todas las otras que he encontrado… -.

- ¿y…? -.

_Lo mire inocentemente - _¿y bien qué? -.

_- _quiero nombres querida, no me evadirás tan fácilmente -.

_Suspire resignada _– William -.

_- _William… interesante, ¿William qué? -.

- Dunbar, William Dunbar -.

_- _ah, claro, ese pelinegro sexy que tanto les gustaba junto a Stern…_ - lo mire sorprendida, y solté una carcajada._

- no creí que… ¿no me digas que eres…? -.

- no claro que no cariño, no, no tienes nada de porque preocuparte –_ puse mis ojos en blanco._

- lo siento "amor" no eres mi tipo_ - El soltó una carcajada tan varonil, no sé porque, pero me parecía algo, bastante, el tipo de Aelita, ¡miren a esa mujer! Si ya casi se le caía la baba al escucharle hablar._

_Tome una nueva carta y sonreí – _bien, como puedes ver, la fuerza esta de mi lado, te toca…- mire el techo, y mi creatividad se soltó - ¿Qué quieres exactamente con Aelita? -.

_El se puso serio, tomo una bocanada de aire y me miro fijamente – _me gusta, me gusta demasiado, desde que la vi, supe que era especial, no lo sé, simplemente me llama mucho la atención… por lo que entenderás que no desaprovechare, el habérmela encontrado sola sin Jeremy rondándole –_ sonrió, y me guiño un ojo, sonreí, a mi querida amiga le encantaría saber esto…_

…

- ¿a qué hora crees que llegara Aelita?, la verdad quiero hablar seriamente con ella, para bueno – _sonrió inocentemente – _cosas… personales - _ oh vamos, ¿no pudo decirlo en tono más sugestivo? Dios, Aelita caería a sus brazos más fácil que una pesa de 200 kilos, tendría que advertirla…_

- yo creo que llegara bastante tarde, nuestra Aelita, tiene la mala costumbre de a veces ser algo irresponsable con su puntualidad, claro que si se lo propone, puede llegar a tener horarios muy exigentes… -.

- ¡Genial! Igual que yo -.

- ¿tu? No… lo dudo. -.

- oh vamos, podre ser fotógrafo, pero no soy un vago, simplemente soy irresistible querida -.

- no, alto Casanova, no soy tan fácil de ligar -.

- no te preocupes, tengo mis ojos puestos en -.

- Aelita, ya me quedo más que claro -.

- que bien porque creo que necesitare de tu ayuda -.

- bien, pues tendrá que ser otro día -.

- por ella espero años -.

- no, no le gustan los piropos tan vagos, lee libros, o háblale en otros idiomas, la dejaras impresionada -.

- gracias -.

- no tienes nada que agradecer, las clases de la doctora corazón para ligar con Aelita, no son gratis -.

- pero, puedes hacer una excepción, hare muy feliz a Aelita -.

- eso lo veremos, bien espérala solo, yo tengo algo que hacer… -.

- bien adiós -.

- Adiós -.

_**Normal Pov:**_

_**Con Jeremy, Aelita y Odd **_

"Jeremy" estaba sentado en la sala, meditando, cuando de pronto su cuerpo se sintió herido, miro su pecho, y lo único que pudo ver, era las manos de la niña que lo había ayudado, pero sin ningún rastro de herida, volvió a sufrir el mismo contacto, mirándose nuevamente el pecho, y luego otro… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando vio la pantalla del ordenador, sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente…

"¡Fallo del Sistema! Error Nº 12, reiniciando configuración para volver a reiniciar"

Pero ya sin poder hacer nada, sentía como algo era extraído de su cuerpo para de una manera extraña, sentir que era trasladado, recordando lo último que había visto, solamente el apagón…

Odd salió del Scanner respirando pesadamente, hacía años que no entraba a ese mundo, y casi le costaba creer que entraba casi 5 veces a la semana, Aelita trato de recomponerse en las paredes, miro a Odd con preocupación y aparto la mirada.

- ¿estás bien _Princesa_? – ella miro sorprendida a Odd, y asintió ligeramente, no pudo evitar sentirse menos frustrada, por fin, le volvía a dirigir la palabra.

- si Odd, gracias – ella volvió a darle la espalda, si bien ya no estaba tan enojada como al principio, aun le dolía el tono con que la había tratado…

- quiero que aclaremos esto, y ahora -.

- Odd, porque mejor no vamos a… -.

- no, puede que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero lo harás, no quería lastimarte, pero tienes que entender, de que yo también te estuve esperando tanto tiempo, y bueno, tu y yo… simplemente siempre fuimos amigos, no porque alguien lo decidiera así, si no, simplemente, porque cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, nunca, ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso -.

- pero… ese beso Odd, yo… -.

- estabas pensando en Jeremy, le amas, y le perteneces a él, y aunque me haya costado tanto entenderlo, al fin lo comprendí, y no serás mi sueño siempre, quiero alguien que me quera por lo que soy, alguien que me aprecie por lo que le hago sentir… y créeme, no estoy buscando una aventura pasional desmedida -.

- Dios Odd, ¡Escúchate! Siempre has tenido novias por tener y jamás has volteado por mí, por eso yo siempre quise mas a Jeremy, el… - cerro los ojos, recordando con dolor su historia.

- somos muy distintos -.

- pero -.

Odd se acerco y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, sin comprenderlo Aelita, un beso dulce, solo eso, poco a poco la soltó, tomo sus brazos mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿sentiste algo más que Pasión? ¿Sentiste mi amor? ¿Lo has sentido? -.

Aelita lo miro confundida, arrugando tenuemente su nariz, mirando el suelo, ella misma se aparto – no… -.

- ¿Qué sentiste? -.

- … solo… un sentimiento vacio… -.

- bien porque es lo mismo que he sentido -.

- no puedes ser insufrible conmigo Odd -.

- no se trata de ser insufrible, no somos nada, y busca a alguien más, pero ese no seré yo, vive la pasión y el deseo, pero no conmigo, yo… amo a alguien más -.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, Aelita se sintió mal…

_**Aelita Pov:**_

- pues bien, me voy, tengo algo más que hacer -.

_Aun me sentía dolida, me había besado, y no sintió nada, el, no sintió nada… y aunque yo tampoco… no podía… sentirme más que humillada, claro, ahora que la tiene a ella, ya, ya…_

_Calma Aelita, estate tranquila, de todas formas, es un amigo, y no arriesgaras una amistad por cosas netamente pasionales… ojala que Sissi y…_

_Oh! Dios, Sissi y Patrick, corrí fuera, tenía que volver, sentí unos pasos tras mío… me coloque en posición defensiva, solo para ver a Jeremy…_

- ¿Dónde estoy? -.

_Un momento, esa no era su voz, la niña miro hacia los lados…_

- ¿Quién eres tú? - _ la chica me miro confundida, ¿Por qué esto me recordaba a…?_

- yo soy Aelita, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -.

- yo, me llamo Daphne, solo Daphne -.

- ¿Dónde vives? ¿Están tus padres cerca? -.

- yo no tengo Padres -.

_Abrí mis ojos… me recordaba a mí, un poco, cuando… cuando viví con Mama y Papa - _ ¿y Jeremy? -.

- no lo sé, el… -.

- Ayúdenme - _ escuche la Voz de Ulrich, la niña se tapo la boca y voltee._

_Traía a Yumi en brazos, inconsciente, o al menos eso esperaba, a mi lado llego Odd, quien lo socorrió sujetándola también, mientras Ulrich se apoyo contra una de las paredes _- ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

- ella – _apretó los puños mientras sus ojos, se llenaban de lagrimas, nunca había visto a Ulrich llorar, me afecto, me afecto mucho, el no es así… ¿tendría algo que ver con Yumi? – _Yelen, la ha atacado, y… - _suspiro mientras se puso de pie nuevamente secándose las lágrimas _– Yumi está embarazada -.

_No sabía porque pero estaba sonriendo, lo sabía, ella y Ulrich, tanto tiempo activos… ¿y sin dejarla embarazada? _- ¿es que no estás feliz? -.

- por supuesto que sí, pero Aelita, no ha despertado y estoy empezando a creer lo peor… ella… ella sufrió mucho, no sabes lo que le estaba haciendo Yelen y… -.

- tienes que llevarla a un hospital -.

- pero… - _interrumpí _ - como lo explicaremos sin levantar sospechas… -.

- no importa cuanto tenga que pagar, pero si la salvan, daría lo que fuera por ella -.

- pues bien, vámonos, yo conduzco – _dijo Odd, todos asentimos mientras Ulrich tomo en sus hombros a Daphne para ayudarla a subir._

- he… esperen… - _escuche la voz de William, sonaba triunfante, con una sonrisa, sin querer, por un momento, sentí tanta pena por el… recuerdo que había amado tanto a Yumi, pero todos sabíamos que ellos no eran para que estuviesen juntos… _- que ha pasado… Yumi… oh no… -.

- tranquilo, la llevaremos a casa de Ulrich, ahora que la pesadilla término, y le llevaremos un doctor… -.

- pero -.

- tranquilo guaperas, por el camino lo explicaremos, no hay tiempo que perder, Ulrich Junior puede estar en peligro… -.

- cállate Odd – _sonreí, Ulrich ya se escuchaba mejor._

- ¿Ulrich Junior? A ver… vamos por parte sí, mi cerebro es medio lento y no alcance a entender… -.

- Yumi está embarazada… _de cierto galán que tenemos presente acá… - reí en voz baja, la voz que ocupo…_

- como sigas Odd, te rompo la nariz, y créeme que te quedaras sin herederos… -.

_Daphne reía incontrolablemente, sin duda me recordaba a mí…_

…

_**Jeremy Pov:**_

_Me levante de golpe, y vi a Caroline tirada en el suelo, pude sentir la presión de las agujas en mis brazos, y una presión en mi cabeza, por no decir mi vista, que ahora ya no llevaba gafas… pero aun así, podía ver todo bien, me quite el suero, y mi brazo sangro ligeramente, al punto de sentir un cosquilleo molesto, me pare poco a poco, pero no pude evitar sentirme mareado, me mire en un espejo de la sala, me veía perfectamente, la puerta se abrió._

_Rebelando a una enfermera, me recordaba a alguien, pero no podía precisar quién._

- hola Jeremy, ¿me recuerdas? -.

_La mire de reojo, tenía algo… pero no podía recordar nada… solamente a Caroline, y… Yelen, claro, quería… o no…_

_**Flash Back:**_

_La vista nublosa, mis sentidos perdidos en algún lugar en el vacio… mi rabia, Yelen había encontrado la forma de burlar el programa que lanzo Aelita…por lo que una parte de ella seguía viva muy lejos de la computadora… pero donde… ¿Quién o qué estaría bajo su control ahora? Ulrich me va a matar… y oh dios Aelita… solo espero que este bien…_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

- disculpe pero no le conozco señorita… -.

_Sonrió bajando la mirada ¿estaba coqueteando? _– soy yo… Naomi, fuimos al Kadic, éramos compañeros, aunque no fuimos precisamente amigos -.

- oh… ah claro -.

- le ruego señor, que se recueste, pronto vendrá el doctor Williams, a verle, es nuevo y un sueño… - _al momento de decir aquello se sonrojo _– oh perdón – _soltó una risita, sacudió su cabeza _– la cosa es que vendrá a examinarlo para decirle cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar en reposo… buenas –_ se marcho mire hacia donde estaba Caroline, pero… esta había desaparecido… ¿Dónde se había ido?_

_Me asome por la ventana para verla correr por las calles… ¿Cómo llego ahí?_

_Camine nuevamente a la camilla y me cubrí con la manta… mire mis gafas destruidas…_

_Me perdí en mis pensamientos, en mil maneras de cómo pedirle perdón a Aelita, no sabía porque pero, sentía que algo no iba bien entre nosotros… cuando supo lo de mi, en el cuerpo de la niña, más bien parecía molesta al imaginarme ahí con ellos… era obvio, la conocía, y por esa misma razón la quería tanto…_

_**Flash Back:**_

"_me senté en el sofá, me sentía fatal, mi estomago estaba revuelto, sabía que estaba borracho… no quería ni imaginármela llena de lagrimas, su bello rostro… cubierto de dolor nuevamente, ya sentía tanta rabia contra mí mismo y… bueno, ¿Cómo no sentirla? Si todo ese maldito dolor que ella sufrió no fue más que por mi ineptitud, y mis estúpidas hormonas aceleradas…"_

"_Había encontrado datos que me llevaban al paradero de Anthea… pero mi Aelita no tomaría bien la noticia…"_

"_Poco a poco, me di cuenta de que dos años más tarde, la habían liberado sin memoria, por lo cual no recordaba más que a sus terribles pesadillas de xana, y personas que 'no' existían… por lo cual la mandaron a dar cerca de Inglaterra… en donde la aprisionaron, tomándola por una loca… 7 meses después, murió en un manicomio… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Obviamente fatal, no quería mentirle, no quería que ella sufriera, no soportaba verla así…"_

"_- tranquilo… encontraras la manera –"._

"_- es fácil decirlo Caroline… -", me contuve unos momentos "- pero no sabes cuánto me afecta el saber que sufre… quisiera poder borrar cada recuerdo de dolor, y los que pronto tendrá… no puedo, no puedo decirle que su madre está muerta… ¡no puedo! ¡Maldita cobardía que no me deja actuar…!-"._

"_Caroline, no sabía cuando había llegado, aunque ella me estuviese apoyando en estos momentos, no tenia mas mente que para mi Aelita… por lo que ella no tenía ni la más mínima atención de mi parte…"_

"_No sabía si era efecto del Vodka, pero me sentía mareado, confundido, mire hacia el lado… maldita sea, llevaba la falda corta, y bueno… no había tenido ninguna noche con Aelita desde hace tanto… no porque no quisiera, si no porque esta maldita asociación secreta me presionaba, por algún motivo conocían a cada uno de nosotros… como si se tratase de alguien cercano… pero no…"_

"_- ven –"._

"_Caroline me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo, no sabía si era imaginación mía, pero la sentía pegada a mi… teniéndola así de cerca, no sabía qué cosas podrían pasar… realmente estaba borracho y temía el cometer una locura… ella se monto en mis piernas"._

"_Con cuidado la aleje de mí y me pare de golpe… "- no Caroline, aójate –", camine unos pasos de distocia"._

"_sentí como se acercaba a mi "- pero Jeremy… déjate llevar –", se gano detrás mío masajeando mi espalda…"_

"_Soltó con voz suave "- sabes que amo a Aelita… no… -", me beso lentamente, me sentí embriagado por ella, pero no podía mi cerebro gritaba no… pero ms estúpidos impulsos, hacían otra cosa…"_

"_ella sonrió y se acerco nuevamente "- nadie lo sabrá nunca… -", y se tiro encima mío"._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_Sin duda el peor error que pude haber cometido…_

_La puerta se abrió, y un hombre joven entro, no sé porque, pero había algo en el que no me gustaba, aunque no sabía la explicación del porque me daba esa sensación, me sonrió, tratando de dar una sensación afable, pero sin duda guardaría cautela…_

- Buenas, soy el doctor Vicent Williams, y veré su estado, señor Belpois - _ se dirigió al fregadero y se lavo las manos, se acerca a mi prácticamente siéndome indiferente._

…

- bien señor Jeremy… es usted un hombre afortunado… por extraño que parezca, su cuerpo, está prácticamente renovado, e incluso el defecto visual que sufría se ha mejorado, cosa que pocas veces hemos visto, aunque no lo parezca, es usted un hombre fuerte, ¿quiere que llamemos a su esposa? -.

- no… es decir, quiero darle una sorpresa, -.

- como guste… me preguntaba, si… -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- bueno usted conociera a una mujer llamada Yumi… -.

"_no le digas, no sabes con quien estas tratando…"._

- sí, la conozco, pero no le he visto en años… se fue a Japón, y bueno, no he tenido noticias de ella -.

- oh claro, pero yo tenía entendido que había vuelto acá… -.

- disculpe, pero ¿Cómo la conoce? -.

- bien… es… fuimos mas bien, ex prometidos… nos íbamos a casar según un acuerdo con su padre, que en su lecho de muerte anulo, dejándola a ella libre de decidir lo que ella quisiera y bueno… duramos aproximadamente 3 meses, ella… ella no podía superar a un patán llamado Stern… que vivía acá, cuando terminamos, un día ella volvió, y me dejo… pero la estoy buscando, estoy decidido en casarme con ella, como sea… si la vez, dime que la vine a buscar… -.

- ¿realmente la ama? -.

- ella es fascinante, no sé como ese imbécil de Stern la pudo dejar por otra… no me lo imagino, es decir, es el tipo de mujer que me gusta, pocas son tan… como decirlo… entre caballeros, tenía un encanto que me dejaba plasmado, aunque lamentablemente nunca me dejo tocarla, y eso realmente me volvió loco… es decir, ella es de fabula, y casarme con ella, bueno, creo que sería el sueño de cualquiera -.

- exactamente… ¿Cuándo la conociste? -.

- la vi una mañana camino a su universidad… de esa vez supe que era especial, llovía e iba con un estilo por no decirlo adorable, me ofrecí a llevarla, me dedico una sonrisa y se negó, a lo cual yo insistí… y bueno todas las mañanas pasaba por esa calle para volverla a ver, y un día, simplemente le hable y gane algo de su confianza, por lo que fuimos haciéndonos cercanos, en ese entonces no sabía que ella era la mujer con la que me casaría, luego cuando la lleve a casa reconocí a su padre… es una de las pocas mujeres que le apasionaba su carrera, eso llamo mi atención… y bueno, es muy larga nuestra historia… y tu… ¿Cómo la conoces? -.

- fuimos amigos en la academia en la cual estudio, pero luego ella se fue, y como te dije no sé nada de ella -.

_Ulrich… me debes una…_

…

_**William Pov:**_

_No recordaba la última vez en que Ulrich y Odd se pelearan por idioteces, sin que… bueno yo les mirara de lejos…_

_Mire la ventana y vi como pasaban una pareja, riendo, felices, abrazados… me sentí mal nuevamente… recordaba lo mal que me porte con Sissi… quería jugar con ella, pero en ese entonces no sabía que terminaría por hacer que me odiara tanto, claro que nos dimos las paces._

_Pero aun así, ella y yo, fuimos mas… más de lo que fui con cualquier otra, ella no intento cambiar la naturaleza dominante y arrogante mía, más bien las adoraba… eso me había hecho sentir querido, probablemente lo más cercano que llegare de eso… pero lo que me alejo de ella… fue el saber que la estaba amando… yo, no sabía amar, pero ella se las había arreglado, para darme algo que ninguna otra me dio… Grace, ella era, bueno, me movía el mundo, pero no la podría tener, no me echaría a morir por su lejanía, ella haría su vida por su lado, y quizá eso era seña de que también tendría que hacer lo mismo…_

- Ulrich, deja a Odd hablar, porque si tan solo te atreves a golpearle caeremos por un barranco, y supongo que no quieres arriesgar a Yumi o ¿si? Porque como lo hagas no respondo -.

- has escuchado gruñón, estoy bajo la protección de Aelita -.

- bien, pero esto no quedara así Odd, veremos cómo te las apañas en la empresa, y tus faltas aproximadamente por un mes… -.

- eh, ni te atrevas a tocar mi jugoso cheque… porque como lo hagas Stern… -.

- como lo haga, ¿Qué?, soy tu jefe, y hago lo que se me dé la gana -.

- silencio Stern – _calle a Ulrich._

- ¿Qué sucede guaperas? Es que acaso será que estas en tus días… -.

- definitivamente esa descarga que te dio la bruja te mato las neuronas… -.

- señor Dunbar como no guarde silencio, le recordare nuevamente a ustedes dos que yo soy su jefe y… -.

- ¡Callaos los tres! Como no guarden silencio alguien tendrá que arreglárselas por llegar a casa, porque el siguiente que hable, yo misma me encargare de… -.

- tengo hambre… - _dijo la niña mientras movía a Aelita._

- cierto, el desconsiderado de Einstein, ni si quiera te alimento con una barra de chocolate -.

- bien Odd, detente en una gasolinera, Daphne tiene hambre y le compraremos un gran sándwich - _ a Odd le brillaron los ojos _– no Odd, no te comprare nada a ti… -.

- pero… -.

- no -.

- pero Aelita… -.

- he dicho ¡No! -.

_Este será un viaje largo…_

**Kelly Pov:**

_Tenía abrazado a Ryan… no me lo creía, se había sacrificado por mi… lagrimas incontrolables brotaban de mis ojos…_

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, tonto, imbécil… eres un completo idiota… -.

_Toque tu cara, estábamos en medio del bosque… y no había ido a por ayuda por, por miedo… miedo de que le pasase algo._

_Supuestamente él. Bueno, algunas de mis amigas decían que era un arrogante, creído, y que sin duda tenía ese toque, que las volvía locas, ellas me lo decían porque supongo… nunca imaginaron el que después de tanto aun le quería… es decir, ser desconocidos, para amigos, una relación platónica y adiós… sin duda fueron cosas fuertes para mí, pero el m hizo cambiar, a cosas que yo… de las cuales hui siempre, cada vez que teníamos una "riña" el terminaba disculpándose al final, pero de la nada… un día…_

_Es decir… todo empezó por Historia, oh claro, quede metida en un grupo con él, y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, luego, quizá yo lo vi así, porque ya no se qué creer de el… lo vi como algo más que como mi amigo, pero después de tanto, risas, momentos juntos, compañía silenciosa y algo platónica ya por las "riñas" físicas que teníamos, le encontré besuqueándose con Camila, una chica que definí como perfecta… es decir, era así como mis amigas me la describían, aunque no la conocían muy bien…_

_Inteligente, Dulce, Graciosa, Risueña, Bonita, Alegre, cosas de las cuales estoy alejada… pero no me arrepiento de eso, soy como soy y ya… la cosa es que resulto ser una… #~ & ya que, la muy maldita era una farsa…_

_Pero el dolor que me provoco, verles en el gimnasio esa mañana, mientras había creído tanto tiempo el que teníamos algo… sigue ahí… sangrando, no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer nada de lo que paso después lo tenía premeditado… me aleje completamente de él, cuando me hablaba, no le miraba, cuando me molestaba, solo me alejaba, y entendió que no lo quería cerca mío, cosa que según algunos de sus amigos le dolió, porque también al tiempo se puso de mal humor y todo eso…_

_Yo no creía ni una sola palabra de aquello, le vi muy feliz con ella, y le deje así, por mas, que había intentado hablar conmigo… le ignore completamente… después, conocí más a fondo a Jordán, al principio habíamos tenido una semi - atracción, que no duro ya que también tenía su "novia" por lo que me aleje también, pero después ella creo, se aburrió del, y al tiempo, nos fuimos acercando de nuevo con Jordán, aunque las miradas de Ryan me quemaban al ver el odio en sus ojos, no tardo en dirigirme la palabra, para no lo sé, saber cómo estaba lo "nuestro" y al ver que le era completamente indiferente se alejo el también, pero esto… no me lo esperaba…_

_Ahora le tenía en mis brazos, y lloraba como una magdalena por lo mal que me sentía… había dicho que me quería, y cosas que confundieron mi corazón…_

- te odio… - _solloce estúpidamente…_

- no me digas eso… y sigue acariciándome, me gusta -.

- tonto… - _reí un poco._

_De Pronto sonó el segundo timbre de entrada… me levante y le ayude a pararse, para llevarlo a la enfermería… y como todos los buenos momentos tenía que acabar… apenas Camila me vio que tenía a su "novio", me lo quito, a lo cual el obviamente no hizo, nada… después de todo el seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…_

…

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Los chicos estaban en la plata baja esperando las noticias… había llamado al doctor Monier, el era uno de los doctores de confianza de mi madre y bueno, el guardaría el secreto, yo por mi parte esperaba afuera de mi habitación… esperando… casi histérico… hace aproximadamente 30 minutos habían pasado desde que entro…_

- tranquilo, ella estará bien… -.

- si Odd… pero estoy preocupado por nuestro hijo… y eso… tu sabes -.

- si… si, ha sido una de las cosas que más has estado esperando, pero confía en Odd el magnífico y su sexto sentido… todo estará bien…-.

_La puerta se abrió, el doctor se acerca a mí…_

- necesito hablar con usted señor Stern, en privado… -.

- por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina… -.

...

- tengo una noticia buena y una mala…-.

- la mala primero… -.

- bien… la señorita, al parecer no recuerda nada acerca de usted… sin embargo recuerda a sus amigos perfectamente, le he comunicado a ella su estado, y se ha quedado muda… bueno, es solo una expresión, ahora la memoria puede volver con el tiempo pero no es nada segura la probabilidad de que lo haga... la otra noticia es que, su hijo está en perfecto estado igual que ella… pero deberá de tener mucho cuidado con ella, ahora no sé cómo se tomara el hecho de que… no podrán, mmm, tener relaciones durante máximo 15 días… -_ sentí mi cara enrojecer… ¿15 días? ¿Iba en serio? _

- y… ¿mínimo? -.

_El doctor rio con gracia, maldita sea, se me ha escapado… _- tranquilo, el mínimo en de 10 días, pero vea como se lo tomara ella… -.

- lo siento doctor es que… -.

- lo entiendo, ahora, vaya a verla – _tomo su maletín – _y si me lo permite, lo felicito, por ella y su hijo -.

- le ruego que guarde discreción, ella es muy importante para mí, y no quiero que se divulguen rumores acerca de ella ¿entendido? -.

- por supuesto, mándele saludos a su madre -.

- si…-.

_El doctor se fue, les explique a cada uno la situación de Yumi… maldita sea… no me recordaba… no recordaba nada de lo que habíamos vivido… eso no me lo estaba tomando bien… no podría tocarla en 10 días, si lo sé, dijeron 15 pero no creo que dure tanto…_

_Aelita se fue con una escusa mal hecha, pero la dejamos, William dijo que iría a darse una baño, mientras que Odd dijo que moría de hambre, por lo que se fue también a su casa… había estado dándole vueltas a la casa… no sabía cómo decirle, el que ella y yo… nosotros… éramos bueno… somos el uno para el otro… maldición, me sentía tan idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, así me tenia ella…_

_Subí las escaleras lentamente… casi con el corazón en la mano… quería besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y… eso no me hacia bien en estos momentos, pero si quería decirle a ella cuanto la amo… recordaba sus ojos, mirándome con suplica, sus manos tocando mi cara, y sus dulces labios, quería verificar por mi mismo el que ella estuviera bien… pero y si me tenía miedo o algo así… ¿sería capaz de soportarlo?_

_Abrí la puerta, ella estaba sentada en la cama con una polera gris larga, que cubría sus muslos, se estaba desenredando el pelo, cuando entre me miro con curiosidad, pero luego volvió a mirar su cabello…_

- Yumi… soy yo… mmm -.

- sí, eres Rick, el doctor Monier, me lo dijo… - _sonrió dulcemente, a lo cual no pude sentirme más que como un idiota…_

_Me sentía frustrado, me había cambiado el nombre… _- no soy Ulrich… tu y yo, nosotros somos… -.

_Veía en sus ojos la atención que me prestaba…_

- eres el padre de mi hijo… lo sé, mira, lo siento, no recuerdo nada… y me siento confundida, no sé quién eres y… - _te vi a mi lado… apenas podía creer que te tenia conmigo…_

_No sabía la razón por la cual empecé a sonreír… tu mirabas el suelo, ¿evitándome? Oh sí, me estabas evitando… me daba la sensación de que te estaba imaginando… y como si fueras a desaparecer intente tomar tu mano, pero me detuve, como si, en cualquier momento te irías de aquí…_

- realmente me gustaría poder recordarte… pero cada vez que intento buscarte en mi mente, solo… solo me quedo en blanco, como si nunca hubieses existido en mi vida… - _botaste una débil lagrima, mee arme de valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer… me estaba debatiendo para actuar, siempre contigo las cosas eran difíciles, y cuando te toque, me devolviste la mirada, te seque la lagrima con mi mano, y luego la lleve a la tuya, pude comprobar que esto era real, estabas a mi lado…_

_**Odd Pov:**_

_Sabía que todos los demás me habrían creído el que tenía hambre, y la tenia, pero primero había algo más importante de lo que ocuparme d por mientras, estaba pensando en la manera de dejarme caer en la casa de Sam, sabía que ella en estos momentos me odiaba, o al menos estaba molesta, pero nos conocemos demasiado bien como para no saber, que no me iría tan fácilmente._

_Por otro lado estaba Aelita, no quería ni imaginarme lo que haría ahora, no tenía un buen presentimiento de ello, estaba dolida, y esta mañana vi e sus ojos claramente que tenía pensado devolvérsela a Jeremy, cosa que me decepciono… la conocía, y sabía perfectamente que la Aelita de la mañana, no era la misma, mas bien, era como si la otra hubiese desaparecido, para darse vacaciones y que llego esa otra a suplantarla, obviamente seguía dolida, y realmente me costaba tanto creer que esta era la Aelita de la cual, estuve tan enamorado…_

_Llegue a mi casa, cuando entre me vi por uno de los reflejos del espejo, tenía una cara fatal… ojeras, y con mucha hambre, corrí al baño y me desvestí rápidamente, metiéndome debajo de la regadera, no la regule, por lo cual el agua estaba congelada, tirite un poco y encendí el calendar, ya más relajado, estuve con los ojos cerrados._

_Cuanto arde este jabón…_

- bien Odd, tienes que estar presentable para Sam, no puedes fallarle, vamos ni lo pienses, algo se me va a ocurrir para llevarla a una cita… -.

_Mee Salí de la ducha, aun con más hambre, mi estomago rugió fiero, me envolví con la toalla…_

_~toc~toc~ (mendigos efectos de sonido… xp)_

- ¡ya voy! -.

_Me seque mejor el pelo para no gotearme, me puse los jeans como pude, y corrí por las escaleras._

_Abrí la puerta y…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí tu? ¿Se te paso el enojo…? -.

_- _Odd, lamento como actué esta mañana, es que… - _su cara cambio de color, tan rápido que ni me di cuenta._

- Sam yo… bueno estaba dándome una ducha y… -.

- ¿Qué pretendes? Odd, este es tu recurso más bajo te creí… mas -.

- he, que no ha sido culpa mía, ¿Quién viene a verme después de una ducha? -.

- no importa, la cosa es que Lizzy me regaño por echarte así de la casa y, quería pedirte disculpas, eso es todo -.

- espera… ¿no te sientes abrumada por verme así? -.

_Ella se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, me miro y negó con la cabeza… -_ he visto mejores… -.

_¿Qué? Bien, poco me importa el que me haya pedido disculpas… ahora si estoy enojado, ¿otro hombre mejor que Odd? Oh vamos, eso es locura crónica._

- Adiós Odd, y mmm trata de comer más, te estás volviendo flaco… -.

- ¡Para tu información, estoy esbelto! ¡Jamás flaco! -.

- pues… se nota que tienes hambre… adiós Odd -.

- si mejor vete, o no respondo de lo que hago -.

-¿crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Podría mandarte a volar de un solo golpe amigo! -.

- ¿a si? – _baje hasta su lado, ella me miro estática, sin mover ni si quiera un musculo _– te quiero ver intentarlo -.

- mira Odd, yo – _aproveche su pausa, y le di un beso._

_Ella me alejo de un empujón que no esperaba _- ¿Quién es mejor ahora? -.

- cállate y mejor… - _condenado estomago, gracias, gruñiste en el mejor momento –_ vete a comer algo… -.

_Se fue por la vereda, mientras algunas de mis vecinas me miraban por la ventana…_

_- ¡_señor Della Robia, le pido que tenga pudor y tápese! -.

- lo siento Greta, pero estoy dentro de mi propiedad legal… -.

_Definitivamente hoy no es mi día..._

…

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Estaba besándome con Patrick, ni idea de cómo paso…_

_Sentados en el sofá, sentada encima de él… sentía sus manos recorres mi cuerpo, me deje llevar por sus caricias, que me tenían en las nubes, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, una parte de mi cerebro, me decía, "Aelita, compórtate" pero mi cuerpo, y otra gran parte de mi cerebro decían "déjale, a Jeremy no le importo ni un poco cuando me engaño… ¿Por qué me tendría que importar a mi?"._

_Me separe un poco de él, mientras trataba de contener el aliento… _

- ¿está todo bien? -.

- sí, no me hagas caso ¿quieres? – _le bese nuevamente, empecé a tirar de su ropa con fuerza, sabía que estaba húmeda, y la verdad no quería esperar…_

…

_Me encontraba a su lado en la cama que alguna vez compartí con Jeremy, no sabía porque, pero me sentía extraña, esto valla que era para mí y… no quise que se notara…_

_Me levante de la cama, por un lado me sentía extraña._

_No sabía porque pensaba tanto en Jeremy, pero no quería abandonar mi mente, y eso me hacía sentir mal, me dirigí al baño, y vi las marcas que habían en mi cuerpo en el espejo, pero no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía era culpa… me lave la cara y de pronto escuche como alguien tocaba el timbre allá abajo, me coloque la bata que… Jeremy me compro un día que fuimos a Italia para nuestra luna de miel… me acomode un poco la melena que estaba toda disparada para todos lados tomando el cepillo, dejándome mis rulos naturales y bien formados…_

_Mire la hora "21:50, ¿Quién será?"_

_Vi que Patrick estaba observándome con una sonrisa en la cama, le ignore y baje las escaleras con calma… de pronto vi que Jeremy estaba con un gran ramo de rosas rosa y blanca… oh no…_

_Me sorprendió verle así… se veía distinto, nunca había visto sus ojos tan fijamente en mi, sin que le enmarcaran las gafas… su chaqueta de cuero café hacían que resaltara su cabello rubio, me sonreía bajando la mirada, algo que me pareció adorable, pero, su cara se transformo a una de horror, una mano sujetaba mi hombro, mientras estaba parada ahí, con Patrick a mi lado, guardo silencio…_

- Jeremy… no esperaba verte aquí… ¿no era que Aelita y tu están separados? -.

- si eso es lo que te dijo… -.

- de todas maneras… ¿Cómo estás? He llegado hoy en la mañana, y bueno… -.

- ya claro, no me imagino como habrán pasado la tarde ¿no Aelita?, venía a pedirte disculpas nuevamente, y te traía esto como regalo de nuestro segundo aniversario, pero veo que estas más que satisfecha de tanta atención -.

- ¿de qué te quejas Jeremy?, si mal no recuerdo, tú estabas muy pegadito a Caroline hace unos meses atrás… -.

- no es lo mismo -.

- ha, ¿no es lo mismo porque lo hiciste tu? ¿O por qué ahora lo hice mientras no estabas? -.

- veo que no lo entenderías aunque te lo dibujara en la cara -.

- Jeremy – _levanto la voz Patrick _- ¿Qué clase de caballero eres que no respetas a una dama? -.

- eso no te importa "Primo", pasáosla bien, yo me voy… -.

_Cerró la puerta de golpe, no sé porque, pero sentí la pena invadirme, nada había salido como esperaba, y en el fondo… era exactamente lo que me había dicho Odd, un sentimiento vacio…_

…

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Estaba en la cama, mientras intentaba dormir, quedamos con Ulrich de que dormiría sola de por mientras me acostumbraba a él… no entendía… ¿Por qué recordaba a todos menos al?_

_Obviamente cuando le vi entrar por la puerta, sentí un extraño sentimiento luchando por salir de mi corazón… pero estaba algo temerosa, aun le veía como un desconocido… pero un desconocido al cual quería cerca, sus ojos… había algo ahí, estaba segura…_

_Le vi dolido cuando le conté sobre Vicent, quien era y todo… no se lo tomo muy bien…_

_**Flash Back:**_

" – _Realmente no se qué pasa… recuerdo a todos… mis padres, Hiroki, Mily, Aelita, Odd, Sissi, William, Jeremy, Jim, la Sra. Hertz, a todos los profes de la academia, Theó, Nicolás, Hervé, Vicent… -"._

"_- espera… ¿Vicent? ¿Quién ese Vicent? –"._

"_sentí sus celos, y no sé porque pero me alegraron un poco, el me quería, y cada vez me lo comprobaba mas… mi cara enrojeció un poco"._

"– _mi ex novio de Japón, le conocí ahí, aunque obviamente teníamos que casarnos, porque mi padre había hecho un trato con su Familia hace tiempo, pero lo anularon, después de eso seguimos juntos, era atento, generoso y dulce, pero no… -"._

""_- tranquila, no necesito saber nada mas… -"Suspiro y se alejo hasta la puerta…"- en eso quedamos, tú te quedas aquí y yo me voy a la pieza de invitados… me llevare la bandeja, te dejo el jugo y… buenas noches Yumi… -""._

"_Me quede algo atónita, no me había dejado explicarle, el que nunca le ame… y que él no era en lo absoluto importante para mí de ninguna manera… me dejo sola en la pieza, y pronto sentí su vacio, estaba incomoda porque, él me agradaba y mucho, más de lo que quisiera y, no se pero me dolió un poco el que se fuera tan bruscamente…"_

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_Ahora me daba vueltas en la cama… incomoda aun, después de eso le oí bajar las escaleras, y al rato subirlas de nuevo, paso cerca, lo había sentido y se escucho el sonoro portazo de la habitación de al lado…_

_Me había sonrojado tantas veces con el aquí, me estremecí cuando toco mi mano… me pareció tan dulce, y por un momento, me quise lanzar a sus brazos. Pero no podía, mi recelo me lo prohibía, quería recordar todo… lo que viví con él, me imagino que fueron cosas buenas porque el… no lo sé, me parecía maravilloso, por no decir atractivo._

_Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos para poder dormir, el olor de la cama… era el mismo de él, tome la almohada de al lado, y la abrase, una parte de él se veía severa pero, por otro lado, me parecía algo adorable, sin duda era mi tipo…_

…

"_la oscuridad me rodeaba, mientras veía cosas a mi alrededor…"_

"_-¡Déjame en Paz! No podrás conmigo Yelen, no te dejare –"._

"– _Silencio, que esto no ha terminado, te arrepentirás de haber tocado a Ulrich, el, es mío, mi esposo, mi hombre, y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar nunca –"._

"_- eso no es cierto, el no te quiere en lo más mínimo, por eso me odias tanto, porque las dos sabemos que en el fondo él me ama a mi… -"._

"_- pobrecita, me das tanta lastima, fuiste un juguete, querida, algo para pasar el rato, yo, soy la mujer de su vida, veras como mee prefiere a mí, después de todo, se caso conmigo, porque le parecías tan aburrida y estúpida…-"._

"_sentí el dolor invadirme, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, sin poderme mover, algo me asfixiaba"_

…

- ¡No! -.

_Me levante de la cama lo más rápido que pude, mirando hacia mi alrededor, la puerta se abrió mientras una mano se acercaba al interruptor, sin ver quién era lance la lámpara…_

- tranquila Yumi, soy yo… - _dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro… _- soy yo… ven no tengas miedo -.

_Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, y no sé porque pero le correspondí de inmediato…_

- ¿Qué paso? -.

- una pesadilla, era… - _metí mi cara en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, Ulrich estaba de rodillas encima de la cama con una polera negra_

- tranquila, aquí estoy yo, nada te pasara, solo fue un mal sueño… -.

- sí pero… me pareció tan real… era Yelen, y… -.

- olvídalo, conmigo contigo, nada pasara, yo estaré aquí para protegerte… ahora, solo vuelve a dormir, tienes que descansar _amor _-.

- está bien… -_mi sangre se acumulo en la cara… _- pero, dormiré solo si pasas conmigo la noche… -.

_**Ulrich Pov:**_

_Tenía a Yumi a mi lado, por extraño que sonara estaba rojo hasta las orejas… me había pedido que pasara la noche con ella…_

_No había podido dormir, muerto de celos, eran las 03:05 am, y no podía más que pensar en ese tipo, Vicent, de quien me había hablado ella, no lo soportaba, eso quería decir que… ¿me había mentido?_

_Por otro lado ella me miraba suplicante, abrazada a mí… realmente me gustaba tenerla así de cerca, pero tenía que concentrar todo mi poder mental para no devorármela a besos…_

- bien, tu ganas Yumi, me quedo contigo esta noche, ¿te parece bien?-.

_Ella me sonrió y se acomodo a un lado de la cama, dándome espacio, me metí en la cama con ella, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de dormir con ella…_

_Se abrazo nuevamente a mí y no sabía cómo íbamos a apagar la luz para poder dormir… tome un libro que había en la mesita de noche y lance en dirección del interruptor, ella rio un poco y aplaudió, ya que la luz se apago inmediatamente después de eso..._

- buenas noches Yumi… -.

- buenas noches Ulrich -.

_Cerro sus ojos mientras la tenia abrazada, me pregunto si solo fue una pesadilla, o ella realmente recordó algo de lo que había pasado._

"_- mi ex novio de Japón –"._

_Maldito el minuto en que dijo eso… se me había quedado pegado en la cabeza… completamente, y, madre mía, quería ir a matar a ese supuesto Vicent_

…

"_las 03:45 am, genial… y yo todavía despierto…"_

_Seguía enfadado por eso… mierda, no me dejaba en paz, ¿y si ese tipejo se atrevió a tocarla?_

_A no, yo le mato, Yumi es mía, y ningún Vicent la alejaría de mi… nadie._

_Sentí un leve gemido, sonreí, Yumi se acurruco más cerca mío, y enredo sus piernas con las mías, se sentía tan suave, la contemple por minutos, y me voltee más a su lado para abrazarla más, tome su cintura con posesividad y… la levante un poquito para que quedara más cerca mío, bese su boca suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir… al menos me tranquilizaba el tenerla cerca._

…

_**Jeremy Pov:**_

_Te había perdido… las lagrimas se arrastraban por mi cara, aun me odiabas y nunca escucharías lo que tenía que decirte, sabía que me lo merecía, pero de algún modo, nunca me imagine el que ella me haría esto, ella no era alguien a quien le gustara el vengarse de las personas, ella era dulce y buena, graciosa, atenta… era la mujer de mi vida, era con quien siempre quise estar, y pese a todo… pese a todo lo que había hecho por ella, el señor Louis tenía razón… ella me terminaría engañando…_

_Sentía rabia, quería morir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no morí mientras estaba en coma? ¿Por qué dios me castiga viéndola ir con otro…? Mierda… la amaba, con toda el alma, ella era la única mujer por quien sentí algo verdaderamente real… ella me dio tanto, y como me maldigo por no dárselo todo a ella._

_Pero quizá de nada hubiese servido… estabas con otro, me enfurecía el saber que te tenia Patrick, siempre al veía con sorna, y le conocía, jugaba con las mujeres, las hacia volverse, prácticamente su esclava, para luego, meterla en su mundo de drogas y alcohol, y al final se buscaba otra… conocí a centenares de sus novias, y… seguramente quería hacer lo mismo con Aelita…_

_Ella no lo merecía, después de todo el era peor que yo… _

_Pero Aelita, no aceptaría mi ayuda, por más que le rogara, no lo haría… ya no le importaba cuanto la amara, ella a mí, no me quería, me despreciaba…_

_Algo casi imposible de soportar para mí… te vas así de mi vida, dejándome en la nada… nada más que un estúpido corazón partido… _

_Me vi en el puente de la vieja fábrica… mire el agua congelándose por el frio de la noche y de tu soledad…_

- no lo hagas… -.

- ¿Odd? -.

- se en lo que estas pensando, Daphne me lo dijo, te fui a ver al hospital, para ver como estabas… y ella me dijo que te encontraría aquí, es una niña muy rara, pero veo que no se equivoco… ¿es por Aelita verdad? -.

- si… es por ella -.

- ¿Qué paso? Es decir, ella actúa raro pero no creo que sea para tanto… -.

.- esta con Patrick, mi primo, y está muy feliz durmiendo con el…. -.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Patrick? ¿Tu primo Einstein? –

- si con él, me dieron de alta en la tarde, y bueno… pase a por unas cosas en un apartamento que tuve y… bueno le compre unos regalos, si mal no recuerdo, estábamos de aniversario hoy, le lleve unas rosas pero ella estaba muy ocupada con Patrick como para recordarlo… -.

- vamos Jeremy… tu tampoco has sido un santo… -.

- sí, pero yo lo hice para protegerla, por eso… -.

- ni que te hubiesen apuntado con un arma para engañarla con Caroline amigo… -.

- no es eso, además, estaba borracho, no cuenta, simplemente me había dejado llevar, estaba estresado y cansado, no sabía qué hacer para protegerla Odd, la iban a matar… no podía permitir eso…. -.

- sí, sé que no pero créeme ella sufrió mucho y… -.

- y nada Odd, eso no importa ahora, ella prefiere a Patrick más que a mi… -.

- no digas eso, que están hablando tus celos, ella no prefiere a nadie más que a ti, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que… -.

- no Odd, ella me dijo indirectamente que la dejara tranquila hoy, y lo hare, si es lo que ella quiere, no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo, mañana, le pediré el divorcio… -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -.

- no Odd no lo estoy, simplemente estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ella, me iré… ella no me necesita… además tengo algo que hacer, lo hare mañana, y le mandare los papeles contigo firmados para que ella pueda ser libre, lo merece -.

- ¿y dónde te irás? -.

- tenía una oferta de trabajo en España… espero que aun sigan esperándome, le mandare un email a Ulrich, para que estemos en contacto, antes de fallar en la empresa, tenía planeado algo que de seguro le podría interesar… -.

…

_**Sissi Pov:**_

_Estaba parada en la ventana, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, John me había dejado, no me dijo porque, solo me llamo por teléfono y dijo que se iría, que le olvidara, claro es muy fácil decirlo, pero la verdad yo le quería…_

_Escuche el timbre de mi puerta, cuando llegue la casa era un desastre… y la ordene, pero tuve que pagar por unos vidrios rotos… hablaría con Ulrich o Yumi acerca de esto, quizá esos dos jugando habían quebrado la casa y algunos de los muebles…_

_Abrí la puerta para ver a William apoyado contra ella, hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos solos… y_

- William… ¿pero qué haces aquí? -.

- tengo que hablar contigo Sissi -.

- eh… ¿conmigo? ¿De qué? -.

- pues… ¿puedo pasar? -.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Y aquí está el capitulo numero 13, tengo noticias… el fic se alargara, por temas rosas, si entiendes claro a lo que me refiero, eso quiere decir que se modificaran algunos aspectos de la idea original, no para Yumi y Ulrich, sino mas bien para todos los demás…**_

_**Incluyendo a Yelen, si, aunque me de la lata decirlo, la muy #~#~½# sigue viva…**_

_**Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, ahora aclare mas lo que paso con Jeremy, ya se, lo pude decir antes… o por lo menos mencionarlo… pero era parte de la historia, si ya se, daba la impresión de que el tenia toda la culpa, y la tenia, pero yo también creo que esta completamente loquito por Aelita…**_

_**Ahora si… ¿Quién es peor? ¿Patrick o Jeremy? ¿Qué pasara con Vicent?, no, no lo agregue como un recurso aparte, recuerdo perfectamente que en el tráiler, aparecía "YumixOcc" y aquí esta… madre mía, solo espero que todo salga bien…**_

_**Adiós, gracias a todos los comentarios, realmente…**_

_**Arant: no te preocupes, tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, es que uff… si ten contara como esta mi agenda…**_

_**Andrea: tendrás que esperar como se verán las cosas más adelante…**_

_**HeyMao.3: no Yumi no morirá… al menos no aquí… y Aelita, si supieras l complicada que llega ser la mente femenina, ni yo a veces la entiendo, y eso que soy mujer…**_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad: si, uno de los más largos, pero tengo pensado hacer más adelante, gracias por tu punto de vista :)**_

_**Coderiel: no a ella no le pasara nada trágico, creo… un beso para ti :3 ah y te repito me encanto "un dulcee trago".**_

_**NicholasBellamorte: wow… un futuro militar… lo lamento x3 pero lo que me has dicho, ha sido uno de los mejores cumplidos bye…**_

_**Max /es más fácil de recordar :D : no al bebe nada… pero vez como quedo Yumi, arhgg malvada Yelen… D':**_

_**Piff baby: gracias por el Review… no te preocupes, de seguro habrá alguien mejor en el mundo para ti… si, se lo que es pasar momentos difíciles en el amor, pero tranquila, se supera :D**_


	14. Dolor

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dolor:**_

_**Jeremy Pov:**_

_Estaba sentado en la oficina del Señor Víctor S. por algún motivo no me había dicho su nombre completo, pero no me opuse, no estaba aquí por motivos sociales… estaba aquí por algo más importante, realmente hablar con Odd me había hecho cambiar de opinión, de la primera idea que había sido ni nada más ni nada menos que quitarme la vida, y aunque Aelita estuviese con otro, y que ese otro sea el depravado de Patrick, aquella era su opción… y mi ira había llegado tan lejos, a la idea del divorcio…_

_Ella ya no me amaba, eso era seguro, ¿Por qué retendría a mi lado a alguien que no me ama, pero yo sí?, exacto, no existe ninguna razón por la cual ella deba de estar conmigo, no me ama y ya, no fui el mejor esposo que pudo tener, y ella merecía más que nadie ser feliz en este mundo, y por mi culpa no había podido serlo… ella no merecía a alguien como yo, no merecía nada de lo que vivió conmigo, no supe hacerla feliz, no supe cuidarla, no supe tratarla como ella realmente merecía, no soy suficiente para ella…_

_Ya tenía los boletos comprados para España, me hospedaría en la casa de una prima que tenia allá, claro que sería de por arriendo, y luego vería que haría con mi vida…_

_No, no le diría yo la decisión del divorcio… por 3 simples razones, 1 llámenlo cobardía, pero me niego a verla a los ojos de nuevo, sabiendo que soy culpable de tanto daño reflejado en ellos, 2 probablemente ella no me quiera volver después de la escena de ayer, y no quería molestarla más… nunca más, y 3, no soporto la idea de verla nuevamente con Patrick, me moría de celos, una parte de mi gritaba el romperle la cara para así… desquitar la rabia que me produce, el que él la tenga ahora…_

- bien señor, lea el documento todo el tiempo que quiera, no hay nada de trampas, nuestra sociedad como empresa nos importa el no engañar a las personas, somos una unidad a la que nosotros denominamos justa -.

- bien – leí _detalladamente cada uno de los párrafos, no me llevo tanto tiempo, y realmente me relajaba el saber que Aelita recibiría una parte de mi sueldo mensual, después de todo. Ella merecía el tener con que sustentarse, después de arrebatarle los 4 años de estudio que perdió… Maldita corporación… - _¿podría ella venir a entregar el acta de divorcio? -.

- por supuesto, no hay problemas, siempre y cuando pueda comprobar que es ella Aelita Stones de Belpois, o en estas circunstancias Aelita Stones… -.

_Mierda, había olvidado por completo el entregarle los documentos que le faltaban, se los había tenido listo años atrás, para su cumpleaños número 18… la vez que nos casamos, ni se entero de que Yelen me ayudo a presentar los papeles… papeles que aun seguían en vigencia… papeles que irían junto con este condenado documento, que la harían libre de nuevo, para que corra a los brazos de Patrick… _- sin más señor, solo espero el aviso para el sello notarial que dejara este papel como registro definitivo de la libertad de ambos, aquí tiene mi numero, no podre venir, por mi trabajo, así que, espero el recado, hasta luego -.

- hasta luego señor Belpois -.

_Salí del edificio… mire las calles con angustia, pensar que ya no la volvería a ver, realmente me dolía, y mucho, nunca supe cómo expresarle mis sentimientos por ella, y eso era porque nunca supe muy bien lo que sentía por ella, sabía que la amaba incondicionalmente, pero… había tanto en ella que nunca sentí como si mereciera, esas dudas comenzaron por distanciarnos, y eso me llevo a él engañarla en más de una ocasión, y ahora al separarnos…_

_Pensar que Odd, es el único que vale la pena de nosotros…_

_William, cuando me conto lo que había hecho para separar a Ulrich y Yumi, vi como el volante de su auto era apretado por probablemente una ira casi desmedida, pero controlada, y además de lo que yo vi que hizo con Sissi, no le convertían en un santo, por el amor de dios, solo una mujer fuerte, aguantaría a ese hombre._

_Yo por ni mencionar en las cosas que he hecho, creo que merezco ser condenado a la eterna soledad… pagar por el daño causado a Aelita y por la estúpida creación mía, la Skynet, soy un tipo de científico loco, que apenas sabe qué hacer con su vida…_

_Ulrich, me da lo mismo lo que Yumi, Emily, Yelen, Sissi, y el interminable numero de amoríos femeninos haya tenido digan de él; aunque no sé si Yumi cuente mucho, estaba al tanto de su situación actual y quizá debería de borrarla temporalmente de la lista… ; es infiel, está más que claro, es bastante torpe cuando se trata de sentimientos reales, y vaya que merece una lección por haber dejado a Yumi, hacerla sufrir al punto, de lograr que se fuera a otro país, para volver, y terminar sin memoria, no se cual de nosotros dos es peor…_

_Aunque Odd y sus cosas de Kadic… ya ni sé que pensar… me pregunto si debo de buscar a Caroline, después de todo, ella fue parte de mi vida, y tenía que saber de mi hijo… aunque, la verdad ahora dudo de su existencia… ¿sería verdad? O ¿estaría influenciada por Yelen?_

_Mi mente divago en el pasado cuando vi a unos adolecentes pasear por la calle… probablemente fugados de clases, reí en voz baja, el chico me recordaba demasiado a mi… era un flacucho de estatura media baja… la chica de al lado me inspiraba a la Aelita que conocí encerrada en esa maldita computadora… de la cual caí perdidamente enamorado, espero que ese chico no s parezca tanto a mi… y aquella no se parezca tanto a Aelita… por dios no…_

- Vamos, no seas así, veras como fugarnos de Física no era tan terrible, además, no es por nada, pero nunca nos echamos una escapadilla como Ken o Ryan… anímate Matt, la pasaremos bien, escuche que están estrenando la nueva colección de libros de ese tipo que te gusta a ti… -.

- July, no es eso… es solo que, ya sabes, yo no… -.

- mira no me importa el que esos tontos como Jordan Mcplint digan de ti, tú me agradas y lo sabes, además… Kelly quedo de mostrarnos sus apuntes para cuando estemos de vuelta -.

- eres increíble July, no sé como viví sin ti… -.

_Esas simples palabras… quizá pude habérselo dicho en algún momento… en alguna ocasión, me di cuenta simplemente que era demasiado tarde…_

_**Flash Back:**_

_- ¿Qué opinas de las cortinas índigo suave…? y quizá algunas de las obras artísticas de ese tipo… ese que dibuja cosas raras, ese que le gusta a Yumi -._

_- ¿Cuál te refieres a Picasso? – Reí – vamos amor, la primera vez que vinimos a mirar esas pinturas, te reíste a carcajadas con Odd… -._

_- sí, pero le darán algún toque artístico… o ya se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor… música sinfónica clásica del Medievo en vez del típico Vals… -._

_- me temo que nuestros fondos son limitados… perdona -._

_- no es tu culpa amor… mira, no importa el cómo me case, siempre y cuando, sea contigo, te amo -._

_- eh… - me sonroje mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de mi cara, disimulando acomodándome las gafas – yo también te amo amor, eres lo mejor de mi vida… -._

_- si… y tu lo mejor de la mía… -._

_- no tu… -._

_- oh ya cállense todos – dijo Odd haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos y morisquetas raras en la cara - no empecéis de nuevo con el 'yo te quiero más', 'no yo', no yo', 'que no' 'que si', sois muy… -._

_- como digas algo malo Della Robia, es mejor que cuides tu lenguaje -._

_- bien, bien, me voy a por una chica guapa, y os dejo a este par de avecillas en primavera, menudo par de pringados, se casan en menos de un mes…-._

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_Ahora más que nunca, sabía que era lo correcto dejarla en libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiese con su vida, por lo menos la haría feliz, aunque sea la única vez, mientras duramos juntos…_

_**Yumi Pov:**_

_Me desperté extraña… me sentía extraña, no podía evitarlo… me faltaba algo… tantee al lado de la cama… había un vacio, un frio, una parte que sin duda me faltaba, y que ahora necesitaba, abrí los ojos de golpe, había algo familiar en el despertar en esta cama, pero era completamente nuevo el despertar sola… en esta casa…_

_Sentí mi corazón latir fuerte cuando recordé lo que a medias de la cordura le pedí a Ulrich anoche… sentí como se tenso al escucharme 'está bien… pero solo dormiré si pasas conmigo la noche' probablemente soñé el haber sentido sus fuertes brazos abrasándome…_

_Pero aun en mis sueños, me sentía tan cómoda con el… como sus gestos me llenaban de sentimientos, supuestamente jamás antes sentido, me sentía ligada a él, pero no de la manera posesiva en incomoda, sino mas bien, de la manera en la que sentía que podría correr a sus brazos sin dudarlo, lo sentía parte de mi…_

_Pero qué rayos pienso… ¿Cómo es posible? Siento como si lo hubiese visto en alguno de mis sueños mas románticos, pero despierta la sensación de estar lleno de misterios y secretos… y uno que yo quería resolver, formar parte de él… ser… su pequeño secreto…_

_Me sonroje violentamente… sacudí suavemente mi cabeza y me dirigí al baño… me mire al espejo… dios…_

_Soy un desastre… maldigo este cabello… mire la regadera… se veía apetecible… pero toallas… ¿Dónde las tendría? Me dirigí algo mareada hacia una de las cómodas… sentí el ruido, alguien toco la puerta, camine hacia ella y la abrí esperándome encontrarme con Ulrich… pero no era el… la verdad no era nadie, por lo que deduje que era la puerta de entrada, que seguí según mis instintos, la cual estaba debajo de estas largas e interminables escaleras… mire la hora… eras las 9:45_

_Ulrich no se veía por ningún lado… baje las escaleras sin prisa, no sabía el porqué pero esta casa se sentía vacía, quizá, porque Ulrich se había ido a trabajar, como las demás personas… la baldosa helada, y la pequeña brisa que salía de la puerta, oí como alguien toco nuevamente la puerta, escuche unos tacones, a visitante de seguro era una mujer… o quizá un hombre raro…_

_Tome el picaporte, y una sonriente rubia estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta… no sé porque, pero se me revolvió el estomago de tan solo verla, como si hubiera algo malo con ella…_

- hola, estoy buscando a Ulrich, ¿esta aun aquí? -.

- no… -.

- ¿Quién eres tú?, te vi una vez de pasada… pero solo eso ¿alguna nueva conquista? -.

- no, yo soy Yumi -.

- ah, un gusto, yo soy Vivian, no sé si me recuerdas… ¿esta Yelen aquí? -.

- no, ella se fue -.

- ah… al fin la dejo, ¿te importa si lo espero?, de seguro vendrá a las 10:20, le conozco bien… -.

- no, por supuesto que no me importa, quédate aquí, yo… no me siento muy bien… -.

- no te preocupes linda, conozco cada rincón de esta casa… -.

- bien… -.

_Subí las escaleras con prisa, no sabía muy bien el hecho del porque estaba así, me sentía frustrada, ella había dicho 'conozco cada rincón de esta casa' y eso no me tranquilizaba, después de ponerme algo más decente bajaría a hablar con ella, quizá pudiese averiguar algo sobre Ulrich…_

…

_Había ropa de una mujer en uno de los armarios, pero no eran mías, eran demasiado elegantes para mi gusto… no es que tuviese un gusto refinado, es que simplemente tenia eso… aquí habían cosas que aclarar, a duras penas encontré unos viejos jeans, que parecían ser de mi talla, tome una de las blusas blancas sueltas, que sin duda me gustaron mucho, pero las tenia mas en rojo y amarillo, al otro lado de la cama habían unas pantuflas que de seguro eran de Ulrich, vi unos cuantos pinches guardados en una caja del armario, me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo nuevamente, intente ordenar un poco los mechones mas rebeldes que se interponían en mi cara… de pronto vi tirada en una mesita, mi bolso, eso aseguraba el que yo había estado aquí antes…_

_Me metí en busca del peine, también habían perfume, una bolsita con shampo que tanto me gustaban, los de arándanos y leche, de seguro el de sakuras había quedado en la casa que compartía con Sissi, recuerdo el haberme ido ahí… después de una… pelea con Ulrich…_

_Intente quitar eso de mi mente, me peine un poco y vi la ducha, la regule a temperatura tibia, y luego me despoje rápidamente de la ropa y me metí bajo la regadera, me sentía mejor… el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, tome el Shampo y lo esparcí por mi cuerpo, apenas libero su olor, empecé a recordar nuevamente la pelea..._

_No tenía la claridad normal en mis recuerdos, pero simplemente recuerdo, el haber visto a Ulrich con Vivian en un cuarto, ellos dos, estaban… oh no…_

_Una lagrima se deslizo por mi cara… tenía que aclarar esto, Salí de la ducha, y luego recordé que no sabía dónde estaban las toallas…_

- ¿Yumi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – _escuche la voz de Vivian sonar detrás de la puerta._

- eh… yo… ¿tú no sabrías donde están las toallas? -.

- tranquila, espera aquí un momento_- sentí como se metió en los cajones… sin duda había estado aquí, más tiempo que yo… _ - aquí esta… -.

- gracias – _abrió la puerta y me entrego la toalla azul._

- te esperare abajo -.

- bien -.

_Me desesperaba la presencia de esta mujer, sería posible que Ulrich me hubiese mentido… algo me había hecho creerle como a nadie, olvidando levemente mi cautela con el… pero Vivian era… mejor que yo, quizá…_

_No olvídalo Yumi, no existe el quizá, simplemente existen cosas concretas, me termine de secar… y no quería bajar, no sabía si podría resignarme ante la idea que se aproximaba en mi cabeza…_

_Tome la ropa con cuidado y me la coloque, aun con las pantuflas de Ulrich me decidí por bajar, si Ulrich me había mentido, simplemente tendría que resignarme ante la realidad…_

_Vi como Vivian se acomodaba en el sofá descalza, mire el reloj, quedaban 30 minutos para que el llegase._

- Vivian, podrías contarme lo que hay entre tú y Ulrich, te agradecería que fueses lo más honesta posible -.

_Ella sonrió tranquila, hizo un gesto para que me ganase a su lado en el sofá, así lo hice me resignaría a lo que fuera sin dudarlo o pensarlo ni una sola vez._

- no es una historia difícil de comprender, empecemos, mi antigua jefa me había despedido, por más de 3 semanas busque trabajo, y mire por una página de la internet, que en Stern AU era necesaria una secretaria, como sabía que tenía un buen curricular, quise intentarlo, y justo me entrevisto él, ah, ese día… fue nuevo y excitante para mí, me gusto, y mucho lo supe apenas lo vi, el no dejaba de sonreírme, pero después me explico que le parecía muy atractiva, pero él no esperaba enamorarse o amar a nadie, me juro que era incapaz, tampoco estaba concentrado y tenía una esposa, pero a ninguno nos importo, ya que luego de unas semanas nos fuimos cerca de una sucursal asociada en Venecia, y esa noche dimos rienda suelta a nuestra locura, fuimos más que amantes furtivos encontrándose a las miradas de las personas, el me prometió que me amaba y que así seria siempre – _cada una de sus palabras, destrozaron mi corazón en mil pedazos por una razón desconocida, había algo extraño en esta historia, y me sorprendía el llegar a ser tan crédula, pero ¿Cómo saber si fue así o si lo es? No recuerdo nada de él, y es tan frustrante, es tan horrible, y la única imagen vaga de un "nosotros" es del de una discusión surgida por la mujer que estaba en mi en frente… _- pero me di cuenta de que lo nuestro es una unión física inquebrantable, una atracción inevitable, algo que durara, y como él me hizo ver de que el amor no existe, nuestra unión física es lo único que tendremos, y lo que a mas llegaremos a aspirar, por lo que entenderás de que él y yo, somos el uno para el otro… -.

- yo… - _la puerta se abrió revelando a Ulrich, me sonrió, pero su cara cambio a un gesto despreocupado al mirar detrás de mí, ahora mi corazón y mi mente se debatían, mi corazón gritándome que no era verdad lo que Vivian decía, y mi mente diciéndome, es un mentiroso, no debes fiarte de él, no puedes confiar en él, simplemente nos hará llorar._

- ¿Vivian? Que haces aquí -.

- simplemente vine a hacerte una pequeña visita, te dije que no te desharías tan fácil de mí, y además hable con ella -.

- ella tiene nombre, y es Yumi – _dije con mi orgullo manteniendo a mis lagrimas a raya - _ además no tienen porque preocuparse por mí, soy simplemente quien sobra en este bello cuadro – _dije sarcásticamente de pura ira, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlos hasta que la vida se me acabase._

_El me miro extrañado por mi actitud, pero si de verdad me había conocido como el decía, también sabría que mi orgullo a veces sobre pasa mi amabilidad y razonamiento, y me afectaba en crisis ahora… luego miro con el ceño fruncido a Vivian _- ¿de qué hablaron? – _pregunto en un tono autoritario, algo me vino como un Della Vu, uno que simplemente incremento mi ira, y mis deseos de huir de él, hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario._

- de lo suficiente, si me disculpas, saldré fuera unos momentos, no tienes de que preocuparte -.

_Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera, que me condujo por las baldosas de la mansión; de un color esmeralda, parecían iluminar el camino de mi perdición de mi futuro incierto y mi pasado borrado, no sabía cuánto tiempo contendría las lagrimas que me amenazaban en cualquier momento, sentía la tenue brisa acariciar mi rostro casi como abofeteándome, ¿Qué me había hecho dejarme llevar por sus caballerosos gestos anoche?_

_Sí, eso había bastado para hacerme caer en su trampa, nada más que para ahora querer jamás recordarle, mi alma dolía, y apenas me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo hacia una banca blanca adornada por los finos detalles del otoño…_

_Me sujete al gran roble que está a su lado, las lagrimas se me habían escapado sin gemidos, lagrimas incontrolables, marcadas por un dolor renaciente que había surgido tras esto, ¿Qué tan fuerte fue lo nuestro?_

_¿Qué viví con él? ¿Por qué lo sueño como mi vida, y a la vez, no siento nada? Hay tantas dudas agobiándome, y no me tiraría a llorar desconsolada en el pasto en medio de la mañana triste. Me recompuse, sentándome en la banca, por un momento me pareció todo tan claro y bello._

_Mi mente estuvo tranquila con la idea de él a mi lado, pero ya no sabía que pensar, ¿Quién se creía él para encerrarme en su trampa y luego mandarme a sus malditas mujeres y hacerme sentir tan humillada en mi vida? ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así?_

_Una parte de mi no se resignaba a perder la calma, de todas formas no ganaría nada con ello, y ahora había aprendido de que si habría de tener algo de confianza con el tendría que demostrármelo, sin embargo, no había escuchado su versión, no Yumi, no puedes avanzar a ojos vendados, tienes que conocer bien tu camino antes de pisar la cueva de ese hombre que amenaza mi corazón…_

- aquí estas… me preocupaste mucho, ¿estás bien? -.

_Poco a poco, casi como torturándome, le mire a los ojos nuevamente pensando en todo lo que sentía, y que sin duda me emborrachaba la sola idea de tenerlo cerca… _- te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte, ¿acaso no me crees? -.

- por supuesto, pero te conozco Yumi, y… quiero saber qué es lo que te ha dicho Vivian exactamente -.

- nada en especial, simplemente me conto lo de su pequeña, pero fogosa y apasionada historia de amor -.

- ¿amor? -.

- tranquilo, no te espantes al pensar en ello, ella ya me dijo lo que pensabas de eso -.

- ella no me conoce -.

- ¿hay alguien que lo haga? -.

- tu – _mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me ruborice, aun no entendiendo el porqué… estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía el calor que emanaba de su piel, ahora entendía como había caído con él, no me le podría resistir por más que lo intentase, pero el sentimiento no se iba, se me acerco sin previo aviso mientras intentaba besarme, lo aparte con mi mano y parándome, suspirando en voz baja, e intentando acallar la voz que quería gritarle en cara lo que me estaba pasando, que quería huir de el… pero no podía, le sentía cercano a mí, y de alguna manera extraña, quería que me torturase con la prisión de sus brazos, los mismos brazos que me acurrucaron en las frías y temores sombras de anoche…_

- no quiero que me confundas Ulrich, tengo suficientes motivos para dudar de tu palabra y… -.

- ¿y qué? ¿Por qué Vivian tiene más poder que yo? ¿Por qué le crees más a ella que a mí? -.

-…- _"porque cada vez me convenzo mas de que mientes"._

- a eso me refiero… dime por favor que te dijo esa loca -.

- parecía muy lucida cuando me hablo de ti Ulrich -.

- no la amo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ella te dijo que le jure amor o que estaríamos juntos para siempre ¿o no? -.

- sí pero… -.

- pero nada, ella y yo no somos nada, no es muy difícil de comprender, ella y yo no nos llevamos después de todo -.

- ella dijo que fueron amantes mientras estabas casado con Yelen, ¿Qué me asegura el que no se nos repita la historia? -.

- son muy diferentes -.

- ¿en qué sentido? Dame una razón por la cual, yo, soy diferente -.

- razón suficiente es el solo hecho de amarte tanto como lo hago, a ella jamás la ame y -.

- espera – _suspire, quería que fuese completamente honesto conmigo _– quiero que me cuentes todo lo que no me contaste ayer -.

- ¿algo en especial? -.

- como nos conocimos -.

- bien… era principio de año, y te vi por primera vez ella academia, cuando fuiste a por un café, y ni si quiera volteaste a mi mirada, supongo que eso no me importo ya que, hasta ese entonces era un niño, y veía a todas las niñas iguales -.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- ya sabes, les gusta el rosa, creen que el ser bonitas las llevara a la cima, son tan delicadas, y siempre hablan en un lenguaje fino, por no mencionar su insana manía de maquillarse o seguir modas de tipos que nosotros los hombres, son de dudosa sexualidad -.

_Reí, sin duda por eso, recordaba el no tener muchas amigas, cada una de ellas metida en su mundo en el cual llegaban a la psicopatía de averiguar acerca de bandas que ni duraron una semana, o con el espejito y el rímel, quedando para ir de compras en la tarde, y así, yo no encajaba en ese grupo…_

- como decía, a todas iguales, pero unos días después de eso, te apareciste en mi, perdón, en la clase de Penkat-Silat, en donde, no te ofendas, dude de que tuvieses un musculo y pensé que perdería el tiempo con una niña en la clase, aunque por lo menos me reiría de tu forma de pelear, seguramente te quebrarías una uña y correrías a por la enfermera, jurando que no habías pasado tanto horror en tu vida… -.

- sin duda yo jamás fui ese tipo -.

- no lo eras… y lo comprendí cuando me derribaste en el suelo de una patada descomunal, luego te lanzaste encima mío y bueno, me dio la sensación de que invadiste mi espacio privado, ninguna mujer, lo había hecho, jamás, menos una niña, no se los permitía, eran demasiado… aburridas, pero tu presencia tan cerca mío, de alguna manera no me molesto, sino mas bien, en parte me gusto, y al darme cuenta de que me gustaba, te odie, no entendía que habías hecho, te apareciste de la nada, y después de aquello me costaba sacarte de mi cabeza… fuiste, fuiste tú quien me convenció de que no todas son iguales, y que tú eras una de ellas, al día siguiente nos encontramos en el gimnasio, en donde simplemente nos retamos, luche como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona, y de la nada cuando estuve a punto de caer de nuevo a tus pies, me aventure por dejarme lanzar a por ti, por un momento quise estrecharte con fuerzas y susurrarte que pese a todo, te tenía en mi dominio, y por una extraña razón deseaba besarte, pero pronto recordé quien era yo, y lo que eras tú para mi, y me quite, para entonces ya conocía a X.A.N.A. y a la niña que estaba atrapada en la computadora -.

- Aelita -.

- si… y esa cosa, X.A.N.A. había ido a atacarme, había pensado en correr por mi cuenta e ir a darle una paliza a Belpois al no pensar en las consecuencias que traería esa cosa, aunque admito que sonaba de fabula cuando se me cruzo la idea de luchar contra eso, ser casi como un héroe… pero te recordé a mi lado, te vi, y sentí el impulso, casi como la necesidad de protegerte, no sabias nada de esto, y no era justo que resultaras herida después de todo, no nos quedaba suficiente energía para luchar contra eso, por lo que tome tu mano y huimos a la sala del manejo de tuberías… después quise dejarte por tu cuenta, pero me lo impediste, te lleve con nosotros, y supe que eras mucho más para mi, luego de que estúpidamente di mi vida por ti, aun en la forma virtual en la que nos encontrábamos, temía verte herida, no quería verte inmiscuida en la historia de un ordenador psicópata, pero tú no escuchabas razones, y me demostrabas que podías valerte por ti misma, que no me necesitabas para protegerte, y eso cambio completamente mi vida… -.

_Suspire, todo sonaba tan dulce cuando me lo decía, pero mi desconfianza podía mas, sentía que ya me había lastimado, y esta estúpida condición de amnésica, no me dejaba recordarle, para saber cuánto de lo que él me decía era cierto, imagine que quizás podría recordar cada uno de los momentos cuando él me lo diga, pero hasta ahora, simplemente me parecía que estaba escuchando la historia que siempre quise oír de mi amor por el hombre de mi vida, que en menos de 20 horas ya me había lastimado, no sabía si creer o no, en alguna parte escondida en mi corazón, quería creerle, pero el veneno de la duda había avanzado demasiado para mí._

- ¿no dices nada? -.

- lo lamento… no, no puedo recordar nada, lo que me has dicho son simplemente la historia que concuerda con mis propias fantasías quizá, alguna vez escritas en un viejo diario… -.

- ¡Tus Diarios! -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- eso, tus diarios, se que escribiste aunque sea una frase con mi nombre en el, tu manejabas una libreta negra con flores y ahí escribías, un día tu hermano la perdió y ese día… quedaste prisionera sola en el mar digital de Lyoko, pero yo fui a entregar el diario que… -.

- espera, ese diario me lo paso mi hermano después de pasar el día completo enfadada con él, porque tú y Odd estaban en el parque cercano al Kadic con mi diario en sus manos… - _¡Había podido recordar algo! Di un salto de alegría y me colgué de su cuello, me dio la sensación de por fin comprobar de que si nos conocimos en la adolescencia…_

_Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de su aroma, y volví a sentir el calor emanante de su piel, su aliento acariciando suavemente mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cintura, mientras que con la otra me acercaba mas a él en un cálido abrazo vivido alguna vez en el pasado…_

_Me separe de él, tratando de ignorar las mariposas en mi estomago, el leve mareo de tenerlo cerca, y las ganas reprimidas de besarle, sacudí mi cabeza como intentando acomodar mi cerebro._

_Una parte de mi, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero otra estaba muy lejos de la confianza para decirle, que cada vez que lo tenía cerca, mi mente tranquila avanzaba a una alegría sin razón, y mi corazón latía desesperado, amenazando con salir del pecho, que calentaba mi sangre, y la dirigía a mi cara._

- estas pálida Yumi, ven vámonos, en un par de minutos tendré que volver y… -.

_Sentí como era absorbida por una oscuridad que cerro mis ojos y que apago mis sentidos, no sin antes sentir como me atrapaba y beso mi frente…_

_**Sissi pov:**_

_Me acomode en la cama, mi cara mojada y mi corazón aun afligidos, no estaban preparados para oír lo que William me decía, me pare lentamente mientras mi cabello lacio y ennegrecido estaba húmedo por las lagrimas que me habían atormentado hasta dormirme, solo para repetir el estúpido recuerdo del ayer, cuando él me besaba y acariciaba tan dulcemente…_

"_no seas ilusa Sissi" el maullido de mi gato me trajo a la realidad, en donde yo era algo más que la basura usada y gastada de William, le tome, y lo abrase de la misma manera en la cual había querido estrecharlo anoche._

_Estaba condenada, a esta infelicidad, rechazada por el primer chico al que me había decidido de amar hace algún tiempo, mientras era una chiquilla pretensiosa y torpe, porque no pude darme cuenta antes, de que mi forma de ser, no era ni sería aceptada por quien alguna vez llegase amar, John me había abandonado sin ninguna explicación, y William, el pasado que tanto me hizo llorar y me obligo a enterrar aquella etapa oscura en mi vida…_

_**Flash Back:**_

"_estábamos bailando en la fiesta de graduación, Aelita no se despegaba de Jeremy, quien solo le correspondía algo avergonzado, de tanto abrazo y besos, sin duda esta noche, ella se veía hermosa, su ahora más largo cabellos brillaba alborotado, mientras su sonrisa brillante iluminaba a quienes la rodeaban, mientras Odd, me sonreía cómplice, habíamos terminado hace 3 semanas atrás, y nos habíamos apoyado, intente hacerlo tanto como pude, hacerle entender de que no guardaba ni el mas mínimo rastro de rencor, aquella Sissi había quedado muy atrás, hace dos años, cuando había llegado Yelen…_

""_- Te vez radiante esta noche Delmas-"su voz aterciopelada me susurro en el cuello, mientras tomaba mi mano para darme una vuelta "._

"_- gracias, lo sé perfectamente Dumbar – "._

"_- ¿no me guardaras rencor por lo del chucho, y su zapato no? –"._

"_- ¿y cómo no estar aun furiosa?, su zapato era importado de las telas más bellas y finas de la india, y tu las usaste para entretener a las ardillas del Fundo de excursión –"._

"_- era solo un chucho y su zapato rosa, en cambio, era yo, y nueve ardillas –"._

"_- no me importa, además, por tu culpa se perdió durante unos 2 días, y Jim se enfermo de gripe al intentar atraparlo cuando cayó al agua, y por esa razón se cayó de la rama del arbolillo, el cual resulto que estaba al lado de hiedra venenosa, Fiffy se fue con mi prima de 10 años… ¡Estuve castigada 2 meses! –"._

"_el no reprimió su risa, y como poca cosa, las personas se nos voltearon a ver, Emily desde una de las mesas apareció con Yelen, oh genial, el par de *þ↓ŧæß…*"._

"_- he Will, no crees que Emily esta bellísima esta noche, y mira que el modelo lo selecciono justo para ti…-"._

"_le sonrió, o cuanto me molestaba Emily… era tan… Argh!"._

"_- vamos no arrugues esa cara Delmas, eres muy guapa para no cuidar algo tan bello –"._

"_Me volteé y me dirigí, entonces vi a Ulrich por un lado, cabizbajo, había venido con la fastidiosa de Yelen, y su traje tan vulgar, pero me di cuenta de que tenia la mirada perdida en la entrada, mire hacia la dirección para ver a Yumi entrar radiante como siempre, su cabello tomado, dejando caer vagamente mechones ondulados… su vestido azul contrastaba con luces violáceas que rodeaban el lugar, ¿Por qué eran tan imbéciles?"_

"_Yumi, por no devolverle la jugada a Yelen, usando su encantos para que Ulrich se rindiera nuevamente a sus pies… y Ulrich por preferir a esa bruja fea del lado oscuro de pesadillas y horror…"_

"_El mismo Theo Gauthier se había acercado a su lado besando su mano, junto a otros tipos, que ni la conocían, mire a Ulrich apretando los puños, probablemente muerto de celos, si tan solo le confesara lo que sentía seria todo más fácil, y el grupo no tendría porque pasar por este teatro…"_

"_William aparto a la multitud de hombres y tomo de un abrazo a Yumi, mientras la levantaba, y a Emily le temblaba un ojo…"_

"_Yumi me miro entre la multitud, y se acerco a mí, lentamente, y antes de que llegara, apareció Ulrich tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a rastras a el patio, William se apresuro en seguirlo, a lo cual lo detuve, y yo, una de las mejores amigas de Yumi, apaciguarías las aguas si esto se ponía feo, fue fácil, haciéndole unos pucheros, y un par de besos en la mejilla, accedió a irse…"_

…

"_- ¡Que rayos haces aquí Yumi! –"._

"_ella estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando una de sus pataletas de celos "- nada que tenga que ver contigo obviamente Ulrich –""._

"_el se agarro el cabello y lo tiro con fuerzas, mientras yo estaba escondida tras unos arbustos de flores "- no te creo –"._

"_- mira, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo –"._

"_- ¿Cómo cual? –"._

"_- Sissi, quería cruzar palabras con… -"._

"_- de seguro esta en el tocador, retocando su maquillaje… -"._

"_se acerco a ella ganándose a su lado mientras la acorralaba cerca de un árbol "- Aelita esta… -""._

"_- ocupada con Jeremy-"._

"_- Odd me hablo de… -"._

""_- demasiado distraído con los escotes –"toco su cara, delineando sus labios, y Yumi estaba más sonrojada que nunca…"_

"_- William y yo… -"._

""_- muy pendiente de Emily-"tenía tomada su cintura y se acomodo con ella, maldición no traje el móvil, si lo hubiera traído, este material es oro…"._

"_- tu novia te debe… -"._

""_- que se vaya al demonio –"la iba a besar, dios mío…_

"_- ¡ULRICH! ¿Dónde estás amor? Ya nos van a coronar, ven… "._

"_pero Ulrich no la soltaba, si tan solo supieran que no están solos… _

""_- Yelen te está buscando –"susurro, apenas pude oírlos"._

""_- vámonos a mi cuarto… -"dijo el sujetándola por la cintura, madre mía, no quiero ni imaginar lo que quiere hacer… ¡Ulrich es un pervertido!"._

"_- no, no puedo…. No podemos, no –"._

"_- ¡ULRICH! –"._

"_- ¿en qué pensabas? –"._

""_- Yumi yo… adiós –"la soltó, mientras se acomodaba el traje de gala… menudo pelotudo que es Stern… "._

"_William apareció tras de mí, tomando mi cintura mientras estaba agachada, pegue un gritito al sentir como me manoseaba "- mas te vale soltarme, o no…-"._

"_- no es mi culpa, tú con esa vista tan sugerente, era mi única oportunidad –"._

"_- no soy del tipo de Emily, ¿entendido? –"._

"_sujeto mi brazo "-¿Qué tienes contra ella? –""._

"_- nada en especial, ahora, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Yumi, así que, si me disculpas –"._

"_- Vale, las princesas primero –"._

"_- muy gracioso –"._

"_- gracias –"._

"_imbécil…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_Tan solo así comenzó, y después de tres años, me atormenta como si tan solo hubiese ocurrido anoche… ¿Por qué?_

_Maldición, sueno como Yumi… ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?_

_Marque su número, y el celular no existía, ¿lo habría perdido?_

_Marque a Ulrich y al poco rato me contesto…_

- buenos días Sissi, ¿Qué tal tu mañana? -.

- ¿Dónde está Yumi? -.

- gracias estoy muy bien que considerada de tu parte querida amiga -.

- no me salgas con idioteces Stern, nos conocemos muy bien, dime, ¿Dónde encerraste a Yumi? -.

- en ninguna parte y está en mi casa -.

- ¿con que no eh? Apuesto el 25% de mi sueldo a que no puede salir, de ahí, como la vez, en la que la dejaste tan solo en ropa interior… oh si querido, lo sé -.

- eso es personal, ¿puedes ir a verla? -.

- faltaba más -.

- pero primero tienes que saber algo… -.

- bien, te escucho… -.

…

- maldición, ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?, la conozco y sé que cualquiera de tus ex-amantes podría aparecer de nuevo en tu casa, y destruirle el alma, me voy ahora mismo, ¿Qué paso con las chicas de servicio que tenían? -.

- Yelen las despidió, y no sé cómo hacerlo, además, confió en ti Sissi, se que Yumi estará mejor contigo, pero nada de ponerla en mi contra, hay suficientes víboras con las que… -.

- ¿te acostaste?, tranquilo, tú y yo solo somos amigos, ahora me voy, y como la tengas en esas condiciones, de esclava personal, el hijo que tendrán será el último, y, Yumi tendrá que buscar a alguien más si quiere volver a ser madre… -.

- vale, la cuidare, me sorprende, sabes que la amo más que nada -.

- ya, pero tu forma de amar, es casi tan extraña como la de Jeremy… -.

- ¿a qué te refieres? -.

- por favor… la amabas y te casaste con esa perra… manera de amarla tanto como dices -.

- sabes que soy un imbécil, pero realmente yo -.

- a mi no me digas nada, que con ese ataque de amnesia, deberías de decírselo a ella -.

- bien, ah, y por favor llévale, un cofre que debe tener en su cuarto y una de sus maletas -.

- y que me ganaría -.

- ser la primera testigo de mi parte para la boda -.

- bien, me conformo, adiós -.

_Menudo lio tenían, que bien que no me esperance mas con Ulrich, aunque Yumi tuvo suerte, tendrá que lidiar con el…_

…

_**William Pov:**_

_Genial, ahora que por fin me decidía por sentar cabeza, Sissi, no me quería ver ni en pintura… mujeres…_

_Estaba encerrado en mi oficina, quizá ella no me odiaría tanto, si hubiese sabido responder como un hombre, y no tan cobardemente como me comporte con ella…_

_**Flash Back:**_

"_-pues… ¿puedo pasar? –"._

""_- si… ven, la noche esta algo helada –"dijo mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta, entre, el aroma a ella penetro mis sentidos, quería decirle algo, y más me valía ser hombre…"._

"_- Sissi, venía a verte, ya sabes, quería saber si estabas bien, la verdad, he estado pensando durante todo el tiempo en el que llevamos separados, y bueno, estaba pensado, en que ambos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –"._

"_- ¿pensando? Durante más de un año… no, mira William, lo nuestro es tema pasado, no te compliques por ello, ya sabes que murió hace mucho… -"._

"_- querida, no fue para tanto… -"._

"_- ¿no lo fue?, perdóname, porque para mí si… es decir, ¿no importa el que mientras estábamos juntos… te revolcaras con Emily a la vez?, para mi si… te ame… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me usaste…? –"._

"_- no te use, solo… solo no quería… -"._

"_- no querías que… -"._

"_- no quería enamorarme de ti… -"._

"_- fuera… -"._

"_- Sissi espera –"._

"_- fuera, no estaré con un hombre al cual le teme al amor… no, vete –"._

"_- Sissi escúchame, he madurado… -"._

"_- me importa un gas el que hayas madurado, vete ahora mismo, si no quieres que te descuartice –"._

"_- pero… -"._

"_- pero nada, entiéndelo, ya no te amo… -"._

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

_Ella estaba en todo su derecho de odiarme, pero yo tenía el derecho a su perdón… después de tanto, ella era la única en el mundo con la capacidad de formarme la última lágrima que pronto derramar…_

_Aun recordaba sus labios, finos y rojos, su mirada penetrante, sus caricias delicadas, y su manera de amar, ella no temía al fuego, que a otras quemaba, a ella le resbalaba, pero a la vez me hacía más fuerte, y jamás podría derrotarla, ella era tal cual como era yo, ninguno entregaría el alma, sin que el otro lo hiciera, no encendía la chispa sin la vida del otro, eso quedaría en mi corazón, quemándome con culpa, dejándome en la nada sin su cariño._

_Quería luchar, pero entonces la perdería, porque cada vez que yo estaba cerca, ella se alejaba, y ella no volvería buscarme, ella era especial y única en mi vida…_

_Por otro lado, ya derrotado, quizá era hora de seguir con mi vida, tal y como ahora, con mis amigas, con mis chicas, con lo mío, pero apenas lo consiguiera, lo dejaría…_

_Yumi supo eludirme completamente, eso me traía loquito, pero huía no para conquistarme, ella era de otro, su corazón siempre lo fue, y tenía su vida demasiado alejada de la mía… Yumi jamás fue para mí, no importa cuánto lo intentáramos, solo la haría sufrir… y no lo merecía…_

_**Yelen Pov:**_

_Debilitada, casi desvanecida por el aire, mi espectro caminaba sin rumbo en el bosque, me había desecho de Caroline, en un viejo risco, tenía pensado traicionarme, esa sucia rata, de todas maneras no es que ahora me sirviera mucho, con esa idea, de salvar a Jeremy, y contarles a todos el fraude de quién era yo…_

_No, fuimos amigas, y nada más, y la traición no la perdono, por aquello merecía morir, sin piedad._

_Cada vez me sentía menos yo, pues no sentía hambre, ni sed, o sueño, simplemente que necesitaba energía y ya… mi mente divagaba en las miles de formas de conseguirla, pero estaba más sedienta de dolor y sangre de esa perra… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí…?_

_Lo que yo había intentado durante tantos años, ella lo había conseguido en unas cuantas semanas… todo, todo se fue al basurero, por un bebe…_

_Te amo Ulrich, pero no, tú querías un niño o niña en casa, uno que fuese tuyo y mío, y yo no cuidaría hijos adoptivos, yo quiero los míos, y nunca pude, jamás, lo intentamos de todas las maneras posibles… pero yo era infértil, antes no… pero ese estúpido aborto mal realizado me dejo infértil, tenias que embarazarla…_

_Tanto tiempo viéndote sonar con ella, susurrándola en sueños, y la estúpida vez en la que te emborrachaste y me llamaste Yumi, durante la cama… ella tiene que morir, no puede quedar viva, me ha quitado algo, y no comparto nada con nadie…_

_Ulrich es mi hombre, y mientras esté viva lo será, puede que ya no tenga un cuerpo, pero eso no me deja en desventaja, jamás…_

_Casi… tan cerca, tan cerca de matarla…_

_Vi una caja de control eléctrica en medio del camino, rápidamente me transforme en el espectro y me dispuse a viajar por la línea eléctrica, sería más rápido y efectivo que caminar… y cada vez me sentía más fuerte, bien, dentro de poco podre poner en marcha mi nuevo plan, pero esta vez, estarán demasiado ocupados, como para trabajar en equipo…_

… _1 semana después…._

_En las calles de Rusia, entraba en un Camarín, con una gran y dorada inscripción de Bringa…_

- ya te dije Tod, no filmare esa película con ese flacucho horrible, si no tiene músculos, que ni sueñen en que actuare en "mas allá de la apariencia" es, estúpidamente una peli infantil, y no estoy para eso… -.

- no soy Tod -.

_Ella volteo, alzo una ceja, y entrecerró los ojos -_ ¿Quién eres tú? -.

- soy tu amiga más poderosa… -.

- ya claro, y yo aun soy virgen, vete antes de que llame a seguridad… -.

- ¿con que no me crees?, bueno, supongo que no te interesa la cura para esa cosa que tienes en los senos -.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -.

- ha, se eso y mucho mas -.

- no me importa, te cerrare la boca antes de que llegues cerca de la prensa amarillista -.

- no, no uso ese recurso tan vago y aburrido -.

- te escucho -.

- vengo a proponerte un trato -.

…

- ¿y que gano yo con seducir a Odd? -.

- la cura, para la enfermedad que tanto financias -.

- ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? -.

- soy lo bastante mayorcita como para andar con jueguitos, te quiero en 4 días allá, usando tu mejor técnica de seducción parra acostarte con Odd, y volverle loco… -.

- pero aun no he aceptado -.

- no, pero sé que lo has hecho -.

….

_Bien enfermería de Kadic, no me espantes con Emily, y sus líos amorosos..._

_La puerta se abrió, mientras un moreno, y un rubio salían, ambos moreteados._

_Arggg… de seguro peleando por una imbécil boba, que nos sabe por quién decidirse…_

- y la para la próxima, no convenceré a el señor Poliakoff, de dejarles libres, sin castigos… ¿entendido? – _me sonrió al verme, si supiera lo que la he echado de menos, desde el cuarteto entre ella, Anaïs y Mikel, que no nos veíamos._

- he, Yelen, ¿Qué trae a esta desgraciada amiga de hace milenios? -.

- las vueltas de la vida…-.

- te conozco, no eres de las que cree en "vueltas de la vida" o en cosas de ese tipo, eres más una mujer de acción, dime ¿todo bien con Ulrich? -.

- más o menos -.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -.

- Yumi, eso pasa, Yumi está de vuelta y, está embarazada de Ulrich… -.

- ¿Yumi? ¿Embarazada? ¿Cuándo? -.

- un par de meses después de su llegada, sedujo a Ulrich, y le está convenciendo de que se separe de mí… -.

- ¿Realmente Yumi está haciendo eso?, porque la última vez que vi, a tu maridito, estaba con una castaña, una pelirroja, una morena, y una rubia, y créeme, no quieres ni saber lo que intento hacerme, aunque… -.

- prefiero que te ahorres tus comentarios, ¿vale?, estoy aquí por otra cosa -.

- ¿bien de que se trata? -.

- necesito que seduzcas a William, como ya sabes, no está de mi lado, y se vuelve peligroso, conforme pase el tiempo -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

- sabe cosas de mí, aunque no sé si su memoria este de su lado -.

- pero… es William, no me querrá de vuelta después de engañarle con Theo, ya sabes -.

- sí, pero eres la única capaz de disuadirlo para que me ayude, digo a parte de Sissi… -.

- ¿Esos dos se sigan viendo? -.

- bueno, si… pero eso no importa, Sissi aun le odia, y William sigue siendo el mismo Casanova de siempre -.

- ¿y que gano con eso? -.

- fácil, un hombre estable, y los chorros de dinero que yo el daré, ¿Qué dices? -.

- vale, lo hare -.

….

_Ahora, una pequeña visita para Aelita, la matare de susto… _

_Toque la puerta suavemente, había un olor a resaca, ya ni me imagino que se bebió ahora…_

_Un hombre alto y moreno me abrió la puerta, sonrió._

- ¿Eres amiga de Aelita?, lo siento, estamos muy, ocupados -.

_Veamos, esto está mucho más fácil de lo que yo creí… _- no, más bien vengo a negociar contigo -.

- no me interesa -.

- hay millones de por medio -.

_No cerró la puerta, ha, manipularle será más fácil de lo que creí, analice una muestra ocular del ambiente, cigarrillos, vodka, algo de ron, y unas bolsitas con drogas… _- te escucho -.

…

- no lo hare -.

- vamos, será fácil, además, con lo drogada que esta ni se dará cuenta, solo tienes que quitarle las pastillas anti-conceptivas, así, ella se embarazara de ti, y nunca más estar a con Jeremy de vuelta… -.

- realmente suena interesante, pero no, la aprecio, y es bastante buena en la cama, ¿para que querría un hijo?, no me pienso atar -.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Droga? ¿Alcohol? ¿Modelos ardientes? Si Aelita está a tu lado, te daré lo que me pidas, solo, tienes que hacerle la vida un poquitín miserable, digamos, solo la torturas, se nota que tu eres todo un sádico, y simplemente te pido que a ella la vuelvas masoquista -.

- se perfectamente que te interesa… -.

- …-.

- el reloj corre, tic, tac, tic, tac… -.

- bien, acepto, pero quiero un adelanto -.

- ni en broma, hasta que este preñada, no veras nada de lo que te espera -.

…

- vamos, me debes un favor, ¿recuerdas?, te saque de la cárcel -.

- cierto, pero me sacaste de ahí, porque tú me habías culpado, de esa cosa que te echabas -.

- no era tráfico, era una ración personal, además, un cigarrillo no le hace un mal a nadie -.

- si… a nadie, oh, espera, si lo hacen, me fui a la cárcel, por un "cigarrillo" -.

- oh, olvídalo, por favor, esta vez no se trata de cigarrillos, es más bien de Sissi -.

- ¿Sissi? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? -.

- es un obstáculo, y si no me ayudas a quitarlo tú, que eres un caballero, lo hare yo… -.

- pero… ella no confía en mi… ¿recuerdas? -.

- vamos, no pasa nada, ella no es rencorosa… -.

- sí, lo es… -.

- no… además con la influencia de Yumi -.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Yumi en todo esto? ¿Hablábamos de Sissi no? -.

- solo hazlo vale… -.

- bien… -.

- así me gusta Theo… -.

…

_Y finalmente, solo me falta una persona para… Vicent…_

_Abrí la puerta, me miro, un brillo frio en sus ojos, eran gélidos, me sentía atraída por este hombre, pero mi corazón era de Ulrich, y yo haría lo que sea por recuperarle…_

- buenas tardes… ¿tiene una cita reservada? No sé si la asistente le aviso de que… -.

- vengo a negociar -.

- no gracias, no lo necesito… -.

- se el paradero de alguien a quien usted busca hace mas de 1 mes… -.

_Me miro fijamente, sus ojos negros estudiaron mi mirada, dudoso, genial… cabello rojizo, tez pálida, aunque atractiva… ¿Qué rayos tenia la maldita de Yumi, que atraía a los mejores hombres? _- ¿hablas de Yumi? -.

- puede que si… puede que no -.

- no estoy para juegos, si he venido hasta aquí, no es más que por ella -.

- bien, pero tienes que ayudarme a separarla de mi esposo… -.

- ¿Yumi está con tu esposo? -.

- sí, soy la Señora Stern -.

- con que tú eres la esposa de Ulrich Stern, el que la dejo… -.

- veo que eres muy listo -.

- realmente, yo no juego, ella me interesa demasiado para dejarla a merced de ese… perdona… -.

- tranquilo, ¿me ayudaras? -.

- depende -.

…

_**Aelita Pov:**_

_Patrick había salido, dijo que iría a comprar algo de sus… "necesidades básicas" ya sabía que se refería a las drogas, y aunque estuviera mal, simplemente no quería dejarlo, había recibido la carta tan hiriente de Jeremy, junto al acta de divorcio… se había ido, me abandono… entonces… ¿ya no me amaba? Y esa estúpida carta, me había dejado más deprimida que nunca, apenas me dio a probar de las drogas, me sentí volar, me sentí bien, me sentí como nunca… pero, en un lugar muy escondido en mi ser, deseaba ser rescatada, pero esas esperanzas morían, porque Jeremy, ya no estaba conmigo, Odd, lamentablemente estaba demasiado ocupado con Sam, ya no les guardaba rencor, de todas formas, Odd tenía razón, el merecía ser feliz, con alguien que solo lo amase a él, y no estuviese llena de dudas amorosas, como yo…_

_Aun no había enviado el acta con mi firma, aun no sabía si debía firmar, no quería que lo nuestro acabase, pero realmente estaba dolida, el si había firmado, sin importarle ni un momento como estaría nuestra relación, yo por mi parte, quería volver a llorar, pero mi orgullo ya muy dañado, luchaba contra ese impulso, que se quería volver una necesidad diaria…_

_Admito, que disfrute de mi pequeña venganza, pero ahora simplemente me dolía, ¿fue acaso eso lo que termino con nuestro matrimonio?, me parecía tan dulce cuando nos conocimos, me parecía que con él jamás lloraría, una lagrima de dolor, me parecía que si tan solo una vez nos pelearíamos, lo resolveríamos en un momento, y tantas otras cosas que ahora se vuelve dolor, doloroso, una tortura que quedaría en mi corazón, mientras tenga su anillo de bodas._

_Me levante de la mesa, y camine a mi habitación, las escaleras apenas rechinaban, mientras las paredes estaban adornadas con nuestras fotos, nuestros recuerdos, de lo que jamás volverá, amaba de una manera casi estúpida a Jeremy, pero estoy cansada de llorar, esperando un matrimonio perfecto…_

_Y también fui tan tonta, nunca, jamás pensé que Odd, podría hacerme feliz, y realmente ahora lo lamento, no sé si me haría tan feliz, como lo había hecho Jeremy cuando estuvimos al lado el uno del otro…_

_Me sentía tan sola y devastada, no, Patrick no contaba, porque después de todo Odd tenía toda la razón, no había nada detrás de las largas horas en la cama, no había nada en esos besos cargados de deseo, no había nada detrás de nuestros gemidos, no había nada detrás del clímax al que me había llevado._

_Si bien siempre fui mas critica con Jeremy en este caso, esto es completamente diferente, el me besaba tan tiernamente, me acariciaba con tanto cuidado, me tomaba como si fuese una delicada y bella princesa, siempre me hizo sentir una princesa en sus brazos, pero… lo que me demostraba en aquellos encuentros… ¿no le había importado nada cuando se acostó con Caroline?_

_No… es por eso que he preferido esto antes que a él… Patrick no podrá ser el mejor hombre, pero su juego de seducción, me creaban la ilusión de ser amada… de todas formas, ¿Qué era el amor?_

_Algo que m quitaron desde niña, algo que redescubrí en mi adolescencia, y que se desvaneció en mi actualidad…_

_Ya no había nada, solo me quedaba esta amarga lección n la boca, y marcada en mi cuerpo…_

_Abrí el cajón, saque ese gastado lápiz, que ya hace mucho no usaba, marque lentamente mi nombre en el, para sellarlo con la firma, una lagrima salto en la hoja, me quite el anillo, y lo escondí en una cajita…_

- adiós Jeremy -.

_Tome el sobre, del cual cayó nuevamente una carta, la mire de reojo, estaba escrito mi nombre en ella, y vi la inconfundible letra de Jeremy…_

'_Aelita._

_Espero que hayas considerado la idea de que jamás me volverás a ver, y si lo hiciste, tranquila, se cumplirá…_

_Pase tanto tiempo callando lo que sentía por ti, ahora, que ya todo ha acabado, espero poder algún día, ganar tu perdón, te amo, lo sabes no…_

_Pero nunca te daré lo que Patrick te dará, tu sabes, que yo no sé amar así, mi amor para ti es otra cosa, es algo que no puedo escribir, tan solo tú me lo harás sentir… realmente deseo lo mejor para ti, eres mi vida y lo sabes, por eso, te pido, déjale, busca a alguien más, Patrick no merece tu amor, dios mío, ni si quiera merece que le mires, eres demasiado valiosa para él, e incluso para mi…_

_Pero si no quieres, lo comprendo, sois vosotros quienes verán aquello, continua sin mí, continua con alguien que te merezca, alguien que valga tanto como tu… alguien que tan solo… solo sea mucho mejor que yo._

_Yo por mi parte, seguiré con mi vida, y realmente esperas que tú continúes con la tuya._

_Posdata: hay algo que debes saber, algo por lo que me odiaras aun mas… de antemano, te pido perdón… tu madre falleció hace tres años, el cementerio esta a tres millas de la ciudad, sus últimos datos aparecieron en el centro mental Paraíso, hay más personas coludidas en esto, personas que aunque no lo creas, conocemos, por desgracia no se de quienes se trata, pero todo empieza en Kadic, busca a alguien que te ayude, pues yo me mude a España, perdóname, pero no podía verte con el… me superaba, no es algo simple para mi, adviértele al grupo, debéis de seguir luchando contra la Skynet sin mi… los datos que usamos para transferirlos, son los mismos que usábamos para el escáner de la vieja fábrica… adiós_

_Jeremy '_

_Me caí al suelo, golpe el mueble, tome la foto de nuestro compromiso, y lo rompí en mil pedazos, ¿le divertía hacerme llorar?_

_Por favor… por favor, espero no haber tomado la decisión incorrecta..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hey, ¿Qué tal todo?, por fin he podido actualizar, en lo personal, quería seguir escribiendo mas, pero si lo hacía, no quedaría nada para el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Yelen ya asomo la patita xD, y su siguiente ataque, es y no es lo bastante predecible, incluso para mí… por otro lado, terminaría el próximo capítulo ahora mismo para subirlo, pero tienen que esperar, por ahora, les dejo un pequeño juego…**_

_**¿Qué personaje aparecerá en el próximo capítulo?:**_

_**A- Tamiya Diop.**_

_**B- Anaïs Fiquet.**_

_**C- Priscila Blaisse.**_

_**Adivines, ah, y déjame un comentario ;) quien acerté, tiene derecho a que le responda cualquier pregunta, por más estúpida que sea… nah… es broma, tiene derecho a escoger a cualquier personaje de las clases entre los cursos de la academia. Adiós…**_


End file.
